Forgotten
by Shadoobie
Summary: Some of us are blessed, some are cursed, others are simply forgotten. Here, the blessed face destruction, the cursed seek redemption, and the forgotten simply wish to remember and be remembered. Contains OCs. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**Chapter One**

Rinoa sighed in content at the warmth that surrounded her beneath the soft sheets. The air outside of them was a sharp, cold contrast to what she was feeling, and she was in no hurry to stand up to it. Instead she shifted slightly to nuzzle against the solid body behind her. The man purred at the motion, his head dipping closer to his bare chest as he exhaled a long breath. His eyes remained closed when he spoke softly.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno," she replied quietly. "Don't care. This suits me well enough." They had been staying comfortably at the Timber Hotel for the last three days, and the dawn of day four wasn't any less pleasant.

"Me too, but,"

"Five more minutes. Please, Squall?"

He shrugged. "Whatever." and a smirk quirked at the edge of his mouth. He stretched the dull ache from his muscles and draped an arm over her beneath the blankets. "Mmm, you're warm."

"You too." she smiled and rolled over to face him, finding that he had finally opened his eyes. She spied over his shoulder to see the red numbers on the digital clock. "It's still a bit early."

"Good," he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"What are you so happy about, mister?" she pressed her palms against his chest, smiling.

"No reason. I just thought you would be," he paused, his hands snaking downward from her shoulder to give her plump buttocks a playful squeeze through her silk nightgown, "up for a little fun."

She felt herself shudder with heat and giggled. Sure, "fun" rarely ever consisted of more than heavy petting but, "Sounds like a plan."

Squall hooked the underside of her knee with his hand and pulled her leg upward as he tipped her chin up that he might give her a deep, loving kiss. Rinoa shivered when she felt the tip of his tongue probing against her lips. She curled her fingers in his hair, brushing over his ear to make him shudder. The tip of one finger touched the edge of the scar on his face, drawing a low groan. Her hands tightened into fists when he ground his hips against hers, his hand pressing against the small of her back from beneath her nightgown.

He suddenly stopped, Rinoa looking up at him with an air of puzzlement. Squall could only smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just," for a moment he was out of character and at a loss for words. But the ailment was brief. "You know I care about you."

"Of course I do." she gave him a strange look. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing yet." he shook his head, still smiling. "We've been together for a while,"

"Yeah, I know. And?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and...I want to ask you something."

She lifted up an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was just thinking...since Zell went through _all_ that trouble, you know, making that ring for you..."

"Squall? What are you blushing about?"

"Hell, the words don't want to come out," he laughed, shaking his head. His nerves were getting the better of him, something he hadn't expected to happen. Normally speaking came so easily.

"Would you spit it out already?" she grinned, showing her impatience.

"Fine," he took a breath. "Marry me?"

For a long moment she looked at him like a doe in the headlights, her eyes wide and glistening. Then she could only smile, her cheeks reddening. "You mean it?"

"Can't say I've ever been one to joke so...yeah. What do you think?"

She giggled and pressed herself against him. "Yes, yes I will!"

Squall felt himself swell with a gentle warmth, that feeling he recognized as happiness.

_**(II)**_

It was storming like the gates of Hell itself had opened up belching forth not fire, but water. The sky was black as death with the exception of clusters of light that roared from cloud to cloud in claps of thunder. The blankets of rain and the maelstrom of waves from the north pounded against the Centra Continent. Later some would call it the worst storm the region had seen in at least a decade. The shoreline was submerged, the tide reaching further inland than it normally would. The lower portions of the Centra Tower excavation site was threatening to flood.

Water coursed its way down the sheer faces of the mesas, down into its nooks and crannies. Serpents and small mammals fled for dry, higher ground. Some of the relentless water found itself flowing into a cave hidden behind ever so perfectly piled mound of large stones. It dripped from the upper lip of the opening and down the descending tunnel inside. Gravel and sand mixed with water, turning it to mud. It rose higher and higher so steadily in minutes, just reaching something metallic hidden in the darkness. There was a spark.

_....Hibernation cycle interrupted....current status: stand by..._

_ ....Initiate complete systems refresh and status alterations..._

_ ....Initiated....reboot will complete in 29:59..._

_ ....Begin memory restore....insufficient data to fully restore..._

_ ....Initiating full memory wipe to maintain basic directives information....full wipe complete...directives preserved..._

There was another series of sparks from what appeared to be exposed wires from a broken panel. There was a sudden flash of light that appeared from inside what one would call a stasis capsule. The lid was sealed air tight and made of three inch thick plexi-glass. You couldn't see through it as the capsule was filled with some sort of mist. A gas of some kind, not to mention the veil of dust that covered it.

_....Reboot will complete in 10:15.... Altering current status....Initiating reanimation..._

There were more sparks, something was shorted out by the water. The light inside the capsule went black.

_....Reboot will complete in 00:30....Status altered....current status: active..._

_ ....Reanimation complete....systems resuscitation complete....Initiate limitations protocols..._

_ ....Genetic Aggression Limiter Protocol Level 3....enabled....Level 2....enabled....Level 1....enabled..._

_....All systems now fully active..._

A loud hiss and a _clunk_ echoed through the tiny tunnel, it was now half full with water. The lid of the capsule partially lifted, a set of fingers grabbed hold and peeled it back the rest of the way, a wave of mist billowing out of it. A human shape stumbled out of the capsule and splashed into the chilling muddy water. Shocked by the cold he gasped wide eyed for air, forcing himself to tread the water on shaking legs out of the tunnel. He climbed out from behind the large stones, his knees buckling as he stepped onto open ground. He rolled onto his back, groaning as if in pain. He flinched at the crack of thunder and the flash of lightening. He was stark naked, the rain raising goosebumps all over his body. He looked up at the sky, his eyes half open.

His brow tightened as green text suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere. He knew it was coming from inside his head, but he didn't know how.

_....Inclimate weather....perceived threat: moderate to high....suggestion: find sufficient shelter immediately....closest known structure: 1.2 kilometers north..._

Without second thought he forced himself up onto his feet and began walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, what direction; perhaps the magic text would tell him. He walked resolutely upright, his eyes still only half open. He felt groggy, his head very fuzzy. His legs felt like two ton weights.

Wet hair was clinging to his face, shoulders and back. He began to feel cold, shivering a little.

_....Core temperature has dropped three points.....initiating regulation..._

Just as the magic green text disappeared he felt better, the shivering stopped. Now, he thought briefly, if only it could stop his joints from throbbing. Already his muscles were starting to stiffen. The ground was harsh even though it was like walking through a swamp. Sharp stones hiding in the muck stabbed at the tender soles of his feet.

For about forty minutes he walked in the storm, pushed and pounded by wind and rain that had no end. An abrupt flash of light allowed him a fleeting glimpse of something not too far ahead. He squinted through the dark, waiting for the next spasm of light. The magic text appeared again, this time followed by a set of green brackets that centered on the distant structure.

_....Location: Centra Tower Excavation Site....distance: 100 meters..._

_ ....Scanning for life....malicious lifeforms detected....suggestion: proceed with caution..._

And he did as the text instructed without thinking twice. As he drew closer to the ruins he could see flickers of light, even through the piercing darkness of a stormy night. In time his feet touched roughly weathered stone that was solid, making a path down to the foot of the tower. The lights he saw split and splintered into dozens upon dozens of tiny flames coming from tiny lanterns, and now they were accompanied by dozens of pairs of golden, bulbous eyes. They didn't appear to be hostile creatures, their green faces barely visible in the glow of their lamps. He didn't see the glinting silver from beneath the other sleeves of their robes as he ascended the first flight of stairs.

On the landing of the next floor he could see the remains of a large chamber, and a single dry place under the remains of the floor that had once been above. There was just enough room for him to sit beneath it and stay dry.

He remained wary of the lights growing in number around him, lanterns and eyes peering from the outer edges of the chamber. The creatures looked so small, so why were they worthy of such attention? Out of the corner of his eye he watched on of them appear out of the shadows, taking tiny, unhurried toddler's steps towards him, his lantern creaking as it swung back and forth. It would stand still for seemingly long moments before moving again. It finally stopped right in front of him, the tips of its unnaturally big feet nearly touching his toes, which he just realized in the lantern's light had long, claw like nails on them. He looked down at the green thing for a moment. Out of sheer curiosity he reached out and grabbed it about the middle, lifting it to get a closer look.

_....Creature Type: Tonberry....perceived threat: extreme....suggestion: terminate immediately..._

He processed the information too slowly. The Tonberry made a strange rasping, squeaking sound before he thrust the end of his chef's knife forward, towards his face. He recoiled sharply, and then reacted out of what felt like instinct. He grabbed the monster by its oddly shaped head and twisted until he heard a loud _CRACK_. The light in the lantern sputtered out when it struck the ground, the body of the Tonberry following closely behind it. It disappeared, leaving the lantern, the knife, and its robe behind. He crouched down on all fours and scrutinized the remains, curious.

_....Security is compromised....suggestion: relocate immediately..._

He looked up and realized just how prudent the suggestion was. The creatures were swarming, all of them with their knives at the ready in an ever closing circle around him. The hair on the back of his neck bristled and his jaw tightened. He didn't waste time standing up before he fled, running on his feet and his knuckles down the stairs and away from the excavation site; the motion came to him as naturally as breathing. The rain stung his skin with the cold once again. The storm seemed to have worsened during his short reprieve.

He ran without stopping, only pausing for a moment to realize that he had reached the edge, where land met the sea. Common sense told him that wherever there was water, there had to be people, and that meant shelter. He decided it best to run along the shore line. He walked through ankle deep water for several miles where the beach was supposed to be. He couldn't have known how the ripples and splashing of his feet was attracting something from the deeper waters. In the darkness no one could see the phantom in the water, drawing closer and closer to the shore. Closer and closer until...

He had been startled by the loud crash of water as the monstrous reptile emerged from the shallows. The subsequent wave knocked him to the ground, water going up his nose and making him choke. The earth shook under the giant tortoise's tree sized feet, its talons wriggling in the muck as it lumbered onto the land. He could almost see it in the flashes of light and could tell it had its beady eyes on him.

_ ....Creature Type: Adamantoise....perceived threat: fatal....suggestion: eliminate..._

_....Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 1 Protocol disabled....conditions have been met....trigger set..._

He felt his body suddenly flash white hot and start to swell. His gums started to burn and his fingertips throbbed almost painfully. His head felt like it was splitting open and his vision blurred. The Adamantoise opened its spanning beak and stretched its neck until the sagging skin was tight like the head of a drum. The hiss that emitted from its gaping maw sounded like air escaping from a burst tire. It meant to close the razor sharp beak around the tiny morsel.

He caught the top and bottom jaw in his bare hands, the jagged blades that made up its mouth sliced open his palms, but he held fast against the burning pain. The muscles on his arms bulged and pulsed, forcing the tortoise back towards the water. He had increased in size and mass, now resembling some sort of beast instead of a man. Horrible growling sounds came out of him and he couldn't find reason through the red haze. He didn't realize that he was foaming at the mouth. He dropped one shoulder and pushed up with the other, twisting the reptile's head with enough force to send it rolling onto its back. Its legs writhed and kicked in the air, desperate to find traction. It hissed and thrashed it's head, striking him hard in the chest. He flew several feet, hitting the flood water with a loud splash. One of the Adamantoise's many protective spines had raked open the tender flesh on his belly and side.

_....Physical integrity compromised....damage level: moderate....suggestion: flee if possible..._

He moved stiffly, snarling at the pain radiating through his body, more or less ignoring the magic green text. The ground shook again signifying that the reptile had found its footing and was making its way to collect the well deserved pay-back.

_**(III)**_

Quistis sat patiently in the infirmary at Balamb Garden, her arms and legs crossed. She had been here two weeks before for some tests, a basic checkup. The results had come back when she received a call from Dr. Kadowaki for her to come down. Well, she had been feeling rather odd lately. On the other hand, she had been feeling weird since her capacity as an instructor was revoked some two...three years ago. She found herself idle, pacing, wondering what she should possibly do with herself. The few missions she had gone on for SeeD just weren't enough to keep her busy.

Perhaps three weeks ago she came down with a bit of a chest cold. She thought nothing of it at the time, having been prone to them throughout her life since childhood. At least once a year, at the most once every three months, she would come down with a bit of a cough. It would be gone within a week or more and all would be well. However, this time it didn't go away, it only seemed to get worse. She would have full blown fits of coughing, enough to make her nearly vomit with the force. It was around this time her notice for a regular exam came along. She went straight to the doctor, telling her about the problem.

Now she sat and waited, worrying. The cough still hadn't decreased in intensity and, she shuddered at recalling the previous morning, now she was coughing up flecks of blood. She hadn't been able to sleep since. She could feel a small droplet of sweat ease down the back of her neck and she did her best to suppress a nervous cough, knowing it would result in a fit. How would she ever be able to explain a spray of blood all over Dr. Kadowaki's desk? She felt herself paling at the thought. Quistis jumped a little when the doctor walked into the office and sat behind her desk.

"Glad you could make it," the middle aged woman smiled.

"I'm glad you could see me so soon." she swallowed, her eyes trying to focus on the top of the desk, the little file folder the doctor had just set down. "So?"

"Well," Dr. Kadowaki paused. "I can't say it's a good report. Maybe...perhaps if I had caught it sooner."

"Caught what sooner?" she felt her brow tighten at the middle, tighten like her heart.

"Ms. Trepe, I'm very sorry but...you have cancer of the lungs."

All of the air in her body escaped without her meaning it to. Her body went cold and she could feel the trembling starting at the base of her spine. She was terrified. "...Cancer?"

"I'm afraid so, and its terminal. If you'll take a look at these you'll see," she fished through the file folder and held up a copy of the x-rays they had taken during the physical. "it's already taken over half of your lung tissue."

Quistis couldn't bear to look at it. She glanced briefly at the papers and then pushed them back towards the doctor. "What can I do?"

"Without a transplant," she shook her head. "...I don't know how much longer. You could have a month...you could have five years. I mean, there's always a chance a donor could...but I would certainly suggest getting your affairs in order as soon as possible."

She couldn't bring herself to cry. She had just been rendered a death sentence and yet she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She dipped her chin low, towards her chest and took a breath. "I see...yes, I understand. Thank you, doctor."

"There are several medications available, many of them are cough suppressants, but it would help with the pain."

Quistis shook her head. "If that is all they do then I would sooner do without. Delaying the inevitable is no way to live. Again, doctor, thank you." and she quietly walked out of the infirmary.

She kept her head low and her steps casual on her way back to the dormitory. She sighed when she reached the door. So much to do. Not one to procrastinate she started right away, using her personal terminal to write up her will. She printed a hard copy, sticking it in the top drawer of her desk for the time being. Sure, it was short seeing as she had no family and few friends, but it was for record's sake. For a long while after she just sat there, tapping her foot and staring off into nowhere.

She shrugged. Damn it all. Her adoptive father had been a smoker, a lover of terrible cigars. That son of a bitch. Her fists tightened at the memories of hacking and choking on that gray smoke, how that bastard never seemed to care. That fucker gave her this, _he_ killed her.

Finally Quistis shook her head, refusing to dwell on it further. What's done is done and there was little else to it. Now, aside from needing a Notary to officiate the will there was little more to do. Her life insurance policy with the Garden would take care of any expenses so...perhaps she should make a few phone calls? No, she shook her head again. The last thing she needed was the five of them all flustered over this. Yes, friends don't let friends worry so much.

After perhaps ten solid minutes of stewing in it all, Quistis lowered her forehead to the top of her desk and proceeded to pound it there until there was a visible red mark. That night she would have dinner alone in her dorm while watching the news, seeing and hearing nothing new of interest. To be honest even the most insistent of tones from the reporters and anchors passed through her ears as no less then a mumble or a whisper. After channel surfing for no less than two hours, she turned the damn thing off and went to shower, standing under water almost too hot for her to stand. Around midnight she went to bed, sleeping without really resting.

The next morning, around seven o'clock, her cellular phone began ringing in an offensive, high pitched trill. Face down in the pillow she reached for it on the nightstand, finding it.

"Hello?"

"Quistis, that you?" came a young man's voice.

"Zell," she stifled a frustrated groan. "Please tell me this is important."

"I think so, at least I hope so." he laughed nervously on the other end. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said insistently. "So what is it? Is everything all right?"

"I guess. I just got a call from Rinoa and Squall saying they wanted us to meet up with them in Timber."

"Is that so? Did they happen to mention why?"

"No, but I have a funny feeling they're up to something. Squall sounded unusually chipper."

"Oh my, that _is_ serious." she rolled her eyes beneath their lids. "I suppose I could catch the next train out of Balamb."

"Hey, cool, let's catch one together."

"I'll get there when I get there." she grumbled. "What about Tilmett and Kinneas?"

"I haven't called them yet, they're next on my list. But I've already checked, the earliest train for Timber is at ten. You wanna get on that?"

"We'll see. When is the next one?"

"Two."

"I wouldn't arrive until near evening...very well, I will see you at the station."

"Great, see ya there." and there was _click_, signaling the disconnection. "Damned, hot dog loving nuisance." she ground her face into the pillow, forcing herself to get up and get dressed. She was about ready to go and was just about finished tying her hair back when she was overcome with the urge to cough. The hairbrush hit the floor of the bathroom as she held on to the sink, her other hand covering her mouth. Her back arched as the violent expulsions forced her forward, her eyes screwed shut. When it finally stopped she gasped to catch her breath, finding it so difficult. She propped herself on her elbow on the edge of the sink, her other hand now free to hold her aching stomach.

"S-sweet Christ," she sputtered, finally able to pull her hand away from her mouth. That fit was bad, worse than usual. She forced herself to look, to see the ribbons of angry red fluid sticking to her fingers. She scowled.

After changing clothes and brushing her teeth again she was finally out the door and headed for the station, almost cringing when she saw Zell standing on the platform, waving at her. He insisted they share a compartment for the ride. For some reason she had expected something else from him. She tried not to speak too much, she had begun to wheeze a little when she exhaled.

"You don't look so good," Zell commented after a long span of quiet staring. "You feelin' okay?" By the looks of it, she was pale and appeared to have a nasty headache.

She looked at him, trying not to cringe at his seemingly outrageous choice of hair styles. He had let it grow out a few more inches, but continued to keep it styled back. Now it was almost lion-like in appearance, complete with a braided rat tail in the back at the nape of his neck. The fuzz on his chin didn't seem to belong either. "My cough has come back around is all. It's been keeping me up." she kept her fingers pressed against her temple as she leaned against the window.

"Again? Gosh, I remember you gettin' that when we were kids. Well, a little. Still...maybe you should see a doctor about it."

She shook her head. "I saw Dr. Kadowaki yesterday; it's nothing to worry over. Just a little congestion." she suddenly pressed a closed fist against her mouth, bracing for a cough that never came.

"Man, that must suck." he sighed. "So...what do you think this is all about?"

Quistis glanced at him and then back to the floor. "I haven't the slightest. I would imagine it's something important for him to call all of us out there."

"I just hope nothin' bad has happened." Zell shook his head. "I mean, not that I mind a little scrap here and there, but..."

Quistis nodded. "I understand. I'm sure if it was something like that, the call would have been far more urgent than how you made it sound."

"I guess," he made a strange face at her, slowly. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded again. "Yes, just fine."

_**(IV)**_

Irvine meticulously cleaned his gun and secured his ammo as he waited at the front gate of Galbadia Garden. Selphie had called him about an hour or so ago, telling him to meet her here. He had been waiting since the call. She sounded terribly excited, saying she had something to show him aside from the message she had just received from Zell about meeting in Timber. By her tone of voice she was going crazy over something; Irvine thought she would have a touch of stroke when she hung up. To be honest, he was almost worried. Still, he continued to wait, biding his time watching the clouds wax and wane overhead.

Just then he could feel a strange rattling, heard a dull roar coming up from behind. A strong wind came shortly after as a large airship descended just outside of the Garden's boundaries. Irvine was surprised to see that it wasn't the Ragnarok, but another ship altogether. It didn't to have the dragon-like motif to its body, or the clawed grappler arms. And it wasn't red. It might have been two-thirds the size of the Ragnarok and the body was a reflective blue steel. It looked much more streamline and perhaps half as heavy as the previous ship. Sure there was a blatant resemblance, but you had to look pretty close to notice. It took him a moment but then he remembered how the Esthar Government had demanded the surrender of the Ragnarok some...four...five months ago? Something like that. It appeared that Selphie had picked up a new ride.

With a grin and shake of his head he gathered his things and headed for the ship. As he drew close the steel gangplank dropped after a loud hiss of steam. Seconds later Selphie appeared. Irvine had to stop and look, his brow tightened a little.

"Selphie, sweetheart, you go away for a few weeks and this happens?"

"What?" she pouted as she stood on the stairs. "Don't you like it?"

"What did you do to yourself?"

She was wearing the proper uniform for a SeeD, but it was brightly decorated with several silver and brass pins on the left lapel. "I finally got my pilot's license, aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh sure I am, it's just...I suppose I'm just not accustomed to you like this." he scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his hat, his cheeks red. Finally he looked up and smiled. "I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks," she giggled and twisted the top her boot into the steel step. "Well, come on, let's fly!"

He was about to follow her when he spied something on her hip, hidden just under the hem of her coat.

"What's that you got there, girl? You packin' heat now?"

She giggled again and waited for both of them to board the ship before explaining. "SeeD pilots have the privilege to carry a side arm of their choice, and I chose this with what I had left after buying the ship."

"You been savin' up for a while now, huh?"

"You bet. Here, take a look." she took the weapon from the leather holster and handed it to him, handle first.

His face lit up. "Oh my goodness. Never thought a little thing like you would carry a forty-five."

"Forty-five _magnum_," she corrected. "See the extended barrel?"

"Oh I see it. Lord have mercy," he marveled at the sleek, jet black hardware and fine finish of the wooden grips. "And what's this?"

"I went all in for the optional shot gun barrel." she grinned wide and proud. "You like it?"

"I just might have to sleep with this under my pillow," he laughed. "Does this precious thing have a name?"

"Sure does." she nodded. "Fluffy."

While the gun in and of itself gave him wood, its name ruined it. He cocked up and eyebrow. "Fluffy?"

"Yeah, you got a problem?" she glared.

"Oh no, no, no." he shook his head and handed it back. "So tell me more about the ship," he was desperately trying to change the subject, just in case Selphie had ideas for her new toy.

"Lemme give you a little tour." she skipped a step ahead down the corridor. "It's fully loaded and can support a crew of seven. There's a captain's cabin and a bunk for the crew, not to mention a fully equipped sick bay and kitchen."

"That's all well and good Selphie, but," he ducked to avoid a low hanging pipe. "Can she dish out some pain?"

"Oh sure." she smiled. "Three Gatling style chain guns, a grenade launched mounted just beneath the nose, and a pulsar cannon on the roof."

"Shit the bed. You wrangled yourself a real ass-kicker. And what do you call her, S_nookie_?"

"Hell no!" she snapped sounding on the brink of being genuinely mad. "I call it the _Hellmouth_."

"Oh...okay," if she had looked back, she would have noticed how wide his eyes had become. "It's a real nice rig, sugar, real nice. Mind showing me the cabin?" he requested with his voice oozing with suggestion.

"Nope," she shook her head, stepping into the cockpit. "Timber first, cabin later."

"Oh, fine, if you insist." and he plopped into the seat next to hers. "Ready for lift off, captain." and he tipped his hat.

_**(V)**_

Quistis and Zell stepped down from the train, a cloud of steam wafting passed them as they made their way off the platform. Zell took a deep breath of the crisp air, now free of Galbadian occupation. The tiny city had won its independence perhaps two years ago. Sure, the Galbadian's biggest strong arm, the sorceress, was no longer on their side, but they still insisted keeping control until their legal resources were exhausted. After that, and little more red tape, Timber was released to its own sovereignty. Now there was a celebration every year in commemoration of the event when the last Galbadian soldier boarded the train.

Quistis treated her arrival with a more subdued reaction, quickly making her way onto the side- walk. She cleared her throat gently, not wanting to trigger a fit. "Where was it Squall said to meet him?"

"I think the hotel," Zell tapped his chin what a finger. "Let's check there first."

Quistis rolled her eyes. Had he forgotten so soon? The ride here was only three hours long. Still, she followed not too closely behind him, shaking her head.

"Did you see that airship on the far side of the tracks?" Zell asked over his shoulder, seeming very excited.

"No, I can't say I noticed."

"What a piece of work. I wonder who it belongs to?" he glanced towards the tracks for a brief moment and then back again. "Hey, look,"

Quistis lifted her head and angled herself on the tips of her toes to see over Zell. There was Irvine and Selphie, just outside of the Timber Hotel. Both of them raised their hands high in friendly greeting. Zell went jogging off to meet them, she kept her pace steady as she was in no real hurry. Irvine and Selphie hugged her at once after having given Zell similar treatment. It had been a while since they had all been together this way.

"You seen Squall yet?" Zell asked, his hands jammed in his pockets as he rocked on his heels.

"Nah," Irvine adjusted his hat. "Not yet, but this is where you said we were meetin'. Maybe they don't know we're here."

Not a second passed after he finished the sentence that Squall appeared out of the hotel's front entrance with Rinoa practically attached to his hip. After all the hubbub of greeting one another and hugs and handshakes, Squall explained that he had arranged for all of them to stay in the hotel tonight as well as dinner arrangements at the local bar down the street. However he had yet to disclose the reason for all of them having come. He mentioned that he would explain over dinner and left it at that with little more than a small smirk.

It was around sundown when they were all settled and headed for the bar. This entire time they had been watching Squall and Rinoa almost obsessively, noting how oddly...giddy the two of them seemed to be. It couldn't be natural.

It wasn't long after they were seated that the waitress came by asking for their choice of beverage.

"Rum and cola," Zell requested.

"I want a buttery nipple," Selphie smiled.

It took everything Irvine had not laugh. "Whiskey, straight." and he had to work to hide his reddened face.

"A bottle of Timberbrau," Squall smiled a little when he looked at the waitress. Innocently of course.

"I'd like a margarita, easy on the tequila and the salt." Rinoa seemed nervous about ordering liquor.

"And you ma'am?" she looked down at the blond woman just beside her.

"A slow, comfortable screw against the wall," Quistis said absently, knowing the waitress was waiting on her.

Time in their little bubble seemed to cease suddenly. All eyes were on her, even Irvine's mouth was slightly slack. She slanted a glance at each one of them. "What?"

"That's an awfully stout drink, Quis," Selphie noted, trying not to sound as though she'd been down that road before.

"_Oh_ it's a _drink_," Zell's eyes weren't so big now. "Heh, I knew that."

"The hell ya did." Irvine snipped.

"I'm a grown woman, thank you," she nodded resolutely. "I know damn good and well what I get myself into."

"You okay?" Selphie had leaned to the side and asked softly.

"Fine, just tired. The train ride felt long."

"Oh, okay."

Some fifteen minutes later or so later their drinks arrived and they had ordered their meals. It was after the waitress left that Squall stood up.

"I suppose now is as good as ever. I bet all of you are wondering what I called you all the way out here for."

"Finally," Zell stretched back, his hands coming to rest behind his head. "Spill it already."

Quistis was the only one that didn't have her undivided attention on the commander. She was busy plowing through her drink. Sure, it hurt going down, but right now she didn't give much of a damn.

"Well," his face was turning red. "Rinoa and I...we've been doing a lot of thinking and...we've decided to get married."

The table erupted in applause and happy cheering, all of which seemed to give Quistis a pain in her forehead. Still, she clapped, she forced herself to smile and all that. However, to be completely honest she wasn't all that happy. There was a tightness in her stomach she only experienced with disappointment, and this was perhaps one of the biggest disappointments she had lived through. In any case, she played along, going through two more full servings of her drink that night in order to keep up the illusion.

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've done any fanfictions, I know. I had just finished FF8 (yeah, I know, took me a while) and fell in love with the story. I couldn't leave it where it ended, I had to add more to it. Still, I know nothing mind blowing has happened yet, but with any luck that'll soon change. Not too sure what will happen in the next chapter, so I guess you'll know when I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Two**

It was around midnight, far too late for anyone to be out. Still, the six companions were content to stay in the bar, enjoying the company they provided for one another. A slow song played over the speakers receded in the ceiling along side all of the different colored lights serving as enough of an ambiance for Selphie and Irvine, as loaded as they were, to try dancing together. It wasn't a very upbeat tune, so it was safe even for the most smashed bar patron. Zell had been chatting up the female bartender for the last hour, not seeming to have made any progress at all but still trying. As one would expect, Squall and Rinoa were more or less glued to one another and were never seen apart for the duration of the evening.

Quistis had been more than satisfied sitting at the table and enjoying her _third_ drink. She knew if she got up she would fall, but she was growing quite tired, physically as well as of the company. Perhaps now would be a good time to go back to the hotel. Or maybe she should catch the graveyard shift train back to Balamb? All she knew for sure is that right here was the last place she wanted to be. That, and she could feel her body threatening to tip over.

"Quistis, you okay?"

"Damn it, people, stop asking me that," she growled.

"What?"

She looked up and blinked, seeing Squall standing there. "Oh, excuse me, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. Look, let me walk you back to the hotel." he offered a hand.

"I think I'm capable, thank you." she pushed herself up and stood, taking a moment to steady herself before trying to walk. It felt like the earth moved beneath her feet. Her brow tightened seemingly on its own when she felt his hand catch her by the arm, pulling her up again.

"Come on, I'm not letting you go by yourself." He called to Rinoa over his shoulder, saying he would be right back before helping Quistis out the door.

In a way she felt better as he held her hand, helping her up the stairs to the main street. It was probably the closest she had been to living that secret dream of hers since...ever. Yes, even though he was promised to another woman, she still cared very much for Squall, more so than she knew she should. Now her chances were gone with no way to get them back. Oh well.

"I've never seen you like this before." Squall said absently as they neared the hotel.

"I know. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight." _Oh yes you do. Don't lie._

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, no." _Yes there is. You're marrying another woman._ "Just in a bit of a rut, I guess."

"Getting trashed won't help. Is there something you want to talk about?" he sounded as though he knew more than he was letting on.

She shook her head, quietly stepping inside. _I want to talk about us. Talk you into being with me instead. No, that wouldn't be right._

They didn't speak as they went down the long hallway where all the rooms were. Hers was at the farthest end, room twenty-two, next to the last. Quistis fished in her pocket for the room key, fumbling it into the lock and finally twisting it open with a clumsy jerk.

"Quistis, listen," he stopped her from walking inside the room and slamming the door on his face. He knew she would if he let her. "I know...I'm sure you're upset, but,"

"No," she shook her head again. "Don't bother." _Yes, bother, you damnable man!_ "This is difficult enough without you trying to make me feel better."

He rubbed the back of his neck, his breath hitching. "I just...I feel like I need to explain myself."

She dipped her chin downward and looked at the floor. "What's to explain?" _Why don't you love _me_? _"I think things are quite clear as they stand."

"Still I...I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I'm sorry if I hurt you."

_The hell you are._ "Squall, please, enough. I've already resigned myself to the way things are, so should you." _You have done no such thing. You know it hurts. Tell him, damn it! There's still a chance!_

"Still...I _am_ sorry." he repeated.

"Let me guess," her smile was askew and almost cruel. "I'm not your type? Too much like kissing your teacher? It's all right. I should've guess that a long time ago. Goodnight, commander." and she shut the door.

_**(II)**_

_It was so cold. It was frigid and a steady pain was radiating from his head, like it had been split. He tried to speak, nothing coming out his mouth. He'd been trying, hearing voices calling to him but unable to answer for whatever reason. It was like being in a casket and he was surrounded in darkness. He could barely move, feeling so tightly wrapped up in the cold. He tightened his jaw and finally forced air through his body, making a sound like a wounded animal. Seconds later there was light, a terrible, mind shattering light that only served to make his head hurt worse. It was right in his eyes, with shades that looked like the outlines of people hovering over him. He couldn't focus. It was like trying to see through tears. He felt himself suddenly bolt upright and scream._

_ "Don't bury me!" his own voice sounded muffled, almost unfamiliar. _

"Don't bury me!" a small sting in his side brought him out of the nightmare and into the waking world. It was like being born again in less than half a second. Like being shot from a cannon. He came to the realization that he wasn't six feet under, but under a set of warm blankets. Once his heart calmed down and he caught his breath his thoughts recollected themselves and were back in place.

What had that been? Just a nightmare?

He took a look around, finding himself in a fair sized room, the walls made from stone. By the sunlight coming in through the windows it looked to be late morning and there were no signs of the terrible storm he had previously awakened to. Before thinking of where this may be, he tried to think of how he got here. Last he could remember was the massive turtle that tried to disembowel him. He looked himself over, finding none of the wounds he recalled from that night.

_...Residue of metaphysical energies detected..._

Magic. He had been healed by magic. He hadn't done it himself so...he heard footsteps coming from the next room, the vibrations coming through the wooden floor. His eyes were firmly on the room's only door as it opened. From behind it stepped a small looking woman with long, jet black hair. She looked so tiny, as if there were little more to her than bones and skin...not that she wasn't beautiful. Their eyes met and she smiled, and strangely enough the gesture calmed him.

"You're awake, that's good. I heard you shout and I was worried."

He looked at her curiously. Not seconds later the green text appeared again.

_...Name: Edea "Matron" Kramer..._

_ ...Age: Between thirty-five and forty years..._

_ ...Occupation: Orphanage proprietor..._

_ ...Related information: Wife of Cid Kramer, founder of Balamb Garden...Former Sorceress of Galbadia..._

_ ...Perceived threat: mild to moderate...suggestion: proceed with caution..._

He could feel the hair on the back of his neck starting to bristle. There was something about her presence. Or was it just the computer trying to scare him? Well, it had been right about those little green things with their knives...

"How are you feeling?" she had come forward and sat on the edge of the bed, her dainty hands in her lap.

He looked at her with mild confusion, as if he had suddenly forgotten how to speak. "F-fine, ma'am, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that." she smiled again."Are you hungry?"

He touched his belly, still somewhat mystified that he was not wounded. "Yes, I think so."

"I'll go get you something. There's some clothing for you there on the table. Be sure to tell me if they don't fit." and she seemed to drift across the floor and out of the room. He couldn't help but stare, even after she was gone. For a moment he remained sitting on the bed. Why did the thought of her having been a Sorceress put him on edge? He shook his head, trying to focus on something else. Using a pillow to cover himself he stood up and went to the table where Edea had laid the clothing. He dressed quickly, seeming not to care how plain it was. It was no more than a simple gray shirt with shortened sleeves and black trousers that were almost too big and seemed to have too many pockets. They fit him well enough so he sat back down on the bed. It wasn't long before Edea had returned with a tray in her hands.

"I know it isn't much, but I wouldn't want to feed you too much too soon." she looked up at him and smiled again. "Oh good, they fit you."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." he nodded. "I hope I'm not imposing."

"Not at all." she sat at the foot of the bed again, handing him the tray. "I help people in need, although I'm more accustomed to helping children."

He nodded, letting it rest in his lap. "I'm still grateful. How did I get here?"

"My husband found you on the beach two days ago. By the looks of it you had been attacked."

"Yes," he had to pause, smelling the sandwich in front of him and unable to resist taking a bite. He was much more hungry than he though. "A giant tortoise of some kind."

"Goodness," she gasped. "I'm surprised you survived to make it here on your own."

"I guess I was lucky." he swallowed before speaking.

"I suppose so. So what's your name?"

He paused again, this time in the middle of his second bite. What should have been a swift and sure answer became a moment of searching his mind that lasted too long. After several seconds he set the sandwich down and opened his eyes a little wider.

"I..." his eyebrows furrowed, "don't know. I...I can't remember."

"Oh that's terrible," she sounded genuinely sorry for him. "Do you know what year it is? How about your home town? Your birthday?"

He searched his mind again, still finding nothing. He slowly shook his head. "No."

"Oh my. Perhaps you hit your head when you were attacked?"

"I...I don't think so. I think I would still be able to feel that." he tried one last time, desperate to find some glimmer of what he wanted to know. Again it wasn't there. "I just..._can't_ remember."

"You poor thing. Don't worry," she put a motherly hand over his. "You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Th-thank you, ma'am."

"You can call me Edea. Well, I'm going downstairs. If you need me, feel free to call."

"Y-yes, I appreciate it."

When he was alone again he set the food aside and raked his scalp hard with his claw-like nails, almost drawing blood. Why couldn't he remember? Where had the memories gone? It tore at his insides, gnawing at his core. Who forgets their own name, where they come from? He brought his hands down and let them lay across his lap. Now that he had light he noticed the numerous scars on his hands. They didn't appear to be random nicks and cuts from combat, but planned, almost surgical seeming remnants starting at the tips of each finger. He felt about himself, finding that they were everywhere. He got off the bed, having spied the glimmer of a mirror at the far end of the room.

It was like meeting someone for the first time. His own face was no more familiar than a stranger's. He didn't recognize the vibrant red hair that reached his shoulders or grew around his mouth and chin, nor did he know the green eyes. They were his, but he just couldn't place them.

Looking at himself he found more scars, these on his face. He could even make out the residual dots where stitches had been. One went across his forehead, and he felt it as it reached around all the way to the nape of his neck, still going lower. It would reach all the way down to the small of his back. There were four metal nubs on his neck arranged in a cross pattern hidden under his hair. Smaller scars crept outward from the corners of his eyes and meeting over the bridge of his nose. More were hidden beneath the hair on his face, starting from the edges of his mouth almost to the hinge of his jaw. This made him notice that his canine teeth were abnormally long. His ears too, looked as thought they had been sliced into quarters at some point. He even had them on the tops of his feet. When he took it all in, he managed to recognize the look of terror on his face.

What had happened to him?

After several minutes of gaping he gave in, shaking his head as he went back to the bed. He ate quietly, his mind twisting with questions and confusion.

Cid averted his attention from the newspaper when Edea appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Everything okay?" his eyebrows lifted over the rims of his glasses.

"Well, he's awake," she sat down across from him, aiming to finish her still warm cup of tea. "I'm afraid he might not be okay."

"Why? What's wrong?"

She took a sip and then looked up, giving her husband a somewhat puzzled expression. "He doesn't remember who he is. And it's strange,"

"What is?" he folded the paper and set it down.

"Well...you saw him, all the scars. It was as if he didn't know they were there. I mean, I hate to sound so cruel, but if I didn't know any better I would say he was born yesterday."

"How odd. Maybe he hit his head?"

"I think I would have noticed that when we found him."

"I guess. What about those claws?" Cid almost sounded concerned.

She shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"I would imagine so. What do you think we should do?"

"I would like to help him, if we can. If nothing else, perhaps take him to the mainland where he would have a better chance of finding someone who recognizes him."

"It's an idea."

"Is that all right with you?" she gave him a hopeful look, making him smile.

"You always had a soft spot...it's fine."

_**(III)**_

It had to be the worst headache she had ever experienced in her entire life, as short as it may have been so far. She sought refuge beneath the pillow from the light that seemed to rend and tear at her senses. Quistis was nearly overcome with the urge to stick her head in the nearest toilet and flush until the pain went away.

She had fallen asleep almost immediately after lying down on the bed, still fully dressed, around midnight-one o'clock. It was now perhaps ten-thirty, give or take a few minutes.

"Never again," she groaned quietly, twisting so she could find the edge of the bed and stand up. Blood pounded through her body, seeming to pulsate straight from her brain. Somehow she managed to reach the bathroom without tripping and went about the suddenly arduous task of making herself presentable to the public. With a quick shower and a comb through her hair she almost looked normal, aside from darkened circles beneath her bloodshot eyes. Those hadn't been there yesterday, then again, she had never been that smashed before yesterday. Maybe she would worry about it later, if they didn't go away. In any case, she had every intention to return to Balamb Garden _today_ even if it meant walking the entire way. The next train out of Timber wasn't until...about five o'clock this evening. What to do until then? Maybe she could get away with hiding all afternoon.

Knock, knock.

"Damn it." she growled. "Just a minute." She quickly tied her hair up and went to the door. As you may have guessed by now, she was not at all happy to see her visitor.

"Ah, Rinoa," _The world hates me._ "What can I do for you?" _Need help with a noose? Or perhaps a bottle of cyanide?_

"I just wanted to check on you." her almost too perfect face showed genuine concern. "Squall said you weren't feeling too good last night."

_Nothing has changed._ "I was just a little cranky that's all. I'm not very pleasant when I stay up passed my bedtime." _Just strangle her already._

"You sure that's all? I can't help but feel like it was more than that."

"Well, to be quite literal with you Rinoa, that's none of your business." she fought the urge to smile when Rinoa appeared somewhat repulsed. "Now, on the other hand, Squall is still a close friend of mine, therefore I feel more or less obligated to keep his best interest at heart." _Though I'll be damned._ "With that being said, is there anything else you needed?"

"N-not really," she said slowly, almost uncertainly. "We were thinking about getting some breakfast together, want to come?"

"I appreciate the invitation, but no thank you. I have a few errands to run and then I'm back to Balamb on the next train."

"Well, okay, but,"

"But what?" she lifted an eyebrow, bordering on frustrated.

"You'll still come to the wedding, won't you?"

Quistis shrugged, faking a smile. "Of course I will. Just be sure to contact me with all the necessary information."

"Sure thing." Rinoa smirked, apparently in a better mood. "Well...just in case I don't see you, have a safe trip."

"Of course." _Go trip on the third rail._

Rinoa couldn't have left at a better time. Just after shutting the door Quistis took a breath, wheezing a little just before it caught. She rushed to the sink, just barely making it as she lurched forward in a savage cough. It was a wet, heavy noise, blood gargling up her throat. She tried to force it back, to stop breathing if only for a moment thinking it would help. She felt warm fluid with each exhale and a sharp pain deep in her chest.

When it finally ceased she swallowed, stumbling back and hitting the door as she fell. She held her hand over her mouth, not daring to open her eyes and see all the blood. Small droplets of sweat dappled around the tight creases in her forehead. She could feel her lungs throbbing with a dull burning beneath her rib cage.

Minutes before it had been a lie just to get Rinoa to leave her alone, but now not so much. She needed to run to the nearest drug store and find something to control this damn heaving of hers.

"Quistis really _is_ upset." Rinoa looked down at her feet as she walked with Squall beside her. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

Squall was doing the same, still feeling his face redden when she held his hand. "Not really, no. She's always been pretty...what's the word...stubborn? No, that's not it. She's just set in her ways I guess. Once she makes up her mind..."

"I get it," Rinoa nodded. "You know, I don't want to sound insensitive, but let's change the subject. We've got a few phone calls to make."

"Yeah, we do." he grinned still looking at the street. "Your dad?"

"Not yet." she looked up at him knowingly. "Your dad?"

"No. Not yet." finally he was tired of looking at his feet and decided to find an empty bench to sit on, right next to the tracks. "Would he even care?"

"I bet he would. I would think he and Ellone would be happy for you."

"Yeah, I guess they would." he rubbed the back of his head, his brow furrow curiously at the middle. "Maybe the thought...it's still a little weird."

"I would imagine so, but it's always going to be weird if you don't start getting him involved."

"I know."

"Still, the least you could do is call him. Give him a chance to get all wishy-washy like parents do."

Squall shook his head, laughing lightly. "I find that hard to imagine, but you're right."

She smiled smugly. "That's the popular opinion. Heavens," Rinoa suddenly sighed. "I just realized how much we've still got to do."

Squall, in a rare moment of affection, leaned over and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "Everything's going to be fine. No rush. I mean, we've waited this long, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Hell, we can get started tomorrow. I say we just go back to the hotel." she looked up at him, the corner of her mouth turned up in an almost wicked smirk.

"Remember our friends are still here." he had to close his eyes and bite his lip against agreeing with her.

"Party pooper." she flicked his nose, making him recoil.

"Come on now, no need to be that way. At the rate we're going we might not make it to our wedding night."

"And that's a problem?"

"Hey, you're the one that made _me_ promise to wait." he wriggled his hands into his pockets. "The same goes for you too."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue, all in fun of course.

At last the sun began to set and the last train leaving for Balamb squealed to a halt into the station. With the quickest of goodbyes Quistis stepped up onto the platform and resisted the urge to run for the open door of the waiting train. She held her breath as a cloud of steam wafter passed her. She almost cringed at the sound of Zell's voice which was drawing closer with every step.

"Quis, wait up would ya?" he jogged down the length of the car to grab the empty seat before someone else. "Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me."

Quistis looked at him with an expression that oh so clearly screamed "No duh!" before shaking her head. An expression he just missed. The train then lurched forward, was still, and then began to move down the track, slowly gaining speed.

Zell rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "You know...I don't want to sound like a jerk or nothing but...you look terrible."

She looked up from the floor, feeling a nervous warmth blossom in her chest. "Beg your pardon?"

"You look pretty rough; you sure it's just your usual cough?"

"Yes," she replied suspiciously quick. "That and the hangover."

"I've never seen dark circles like that from just a hangover."

"You would know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"N-no...not really but...I can't help but get the feeling you're hiding something." his expression shifted slowly from curiosity to deep concern.

"Please, Zell, give me some credit. By now you should know that if there was something to hide it's damn well within my right to hide it."

"C'mon, Quis, I only pry because I care." he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs so his hands could dangle between them. "You're my friend."

She almost laughed, bitterly so. "That's very sweet of you, but it's nothing for you to worry about, really."

He twisted his mouth to one side showing his disbelief, but she wouldn't say any more about it. In fact she was practically mute for the entire trip. When they reached Balamb late that night her lock jaw hadn't improved. All along the walk back to garden she was tighter lipped than a clam. She barely forced out a "good night" before disappearing into the next hallway at the Garden dormitory. Zell thought about following, thought about trying to get her to talk somehow. However he thought twice, resigning to the notion that there just was no talking to her. And on that note he went to bed, but not before sneaking to the cafeteria for a late night hot dog.

_**(IV)**_

He had been with the Kramers for perhaps two weeks now, and in that time there had been little change in his condition. Still there were strange dreams and distant feelings of vague familiarity, but nothing that pieced the fragments of his memory back together. After the first few days of being here the green text had stopped appearing, stopped giving him descriptions and information on things that were new to him. With that being said he was almost surprised that it didn't chime in every time it rained to tell him what it was.

Mrs. Kramer was so kind. She would make a point to check on him in the morning, bringing him breakfast and sitting for a while to talk. He would tell her about his dreams, disappointed when she had no insight as to their meaning. Still, she was encouraging, giving him a gentle pat on the back from time to time. Mr. Kramer did what he could as well, letting him read the weekly newspaper thinking the names of places and pictures might jog his memory. Of course it didn't, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Right now it was early afternoon. He sat in the sand along the beach below the stone house. He could see a lighthouse perhaps a hundred yards away on the far end of the cape. The water was rather cold so he stayed away from the tide. He would spend several hours out here almost every day, walking up and down the beach, sitting and looking over the water. What else could he do? Was he good at anything? Did he have a job he was supposed to be doing? Should he be fishing or something? Sweet Jesus, was he late for work?! For a moment he shuddered but then he shook his head. He even laughed a little bit. He rubbed his upper arm under the sleeve, feeling the toughened skin where a tattoo was. Yes, a tattoo. He had noticed it the second morning here. He showed it to Edea and Cid.

It was three black chevrons bordered in drab green ridding one on top of the other. Cid had mentioned that it looked like military stripes, a sergeant's stripes. That was a step in the right direction, he figured. From what more Cid told him, if he was in the military then someone would know him. He was sure to have a record somewhere. That made him feel somewhat better, but not a whole lot. He still had no name, no idea...yet this mark was all he had.

He scratched gently at the scar on the back of his neck, mindful not to cut himself with his sharp nails. All of them would itch on occasion, the main reason for tying his long hair back was that it irritated them.

"Sarge,"

He turned his head at the sound of Edea's voice over the soft hiss of the moving water. It was more the sound that caught his attention than the nickname she used. She was coming down the path as he stood up, wiping the sand from the seat of his pants.

"Everything all right, Mrs. Kramer?"

"Just fine," she always gave him such a sweet smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"As well as I did yesterday I guess. Did you need something?"

"No, not really," she shook her head. "I've told you before that I look after orphan's here, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, one of the children I used to care for is getting married and he has invited Cid and I to the wedding."

"Oh...that's good," he looked uncertain, not sure if he said the right thing.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come with us. Maybe someone on the mainland will recognize you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Well...I don't want to be a burden to your trip or anything."

"Not at all." she gave him a slightly sideways glance and grinned. "You think you could drive?"

He raised his eyebrows again but this time his eyes widened a little. "Drive?"

"Sure; otherwise the nearest ferry is a three day walk from here."

"Oh...okay....I could try."

"Great, I'll go get Cid and he can ride shotgun with you."

He couldn't help but snicker. "You're not coming?"

"Heavens no, I'm a fragile old woman. Too fragile to be joyriding."

"Oh come on, you're not an old woman."

She blushed a little. "You're sweet. Lunch is ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks. I'll be up in a little while."

"You sure? You're spending an awful lot of time alone."

"I know. I'm okay, just need time to think." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, keeping not too close behind as he followed her back up the path to the house.

As Edea had planned, after the meal Cid handed him the keys and showed him to the car. It was beat up, military issue jeep pocked with rust. By the looks of it the vehicle used to be either tan or olive drab, now it looked like mud.

"She runs really well, despite what you might think." Cid cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Just needs a little love from time to time. You ready?"

He stepped up to the car and took a look inside. Sure, wads of somewhat molded stuffing bulged from broken seams in the seats, and the floor was easily a heavy step a way from being a hole, but there was something charming about it. A previous owner had replaced the handle on the gear shift with a purple billiard ball, and the break pedal looked like a child's building block glued and nail gunned into place.

He looked up at Cid, "Tell me you didn't pay money for this."

Cid laughed, his palms against his belly. "Oh heavens, no. An old of friend of mine gave it to me, saying it was just a hideous lawn ornament. I fixed it up. Sure, she looks rough, but what's under the hood is almost all new."

He sighed with relief. "That makes me feel better. Oh great, the seat belts are still here."

Cid laughed again as he climbed into the passenger's seat, pulling the belt across his lap. "These are new too. So let's go, what do you say?"

"For your own sake, you should probably hold on." he took a breath to calm his pounding heart as a shaking hand put the key in the ignition. He gave it a firm twist and listened as the engine gargled and then rolled over. He tapped the gas tentatively, his other foot on the brake.

"Now just pop the clutch, put her in gear, and she'll start rolling."

He nodded, his eyebrows tightened studiously at the middle. There was a loud, grinding sound as he wiggled the gear shift into first and then put a little pressure on the gas. With a slight jerk the wheels started turning.

"There you go. Not too tough, was it?"

"No," he shook his head with an impressed smile. But the grin faded when he became aware of just how naturally driving suddenly was. Had he known how to do this before? Was there a place he would usually drive to, a place where people were looking, waiting to see his car?

"Open her up a little," Cid put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he thought he hadn't heard right, what with the roar of the engine and the wind in his ears.

"Put the pedal to the floor. Go ahead."

He gave the older man a look that asked again, searched to see if he was indeed sure. When Cid nodded, taking a deep breath before forcing the gas pedal down. He felt adrenaline spike through his veins and send his heart soaring. He didn't really care that Cid was holding onto the dash board with dear life. He held on to this, this feeling of no worries, no cares. He felt like he was flying...or at least he figured this is what it would be like.

They didn't come back until it was nearly time for dinner. Cid had nearly lost his glasses twice by then and he almost kissed the ground after stumbling out of the jeep. But he was laughing the entire time, so it couldn't have been all that bad. Both of them burst through the door smiling like a couple of idiots. The entire room was filled with the smell of something good.

"Wipe your feet, boys," Edea looked over her shoulder. "Did you enjoy your drive?"

"Oh yes," after flipping off his shoes at the door he slipped up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Took to it like a duck to water."

"Really? That's wonderful. So you'll be able to get us to the ferry?"

"Yeah...sure, I think I could." his cheeks were a little red as he rubbed the back of his neck again. "When are we leaving?"

"Not for a few weeks yet. Now go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

Sarge would go to bed that night with a full belly and a warm, happy feeling inside. He couldn't believe his fortune at having stumbled upon anyone as kind and generous as Edea and her husband. Over dinner he had suddenly become aware of how they were more like his family, like he'd known them for years. Perhaps it was his unconscious struggle to find something familiar, but he didn't care about the reasons. They had taken in and helped him seemingly without thought of reward or praise. He promised he would pay them back some day...once he could remember.

He fell asleep quickly, soundly within ten minutes. The dreams that came were more vivid, less fragmented than the others had been.

_The soles of his feet felt cold with the chill of steel floor panels. The shiver went all the way up to his neck, where the skull and spine met. He felt twinges all over his body, painful pinching sensations. His body felt heavy and was bent slightly forward, his knees bending a little. Weight was pressing down on his head, his shoulders, and he couldn't see. The green text appeared._

...All systems nominal...establishing connection to mainframe network...

...Connection established...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 3...level 2...enabled...

...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 1...disabled...now on manual trigger...

...All systems on-line...ready to begin physical combat assessment number 2...

_ He could see now, but everything was tinted red. He stood upright, his skin twinging at the sharp pinches all over. He looked around, digital green brackets following his every glance._

...Hostile target detected...

_There was a loud whirring sound commingled with the squealing of metal against metal. He felt his muscles tensing at the lumbering echo of heavy footsteps. The brackets zeroed in on a four legged, hulking shape appearing in front of him. It revealed itself to him as a bright red silhouette, writhing and snarling and thrashing its head back and forth._

...Creature type: Grendel...perceived threat: high to extreme...

...Suggestion: terminate immediately...

_He felt a hot pinch at the nape of his neck, under the skin to the bone. He barely flinched, as if pain didn't register. Without a thought his body moved, breaking into a run towards the monster. It met him half way, pouncing with claws poised and jaw wide open. It was for the open mouth that he reached, curling strong hands around the top and bottom jaw as its gnarled claws dug deep into his flesh. His brow barely tightened at the feeling. He forced his hands apart, pulling the jaw until he felt it give with a sickening _CRACK_. The beast cried loudly just as he twisted his body, wrenching its neck in just a way that would dispatch it quickly. He pried the claws out as the corpse hit the floor._

...Damage assessment...damage minimal...

...Ready to begin physical combat assessment number 3...

_ There was a roar, louder than the first one. He twisted around, the digital brackets searching for the target. It fixed on something else, a new monster, a much bigger one. It lurched into the chamber with wings spread wide and talons creating sparks as the scratched the floor._

...Creature type: Ruby Dragon...perceived threat: extreme to fatal...

...Suggestion: terminate with extreme prejudice...manual trigger has been set...

_ He felt himself beginning to change. His body twisted and jerked beyond his control, his muscles contorting against him. There was a sharp, rending pain in his head._

So sharp it ripped him from a deep sleep. He sat up and touched the back of his neck, feeling it throb like a fresh wound. He wiped the cold sweat from his face, finding that his nose was bleeding a little.

"What the hell...was that?" he whispered quietly, staring at his reddened palm, able to see it unnaturally well in the darkness.

Author's Note: Yes, slow, I know, but I can only write what comes to me. I'm gonna be honest with you, this is going to turn into a strange, less angsty Weapon-X recolor. Although, it's like I've said at least a dozen times: it's not the story itself, it's how you tell it. How the hell do you think Disney gets by, for pity's sake? Also, chances are good that this fic is going to move pretty fast at first. Please, bear with me, I haven't written a fic in a good long while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Three**

The alarm clock screeched to life at the ungodly hour of 8 A.M. Still twisted up in the sheets, the comforter on the floor, Quistis took hold of the little, egg shaped device and hurled it with the dignity of a dirty sock across the room. When it didn't become silence she growled into the mattress, keeping the linens pressed against her as she walked across the cold floor to where the clock lay. She hit the correct button and then dropped it, letting it remain there as punishment for its disobedience.

She went back to bed knowing very well she wouldn't fall back to sleep. Instead she sat on the edge of the bed and went fishing through her nightstand. Inside, among the papers and the drops for tired eyes and second pair of glasses, she found her small plastic bag of cough drops. She popped one of the cherry flavored tabs in her mouth before setting the rest on top of the nightstand. With that done she went about getting dressed and ready for another day in a series of many that only seemed to get longer and more tedious by the hour.

She took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror, just before stepping into the shower, and cringed. She was starting to look worse. The dark circles weren't going away and she looked to have turned a new shade of pale. It had been a little more than a month since she was diagnosed with this accursed creeping crud and it was starting to show. She shook her head and shrugged. At least she had gotten the coughing under control for the most part. No more worries about sudden fits as long as she kept the bottle of medicine on hand. Now all she had to be concerned about was extensive physical activity or taking a breath too suddenly. If she could stay away from that, everything would be okay. No one had found out yet, and she had every intention to keep it that way despite how difficult it was bound to be now that the wheezing was getting harder to hide.

While still in her bath robe and a toothbrush in her mouth she sat at her desk and observed her usual morning ritual of reading the news from her terminal. She would check all the major papers, and even some from the smaller villages if she were feeling bored enough. Right from the get-go, in the right hand column on the front page of the _Balamb Post_ Quistis turned towards the waste basket by the bed to spit at the sight of Squall and Rinoa's wedding announcement. She scrolled the screen down to read the rest of the breaking news, trying to ignore the sickeningly sweet picture of the couple. Finding nothing of real interest she clicked on a link for the _Deling Sentinel_, gagging on her toothbrush a little at another picture.

_Christ...they make it out like no one gets married anymore._

Shaking her head she continued browsing. There was an intriguing story on the second page about a sudden influx of grasshoppers. What the fuck am I going on about? Interesting my flat, white, ass! Quistis skimmed through page after page of piss-poor news, almost driven mad by the damn pictures. With a forceful punch of the keyboard the terminal shut off. She jumped out of the chair and strode back into the bathroom, finishing her morning routine quietly, but with a jaw so tight it hurt. She had a bad taste in her mouth despite the toothpaste. Hell, maybe that was the cancer. Or was her misery actually becoming palpable? Bah, who gives a shit?

Quistis stood for a moment at the sink, her hands clenched into fists around the edge. Her brow was tightened at the middle and her eyes were closed. She could feel her nails threatening to bend backwards as her fingertips pressed hard into cold, stainless steel. Her shoulders bowed upward, like they were finally starting to waver beneath some ridiculous weight.

Her heart suddenly began to struggle. Little by little its pace increased, pounding and jerking instead of normal beating. She took a breath, filling her lungs to capacity which was so very little right now. It felt like breathing through a straw. Her face flashed hot and clutched at her chest, still trying to breath. Her ears started ringing. She couldn't stay standing and hit the cold floor with a solid thud, just missing a close encounter the lip of the tub.

Quistis stared helplessly at the ceiling, eyes threatening to close by themselves. She reached up, grasped for anything that would help her pull herself to her feet again, but she found no strength in her hands. Like all the blood was rushing to her head since her lungs couldn't feed her brain with oxygen. She managed to roll onto her knees, her chest still heaving with little progress.

"Hey, Quis, you in here?"

_Fuck me running. Get out of here, you chocobo headed pain._

"You didn't answer when I knocked so I let myself-,"

Quistis cringed with a groan when Zell rounded the corner, tripping over his own god-awful sized feet to reach for her.

"You okay?!"

She couldn't find the air to speak with. She felt Zell grab her by the shoulders just as her vision tunneled and then went black.

Quistis woke nearly an hour later, her eyes opening to the pristine sterility of the infirmary. She felt far better now, able to breathe properly again. She felt the soft plastic pressure of a ventilator mask on her face. She blinked her vision clear, seeing that she wasn't alone. Much to her dismay, the commander's face came into focus along with Zell's and Rinoa's. All of them were sitting in a chair around the bed.

_Christ._ It took everything she had not say anything aloud. She bit her tongue at the look of concern, if not pity, on their faces.

"Dr. Kadowaki wouldn't tell us anything because of confidentiality." Squall spoke up, his expression as serious as ever. "But I think we'd all appreciate it if you explained what was going on."

Quistis massaged her forehead with one hand before sitting up. "I've got a nasty cough." she shook her head. "Had it for a while now. Guess it's worse than I thought."

"Never seen it that bad, Quis," the look Zell gave her made her think of a lost puppy. "I mean...I've never seen you do _this._" He leaned his shoulder forward and pointed to the angry red spatter on his once clean, white tee.

_Shit_. "I've been coughing pretty hard lately."

"Come on, Quistis," Rinoa encouraged softly. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

_Still haven't found that elusive third rail, I see?_ "There's nothing to tell. Just had a bad fit, that's all."

"You've never been one to lie, Quistis."

"And you would know?" she glared sharply at Squall. "And who's to say I'm lying? If it were anything worse, wouldn't you think I would be on some form of medication or something?"

"Not if you were too proud."

_Dammit, Squall._ "The only thing I've _ever_ been too proud about was teaching. Look, it's just a cough...end of story."

"Okay," Squall stood up, the chair legs screeching across the floor. "Until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health I'm suspending you.."

"What?!" Quistis snapped-two like an angry cobra. "You can't-,"

"I can, and for your own good I will. I'm sorry, Quistis."

She ripped the mask from her face and jumped to her feet, standing firmly a mere millimeter's distance from Squall. "It's bad enough I'm no longer an instructor, but now you're going to take my very _purpose _as a SeeD?! You pompous, overbearing, head-up-your-ass, fuck drunk _bastard_! How dare you!" she fought against the sudden, almost overpowering urge to cough. The last thing she needed was to spit blood in his face.

He was taken aback, borderline disgusted at her choice of words. He couldn't force a reply as she stormed out he was so stunned.

Quistis went straight back to her room at a pace that made passersby think Hell itself were on her heels. She would stay there, door locked tight, for the remainder of the day. She paced and paced about her room like a caged lion, agitated and full of rage. When a fit of coughing almost hit she rushed to the medicine cabinet, guzzling down the last of her cough syrup. She threw the empty bottle to the ground, snarling at the thought of having to go out and get more.

_Damn that man. Damn that man to hell!_

She spat and swore and writhed about the room, stewing until she felt ready to explode. What was she to do now? She had nothing, absolutely nothing left. Perhaps she should just turn in her resignation and retire...no, she would lose her life insurance policy. She felt so trapped.

Quistis raked her scalp hard with her nails as she sat heavily down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes began to burn with the onset of tears, but she wouldn't allow any to form. She bit her lip and took a breath, calming herself just enough. She had come this far without crying and, be damned if she started now. Never mind how badly she felt she wanted to.

_**(II)**_

Sarge was sitting on the beach again, his knees drawn up and his head propped against an open palm. For hours he had been there, as usual, but he hadn't gone for his typical walk along the coastline. No, he was too distracted. He had found himself unable to focus on much other than the increasingly troubling dreams he was having. The sensations he felt while sleeping were intensifying, and he was able to more clearly hear the muffled voices. It only served to confuse him more than what he had grown accustomed to. Were they just nightmares...or was his mind trying desperately to recall something?

If so, what did that man with the terrible Bavarian accent have to do with it all? He had heard his grating voice several times in the last week, had seen his blurred shadow hovering over him in dreams. Maybe if he could find this man, could meet him, perhaps he'd be able to explain what happened to him, why his memory was in shambles. But where to start looking? He had the worst feeling that this was a wide, wide world...like looking for a needle in a haystack.

He lay back with a shrug, his hands resting folded beneath his head. He effortlessly spent the next hour watching the clouds and dozing. He lost the gentle battle of staying awake to the sound of the surf, so soft in its lull. With one hand still under his head and the other across his chest he fell asleep. Fell into a dream.

_Barely conscious and oh so woozy. His head weighed easily two tons and pulsed with pain from a wound near his left ear. He could feel steel cold against his back. Was he naked?_

_ "Vhat ze hell iz zis supposed to be?"_

_ "The one Commander Riley told you about."_

_ "I beg your pardon?"_

_ "The one from the morgue."_

_ "Ah, yes, yes. So? Vhat's so special?"_

_ "He was pronounced dead by three doctors, I have the certificate."_

_ "And?"_

_ "He just sat up screaming, sir. Clearly he's still quite alive."_

_ "Yes, zat iz true. And vhat, exactly, am I supposed to do with him?"_

_ "All things considered, sir," there was a pause. "You can do whatever you want."_

_ He didn't at all like the sound of the resounding, cackling laughter that filled his head. It made him squirm._

_ "Vell, in zhat case, let us all go down to zhe lab and see vhat ve can do."_

"Sarge?"

_ He could feel someone shaking him, but in his dreams he was being moved somewhere._

"Sarge? Son, you okay?"

The shaking eventually jarred him awake, dissipating the dream like a morning fog. He blinked through the sunlight and his vision focused. "Cid?"

"Sorry to wake you. Edea saw you layin' here and asked me to check on you."

"Oh, yeah..." he sat up slowly, grunting with slight stiffness. "Sorry if I worried you. I'm fine."

"That's good. Why not come inside a while, you're liable to get sunburn."

"Good idea. Cid?"

"Yeah?" the older man turned just as he was walking back up the path.

"Who's Commander Riley?"

Cid lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, that depends...are you talking about George Riley?"

"I don't know." he shook his head.

"Bah, right, silly question." Cid laughed, his face reddening a little with embarrassment. "In any case, if you are, Riley died not...five years ago now."

Sarge felt his heart sink. "Oh...alright."

"Still, what about him? You remember something?"

"...I might have," he scratched the back of his head, starting to walk. "I don't know for sure. Who was he?"

"If I remember correctly, he was an officer for the Esthar Militia. He retired...a few years after President Loire was elected. Not much to say after that."

"Did you know him very well?"

"Well...yes and no. I had worked with him in passing several times over the years. Aside from that...we were just acquaintances really."

Sarge nodded again, letting the new information mull around in his head quietly. Maybe this would be a step in the right direction. He had the name of a person, and the name of a place. It was a lot more than what he had started out with. True, he didn't know who that troubling man with the accent was, but maybe this would bring him a little closer to finding him.

The shade of being inside the stone house came over him like a cool breeze.

"Boy was just takin' a nap, dear."

Edea turned away from a sink full of dishes and smiled at both of them. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," Sarge raised a dismissive hand. "There are plenty of hours in the day left."

Edea laughed. "The mail just arrived, Cid."

"Oh, good," he adjusted his glasses as he headed for the stack of papers on the table. "I've been waiting for the funnies."

"The wedding invitations are there too."

Sarge raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You remember, I showed you the article a couple of weeks ago." Cid looked up from his chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows a minute trying to call the images back. "Oh, right. I remember," he nodded. "They looked like nice people."

"They're wonderful." Edea said. "I can't wait for them to meet you."

Sarge had a surprised look on his face. "Um...okay."

"And by the looks of it he'll get to meet them pretty soon. The wedding is about two weeks from now." Cid held up the opened envelope. "We should head out in a couple days."

"Goodness, so soon. They're certainly not wasting any time." she laughed. "Once I finish these dishes I'll start packing."

"Here, Mrs. Kramer, let me do that." Sarge jumped at the opportunity. "You actually have packing to do."

"Oh, why thank you, Sarge. You're terribly sweet. Come on, Cid, you too."

"But Garfield is about kick Odie off the table again." he whined a little.

"Odie can wait, you're pressed shirts can't. Let's go."

"All right." he groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Right behind you."

Sarge found himself laughing as he rolled up his sleeves and put his hands in the soapy water.

Two days later they woke fairly early, a few bags packed for the trip, and headed out to the rickety jeep. Sarge loaded them up, strapped them down as best as he could, and then climbed into the driver's seat. With Cid's direction he drove on, heading for the central area of the island where the ferry would dock for two hours after its arrival around noon. If their pace was steady and they didn't suffer a setback such as a flat tire, they would reach their destination around one o'clock. Sarge kept the pedal low to the floor, but did his best to keep the ride smooth for his passengers.

The unexpected sense of boredom that came over him while driving forced his mind to wander, to consider a small multitude of things. What would he find on the mainland? Anything? Nothing? Would someone recognize him? If Commander Riley was dead...wait a minute...five years ago? That meant...

Sarge resisted the urge to slam on the breaks when his mind made the connection. Had he been- for lack of a better word-dormant for the last five years? If the dreams he was having were indeed tidbits of memories, that meant Riley had been alive at the time. But when had the contents of the dream occurred? He felt his hands tighten on the steering wheel. Five years...why? Had the man with the accent put him to sleep, hid him at the foot of the mesas? If he had, then what for? Sarge began to feel a slight pressure building in the back of his head, an uncomfortable pain. Heat surged into his forehead and blossomed across the entirety of his skull. The pressure became vice-like, making his eyes start to water, bordering on the unbearable. The metal studs on his neck were throbbing. Still, he kept driving. The green text had popped up several minutes ago, while he was thinking, telling him the ferry wasn't but another fifty miles or so. Maybe the headache would be gone by then.

As planned they arrived in the neighborhood of 1 P.M. With the arrangements made and the fare paid they walked up the gangplank and boarded the ferry. It would be a three day trip to the scheduled stopover at Fisherman's Horizon. From there, it would be three to four more days (depending on the weather) to port in Timber.

The state room in the ferry was quite small. Well, certainly no bigger than a below-average apartment. There was one bed just big enough for two and space beneath for a couple of suitcases. Over it was a shelf meant for storage and the bathroom was as big as a closet. In fact it was the closet.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Sarge grinned, stowing the bags. "I mean, you paid for all this."

"Actually, the wife and I were thinking about taking a little walk about the ship. It'd be a good time for to relax a while." Cid said, clearing his throat.

"You sure? I mean...the bed's still made and all."

"Never mind that. You've been driving all day and in that clunker it's enough to kill someone. Go on."

"If you insist."

"We'll be back in a little while."

Sarge felt his eyebrows arch upward when he happed to glance Cid's wayward hand on his wife's butt. He shook his head as the door closed behind them, thinking up to the conclusion that Edea was indeed good looking; Cid still feeling the need for healthy exploitation of his wife's figure wasn't unnatural.

For a few minutes he was content to lie on his back, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. But it wasn't long before he was restless, wanting to busy himself with something. He sat up, his elbows on his knees, running a hand through his beard. He twisted some of the hair in his fingers and pulled on it until he could see it. Sweet heavens, it was longer than he thought! Maybe a shave would do him some good. Was he too young to have a beard this long? How old was he exactly? In any case, he decided quite resolutely that no one of any age should look this scruffy. He rummaged respectfully through the luggage for Cid's razor.

_**(III)**_

"Squall, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for you."

Squall found himself smiling. "Thanks."

"No, I mean it; and thanks for the invitation. I just got it not but a day or so ago, but I've been so busy this is the first chance I've had to talk. So is there anything I can do to help?"

The tone in Laguna's voice was touching. "Not really, no."

"Really? Come on, there's got to be something; anything I can help pay for? You've picked a location already?"

Squall shook his head. "Most of the work's done already. It isn't going to be a big thing...just friends and family. That and Rinoa's father did everything but crucify us into having the wedding in Deling."

"Well" Laguna shrugged, "then you can count on me for a wedding gift in the very least. What about your honeymoon?"

"Dunno yet. I guess we were gonna talk a little more about it after the wedding."

"Why don't I set you up in my vacation home in Trabia?"

Squall felt his eyebrow lift. "Vacation home?"

"Would you believe it? I didn't know about it either until....yesterday."

Squall resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "I'll have to ask Rinoa first, as nice as that sounds. I really appreciate it though."

"I'm glad. I'm doing the best to try and...you know...be there for you two. You kids mean a lot to me."

"I know, Laguna." he smiled again. "Just try and be there."

"I'll do what I can. With elections coming up real soon it'll be a miracle if I can even get out of the damn house. Still, if I can't be there, don't think badly of me."

"I understand. In any case, Laguna, thanks...for everything."

"Sure thing. You take care."

With a short reply the conversation ended. Squall set the cellular on the nightstand and rolled over, hoping to get just a few more hours of sleep before he went on duty. Laguna forgot about the time zones again, forcing his phone to ring in the middle of the night though it was barely dinner time where the president was.

Squall carefully wove his arm beneath the half twisted white sheets and curled along Rinoa's slumbering form, still so warm. She stirred a little, sighing as her body pulled a little tighter into itself. Squall kissed her bare neck softly, taking in her scent as he settled.

"Who was that?" came the soft whisper of her voice.

"Laguna."

"This late?"

"You know how he is." Squall pulled her closer. "Go back to sleep."

She was quiet for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Almost one A.M."

"Okay."

"Why?"

She laughed sleepily. "One less day I have to wait."

"You're excited?"

"Of course."

"What's the big deal? We've been living like this for over two years...being married isn't gonna change much."

"Sure it will."

"Like what?"

"Like how I'll stop feeling so naughty over the wet dreams I keep having about you."

Squall almost jumped clear out of his skin. He probably would have if he hadn't been anchored firmly by sleep and blankets.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked knowingly, smiling against her shoulder.

"It's a possibility."

He laughed a little. "I'm starting to feel like the only reason we're doing this is so we won't feel guilty about having sex."

"Not at all." She shook her head slowly. "At least...I don't look at it that way. I just think it's important for us to make that commitment."

"I guess that's good enough for me then." he kissed her neck again. "Whatever makes you happy."

She sighed with content and rolled over to face him, settling his chin sitting just on the top her head. "I love you, Squall."

"Love you too." and he slowly, reverently petted her hair until he fell asleep.

Quistis wasn't at all happy to find herself back in Dr. Kadowaki's office. After her most recent episode the good doctor demanded she come in for an exam. There was some blood taken, a couple of x-rays, the typical nonsense of medicine. She already knew damn good and well that she was getting worse; no need for Kadowaki to go through all this just to tell her that.

"You're bound to become increasingly prone to fainting spells." the doctor explained, her elbows on her desk. "Your lungs aren't processing the amount of oxygen your brain needs to maintain steady consciousness."

"I've guessed that." Quistis massaged her forehead against an impending headache. "What else?"

"I actually have some good news." she grinned.

Quistis felt her eyes widen. "Do tell,"

"I took a close look at your x-rays and I've come to the conclusion that the cancer can no longer be considered aggressive."

"Meaning?"

"To put it simply is that the cancer cells haven't migrated to any more healthy lung tissue. It hasn't claimed any new territory."

"I see." she nodded. "As good as that sounds, doctor, I have a feeling there's still bad news you have for me."

"You would be right." Kadowaki sighed. "I've been trying my damnedest, but all I've managed is to put your name on a transplant waiting list. Every medical facility has it, so if they get something I'll know about it. That and the hemorrhaging is only going to get worse. At the rate it's going it won't be but a few weeks at the most before not even the stoutest cough suppressant will keep it back. Fluid will build up and your body will _force_ you to get rid of it."

"Fantastic." she started rubbing her head again. "What else?"

Dr. Kadowaki shrugged and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and letting hands sit in her lap. "How's your stress level?"

Quistis couldn't help herself. She opened up her mouth and laughed. Laughed hard and bitterly. She only forced herself to stop because she felt an impending fit in her chest.

"Ms. Trepe, I'm being quite serious."

"Oh I know." she took a breath to quiet the last chuckle. "But, to be completely honest, I'm absolutely miserable. It feels like one thing after another these days."

"How are you dealing with it? Do you have someone you can talk it out with?"

"I'd like to think I'm all right keeping it to myself."

"I hate to tell you this, Ms. Trepe, but that's anything _but _all right."

"Come again?" Quistis had cocked up an eyebrow."

"Stress, negative or otherwise, is feeding your disease. If you can't keep it under control..."

"So I could quite literally worry myself to death? I see. Well...that certainly complicates things, doesn't it?"

"I wish you would take this a little more seriously, Ms. Trepe."

"Why bother? I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't, aren't I?" she gave the doctor a very candid, honest look of curiosity. When the doctor couldn't answer she stood up. "In any case, Dr. Kadowaki, I appreciate the information."

Her aged face crinkled with a hint of sadness. "It isn't the end of the world, you know."

"Oh, I know." she nodded almost in a chipper way. "You have to have a world for it to end, right? Good day, doctor."

Quistis was fairly surprised, although dismayed to see Zell waiting for her outside of the infirmary. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor, his arms crossed and his head tipped a little low. He lifted his eyes until the fell on her and then straightened himself.

"Hey, Quis." he rubbed the back of his neck. "What did the doctor say?"

"About what?"

"Well ya had to have gone in there for something...what is it?" he had a pleading look in his eyes, something she wasn't accustomed to.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Your cough getting any better?"

"A little. I should be rid of it soon." it wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't really the truth. "Is there something you need?"

"Damn it, Quis," he stomped his foot. "Why won't you talk to us?"

She felt her expression harden. "There's nothing to talk about. Now is there something in particular you want, or are you just going to keep badgering me?"

Zell shrugged, shaking his head. "No. I was just...I was headed to lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

That was an unexpected request. She had expected him to either walk off in a huff or continue prying. She couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Just 'cause. I just...lately you seemed like you could use a friend."

_It'll take a lot more than to get through this._ Still, it was more than what she had. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Yeah?" his face suddenly lit up. "Great!" and together they walked to the cafeteria.

Sure, Zell was a nice guy, but Quistis never looked at him as more than a friend. A co-worker. Maybe another time, under different circumstances...no. He really wasn't her type to begin with, although now wasn't the most appropriate time to be so picky. In any case, Zell was a good person and she had little choice other than to give him credit for it.

_**(IV)**_

There was a dull ache coming from the metal studs in his neck. The pressure in his head that he felt while driving had come back. The gentle ocean breeze or the view of the sea at sunset did little or nothing to ease the pain. Sarge had been leaning against the railing of the ship for the last hour, stroking what remained of his facial hair (all he had left was a goatee, just enough to pull some attention away from the scars around his mouth) and wracking his brain for some sort of explanation.

The stopover at Fisherman's Horizon had started off well. It was a prime opportunity to get of the ship and stretch your legs. The green text appeared a mile a minute in his head, giving him names and information about the small multitude of people around him. Nothing of real importance. Everything was fine until Sarge noticed someone staring at him. He only glanced at the old man for perhaps a split second, but the look gave him the chills. The gray haired man looked like he had just seen a ghost. But that wasn't the odd thing. It was when the man began to follow him that he became worried. For the hour that they stayed in FH Sarge kept looking over his shoulder, finding him there every time. Finally, just before boarding, he turned and confronted the elderly stalker.

"Why are you doing that? Do you know me?" although he had been irritated at the time, he tried to keep his tone civil.

The older gentleman stood there for a moment, refusing to blink as his inwardly shriveled face trembled. "Y-you," he stammered. "You're supposed to be dead."

Sarge felt his brow tighten at the middle. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"I saw it myself...d-d-dead as a doornail," his withered features only seemed to grow whiter.

"Look, mister, maybe you should go home." he had the feeling the old fellow wasn't all together. Was that a hint of whiskey on his breath? "You've probably got me confused with someone else."

"Oh no, oh no," he shook his head, starting to slowly recoil one step at a time. "Riley signed the papers. You were dead."

Riley? "How do you know Commander Riley?"

"He's dead, just like you should be."

"Mister," he took a step forward.

"No, you stay back! I d-don't know what you are, but you ain't human!" and the older man practically fell over himself because he couldn't get away from Sarge fast enough.

Sarge stood there, not exactly sure how to feel. Confusion was a given, but he wasn't certain about much else. In the end he resigned himself to not knowing and stepped back aboard the ferry. That was when the new pain in his head started and he chose to stay on deck for a while. He needed some time alone to think all this through.

He couldn't have died...how would he still be here? Was he a zombie? No. He shook his head and laughed. Maybe whatever it was making the green text appear was keeping him alive, some sort of life support? That was outrageous. Things like that weren't possible...were they? Perhaps the most troubling thing was that he couldn't stop himself from considering the other thing the old man had said.

What if he wasn't human?

But how was that possible? God, what he would give to find someone who could help him, for some answers. He felt like he was being pulled in any and all directions, and as it stands he wasn't even sure which way was up. He scratched absently at the metal studs, his confusion only swelling like the dull pain in his skull.

Over the last three days of their trip, Sarge kept all of this to himself. Edea and Cid were obviously aware that something was bothering him, even asked about it, but he wouldn't say. Sarge had come to the realization that they probably wouldn't be able to give him any more of an explanation than he could give himself. So there was little need to trouble them with it.

_**(V)**_

"It's a long way to Deling from here. We should probably rent a car." Zell mentioned as he and Quistis stepped off the train at Timber Station. "Unless you'd rather take the next train."

"I'm driving." she sounded oh so sick of the sound of pistons and the rumbling of steel rails.

Zell stalled a moment. "You sure? I mean...I'd hate for you to, you know...pass out,"

"I'm quite capable, thank you." she assured him through a somewhat tightened jaw. "Besides, do you even have your permit?"

Zell scratched his head and laughed. "You caught me. What's with the face? Come on, don't tell me you never," her gaze sharpened and he felt himself shrink. "Okay...I guess you haven't. Well, maybe just this once?"

She added a lifted eyebrow to her still steady glare in order to tell him "no", which he clearly interpreted.

"Okay, okay, have it your way."

They took a half hour to grab a small bite to eat, something to tide them over for the duration of the three to four hour drive to Deling. It was a little on in the afternoon when they had their things loaded in the rental jeep and Quistis stabbed the key in the ignition.

"Buckle up." And just as the seat belt clicked in place across Zell's lap she hit the gas, the tires squealing a little as the vehicle ripped onto the highway.

"Christ, woman!" Zell cried, grabbing hold of anything he could to brace himself. He watched with bated breath as the speedometer kept increasing. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Shut up, I like driving." there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Adrenaline was coursing through her, and that seemed to make her grin.

"This isn't a demolition derby!"

"I could fix that."

Needless to say he was rather quiet for the remainder of the trip, all the while ducking and dodging small stones and debris kicked up by the rampaging tires. He was white knuckled and cringing when they screeched to a halt inside Deling's city limits, in the hotel's parking garage at some time around ten that night. At least it felt like ten.

Zell carefully, one step at a time got out of the jeep, resisting the urge to kiss the pavement and praise God for a safe landing. The only thing keeping him from doing just that was the feeling that Quistis was staring holes in the back of his head. He grabbed his travel bag without a word.

"Did your phone ring?" She asked suddenly. "I thought I heard while we were on the road."

He was dumbfounded at the thought of her hearing anything over the roar of the engine, much less the little hot dog jingle of his phone. "Huh? Oh...I dunno, let me check." he fished in his pockets and eventually found the little red cellular. "Oh yeah, two new messages. Lemme see...one's from Irvine...the other's from Squall."

Quistis waited patiently while Zell listened to the messages, pacing a little. After perhaps five minutes or more he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"So?"

"Irvine just wanted to check in with us, says he and Selphie will meet us here soon. And Squall...he and Rinoa are at the General's Mansion; that and our rooms at the hotel are ready. You know, little things like that."

Quistis nodded, shouldering her small duffel. "Great, I'm exhausted."

"Maybe if you didn't drive like you had a death wish," he mentioned under his breath, going thankfully unnoticed. "You always drive like that?"

"What difference does it make? You're still in one piece, aren't you?" She waited for him to nod. "Then there's nothing to get all bent out of shape about."

The lobby was quiet with the exception of a few late arrivals and the somewhat muted tones of a piano being tickled in the next room over. Quistis and Zell stepped up the receptions desk and gave the necessary information, receiving the keys to their rooms some minutes later.

"Mr. Dincht, you're in room number 232, and Ms. Trepe is in 233. Please enjoy your stay with us." the receptionist said sweetly.

"And what might _your_ number be?" Zell propped and elbow on top of the desk, putting on his best schmoozing face.

She giggled a little. "You're cute, although I don't think my husband would take too kindly to me giving our number out to strange men."

All that was needed was the sound of glass breaking to complete Zell's expression as it collapsed. Quistis had to resist the urge to laugh, having noticed the gargling sensation in her breath. If she laughed even a little right now she would surely have a fit. Once she was sure Zell was no longer flirting or too far behind, she headed for the stairs with her key in one hand and duffel in the other.

She hated how fatigued she felt by the time she reached the second floor, a small sheen of sweat having formed on her cheeks. She shrugged it off before making her way down the long hallway to her room. She jammed the key in and gave it a twist, the lock coming undone and allowing her to push the door open. Wishing Zell a quick goodnight she stepped inside and remained there the rest of the night, never having noticed the red headed man at the end of the hall looking at her.

Author's Note: This one's a little all over the place right now. For the most part I'm only writing this because I want to; I'm not trying to impress anyone. It's just a thought that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So if this is boring you or seems like a load of crap compared to my other fictions, that's okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Four**

Sarge stood there in a bit of a stupor, all of the luggage still in his arms. He caught a glimpse of something moving just in the corner of his eye and turned to look. He felt his heart start to flutter a little when the sight of the woman just a few doors down registered in his mind. My goodness, she was pretty.

_...Name: Quistis S. Trepe..._

_ ...Age: Twenty-one..._

_ ...Occupation: SeeD officer..._

_ ...Related Information: Former SeeD instructor...license revoked three years ago...practitioner of Blue Magic..._

_ ...Perceived Threat: Unknown...suggestion: observe with discretion and proceed with caution..._

Sarge almost ignored the majority of what the green text relayed to him. He couldn't blink or even remember to breathe until she was out of sight, having shut herself up in her room.

"Sarge?"

Cid's voice was the last thing on his mind.

_...Increased heart rate and blood pressure detected..._

"Sarge? Hey, wake up, boy,"

He finally acknowledged the older man when he started wave his hand in front of him.

"Sorry, what?"

"You okay?" Cid laughed. "What are you blushing for?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he looked up, his eyebrows raised. He noticed Edea looking at him with a smirk.

"What were looking at?" Cid took the bags from him, still grinning.

"I, uh, well, there was," he couldn't understand why he couldn't talk. His heart was still beating strangely. "There was...a girl checking in down the hall." and he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should go say hello,"

"Cid, it's the middle of the night." Edea scolded mildly.

"It was almost midnight when I got the gumption to ask _you_ out." He slanted his eyes towards her.

"That may very well be, but I was suffering from a bout of insomnia at the time. I seriously doubt our neighbor has the misfortune of that particular coincidence."

"Well, you know how it is, trying never hurt anything."

Edea shook her head and looked to Sarge. "Maybe you should wait until morning."

"You think so? Well...I dunno...what if she says no?"

"Then she's legally insane." Cid laughed. "If all else fails, ask her to show you around the city. What could that hurt?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." the redness in his face didn't want to go away. He laughed a little. "I guess I could give it a try."

He would lay awake for most of the night thinking about the woman down the hall, dwelling on how strange the sight of her made him feel. It blew his mind. No, there was nothing familiar about her, nothing that jogged his memory, but sweet heavens...

Unfortunately the pretty blonde down the hall didn't visit his troubling dreams when he finally went to sleep a few hours before dawn. For the time he slept he was restless, tossing and turning. He groaned, bit his lip, his body stiffening in a way that would suggest he was in pain.

The heavily accented voice was in his head again. It echoed and pealed like a terribly unpleasant screech, nails across a blackboard. There was nothing to see, just blackness. He couldn't make out any clear words or phrases, just noise. A stabbing sensation sparked though his body from the nape of his neck, throbbing and rebounding around the metal studs in the flesh there. His entire body pulsed with discomfort until he finally jerked himself awake around nine o'clock. Sarge found himself twisted up in his bed linens, his upper body hanging mere inches from smacking his head against the floor with his feet still on the mattress. He felt droplets of sweat running cold over him.

Sarge sat up, swinging his arms with him to lift him straight again. Once the blood finished rushing he took a look around. The room was empty, Edea and Cid's bed was made up and they were nowhere to be seen. He noticed a little yellow slip of paper on the nightstand. It looked to be a note.

_Didn't want to wake you. Went to meet with friends._

_ We'll be back later._

_ ~Cid_

_ P.S. Left you some money in the top drawer. Just in case she says yes._

With a smirk he set the paper back down and scratched his head with a heavy shrug. He took a few minutes to compose himself before getting up and hopping in the shower. He found a clean change of his clothes that Edea had packed for him and combed his hair, all the while trying to gather up the courage to take the short walk down the hall. His heart was starting the flutter again, the green text reminding him of his blood pressure. Sarge tried to trim his claws, but much to his surprise nothing seemed stout enough for the job. Instead he opted to were a shirt with long sleeves, thinking it would make his hands less noticeable.

Finally, after lacing up his boots he stepped out into the hallway, taking a calming breath. He counted down the doors, 237, 236, 235, and so on until he stopped at room 233. Sarge took one last second to straighten his shirt, check his breath, and tighten his ponytail before making a loose fist. He hesitated just inches away from knocking.

"Come on," he whispered to himself. "It can't hurt to try."

Then..._knock-knock_..._knock_.

He waited, rocking on his heels as his nerves started getting the better of him. After a few minutes without an answer he tried again...and again...still nothing. He looked down and noticed the "room service requested" tag on the door knob. She wasn't here.

He experienced a mild sting of disappointment and went back to the room, pacifying himself with the limited channels of the hotel's cable network. There was a very fascinating documentary about the evolution of nautical warfare that held his interest for the next two hours. It ended and Cid and Edea still hadn't come back. Sarge felt his stomach grumble. It was well past noon now. Still, he was a bit hesitant to go out, fearing he would get lost in the throngs of people bustling about the city at this hour. Still...he was really hungry.

Quistis paid the pharmacist and quickly grabbed the bag off the counter to leave. Another installment of cough syrup and drops that would probably last half as long as the last. Oh sure, the doctor had been right on the money about the coughs getting worse, but this soon? Christ, the appointment had only been a...week or so ago? Hell, at this rate she'll kick it by winter. She shook her head and stifled a bitter chuckle.

Everyone had gathered for lunch with Edea and Cid. It was all well and good for the most part, but of course that didn't last. She had to excuse herself to go cough up a lung so to speak. She spent a solid five minutes hacking, and another ten just trying to recover. After washing the blood off of her hands she had to leave, giving Cid and Edea a hug before going to the drugstore.

Then she stepped out onto the sidewalk and was headed back to the hotel when...

"Quisty!"

She just had enough time to turn around and brace herself from the impending impact of a Trabian pilot flying through the air with her arms open.

She makes the dismount...good catch.

"Woman, get off," Quistis grunted under Selphie's weight, trying to ignore a fresh taste of copper. "I only saw you a month or so ago."

"A month is too long for friends to be apart." Selphie gave Quistis a squeeze before finally letting go and taking a step back. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I was great until you nearly made me slip a disc. Tilmett, do you ever control yourself?"

"Not if she can help it." Irvine appeared from behind Selphie and tipped his hat. "How you feelin' sweet heart, really?"

"Worse and worse everyday," she sighed with a blatantly fake smile. "But other than that I'm fine."

"Still got that crud, huh?"

"Yes,"

"You should try Irvine's homemade hooch. In no time it got rid of my cold _and_ my eyebrows." And Selphie felt that this information was so far from inappropriate. "Well they grew back, see?"

Quistis felt an eyebrow raise for one reason or another, surely as a warning against the aforementioned hooch. "I think I'll pass. Still, it's good to see the two of you."

"Where is everybody?" Irvine asked.

"They're just up the street; Cid had treated us to lunch. You should go say hello."

"Where are you goin'?

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'm not feeling so great right now."

"Aw, I'm sorry; anything we can do?" Irvine put a friendly arm around her shoulders and gave her a curious look.

"No, but thanks."

"How about I send Selphie down later to check on ya?"

"I don't think-,"

"Nah, I insist. Til' then, just take it easy, okay?" he gave her a little kiss on the forehead and a playful pat on the butt that totally ruined the sentiment and concern of the previous gesture. With a wave goodbye she shook her head and went on her way back to the hotel.

With a great amount of effort she ascended the stairs again, gently clearing her throat as she caught her breath. She fumbled her room key out of her pocket and was ready to put it into the lock when she noticed someone laying in the hallway in front of room 240. She watched for a moment, noticed the lack of movement.

"Are you all right?" she called down the corridor.

The person jumped and stood up. It was a red haired man. She was rather confused when his face lit up, a smile stretching his mouth.

Sarge felt his heart jumping about in his chest. "M-m-my key...it's stuck."

With a shrug she set down her bag of medicine at the foot of her door and took the short multitude of steps towards him. "Let me have a look."

"Th-thanks."

Quistis noticed the key sticking out of the lock. She jiggled it around a little and twisted the knob, noticing it wouldn't turn. "You should call the desk, get maintenance to look at it."

"Y-yeah, I guess I should." he could feel his face getting warmer, redder. "C-could I use your phone?"

She felt an eyebrow raise again. That request sounded a little too hopeful. Still, against what she felt was her better judgment; "I suppose you could." But she only conceded after becoming quite fed up with the uncooperative lock and key. She managed to get the key out at least. She walked back to her own room, the man closely in tow. It was almost troubling how close he trailed, his six-foot tall shadow on her, but she knew better than be concerned. Quistis was quite confident of her ability to throttle any would-be assailant.

Sarge had the sensation of floating. The green text in his head kept rattling off warnings and notices about his heart and blood pressure and blah, blah, blah. He had begun to ignore it, his attention divided fairly between the flawless curve her neck and the perfectly plump swell of her...yeah.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sarge._ He took a breath, knowing it was for the better.

"Have a seat." she said, reaching for the phone just inside by the doorway.

Sarge thought than changed his mind about perhaps sitting on the bed. No, he chose the sofa, thinking maybe anything else might be rude. He twiddled his thumbs, looking around. He felt warmth blossom from the very core of him when her scent, which filled the room, overwhelmed him. Damn, she smelled as good as she looked. Too bad he couldn't recognize the scent.

"Someone should be up here soon to fix it," Quistis said over her shoulder.

"C-can I wait here until then?"

"Fine by me. Can't say I'm good company,"

"Oh no, that's okay." he was grinning like an idiot and he knew it. "Thanks for your help, by the way."

"No problem." she glanced at him, saw how he grinned, and suddenly felt a little unsafe. Was that too strong a word? "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"I dunno, have you?" his question was genuine. "I mean...I noticed you checking in last night."

"That must have been it." why was she suddenly feeling the need to talk? He was a complete freakin' stranger, for pity's sake. "So...where are you visiting from?"

"I dunno." he said.

She made a strange face. "Pardon? Are you saying you just appeared here?"

"What? Oh no, no. The Kramers brought me along."

"Cid and Edea? How do you know them?"

"Edea found me. You know them too?"

"I was one of their orphans..." she answered passively. "What do you mean they _found_ you?"

"Just like I said." his tone was casual, almost indifferent. "A couple of weeks ago I washed up on the beach and...ta-dah."

Her suspicion radar was going berserk now. "I'm confused."

"That's okay, so am I." he laughed a little. "But that's pretty normal for me right now."

"So what are you doing here, exactly?"

"I was hoping, maybe if I came here, someone might know me..." He felt his eyebrows raise quizzically when she gave him a very firm, analytical look.

"You're serious?"

He nodded, looking like an innocent boy. "Can't remember a thing to save my life." and then he smiled like it was nothing.

Quistis couldn't help but wonder if he was kidding or not. She went to the door, peeking down the hall. "Looks like maintenance is done with your door."

"You want me to go then?" he suddenly looked like a lost puppy. "Oh...o-okay. Well, thanks a lot for all your help."

"You're welcome."

With a little reluctance he got up and went back into the hallway, Quistis closing the door behind him. She head for the bed, aiming to kick of her shoes when the was a knock at the door. Her eyebrow lifted again to see the red head still standing there.

"Y-you left this in the hallway." he was holding her bag of medicine.

"Oh, thank you."

"Sure. Hey, listen," he was ready to use his hand to keep her from shutting the door again. "You wanna go out with me tonight? Maybe you could show me around?"

Well she certainly didn't expect _that_. "Um...sorry, tonight isn't a good night."

"Oh...okay." he tried to hide his disappointment with a smile. "That's fine. Well...I'm in 240...you know...should you change your mind."

She tried not to be rude, but she felt it harder and harder to resist telling him to just go the hell away. "Okay, I'll remember."

"Thanks again." and he gave her a small, timid wave.

"You're welcome." and she shut the door again, clutching the medicine against her chest. "Heavens, what an odd one."

What was even more odd was her inability to keep him off her mind. For the greater portion of the afternoon she thought about him, mulling over what he had said and how curious it was. But that took a backseat when a coughing fit hit near dinner time. Blood ruined the front of her clothes, forcing her to prance about in her pajamas until they could be laundered. Not that she was actually prancing. She stayed in bed, channel surfing despite the serious lack of entertaining television.

_**(II)**_

It was fairly late in the evening when Squall and Rinoa made the walk back to the General's Mansion. They quietly crept around the ground floor, Rinoa having insisted to go to the kitchen before going upstairs to bed. General Caraway was sound asleep in the study just beyond the staircase, lounging in his favorite chair by the fireplace.

"My sweet tooth is about to lobotomize me." She whispered, laughing a little. "Want some ice cream?"

"No thanks." Squall was leaning against the open doorway, his arms crossed.

"You sure?"

He nodded, smiling. He watched her pitter-patter about the room, finding a bowl, a spoon, and the gallon tub of vanilla ice cream hiding in the freezer. She carved four large scoops out of the tub and then put it away, looking like an all-too-content cat with the bowl in her hands. Together they ascended the stairs and down the hall to Rinoa's room.

Angelo was laying on the small throw rug in the floor, his ears lifting when the door creaked open. His tongue dipped down as he opened his mouth, smiling the way only dogs can when their master comes home. Rinoa held the bowl away from him as she knelt down to rub his ear. She stood up and went to sit on the bed, watching as Squall dressed down to a pair of loose fitting shorts he often slept in.

"What, no birthday suit?" She giggled, taking a nibble at her first spoonful.

"We've made it this far, Rinoa." he grinned a little.

"I know," she sighed. "Day after tomorrow. I'm gonna change, don't steal any." she gave him a smirk as she set the bowl on the nightstand, disappearing into the adjacent bathroom to put on her nightgown. Squall chanced to stick a finger in the ice cream, just a little taste before she came back. Not seconds later she was done, coming back to bed in a navy colored silk nightie. He bit the inside of his mouth and his breath hitched.

Sweet heavens above; how good she looked in that was so incredibly unfair. The garment wasn't tight fitting, but it was just tight enough that every motion would pull the fabric against her body, becoming just a slight veil between his prying eyes and her bare flesh. His mouth was starting to water. The smile on her face made it clear that she knew damn good and well what he was thinking.

Rinoa pulled the covers over her legs before starting again on her desert. She tried to fight the smile working its way across her mouth. She knew Squall was all but dying over how she was dressed. It was cute how he pretended to just lay there, his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"You wanna bite?"

"No thanks."

"It's good."

"I know. No thanks."

"Come on," she sang. "You just might like it, Mr. Sourpuss."

"I'm not a sourpuss. I just don't want any." his voice sounded a little forced, like his jaw was tight.

She twisted onto her side with a spoon half full with a melting glob of vanilla. "Come on, you know you wanna," she lifted it towards his mouth.

"Rinoa," he groaned. "Give me a break. If I eat some will you stop teasing me?"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "If that's what you want,"

He opened his mouth the littlest bit, like a kid that didn't want to take his medicine. She forced him the entire serving in the spoon, which was almost too big. Still, he took it, smiling after a couple seconds.

"There, see? Not too bad," she settled onto her back again. "Oops,"

Squall glanced over, curiosity getting the better of him. He felt his breath hitch again when his eyes zeroed in on the small drop of melted vanilla that had dripped just above the hem of silk and lace. His body moved without meaning to, diving for the remnant mouth first. The flavor of the cream was overcome by the distinct, smooth taste of Rinoa's skin.

"Squall," she gasped, almost dropping the bowl on the floor. "I...I-I think you got it...I'm clean now." her eyes were starting to roll back. She just managed to set the bowl on the nightstand, no longer able to keep her fingers from slipping through his hair.

"Mmm," the sound rumbled through his chest, sounding almost like a growl. And yes, she was clean now, but that didn't make him any more willing to pull away.

"S-Squall...remember our...promise," she found talking to be increasingly difficult. She could feel him pawing at the thin straps of the gown, gently threatening to lower them.

"I remember. Don't worry," he lifted his eyes to look at her, his gaze almost piercing. "I just want a little...just a taste."

Rinoa let her head fall back, her hands curled along the back of his strong neck. She reached further down, her fingers splaying open to cover his shoulders and back. She tested the skin with her nails, shivering when he growled again.

Squall gently pulled on the hem of her gown with his teeth, the tip of his nose brushing between her breasts. He shifted his body, circling his arms around her and pulling her closer to the middle of the bed, the nightgown now pulled all the way down around her waist. Her face was flushed and she was finding it hard to catch her breath. Squall bit his bottom lip against a groan, seeing how she was looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He gently covered her body with his, wriggling his hips so he could settle them between her legs.

"Squall, please," she begged breathlessly. "Don't tease me,"

"Just little," he nibbled on her ear. "Be patient."

Rinoa felt her legs wrapping around him, her ankles locking together over the small of his back. She hadn't meant for them to, but they did it anyway. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, forcing her to take quick breaths. Dear God, this felt so good. Sure, Squall's emotional expertise had all the sparkle of a wet blanket at times, but when it came to intimacy, he was a damn natural. From the first time he touched her...oh my.

She fisted her hands in his hair, his warm mouth having suddenly closed around an exposed nipple. Rinoa bit her tongue against a loud moan, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. Lord knows they didn't need that. She almost imagined with no small amount of horror her father walking in to see what was the matter.

Squall felt her writhing beneath him, the slight pain in his scalp from her tight fists. It sent sparks of pleasure through his body, made his muscles jerk with it. He drew deep of her, his tongue lavishing the bud in his mouth. One hand held the other breast, pressing and kneading, and the other had a gentle hold on one thigh. The taste, the smell, the feel of her was all he ever wanted or needed to survive. That and air. Her flesh alone nourished him like nothing else, and her kind heart softened and warmed the most distant places inside him, bringing him to life. The lion was no longer alone, no longer crying into the night with emptiness. This lion was loved.

Rinoa felt as though she had come down with a fever, suddenly dizzy and disoriented. She clung to Squall even though he started to move lower, kissing her belly and nipping at the small curves and creases. In the back of her mind she began to wonder if he was even going to bother with taking the nightgown off. She fretted over the possibility of him ripping the garment in his haste.

Squall growled again when he realized she was wearing nothing under the silk and lace. He let his head rest against her belly for a moment, listening to her breathe and reveling in her warmth. Heavens she was so warm, like a fire on a mid winter's night.

"A fireplace," he said, his breath hot on her skin.

"Wha-what?" Rinoa could just barely lift her head.

"After we're married, I want to make love to you in front of a fireplace."

"Th-that so?"

He nodded, smiling with his eyes closed. "With a fire in it, of course."

"Of course,"

"What about you, Rinoa, what do you want?" he kissed her belly again, nipping here and there.

"Ooh," she groaned at the sensations attacking her. "I had a dream once...us... outside...in the rain."

"That sounds like fun." he took a bit of her thigh between his teeth, drawing a sharp intake of breath from her. "You like that?"

"As if you have to ask." she sounded fairly frustrated.

He couldn't help but laugh a little. Still, he couldn't stand to torture her anymore, despite how much he knew she loved it. Squall used his shoulders to pry her legs further apart and pushed up on the nightgown so it was out of his way.

"S-Squall, what are you...?"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course," she breathed.

"Than don't worry about it." and then he lowered his head. He flinched when her nails bit into his scalp again, and he had to fight back a proud laugh. He knew she was trying not to scream. Sweet God, she tasted so good. With or without the vanilla

Rinoa felt her body move without her thinking, her back arching and her hips bucking madly against his mouth. She swore she was on the verge of fainting as she could feel her womb clenching.

"Squall," she gasped, reaching for a pillow. She was going to scream.

He could feel her body becoming stiff, her muscles jerking of their own will. She only got like this when...

Squall waited for the tell-tale sound, the high-pitched whimper she made just before her pleasure reached its apex and she climaxed. It was being muffled by the pillow she clutched to her chest, a corner of it pressed tightly between her teeth. He waited for the last possible second, the perfect moment before thrusting his tongue into the very core of her.

Rinoa screamed, her back arching upward in one sharp, fluid motion.

Squall sighed with content, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over her, how she struggled to catch her breath, the pillow still against her body. With a smirk bordering on the egotistical, he helped her right her nightgown, prying the pillow away and setting it back on his side of the bed. After pulling the blankets over her he settled in himself, resuming his former position on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Jerk," she panted after a few moments.

He laughed. "You're welcome. Your ice cream is melting, by the way."

_**(III)**_

"I don't think she likes me very much." Sarge blushed a little, straightening the blankets on his bed.

"How do you figure?" Cid stepped out of the bathroom, his shirt almost buttoned.

"Just a feeling. It was like she couldn't wait to see me leave." he laughed. "She probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo."

"Well, no offense, but you're certainly...unique."

Sarge shook his head. "I know. Still...I just can't get her out of my head."

Cid laughed. "Try again then."

"Nah," the vigor in his tone dissolved. "I don't want to come off as a stalker."

"Oh come on, don't be silly. You're only a stalker if you don't use the front door." Cid chuckled as he laced his tie over the back of his neck. "Ask her out to dinner."

Sarge plopped down onto the bed, his arms draped across his lap. "Hell, where would I take her, provided she says yes?"

"Just ask where she wants to go. All you have to do is keep up the conversation and get the tab. No worries."

"What on earth are we supposed to talk about?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Sarge made a face, showing his lack of faith. "So where are you off to?"

"The wife and I just wanted to some time to ourselves. Gonna go for a little drive in country."

"I could let you two have to room if you want."

"Oh no, it's fine. We'll be back in time for the rehearsal; are you going to go?"

"Rehearsal for what?"

"The wedding tomorrow."

"Oh well...I don't suppose I will."

"You sure? There's going to be a lot of people."

Sarge nodded. "Not as many as there will be tomorrow, right? I'll just go tomorrow."

"If you insist." the older man sighed. "You feeling all right?"

"I dunno." Sarge shook his head, rubbing his neck. "I just...I guess I just feel a little weird. Can't really explain it."

"Well," Cid shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Not to be nosy, but the misses and I notice how you toss and turn so much at night. That got anything to do with it?"

"Maybe...I guess I got a lot of things going on in my head right now." Something was nagging him, a little voice telling him to elaborate what was bouncing around the space between his ears.

"You know you can talk to us."

"Sure I do." he smiled. "But maybe a little time to myself is just what I need...time to sort some of it out."

"If that's how you feel then I won't keep you any longer. We'll be back later tonight."

So far the day hadn't been bad at all. She had already copped out of the rehearsal dinner due to feeling "under the weather", so the day was hers to waste. However, the reality was that she didn't feel all that bad, aside from the slight high coming from the cough syrup.

Quistis had kept the coughing under control and spent much of her time in bed, avoiding a possible faint. And, would you believe it, the regularly scheduled cable programming was actually worth a damn to watch! She was completely content to stay in her pajamas all day and order room service.

Now it was around 7 P.M. True, she wasn't feeling tired, but 60 Minutes was about to come on and that always wanted to put her to sleep perhaps 30 minutes in. That would be in about five minutes so she had just enough time to brush her teeth. She did it in a hurry, which is why she appeared to be foaming at the mouth like a rabid cat when she had to answer the untimely knock at the door.

"Hey, Quisty! Whoa..."

Selphie's expression at her bed head and toothbrush jammed into her cheek didn't make Quistis change her own somewhat savage scowl. She cocked up a single, razor sharp eyebrow as if to ask "what the hell do you want?" She had to restrain an almost territorial growl when she picked out Rinoa over Selphie's shoulder. How she wanted to rip out that pretty raven hair.

"The boys went out for the night, you know, bachelor stuff. So, Rinoa and I thought we could keep each other company and watch some stupid movies and eat this cupcake I bought. It's as big as your head."

Quistis raised the other brow when she noticed the large box Rinoa was holding. She had to use both arms lest it hit the floor. At last she pulled the toothbrush out, not caring that some frothy paste hit the carpet.

"What movies?"

"Selphie picked them out." Rinoa rolled her eyes a little. "What _did_ you get?"

"Aw, you know, the usual; a comedy, a romance, and a Kung Fu movie."

"Titled?"

"Chinese Vampire Story." Selphie gave her a look that begged for approval.

Quistis mulled the choices over in her head. On the one hand she could let them in, tolerate them until they left or fell asleep, and possibly risk them seeing her cough her heart out. On the other hand, she could seem like an absolute bitch and kick them to the curb. Oh, decisions, decisions...

"Fine, come in." she shrugged, stepping aside.

"Sweet." Selphie snicker impishly.

"Thanks, Quistis."

_Thank me by jumping from the roof._ She made her way back to the bathroom to finish brushing and then crawled back into bed. By the looks of it Selphie had already put one of the movies into the disc player.

"Dog pile!"

Quistis quickly pulled her glasses off before bodies came crashing down on her. She would find herself squished between the other two women, feeling like a semi-neglected plush toy. And with the three of them crammed onto the bed only meant for two they watched the movie, the massive cupcake sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. They would get into it later.

Sure, the film was campy at best and the subtitles didn't seem to make the story much clearer, but it was good for a laugh or two. But, from what they could make out, a general was slowly turning into a vampire due to the unrest of his recently departed father. He called for a shaman and his assistant to exorcise the evil spirit. After realizing that the general was also quite insane, he locked the shaman in the family crypt, giving his personal militia orders to shoot them if they try to leave before the deed was done.

Some time before the general had treated his visitors to an meal of exotic dishes and fish, which proved to be a rather large problem during their stay in the family crypt. As they hid behind a toppled casket, the undead relative bearing down on them, the assistant hurriedly grabbed an urn from the wall and used it as an impromptu toilet. You see, the fish gave them the runs.

I don't care who you are, but that is funny.

Over the cackling laughter Selphie heard the knock on the door. "I got it!"

Quistis felt her eyes rolling. Sure, she didn't much care for the company, but anything was better than being bothered in the middle of a movie.

"Quisty, it's for you."

"Typical...who is it?"

Selphie's eyes looked big. "I dunno, but he's tall."

"It couldn't be," Quistis managed her way out of bed, brushing the wrinkles out of her pajamas before reaching the ajar door. "Yes?"

"Hi,"

"Ah yes," she sighed, rubbing her forehead with a fake smile. "Room 240."

"You remembered!" his face lit up, making his green eyes shimmer a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She figured he noticed that she was in her sleepwear. "No, no, you didn't. What is it you needed? Door jammed again?"

"Ah, well," he rubbed the back of his head, stirring like he was nervous. "I know it's late but...you...ha, you want to have dinner with me?"

She made a face, as if to silently ask him just how crazy he was. "It's almost nine o'clock at night,"

"Oh I know," he laughed, saying again, "I know it's late. Still...wherever you wanna go...my treat?" it was beginning to sound like his words were starting to desert him.

She stepped out into the hallway, crossing her arms and grinning a little with a sigh as she leaned back against the frame of the door. "You're desperate, aren't you?"

He looked surprised. "Am I? Am I coming off as desperate?"

"A little."

"Oh, sorry...but I just...I'd _really_ like to take you out tonight."

"You'll keep pestering me if I say 'no', won't you?"

"Oh no, no, no," he criss-crossed his hands back and forth in front of him. "If you tell me to, I'll leave you alone. Promise."

Quistis looked him over from top to bottom, noting his expression resembling that of a lost puppy. Finally, after several short moments, she shrugged. "You're serious?"

He nodded, short and fast motions that tossed his ponytail a little.

"You mind waiting while I change clothes?"

"Not at all," his face lit up again.

"Alright, give me a few minutes." and she stepped back inside and closed the door, unable to see him do his little jig of success in the empty hallway.

"Who was it?" Rinoa asked, a large chunk of cake sitting in waiting on the end of a plastic fork.

"He's staying in 240," Quistis replied shortly, in passing. "Wants to take me to dinner."

"Whoa, really?" Selphie had to swallow before speaking, strawberry icing smeared across her mouth. "No joke?"

"Do I joke?"

She didn't reply as Quistis disappeared into the bathroom with a change of clothes on her arm. It was a few moments before she reappeared, hair combed back and properly dressed.

"You're going?"

"Yes, Selphie. I've been cooped up in here for almost three days."

"Do you even know this guy? What about the movies?"

"I'm sure the two of you can handle it by yourselves. You're welcome to stay. Besides, I'm sure you will have more fun without me." Quistis pulled on her boots and headed for the door.

"Take Save the Queen with you," Rinoa chuckled.

Quistis grinned quietly as she pointed her thumb to her back, where her weapon was often hidden in its holster that was secured about her shoulders and hiding beneath her red blouse.

The girls waited until she was out of earshot before talking again, never mind the hopping vampire on the television.

"Didn't see that coming." Selphie was still staring at the now shut door, a plate of cake in her hands as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Me either," Rinoa shook her head. "What did he look like?"

"Red hair, green eyes," Selphie took a bite, "built like a brick shit house."

Rinoa stopped chewing, her cheeks full, and raised an eyebrow with her eyes narrowed and giving Selphie a slanted glance. "I'll just take your word for it."

Author's Note: Things are about to get interesting, no worries. I can understand if your getting bored. I'll get it moving soon. Probably next chapter when things get crazy. Right now I'm just wondering if I should do a segment on the bachelor party...probably not. We'll see when it comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Five**

The streets of Deling at night were unusually vacant. Then again, most crowds wound down by ten, and it was nine-thirty.

"You really don't know your way around, do you?" Quistis looked up at the man walking beside her down the sidewalk.

"Nope," he laughed, his hands jammed in his pockets. "Actually, I'm more or less following you."

She shook her head. "You're an odd one."

"I know. So where did you want to go?"

"There's a small place on the next corner. As far as I know they're still open at this hour."

"Okay."

His consistent cooperation without question was far too peculiar. Maybe she was just lucky? Nah, there was no such thing as luck. Still, aside from that, something else made her curious...

"So...what do I call you?"

_Anything you want...no, shut up._ "Sarge."

"Sarge?"

"That's what the Kramers call me. I gotta tattoo on my arm, see?" he pulled up his sleeve and showed her the bars. "They said it means sergeant."

"That it does." she blinked and adjusted her glasses. "Have you tried looking for your military records?"

"Yeah. Apparently Cid knows General Caraway so he had access to that sort of thing. They couldn't find anything."

"Odd. So...you don't remember _anything_?" she felt a pang of pity.

"No." he looked sad for a short moment, then he smiled. "It's all right. Is that the place you were talking about?"

Quistis looked up to see a line of late night diners waiting to eat. You could smell the deep fat fryers and the hear the flattop hissing from where they were. You could almost taste the grease in the air.

"Yup. My arteries are crying out in horror as we speak." she couldn't help but smile.

"Smells pretty good." Sarge's face reddened. "I thought a lady like you would want to go somewhere fancy."

"Lady like me? What does that mean?"

He jammed his hands back in his pockets. "I dunno. You just seem really...sophisticated to me."

His honesty was endearing, almost cute. "I think I'm flattered." she laughed. "Still, I prefer the simple things."

"You don't get much simpler than me."

Within the next half hour they had their food and were sitting at one of the diner's outdoor tables. Sarge watched her in passing, not wanting to make feel uncomfortable by staring...despite how badly he wanted to. All he wanted to do was look at her, she was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe she agreed to have dinner with him. He felt like he was flying just from being in her presence, being acknowledged by her.

Quistis still didn't feel quite right about him. Why? She wasn't so sure about that either. Even now that she was able to get a closer look at him, notice the stranger things, it only served to compound the aura of mystery around him. The aura that he was seemingly oblivious to. Still...he was kind of cute. Maybe it was that boyish grin or that naïve laugh? She let it stir between her ears for a while. In the meantime, the cheese steak sandwich she ordered was starting to get cold.

"Tell me more about yourself." he requested innocently in the same tone a child would for a story before bed.

She looked up at him, trying to come up with a way to pull away from her sandwich without seeming piggish. Quistis chewed and swallowed behind a napkin. "You haven't even asked for my name."

"Quistis, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, held it, then let it fall. "Edea?"

Sarge took the opportunity to hide in the little white lie. "Yeah...sure." Telling her about the little computer in his head might be a little too much for a first (possibly only) date. "What do you do for a living?"

Quistis couldn't stop the short, bitter laugh. "I'm a SeeD at Balamb Garden, but I'm currently suspended."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Bah, I needed the break. But, other than that, there isn't much to tell. Can't say I've had a very exciting life."

"Perfect, me neither." he smiled again. "What else?"

She laughed, almost catching herself. He was making her laugh...did Hell just freeze over?

"Wow, that's a pretty smile."

Now she felt herself blushing like a teenager who got looked at the right way by the boy she had a crush on. Why did it seem like this strange, _strange_ man was doing all the right things?

"But," she cleared her throat. "Other than my career with Garden...there isn't anything else."

"No family, friends?"

"Few friends," she sipped her drink through the bent straw. "Never knew my birth parents...at least I can't remember if I did."

"What about Edea and Cid?"

"They're good folks. They took great care of us kids. I guess you could say we're friends...more like acquaintances. For a long while Cid was more like my boss."

"Bet that was fun," he chuckled.

"I loved my job." Quistis sighed, suddenly becoming a bit stoic. "Then again...I guess it's easy to fall in love with something when you've got nothing else. You love it because you need it."

"That sounds," Sarge paused, his brow furrowing, seemingly searching for a word. "...sad."

"That's life,"

"You mean..._nothing_ makes you happy?" he had the lost puppy look again.

She felt herself making a face, having been taken slightly aback by the question. Quistis took the few minutes she thought acceptable to think it over. "I guess...not. I guess...I mistake happiness for simply being occupied."

Sarge tilted his head to the side, dog-like in his mild confusion. Maybe this woman was as complicated as she was pretty.

The two of them stayed out passed midnight, spending a majority of the time talking as they walked the streets. Well, to be more accurate, Quistis talked, and Sarge listened intently with a smile and occasional nod of agreement. Lord knows he couldn't remember any life experiences worth sharing in conversation. Quistis was actually enjoying herself, more so than she had in a long while. Things were going so well she half expected to faint or have a fit to ruin it all. But that didn't happen.

Eventually they made it back to the hotel, most of the lights were off and the front desk was only occupied by the night guard. Quietly from the stairwell they appeared on the second floor, coming to stop at room 233. Quistis stopped the reflex to reach for the doorknob, not even having her key ready. Sarge was only a step or two in front of her, grinning like an idiot with his hands fisted in his pockets once again.

"I had a really good time tonight." he said, his eyes lowered and his cheeks red. "Thanks a lot for coming out with me."

Quistis refused to fight the little smile he brought out of her. "I enjoyed the evening too, Sarge. Thank you for inviting me."

"Really? You did?"

She nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Wow, that's good. For a while there I thought you were just trying to be nice. I know I'm pretty weird..."

She laughed. "Not at all; you were very pleasant. I can't say I would have wanted to spend the evening any other way."

Sarge bit his bottom lip, smiling and trying not to giggle like a fool. "Yeah? M-me too. So, um, you think...you think I could...you know,"

Her impatience was starting to rear its ugly head. It was late and she was tired. "Spit it out."

"Could I have a hug?"

She felt her face growing warm. "I...I suppose...so?" before she knew it his arms were around him, his solid frame dwarfing her own. _Oh my...he's so warm...so tall._ The flush in her face clashed with her wide, doe-in-the-headlights expression.

"Too tight?" He looked down at her, concerned.

"N-no, no, I'm fine. Th-thank you." she was fighting the warmth out of her cheeks, adjusting her glasses. "I guess this is goodnight then?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess so." he almost looked disappointed. "Hey, are you going to that wedding tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about it. The bride and groom are acquaintances of mine and they've asked me to come...why?"

"I'm going too. Cid thinks it would be a good opportunity for someone to find me...if anyone recognizes me. In any case, mind if I hang out with you a while?" he started scratching the studs in his neck. They had begun to itch a little.

"I don't see why not."

"Great. I'll see you there. Goodnight." and with a nervous smile he was heading down the hallway to his room.

Quistis lingered until he was out of sight and then quietly went inside, mindful of Rinoa and Selphie who were still there, asleep on the sofa. A movie was playing, the actor on the screen in an incredulous situation with a sheep. She ignored it to get back into her pajamas. She stood in the bathroom for a moment, looking at her reflection, her arms curled about herself. She could smell him on her clothes. She closed her eyes and took a breath, her arms tightening as if to supplement the illusory recreation of his embrace. In the end Quistis shook the haze from her mind, quickly changing and crawling into bed. She turned off the television and tightly wrapped the blankets around herself, giving a tired sigh.

In room 240, Sarge stepped in to find Cid still awake, watching a documentary of some kind, with Edea curled up under his arm. Needless to say she was asleep. Cid grinned, his expression seeming to ask how things went. Sarge returned the grin with one of his own and gave two thumbs up.

_**(II)**_

Irvine groaned as he reached blindly for his hat. He crawled out of the pilot's seat and onto the icy cold, unforgiving steel panels of the floor.

"Where'd that damn blasted thing go?" he growled. Finally he found it discarded in a corner. He forced himself to stand on less-than-steady legs and put the hat on his head, hiding his disheveled hair. "Now where are my pants?"

In the mess hall, atop the dinning table, Zell snorted himself out of dead sleep, blinking at the bright halogen lights beaming down from the ceiling. "Oh...my..._gahd_." he groaned, his mouth dry. He rolled onto his side, searching for something to anchor himself with. His head thudded onto the table, his leg stretched out to find the floor. He just made it, saving himself from a fairly painful fall.

"Heeeey," his harsh, cracked voice echoed through the _Hellmouth's_ steel innards. "All hands on deck." There was a quiet moment while he checked himself over, trying to remember where his shirt went. "Why do I have rings in my nipples?! And why are they purple?!"

"Maybe if you take them out now the holes will close before anyone notices." Squall strode resolutely passed the mess hall's open door and towards the front of the ship. He seemed perfectly composed, half dressed in his formal SeeD uniform. His hair was combed, his chin shaved, and he smelled almost too good.

"Dude," Zell snatched his shirt from the floor, forcing it over his head. "How the hell is it that you're all prim and proper?"

"Because I know when to stop; you don't." He fumbled with the button at the collar.

"Sheesh, commander, what's with the hurry?"

"It's half passed noon."

"Really? Crap, I gotta go back to the hotel and change!" Zell was reaching for the latch to open the hatch when Squall turned towards him, catching his attention.

"Zell, please don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it...considering you could fire me if I was." he pulled his lips back into an ass' grin before jumping ship and belting down the street for the hotel.

Squall finally forced the button into place as he shook his head and kept walking, taking a breath to keep his composure. He was actually starting to feel a little nervous. When he made his way into the cockpit he was grateful to find Irvine fully dressed.

"Mornin', commander. Lookin' good."

Squall nodded. "Heard from the girls yet?"

"Not a peep. I'm guessin we will soon, though. You excited?"

"Yeah, I think so." he only gave a little smile. "What can I say? I've been waiting a long time for someone like Rinoa. At least...I think I have."

"No need to explain." Irvine put up a dismissive hand. "Now, if you'll give me a minute I'll tidy myself up and we'll be on our way.

Quistis could feel the bed shaking, but immediately dismissed it. She wanted to sleep, that's all. Just five more minutes...

Through the haze of sleep she could make out little pitter-pattering steps about the room. Then she felt something pressing against her ear. Her instincts were too slow to tell her that this was about to result in something unpleasant.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

"JESUS!" she shouted, twisting wildly into a sitting position. The alarm clock flew across the room.

"Time to wake up, Quisty,"

The look she gave Selphie first begged to know what the hell was wrong with her. The look that followed shortly after begged the question of how she wished to meet her end.

"Sorry about that,"

"The hell you are," she growled, trying to compose herself. Quistis noticed she was wearing her formal uniform. "What's going on?"

"It's almost one o-clock. The wedding's in an hour; Rinoa's already left."

_There is a God._ "Ah, very well. You go along, I'll meet you there."

"Oh no," Selphie purred in an all too strange way. "I gotta know."

"'Gotta know' what?"

"How did your date go?" And she gave Quistis a sideways glance.

The blonde's face puckered and she arched an eyebrow. "Since when is that your business?"

"Aw, come on!" she whined. "You _have_ to tell me!"

"No, I don't." Quistis when to her small suitcase to look for a change of clothes. She actually had to think about whether or not to dress in her SeeD uniform.

"Please? What's he like, what's his name? Tell me-tell me-tell me!"

"Tilmett," _You are officially dubbed "the thing that wouldn't shut up"._ "Your nose is dangerously close to my personal affairs. If you wish to keep it you will make a hasty retreat."

"Not even a little bit? Where'd you guys go to dinner?" Selphie tempted fate one more time, despite how Quistis had just shut herself up in the bathroom. "Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Tilmett, if you have not left by the time I come out, I will see to it that you choke on the remainder of that cupcake."

Selphie felt herself shudder, easily noticing the genuine ire in her voice. She grabbed up the rented movies and the cake remnants (just to be safe), and fled. Quistis sighed with relief to find herself alone at last.

She surrendered to wearing her uniform, knowing she hadn't brought anything else as formal. Sure, this whole wedding had her feathers ruffled if not completely molted, but she wasn't about to make herself look like a fool over it. She would carry herself with the sliver of dignity she managed to cling to. After dressing she packed her things, having plans to leave more or less after the ceremony was over. Sure, she would say her goodbyes and kiss ass to all the right people, but then she would be gone.

With that finished she stepped out into the hallway, quietly counting in her head the seconds before she could get the hell out of here. She locked the door behind her and turned to make her way for the stairs, bumping into...guess who?

"Hey, Quis, looking sharp," Zell rushed out of his room. "Looks like some of the color's back in your face. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She squinted at him through her glasses. "Are you hung over?"

"A little." he finished buttoning his jacket.

"What a way to show up to your boss' wedding." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he smiled with a shrug. "You know, I'm surprised you're actually going."

"Yes...so am I. But, like I've said; Squall is still a friend of mine." _But I doubt it will stay that way._

_...Name: Zell Dincht..._

_ ...Age: 19..._

_ ...Occupation: SeeD Officer..._

_ ...Related Information: Expert of mixed martial arts...hot dog enthusiast...low self-control..._

_ ...Perceived threat: Unknown...Suggestion: observe with caution..._

Sarge cocked his head to the side, curiously watching Quistis talk to the blonde man across from her. Cid and Edea had left earlier, letting him sleep in since it was so late when he got to bed last night. They left a suit for him on the bed, something of Cid's that managed to fit him with a slight bit of bagginess. It was black slacks with a black silk vest and a white button-down shirt.

"Hey, care to introduce me to your friend?"

Quistis half turned, looking over her shoulder and felt a shimmer of what had to have been happiness at the sight of him.

"Sarge, good to see you." she chanced a smile. "This is Zell. Zell, this is Sarge; he came here with Cid and Edea."

Zell had to lift his head a little to see him properly, almost cautiously holding out his hand in greeting. "Hey there," his eyes were a little big.

"Nice to meet you." Sarge shook his hand.

"Wow, those are some claws you got there."

Sarge pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, laughing. "Call it a curse."

_Why didn't I notice them last night? You were too busy paying attention to his face, doofus._

"Zell, don't stare. Let's go, we'll be late."

"Mind if I tag along?" Sarge asked, looking hopeful.

"Not at all." She shook her head, feeling herself starting to blush when Sarge hooked his arm around one of her own.

Angelo watched his master from the comfort of the bed, his head between his paws and his ears tilted forward. He had been laying there for the last hour, watching with quiet sighs as humans ran back and forth, hustling and bustling from place to place making sure everything was perfect. His flawless Collie brain just couldn't seem to wrap around all the fuss. And why was his master wearing that white dress. This whole day was turning out to be a crazy, hot mess...someone had yet to take him for his afternoon walk.

Rinoa stood before the mirror, trying as hard as possible not to let herself get too excited. If her face got any redder no amount of make-up would save her. She had checked, double checked, even triple checked herself, and still she wasn't sure if the dress fit just right. Sweet heavens she only had ten minutes! She could hear her father coming up the stairs over the buzzing commotion downstairs. The general came just inside the doorway, dressed to the nines as usual, his medals and pins shiny and polished. There was a redness in his eyes that was natural for fathers about to give their only daughter away.

"You look beautiful."

Rinoa felt her face getting hotter. "Thanks."

"President Loire is downstairs."

"Is he? That's great, Squall was really hoping to see him"

He nodded, pausing a moment. "You know, darling, I know...I know we've had our tough times,"

She smiled at him, stopping him mid sentence. "It's okay. I haven't always been easy to handle, I know that. Still...you were there for me whether I wanted you to be or not. But I'm glad you were."

"I'm glad to hear you say that; and all this time I thought I'd been doing something wrong." he laughed a little. "So...ready to go?"

Rinoa took a breath, one last glance in the mirror, and then nodded. Her father reached to take her by the hand.

Sarge was getting a little frazzled by the computer rattling off names and information so fast. There were so many people! He did his best to stay near Quistis, feeling quite insecure. But he also reminded himself to not hide in a corner; he was here to be seen after all. Just maybe someone would know his face from somewhere.

Quistis was slow to realize that she wasn't having that bad of a time as she thought. Then again, nothing had happened just yet. She kept her distance from the groom, knowing it would be better for her temperament. Instead she walked about the main floor of the general's mansion, introducing Sarge to various people she knew. Selphie finally got her wish and found who the (as she called him) mysterious "giant" was. Irvine seemed to approve also, not that she would give a damn if he didn't. She caught herself in mid-thought; why was she starting to feel like...like she and Sarge were...nah.

It wasn't long before Cid and Edea found them.

"So this must be the lady in 233," Cid's face stretched back in a big grin. "Somehow I knew."

"That's because I told you, dear." Edea added. "You two look so cute together."

"It's all her," Sarge sighed. "I make her look better by proxy."

Everyone shared in a laugh until the entire room resounded into quiet. All heads turned to the top of the staircase.

Squall was standing at the farthest end of the room from the door, next to the chaplain. He heard all of the noise in the room dissipate and was forced to tilt his head up, towards the stairway. And there she was, on her father's arm. It took his breath away, his heart on the verge of a murmur. His palms were getting sweatier. As she drew closer he had to smile.

In the back of the room, Sarge was fidgeting. He suddenly felt very hot and uncomfortable, the back of his head starting to pound and pound with a dull pain that only seemed to intensify. Sweat started to dot his forehead.

Quistis glanced low and to the side, noticing how Sarge's hand was clutched into a tight fist.

"Are you okay?"

"N-no," he took a breath. "I think...I think I'm going to step outside a minute." and he disappeared.

Quistis didn't like the look on his face; the look that reminded her of someone who had seen a ghost? What had he been looking at? It appeared that he had his eyes on the stairs just like everyone else. Why would that bother him? For the time being she would let it sit in her mind, ponder it until later. She would go find him a little while, see if he was okay. Why did she suddenly care some much?

Sarge had to take quicker, deeper breaths to keep up. The air was cooler outside the mansion, harsh against his hot skin. He rubbed the sweat from the back of his neck, his feet moving by themselves. He walked around the side of the house to the back. There were no less then twenty round tables set and ready for the reception. He felt himself shaking.

When he saw that girl coming down the stairs, the computer rattled off again, this time the text was red, and letters were flashing.

_...Name: Rinoa Heartilly..._

_ ...Age: 19..._

_ ...WARNING: Target is an active Sorceress..._

_ ...Perceived threat: Extreme...Suggestion: Follow primary directive...TERMINATE TARGET..._

It was at the end of the message that he started to feel strange. The studs in his neck seemed to vibrate, fill his nerves with a steady burn. Sarge clenched his hands, resiting a very nasty, nasty urge to hurt someone. He couldn't make sense of it, he didn't know why he wanted to...was the computer making him? He could feel all the blood in his body flooding into his face, his skull. His whole body was starting to throb.

Squall's knees had steadied like a rock, but his hands were like putty. It took every ounce of his usually solid composure to slide the ring on Rinoa's finger; seeing the silver lion gave him a deep sense of pride. He couldn't really think of a time where he had been more happy. The words the chaplain relayed to them were just a dull murmur until he gave permission to kiss the bride. The most incredible kiss of his life. There were applause, cheers, well wishers everywhere. The newlyweds were flooded by people, but only for a little while. It wasn't long before they started filing out the rear door, to the back lawn for the reception.

Sarge was out of sight, pressing his body against the wall around the corner. He could hear voices compounding one another, growing louder and louder as more people filled the lawn. The computer was going off, a weird buzzing in his ears. Red text was flashing again, reminding him of the close proximity of the Sorceress. His muscles strained to move against him, against his will. He chanced to peer around the corner. There was the Sorceress with her new husband, on the lowest step of the rear stoup. The burning in his body surged, his vision blurring and his body springing into action per the computer's relentless demands. In a matter of seconds he reeled around the corner, leaped up onto a table, and jumped two more before launching himself easily ten feet off the ground. He had grabbed a knife from one of the table settings.

The entire afternoon had been surreal for Rinoa, almost moving in slow motion since she went to stand beside Squall in front of the chaplain. This feeling didn't improve as they walked outside and into the sunshine. One thing she was keenly aware of was how tightly she gripped Squall's arm. For the last three years or more he had been her shelter when she was insecure. And right now more than ever she felt vulnerable. She wasn't the princess anymore, she was the lion's wife. Not that it was such a bad idea...maybe this was a bigger step than she had originally thought. At least it felt that way.

Over and through the throngs of people surrounding them as they stood on the bottom step, Rinoa noticed something just in the corner of her eye. It was a blur, a flash of white and black and red that slowed to a near halt as it drew closer, hurling itself into the air. She made out the red hair, the reddened, swollen eyes, and one arm bent behind the man's head. Something was gleaming in his fist, and his mouth was twisted open in a snarl, revealing fangs. Rinoa stumbled back, knocking into Squall hard enough to push him off the step. Then there was a loud _thud_, and she felt terrible pressure on her, focusing on her chest. The wind flew out of her body, her mind flew into a mild panic.

The sense of urgency forced the Sorceress in her to emerge, the power flexing as she hit the hard concrete of the step. She gripped at her chest with one hand, finding something sticking out. She curled her fingers around it, pain flooding her mind. The power made her body swell momentarily before fluxing outward, forcing her attacker to fly across the yard, landing against the wrought iron fence surrounding it. Someone started screaming. Breathing started to become hard, painful. Rinoa began to taste copper and she lost the strength to even hold up her head. She had the sensation of the world moving beneath her.

When Squall stood up again, Rinoa was already on the ground, her attacker fleeing over the fence. His mind stuttered with confusion until he saw her lying there, a knife forced through her chest. He almost tripped over his feet to reach her, his instincts forcing him to act. He curled his arms beneath her, lifting her up. He didn't notice General Caraway and Laguna plowing their way towards him.

"Come on, Squall," Laguna had a hand on his back. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"...Squall," all he could focus on was her, that tiny cry for him. His feet moved without his head's permission, following the general through the house at a brisk jog to the front the mansion, to the general's car. He reached for the knife.

"Don't touch it!" Laguna snapped. "That could do more harm than good."

Squall was in a haze, unable to focus or make this or that of anything. He was numb yet painfully aware of what was going on.

Laguna wheeled around him and hopped into the driver's seat without bothering to open the door. It looked as if the general was about to protest, but knew better and simply threw him the keys. By the time everyone was seated the engine was running. Squall sat in the back, cradling Rinoa in his arms. He felt himself shudder at the sight of her, the angry ribbon of red seeping down from her mouth. He couldn't stand seeing the knife there, where it wasn't supposed to be; his mind screamed at him in a panic "take it out, take it out!". Squall bit down hard on his bottom lip against the urge, knowing it would make things worst. All he could down hold her close, his cheek pressed against her cool, clammy forehead.

Irvine took it upon himself to gather the ranks and commence pursuit.

"Come on, Quis, you're driving," he gave a shout over all the chaos, Exeter on his shoulder and a set of keys in the other hand.

She, Selphie, and Zell were all running through the house.

"I'm suspended,"

"Fuck suspension!" Zell snarled.

"Yeah, these are special circumstances." Selphie was fishing in her pockets, finding her stash of shotgun shells in a breast pocket.

"Fine," and Quistis caught keys as Irvine tossed them blindly over his shoulder. "Anyone happen to see where he went?"

"He was headed out of the city," Irvine said, sliding across the hood of a jeep before climbing into the passenger seat. "Put the pedal to the metal, sweet heart."

"Fasten your seat belts." was the only warning before she hit the gas.

Needless to say Quistis was baffled by the events that unfolded mere minutes ago. It wasn't such a blow that it hindered her focus while driving like a madwoman, but it certainly was a lot to swallow. What had happened?

She made break-neck turn out of the city, onto the outer highway and onto rough terrain. The tires squealed and a cloud of dust went up in their wake. And amongst all of the jostling and shaking and rattling of car parts...

"Man, Quisty, you sure can pick boyfriends," Selphie sounded like she was about to puke.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

_...Nearest known structure: Tomb of the Unknown King...Distance: 7.5 kilometers..._

The computer forced him to run, forced him to look for a place to hide just like it forced him to hurt that woman. He couldn't stop, his body wouldn't let him. Everything was just a haze of confusion and that terrible burning sensation in his head that seemed come from the metal studs. He wanted to stop-God knows he wanted to-he wanted go back and see if she was okay. Dear Jesus...did she die?

He could hear something coming up fast from behind.

_...Hostile entities detected..._

_ ...Perceived threat: moderate to fatal..._

_ ...Suggestion: terminate if necessary..._

_ ...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 1 set to automatic trigger..._

"To hell with this," Zell shouted, fed up with sitting in the car and waiting to catch up. There wasn't enough time to tell him "no" before he jumped jeep and hit the ground running. Selphie was turned around in the seat, watching as Zell made a gesture with his hands before touching his legs. There was a flash of light and then he suddenly caught up to and overcame the vehicle that was easily going ninety miles an hour.

"Ooh, that's slick."

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Irvine loaded several shells into his gun.

"If I press it down any harder the pedal will be in the dirt." Quistis hissed through a tight jaw.

"Look, there he is! Zell's almost got him!" Selphie jammed a finger between the two in the front, pointing. "Come on, Quisty, punch it!"

_Careful, or I'll punch _you_._

Zell was just on his tail, only a few strides from being in his back pocket.

"You're mine, asshole," He raised a fist and lunged forward.

The computer did everything...or rather it made him do everything. Sarge slid to a stop, shifting his feet so he would have a solid base before pressing his elbow out behind him.

Zell felt like he hit a concrete road block. His body folded forward before it flew back, his butt hitting hard ground before rolling head over heels. The world was swimming when he opened his eyes, tasting bile. He was just able to make out the sound of the jeep screeching to a halt over the ringing in his ears. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, asking him if he was okay.

"Sure, grand...my guts are in my throat."

"He's fine," Selphie called back. "Gone on ahead or you'll lose him. I'll catch up."

"You got it," Irvine tipped his hat as they roared away.

"Let's go, Zell, get up."

"My toes are tingling."

"That's just the herniated disc talking." she laughed. "Get your ass up! You're a SeeD for pity's sake!"

"You're right, you're right. Gimme a second." After a moment of gritting his teeth he was able to push himself up.

"Now get Haste going so we can catch them."

"I gotta better idea."

Quistis tried to keep the vehicle steady while Irvine took aim. She flinched at every shot, blinking so she wouldn't have to see if it hit or not. Something insider just didn't want to see it happen. However, be it by fortune or misfortune, she wouldn't see it. There was a small cloud of dust that she drove straight through, which she would hate herself for later. She saw a large hulking shape just before the car was flipped, the front end thrown up and back by God only knows what. It landed flat on its top, smoke coming up from beneath the exposed front axle.

The computer made him change, forced him to feel that god awful splitting in his head. He was easily a foot taller and fifty pounds of muscle heavier. The claws on his fingers were now more like talons, thick and black. His forearms and thighs were more like tree trunks. Now he was more beastly than human, having a set of forward sloped horns to match. On his knuckles and his feet he lumbered over to the overturned vehicle and grabbed the undercarriage with one massive hand, lifting it before tossing it away, not bothering to watch it bounce. One of the passengers had fallen out. His entire hand fit around the woman's frame...her smell was so familiar.

Quistis fought to open her eyes. She was so dizzy, feeling as if her body was rattling to pieces one nerve at a time. She felt something holding her, like a pair of arms keeping her own locked at her sides. Her head lolled on her neck. Where was Irvine...what happened to the jeep? Why wasn't Zell there yet? Why couldn't she open her eyes? What on earth was that sound? She couldn't find a focus point between the growling noise or the unmistakable _clickety-clack_ of a locomotive. Wait... locomotive? Oh good Lord...

She finally managed to come back at the sound of a high pitched whistle. It was then she realized arms weren't holding, but a single hand, and then she saw its owner. Normally she would've been terrified to see those green eyes, bloodshot and savage, but her blood was full of adrenaline and there was no room for fear. Out of reflex she reacted, taking the deepest breath she could as she called on her Blue Magic. Her eyes flashed a bright, toxic green behind her cracked lenses before she exhaled, emitting the blackest black mists. The beast let her go, gripping at its face and eyes, making a terrible sound. Quistis hurried away; she could see Doomtrain closing in. She reached for Save the Queen, finding it in its usual place. She had to keep this creature in its place until help could arrive.

Zell held on tight to Doomtrain, the wind hard against his face. Selphie was right behind him, her pistol in hand.

"It's about time to light this baby up." she had a shotgun shell in her mouth, the chamber open. She forced it and closed the barrel, pulling back the second hammer.

"Not time, we gotten jump or we'll get caught up in it!"

"Gimme a second!"

"Jump already!"

They couldn't wait. Zell turned as he let go and grabbed Selphie by the waist, forcing her to hold the gun with both hands. She pulled the trigger as she found the split second she had to get it right. There was a loud bang...louder than it should have been.

Zell winced at the feeling of sharp, hot shrapnel ripping into his back and shoulder blades. He heard Selphie cry out in shock, pain. They hit the ground. Zell listened for the tell-tale crash of the train finding its mark. There was a crash all right, but not the one previously mentioned. It was the loud, screaming crash or derailment. The damn man ripped Doomtrain from the tracks. Zell shrugged, having trouble finding the strength to get back up.

"Selphie," his voice strained as he tried to stand. "You okay?"

"M-my hands," it sounded like she was crying from the pain.

"Just hang tight," he got to his feet, though his back felt like it just passed through a cheese grater. "I'll get him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quistis shouted. "Why are you doing this?" she felt herself flinch at the snap of her own whip. She saw what he did to Doomtrain and just couldn't wrap her head around it. She had cut him deep in the face and chest with Save the Queen, but it only seemed to make him stronger. The Bad Breath spell she had cast did nothing to hinder him. What was he?!

The SeeD officers had no idea what was really going on in Sarge's head. Hell, Sarge didn't even know. But the computer had it all under control. It was gathering information, formulating suggestions...it was learning; it was making him learn. It forced him to watch the SeeDs carefully, mark their motions, their methods, everything. As much as he didn't want to, he reacted. Quistis lashed the whip at him and he stretched out his arm. The length of leather and steel wrapped tightly around his arm and he jerked back.

Quistis didn't let go. His body twisted and she felt herself snap forward, a nasty, loud cracking sound coming from her right shoulder. Pain sparked through her as she realized the sensation of flying mere seconds before she hit something hard that gave under the force of her weight. She rolled to a stop on the ground, feeling content to lay there as her body radiated with hurt. She could feel a fit coming, the dust irritating her lungs.

"You're heavier than you look," Zell half groaned, half panted. He lifted his head and the let it drop. "Damn it. He got away."

Quistis didn't speak. She was too confused.

"Where's Irvine? Quis, you all right? Come on, say something."

"Call for help."

Author's Note: I hope things have gotten more exciting. I'm trying. If your confused, that's okay, me too. But I'm going to try and explain a few things in the next chapter. I dunno when it's going to be out, but it'll come when it comes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Six**

Every agonizing second felt like an hour. They reached the hospital and piled out of the car. Squall couldn't wait for a gurney, he carried her through the emergency entrance. He was convinced the doctors and nurses were taking too damn long to help them. But when they finally came, pried Rinoa from him, he felt all of the warmth rush out of his body. His ears were ringing, like the world was coming down around his ears. He stumbled forward, following the caravan of caregivers surrounding surrounding his wife, but stopped when he felt Laguna grab him by the shoulder.

"You can't follow them, Squall. You gotta let them handle it."

The look Squall gave him should've killed.

"Look, they have to take her to surgery. There's nothing you can do right now."

"Don't tell me that," he growled.

"No, he's right." the general added. "I know it's tough, but you have to be patient. There's no better place for her to be."

Squall tightened his fists. He felt all of the muscles in his body tense until he started to shake. Any tighter and his teeth would start cracking.

"What now, general?" Laguna almost whispered.

"I'm going to go to the militia, get them investigating this. If I have anything to say about it, I'm gonna see this bastard's head on a plate. Keep me posted."

"You got it." Laguna nodded, watching the general leave. "Come on, Squall, let's sit down."

Squall felt his body loosen up, his knees no longer able to hold him up. He covered his face in his hands. He just wanted to shut it all out; crawl in a hole and shut it out. He didn't want Laguna there, pulling on him, he didn't to feel this horrible hopelessness filling him to the brim, he didn't want the images in his head of the blood all over the front of Rinoa's dress.

All he wanted was for this nightmare to end.

Cid and Edea picked them up. It was almost after dark when they pulled up in their p-o-s jeep and helped them in. Irvine was still strapped in to the now side laying vehicle, so it was a careful, time consuming task. He was battered and bruised and bleeding, but he was still breathing, so that was a good sign; still they were mindful to not let his head move around too much, just in case. They laid him across the laps of the other three and, as gently as possible, they drove back to Deling.

Quistis was still dwelling in a surreal mental state. None of this seemed to really fit together, not a single detail. She looked around, the expression on her face blank. She saw the tattered remains of Selphie's hands. There were patches of bone showing, the gun having blown up in her grip. She let them rest over Irvine's stomach, the fingers kept apart. Quistis noticed the tight, pained look on Zell's face as he haunched forward, anything to keep from putting pressure on his back, on the shards of metal stuck in him. After a while she was at last aware of the own pulsing ache from her right shoulder, seeing that the joint was distorted and out of place. She tasted copper in her mouth...had she had a fit? She was so numb.

That is, until they reached the hospital. The pain flashed with stark clarity as the doctors looked her over. She had a minor concussion on the top of her head, a few scrapes here and there, some bruises, and a shoulder out of its socket. None of it really hurt until they set her arm back into place. They helped her out of her uniform jacket so they could get a better feel of the injury, leaving her in a white tank top that she always wore beneath it. A strong male nurse held her still so the doctor could push with the force he needed. She tightened a fist a bit her lip, waiting for that split second when the doctor grabbed her arm and shoved. A loud _crunch_ and a shout set it all into place again. They put a bag of ice on her shoulder and supported her arm against her chest with a bandage, telling her to leave it like this for another day or so. Afterwards they left her alone.

Quistis rubbed her forehead, still stunned, seemingly having yet to come fully back to herself. Again she had to ask herself, what happened?

"Quisty, you okay?"

Quistis blinking, realizing that Selphie had poked her head around the curtain separating the beds. "T-Tilmett...yes, I'm fine. You?"

She held up her hands, now covered in bandages. There were a few small, deep cuts on her face. "Turns out the ammo the guy sold me for the shotgun weren't the right kind...or something. Damn thing blew up."

"What did the doctors say?"

"I'll be fine in a month or so; most of it was just bad burns."

Quistis nodded slowly. "What about Zell and Irvine?"

"They're still picking the metal out Zell's back; he's okay though, he got a pretty nurse. They're...they're still working on Irvine. They think he might have hurt his neck."

Quistis felt her brow tighten in the middle. She was suddenly feeling exhausted. "Have you heard from Squall...anyone?"

Selphie shook her head. "Not a word. Saw some police creeping around, though. I think I saw one talking to Laguna, but that's it."

Quistis thought about it a moment, thinking it wouldn't belong before the authorities would want to talk to them. The whole damn city would be in on it by the morning. She shrugged heavily, still so very confused. Why was everything going so fucking awry all at once? Quistis felt the need to be held, and urge to get lost in someone's embrace...but the someone she wanted wasn't there.

It was around midnight when the surgeon walked out of the operating room and to the waiting room. Squall had been like a long tailed cat in room full rocking chairs for hours, his head springing up when heard the close footsteps. Laguna was sleeping in the chair next to him, snorting awake when he heard the doctor's voice.

"How is she?" the president asked, stifling a yawn.

"She's stable now." the older man nodded. "It was good that you got her here so quickly. Any longer and we may not have...still; the injury was actually quite small, but the blade nicked her heart punctured her left lung. It collapsed."

Squall felt his heart squeeze tighter with every detail. He wrung his hands together, the palms red and slick with sweat.

"But we managed to get it under control...she'll have the tube in for a few days yet. All in all she's doing as well as we can hope."

"Can I see her?" Squall croaked, his throat tight.

"Are you family?"

"Her husband, doctor," Laguna added.

"Then by all means. Follow me." He showed them down the hallway to the recovery room.

"I'll let you go. I've got some phone calls to make." and Laguna walked away, back the way they had come.

Squall felt like his feet weighed two tons. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle, and slipped as he pulled it down and pushed the heavy door open.

It was dark inside, the air sterile and almost chilly. The only sources of light were the fluorescents that were mounted over each of the twelve beds, six lined up against either wall. There were three patients in total staying in here. His eyes fixed on the second bed along the left wall. He almost couldn't stand to see her like that.

She appeared to be breathing on her own, but the breaths were slow, weak sounding. The head of the bed was elevated slightly, keeping pressure off her chest. He made out more machines and wires and tubes as he came closer to the bed. All of the color was gone from her skin and it broke his heart. He wanted to see the Rinoa he knew, so full of life and stubborn. Not this...not with the needle in her hand or the tube in her chest.

He knelt beside the bed, taking her hand in both of his.

"God, Rinoa," he felt the tears coming again. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you...I failed."

Part of him prayed she would move, in the very least squeeze his hand. But she didn't.

_**(II)**_

Sarge crawled into the dark confines of the tomb, the musty air making him cough. His heart was pounding in his chest hard enough to make his body jump and his breath came and went in large gasps. He could smell his own blood, felt the throbbing of the wounds and the cold sweat rolling down his body. His clothes were ripped, tattered and barely able to cling to him. He was barefoot.

"What have I done?" he panted.

He forced himself up to lean against the wall, mold and moss smearing under his back.

_...Injuries detected...Damage minimal...Suggestion: execute maintenance protocol..._

Without thinking he lifted his hand and pressed it against the bullet wound in his chest. There was dull shimmer of light, and then his hand began to glow green. The wound sealed, the healing magic radiated through him, the bleeding stopped. The pain was gone, but he was still hurting. His heart twisted and his guts spasmed. Was this guilt? He just couldn't wrestle a clear picture of what had happened from his mind. All he had were flashes, noises, much like his dreams. But one thing in particular was the Sorceress, the woman he had killed.

"Oh God," he had never wanted to hurt anyone. "God forgive me." he started to weep.

He would stay in the tomb for the next day, finally emerging after he realized that he needed help. He needed someone to explain this to him. Edea and Cid was all he had, all he knew for sure. They had to be able to help.

After several hours of interrogation by the head of the militia and the chief of the Deling Police Department, Edea and Cid were allowed to leave. Cid popped open his umbrella as they stepped out of the General's Mansion. It had been raining all day, and despite this, the entire city was on high alert with no less than two officers on every corner. The air was heavy with both moisture and tension.

"You okay, dear?"

"I'm worried about him, Cid." she pressed closer to him as they walked. "I hate to think what they'll do if they catch him."

"I know, darling. Still...we can't ignore what happened yesterday."

"But you know as well as I do he wouldn't hurt anyone...right?"

"I want to believe that, really I do, but..." he shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are."

"I hope he's all right." she sighed quietly.

"I just hope we find him before the cops do." Cid entertained the idea of going out to look for him, but he had the distinct feeling that it would be a bad idea. If he knew the Deling authorities like he thought he did, they would be watched. "Until then, let's just go back to the hotel."

Reluctantly she agreed, knowing it would be the best thing to do right now. It didn't do anything to ease her anxiety. She gripped Cid's hand tightly, grasping for support. Deep down inside she felt like one of her orphans was in danger, and needless to say she didn't take that very well. She refused to leave the hotel for the rest of the day, much to Cid's dismay. He hated how troubled she seemed, how she chewed on her fingernails. She was like that all night. She didn't eat, she said very little, and she didn't sleep but in spells of maybe thirty minutes before having to pace the room for an hour.

Cid was surprised to see her still awake after the sun came up. Well, it was up, but the rain clouds were in the way.

"Come to bed, dear." he groaned into the pillow.

"I'm going to out for a while, Cid. I'll be back."

"Mmm, that's fine. Be careful." and he shut his eyes and went still again.

Edea snatched up the umbrella and quietly shut the door behind her. She left the hotel, turning to head for the hospital. She had to check on them, if for no other reason than have one less worry. All the while she looked down the alleys and side streets, hoping that perhaps he had sneaked back into the city. Just maybe...but there was no sign of him. She gave a heavy sigh and kept on through the rain.

Edea signed in with receptionist and then headed through a set of swinging doors. She followed the receptionist's directions and took the first left and found the third door down. She knocked before stepping in, having heard conversation. Inside, it looked like everyone was gathered around a bed.

"Matron!" Selphie smiled and threw her arms around Edea's neck, mindful not to use her hands.

"Good to see you all feeling better." She looked down at the man in the bed. "Irvine, how are you?"

"All things considered," he lifted his eyebrows, unable to lifted his head for the hard plastic cervical collar he had to wear. Otherwise he would've gotten up. "I'm okay."

"Me too," Zell smiled from his chair. Bandages were visible under his unbuttoned jacket.

"Did the doctors say when you could leave?"

"Well, Selphie and I can go any time, but Selphie wanted to stay with Irvine." Zell rubbed his hair back. "Aside from that...we're just waiting for word from Squall."

Edea nodded.

"Laguna came by earlier, said the surgery went well. We're just waitin' now." Irvine commented. "Man I hate layin' here."

"Where's Quistis?"

"She's been really quiet." Selphie said in a sad tone. "She's just been sitting there this whole time. I don't think she's slept."

Edea looked up, as if through the curtain hiding the next bed. Without a word she walked around the cloth barrier.

"Quistis?"

She was still in her skirt and tank top. Selphie was right, she hadn't moved. The bag of ice was now melted and sitting at room temperature. Quistis leaned forward, her free elbow on her knee, her hand drooping down. There was something in her hand, something white streaked with red. After a few silent moments she lifted her eyes, acknowledging her visitor.

"Matron, good to see you." she faked a smile.

Edea took a seat across from her, a small aluminum chair. "You don't look so good."

"I know. I don't feel so good either."

"I'm sure." she nodded. "Something bothering you?"

"Other than the pain? Yes, there's plenty. I mean...he's my commander...my friend. I still care about him."

"That's not who you were thinking of." Edea protested flatly. "Come on, talk to me. You could always talk to me."

Quistis cringed. She was right, she wasn't thinking about Squall. She wasn't think of Rinoa or Irvine or...

She laughed pitifully. "You got me. Yes...I'm worried about him. And I'm just...stunned."

"Most of us are. You care about him, don't you?"

"What do you expect? He's the first man to take a genuine interest in me since...ever. He was...just so kind."

"I know,"

"And _that's_ why I can't wrap my mind around this!" she suddenly coughed and shuddered. There was a tang of copper on her tongue. "I know he was a little weird but...I can't find any reason in all of this."

"There's something else...isn't there?"

Quistis cursed to herself. Somehow Edea always knew. Must've been her motherly instincts. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._

"...I'm really sick."

"I guessed that. I've noticed how pale you've gotten. Do the others know?"

"No...just you." Quistis quietly shook her head. "Damn life's too short."

"These aren't things you should face by yourself, Quistis." Edea sighed. "Your friends,"

"Please," she raised a hand. "All they would do is fuss and worry. No point in making them do that. They have enough on their plates already."

"And you seem to have a little too much. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Not really. I appreciate the thought, though. But...I just want to be alone right now."

"I understand." Edea gave her a smile and stood up. "Don't lose hope." was the last she said before leaving the room entirely.

Edea found Laguna on her way out, stopping to chat with him, learning that Squall was more or less inconsolable for the time being. Even should she visit with him, he probably wouldn't speak to her. He wasn't speaking to anyone.

_**(III)**_

Odine sat in his lab, ignoring all the beeping and booping of the monitors and the shuffling of his numerous assistants' feet. His thin, bony fingers tapped away at the keyboard, writing down complex formulas and line after line of babbling notes-notes only he would ever be able to comprehend with any potency. He didn't blink and he didn't look away as he worked, not caring that his eyes were red and rather teary. No, he wouldn't stop, not until he finished this last bit of Calculus. But that was becoming more and more difficult with the ever so annoying sound of the news reeling behind him. He begged and begged to have that damnable television ripped out of the wall, but to no avail. At least his employees had enough brains to keep it off the bloody cartoons.

_Divide zhe energy output sqvared by X...and zhen..._

"In other news...the City of Deling is on edge today after the unprovoked attack on General Caraway's daughter during her wedding yesterday afternoon."

This sparked Odine's interest, enough to yank him away from his calculation and make him watch the rest of the report.

"The Deling authorities are on the look out for this man," the screen flashed to a reel of what looked to be amateur video of a man leaping from a table towards a woman in a white dress. The frame froze and zoomed in on the man in flight. "He fled the scene shortly after the assault, pursued by SeeD officers who were, unfortunately, unable to catch him. The condition the general's daughter is currently unreleased to the public. Should anyone have information that may lead to the arrest of this man, please call the toll-free number at the bottom of the screen."

Odine didn't much care what in all was going on, in fact he missed most of the report. What he did notice, however, was the man in the frame. Something about him...why did he seem so...?

"Vell I'll be damned. I can't believe...no...it couldn't be." he turned back around to his terminal, accessing the global net. He looked up the report on the news station's home page. They had the footage available on streaming video. He watched it until he paused it, taking a much closer look. After several minutes, almost half an hour, his eyes opened wide and he shook his head. He swung around hard in his chair.

"Get me zhe phone!" he shouted, making all of his staff jump, even though the better majority of them were on the other of the compound.

_**(IV)**_

Sarge crept from street to street, keeping to the shadows and back alleys so he wouldn't be seen. The rain kept coming down, cold against his back and the concrete was hard on the soles of his feet. One heel had been sliced open by a broken bottle, but he ignored the pounding. He had to find Edea and Cid. The hotel wasn't much further, maybe they were still there. He chanced crossing the street, mindful of any oncoming traffic and people on the sidewalk. It was empty, so he took the opportunity. Once Sarge was across he jumped behind a dumpster, hearing a car roll by.

Sarge knew everyone was looking for him. He could hear news and radio broadcasts from some of the open windows. He had a feeling the weather was the only thing giving him the ability to walk about. Whoever that woman was, the woman he killed, must have been fairly important. Then again, it wasn't exactly the most covert thing to happen. He shook his head. He needed to focus or he would be caught for sure. He had to cross a few more streets, round a few more corners before he could see the hotel. How would he get in without being seen? There were so many people around the building.

"Here, honey, have some tea." Cid passed the cup to Edea, praying she would drink some. She needed to relax. "So how were the kids?"

"I think they'll be fine." she took a sip, still seeming distracted. "I didn't see Squall, so I don't know."

Cid shook his head. "Poor boy."

Edea stared into the cup for a while, her eyebrows tightened at the middle. When she looked up she noticed Cid looking at something behind her. He seemed to be terribly surprised. She turned, almost dropping her tea. There he was, looking like a stray dog outside the window. Wait...they were on the second floor, right?

She rushed over and pushed the window up, pulling him inside. "How did you get up here?!"

"Climbed," Sarge coughed, water dripping and forming a puddle at his feet. "Somehow I knew I could."

"What are doing here, where have you been," Edea couldn't stop the questions from tumbling out. She was about to start crying.

"Everyone's looking for you." Cid handed him a towel.

"I know." he took it and wiped the water from his face. "I...I can't even begin to explain."

Edea pulled him against her. She could feel his fear, and it only served to make her own swell. "I was so worried about you."

Sarge hugged back, grateful to have this little space where he felt safe.

"What came over you, son?"

His face twisted with shame. "I don't know how to describe it. I'm still trying to figure it out...all I'm certain of is that I never meant to hurt anyone."

"We know you didn't." Edea wiped her eyes. "But...why?"

"I guess I need to explain a few things." and he stood there, still dripping, and told them about the computer in his head. He had expected them to laugh, maybe even give him a strange look of disbelief, but no. They seemed to understand it all.

"But why did it make you attack Rinoa?" Cid asked aloud, to himself.

Sarge shook his head then looked up at Cid, his eyes big and starting to tear. "Is she...did I..."

"She's alive, son."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Thank God. But...the computer made a big deal out of her being a Sorceress."

"But that doesn't add up. Edea was also."

"But she isn't one now, is she?" Sarge slanted his eyes towards her.

"No, I lost my powers about three years ago. Rinoa more or less inherited them from me."

"I tried to fight it, I swear...I just couldn't. I just wasn't myself."

"We were pretty sure of that too," Cid said. "The kids told us all about it."

"Who?"

"Quistis and her friends."

Sarge's eyes suddenly widened. "Is she okay?!"

"Fine," Edea nodded. "She's worried about you too."

Sarge bit his lip. He wanted to see her but...what he tried to kill her next? "What do I do now?"

"Well, there's really only two choices." Cid stroked his chin. "You can turn yourself in, tell the police what you've told us an hope they believe you; or you get as far away from here as possible."

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Sarge shook his head. "No one's gonna believe me, either. I'm so screwed."

"We'll figure this out." Edea assured him.

What assurance she managed to give quickly died when there was a fist pounding down on the outside of the hotel room door.

"Police, open the door!"

Everyone jumped and Sarge quickly rushed back to the still open window. He only glanced back before jumping, the image of Edea's fear stricken face burned into his mind. He landed in pile of trashcans, practically announcing to the whole city that he was there. He could hear sirens, see flashing lights. He ran for it, his mind unable to translate thought fast enough for him to do anything else.

Sarge exited the far and of the alley behind the hotel, a car screeching to a halt just as he stepped onto the sidewalk. He leaped clear across the hood, bouncing on his feet when he hit the asphalt and vaulting upward. He clung to the side of the building on the other side, all of his claws hooked into the stone bricks that made up the exterior. He climbed up to the roof and kept running, thinking the higher ground would buy him some time.

He jumped from roof to roof, sliding down rain drenched tiles and leaping from the gutters easily twenty feet or more. However, he was soon to run out of roofs. He had to return to the street. With a loud splash he hit the ground. He was but fifty yards from the nearest stretch of highway out of the city. Just a little further...

There was a loud _screeeeeeech_ and a spray of water just before a car swerved and collided with a half dressed man running through the street. Hell, you try a sudden stop in the rain with bald tires. The driver gasped, horrified to see a human body fold over the front of the vehicle and fall over the other side. The driver didn't dare move, his feet were stuck on the break pedal.

Sarge felt two thousand pounds of steel crash into him, felt himself roll forward, then felt the hard asphalt as he fell on his head. A spark of pain shot down his back from the metal studs. It rattled him, forcing his body coil up. He almost got to his feet a short moment later. He was on his knees just before being shoved face first back to the ground.

"You're under arrest!"

They forced his hands behind them and locked them together at the wrists. Out of sheer instinct he struggled, snapping the handcuffs in two. Two officers hung on his arms, but he was still able to lift them. With a loud growl he threw one of them into the side of the vehicle that had hit him. Sarge could feel himself getting mad...really mad.

_...Extreme duress detected...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 1 se-_

The computer went quiet when something hard collided with the back of Sarge's head, knocking him on conscious.

_**(V)**_

A day after the surgery the doctors saw fit to move Rinoa from the ICU to a regular room on another floor of the hospital. Of course Squall followed, refusing to leave her side. Laguna and the general would come and go, but he was always there...him and his tired eyes and his stubble covered face.

According to what the doctor said in passing, General Caraway had arranged for a private room, which Squall would later appreciate. He didn't know it at the time, but the last thing he wanted was other people around. Perhaps it made him feel threatened. What with his wife still in such a vulnerable state, his protective nature was on overdrive. One of the nurses could have sworn she heard him growl at her for some reason. It scared her enough to make her forget why. His behavior was enough encouragement to leave quickly. To be totally honest, Squall just didn't feel right with nurses hovering around. He was fine once they were gone.

Squall found a chair and as before pulled it over so he could sit by the bed. He could hear the bones in his back cracking when he sat down and hunched forward, laying on the very edge with his head on her thigh. One of his hands rested over hers, and the other stayed down in his lap. His stomach growled but he didn't pay it any attention. He couldn't care less for his own needs. Rinoa was the only thing on his mind right now.

She had squeezed his hand this morning. Squall passed the time, pacified his worry by talking to her in a tone just above a whisper. He didn't think she could hear him, or was aware of him. But, just before the doctors came to move her, when he'd called her "Angel", her fingers flexed around his hand. It gave him a glimmer of fresh hope. Maybe, just maybe, she would open her eyes soon...maybe even say something.

These passed two days felt like weeks and he had hated every moment. The beeping of the machines started to make him sick. They hadn't taken out the chest tube yet, forcing him to fight the urge to yank it out himself. His emotions and thoughts were very basic right now. All he wanted was for her to be well, and with his reasoning, she couldn't be well with something like that stuck in her body. It wasn't natural, it wasn't supposed to be there, and he hated it.

Squall didn't remember suddenly falling asleep, only that he woke some time later having heard the door open. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning stiffly in the chair to look who it was.

"Laguna?"

"Hey," he greeted softly. "How you holdin' up?"

"I get by. What is it?"

"I have to head back to Esthar soon, but I wanted to come see you first. I just got a call from General Caraway,"

"And?"

"They caught him."

Squall's expression shifted ever so slightly, almost not at all. If you blinked you would have missed it. "When?"

"Yesterday afternoon. They're holding him at the police station right now...Cid and Edea too." Laguna rubbed his head and dropped his eyes.

"What?" Squall made a strange face.

"Yeah. They're trying to bust them with aiding and embedding a fugitive; nonsense. Still, I thought you would want to know about it before I left."

"Thanks, Laguna. What about the others, where are they?"

"Down the hall on the left. Turns out the went after the guy...didn't turn out so well. 'Fraid they came back limping."

Squall furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "I should go see them."

"Want me to stay with her? I got a few minutes,"

"No, it's okay. You go on."

"You'll keep me posted, won't you?"

"Sure."

"Good." Laguna stepped up and hugged him. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll try." and he waited for Laguna to leave before giving a heavy sigh. He turned back to Rinoa, still sound asleep. "They got him...I'm going to make sure he pays for this." he then stood up, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'll be back."

She took a deep breath, stirred enough to turn her head, and then went still again. Squall almost smiled, thinking now she might wake. No such luck.

He left the room and headed down the hall, passing the passage on the left for the time being. First things first...he had to meet this man.

Author's Note: I sure like to ramble on, don't I? Oh well. With any luck it's at the very least entertaining. Next chapter...well, we'll just have to see, won't we? See you then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Seven**

Cid trembled in the chair. He could feel the rage radiating off of Edea.

The police had held them overnight, intending to question them in the morning. Even then, stuck in a cell, his wife was able to keep her composure. But right now, with the chief of police rattling off about "how dare they try to hide a homicidal maniac", and "why wouldn't you turn that monster in", she was damn furious. She was never furious. In fact, it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up from her seat, slamming her palms on the stainless steel table in front of them. The sound made Cid jump.

"He was frightened and confused, what did you expect us to do, you heartless pig?! I know damn good and well what he's done but I also know that he's still a human being and needed our help! And you want to know what else? I would do it again!"

"You need to calm down, Mrs. Kramer; unless, that is, you'd like to go back and stay another night in your cell. It's up to you."

Edea bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath as if to let him have it again. But she stopped, having felt Cid's hand circle around her wrist. Instead she gave him a painfully razor sharp glare and dropped back into the chair. The redness in her face refused to go away, just like her foul mood.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you two are sticking to your story, as...ridiculous as it is?"

"I believe so, detective." Cid nodded. "Are we still in trouble?"

"_I_ would certainly feel safer if _she_ were off the street," he glanced at Edea who only seemed to get madder. "But I can't legally hold you for more than another hour. Still, I suggest you two watch yourselves. You're free to go."

It took every ounce of self control for Edea not to just rip him a new...something. She knew that Cid wasn't holding her shoulders as a form of comfort, but a form of restraint. He was well aware of how mad she was.

They were led out to the front of the station by an officer, who disappeared back into the hallway once the escort was complete. Cid was desperate to save his wife's temperament, searching for something-_anything_...ah-ha!

"Squall, good to see you out and about, how are you? You look exhausted."

"I am. I was starting to worry I might have to pay your bail, but it looks like they let you out."

"Not on good behavior, to be sure." Cid laughed. "How's Rinoa?"

"The doctors say she's getting better, but she still hasn't woken up. Matron, you all right?"

"Damn peachy," The reply made Squall's eyes widen and his eyebrows vault upward.

"Needless to say this whole thing has left her a little upset. I was just about to take her back to the hotel." Cid nodded. "Which makes me wonder, what on earth are you doing here?"

The young man's face darkened, the scar near his eye wrinkling. "I have to know who this guy is...I need to see his face."

"Squall, about Sarge, he-,"

"I'm sorry, Matron, but it'll have to wait. I'll come by later and we can talk then." and he pushed passed them without another word. Cid felt another hot surge of anger from Edea when Squall was out of sight.

"Why doesn't anybody listen to me?" she hissed through a tight jaw, walking along with Cid pushing her towards the door.

"I listen to you, don't I?"

"Yes, you do, but..._argh_!" and she threw her hands up in the air, thoroughly frustrated.

Sarge sat still and quiet in the chair, his hands chained to the table. He was alone in the interrogation room, waiting for the detective that was questioning him to come back. He was scared out of his mind, unable to even imagine what could happen to him now; it didn't help that he was quite sure that no one believed his story. The computer told him there were people outside the room, looking through the mirror on the wall. It confused him as to how that could be possible, but he left that alone for later.

Sarge let the events of yesterday roll around his head as he sat there. He remembered waking up in a cell, now dressed in a tan jumpsuit. Well, he thought, at least they were kind enough to give him clothes that weren't ripped to hell and soaking wet. Other than that he was mostly left alone, no other prisoners on his row. Then someone came to get him and brought him to the room he was in now. Shortly after a middle aged man, a detective, came in and started asking him questions. Sarge did his best to answer, telling what he felt was the honest to God truth about everything that had been going on. He expected the detective to laugh at him, that is, until he relayed what the computer said about him.

"Name: Oliver Cortez Jr. Age: Thirty-five. Occupation: Law enforcement. Related information: Married, father of two...habitual heroin user. Perceived threat: Moderate." and it all came out of his mouth as the text appeared in his vision.

The detective looked at him, his face pale. Seconds later he left the room. That was easily half an hour ago. He started to twiddle his thumbs, anything to keep his mind off his frazzled nerves.

Outside in the hallway, Squall had been standing and listening in. The entire time he had a very fierce look on his face. More so than what was considered normal. Part of him thought the man was lying, while the other was ultimately convinced his explanation was just short of gospel. It was so confusing.

"His story matches what I got out of the Kramers; still beats the hell outta me though."

Squall nodded. "Was everything he said true?"

"All but that last part. I stopped shootin' up about three years ago. Still...how could he know? He was never a provider, a buyer...anything. I've never seen him before in my life."

Squall crossed his arms over his chest, still no less confused. "I'm with you, something just isn't adding up here."

"No shit."

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, an officer came back, walking briskly up to Cortez.

"Phone call for you, sir, long distance."

The detective took the cellular, his face a little twisted. "This is Detective Cortez...yes I do...uh-huh...uh-huh...what?! You're kidding me, right? I've got an active investigation going on here-I don't give a damn who you are!" then he was quiet for a while. Squall could just hear the voice on the other end. "Oh, is that so?" he shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." and then he hung up, handing the phone back.

"What was that about?" Squall arched an eyebrow.

"That was the head of Esthar's Research and Development department."

"So?"

"So," he gritted his teeth. "We have a problem."

Back at the hospital it was business as usual. At last the doctors allowed Irvine to get up and walk about, but he still had to wear the c-collar. He hated it, he couldn't stand how he couldn't turn his head. He'd been wearing it for perhaps three days now, and the doctors made it sound like he would have to for at least another week. Well...it wasn't all bad. Selphie was always there, like the perfect hostess to get him anything he needed. The nurses weren't all that terrible either.

Squall came in, everyone's head turning. They hadn't seen him in days. By the looks of him he'd just been hurled down the side of a mountain...twice.

"Hey, boss." Zell stood up. "Anything new?"

Squall shook his head. "Got some bad news."

"I would imagine it would be 'good' considering what the news has been saying." Quistis adjusted her glasses as she leaned on a shoulder against the wall.

"Hey, is it true that they got Cid?" Selphie squeaked.

"Yeah, but they let them go." he scratched his head. "I just came from the police station. Turns out our man won't be staying in Deling for much longer."

"What?!" Everyone but Quistis vocalized their surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"A subpoena has been issued by the Esthar government; he's to be expedited there immediately."

"You've got to be kidding!" Zell looked ready to pull his hair out. "After all of this?!"

"According to the Research and Development department he's a ward of their estate. Can't say I understand it either."

"So what do we do now?" Irvine lifted an eyebrow.

Squall took a breath and shut his eyes, like he had to think about it. "The police have requested our services as an escort."

"I take it you accepted?" Quistis sounded like she already knew the answer. "So who are you sending?"

"Ooh-ooh-pick me, I wanna go!" Irvine waved his arms.

Squall almost smiled, humored by his enthusiasm despite his lack of ability. "Sorry, Irvine, not this time. You too, Selphie, you'll have to stay."

"Oh well...normally I'd be content with twiddling my thumbs but...poop."

"I'll go," Zell raised his hand. "I'm well enough."

Squall nodded then lifted his eyes to Quistis. "You up for it?"

Her expression darkened. "I'm suspended." _Karma sucks, doesn't it?_

"You still went after him. You were suspended then too." his gaze felt a little colder.

"I was just driving."

"Please," he finally relented, not wanting to argue. He hadn't the energy. "Please, Quistis...as a favor."

_Favor?! How dare you ask me for a favor!_ She shrugged hard. "Fine, I'll go with Zell. When?"

"Tomorrow morning, ten o'clock."

"We'll be ready. You can count on us." Zell nodded. "Hey, Quis, you wanna head back to the hotel, get our stuff together?"

"Good idea." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door after him, but stopped when addressed her.

"Quistis...I know this is tough for you." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Her jaw tightened and she had to fight the urge to elbow him in the mouth.

"I've heard...you know this guy."

"What about it?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I...I really appreciate your help."

"You make it sound like I'm doing it for _you_." her voice almost hissed.

"Then why?"

Her brow tightened so hard it created a heavy shadow over her eyes. "Because I am SeeD." and then she was gone.

Squall shook his head. Why was she being so damn difficult? Well...surely there was number of things, none of which he had any real insight into. He turned back to Irvine and Selphie.

"Thanks, you two."

"No problem, commander. Rinoa's our friend too." Irvine gave him a thumbs up. "You should get back to her."

"Yeah...I should. I'll come by later."

"No rush." Selphie smiled.

Squall went back into the hallway, sighing. The day had started off terribly good, but now he felt like everything had gone to hell all over again.

The room was just how he left it, dimly lit and chilly. He took his chair as usual, lounging in it for a time. He wasn't ready to haunch over and lay his head on her thigh right now. His back was hurting, refusing to pop and crack like it did. Maybe he needed a chiropractor...no, that wouldn't be necessary. He'd be fine...he had to be. After a few minutes he found himself dozing off. Was he really so tired? Apparently so, as his head fell back and he went still moments later.

Dreams and shades danced behind his closed eyes, being a little of everything and nothing. He was stuck somewhere between asleep and awake. That's how it had been since Rinoa had been stabbed, stuck between worlds, between reality and nightmares. So many nightmares that jarred him awake in the middle of the night, sweat rolling down the back of his neck like droplets of ice and tears in his eyes. But all of them, dream or nightmare, had visions of her.

_My angel. I miss you._

"Squall,"

_Wake up. Please, talk to me again._

"Squall?"

_Yeah, baby. It's me. It's okay, I'm still here. I'd never leave you._ He felt something on his thigh. A very gentle, almost unnoticeable weight. Squall's eyelids fluttered and opened before he looked down into his lap. His heart jumped as he gathered Rinoa's hand into both of his, and he leaned forward.

"Rinoa?" He watched as her eyes opened a little and she slowly nodded her head. "How do you feel?"

"...Hurts,"

He felt some of the blood run out of his face. "Want me to call for a nurse?"

"...Wait."

Squall nodded, pressing the back of her hand to his cheek, kissing it. He saw her cringe. "What is it?"

"...Rough...need to...shave."

"I know. Been too worried about you to care about anything else."

"I'm...fine." she chanced a grin. "Wanna...go home."

"I want you to come home too, but not until the doctors say it's okay. If I had it my way I'd take you home on the next train."

She smiled again. "...Kiss."

That he could do. When their lips touched, though hers were still so seemingly weak, it filled him with a warm light that he hadn't felt in days. Tears burned his eyes and his heart twisted. He pulled back slowly and Rinoa fully opened her eyes.

"Crybaby." she laughed. A little "ha" of a laugh.

He couldn't help but smile wide enough to show his first few teeth. "I'd better tell the doctor you're awake. He'll want to take a look at you."

"Hungry, too." she held on to his sleeve to make sure he listened.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

_**(II)**_

It was raining cats and dogs in Winhill. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in wild tandem across the darkened sky that tossed and turned in the wind. The rain was cold too. An entire system of this was moving across the continent, forcing the tiny town to take its lumps.

Ellone tended the empty bar with her usual grace and casual pace, cleaning the glasses one by one before placing them on the shelf. She expected business to be pretty slow today, considering what it looked like outside. Still, it wasn't so bad. The nonsense on the television and the prissy Persian cat that sat on the end of the bar kept her company.

Over the purring and the buzz of the TV, Ellone made out loud, sloshing steps coming closer from outside. The doors swung open, the hissing sound of the rain filling the room until they closed.

"Christ, any wetter and no one within fifty miles will have to bathe again. How ya doing, Ellone?"

Ellone smiled. "I'm fine."

"How's your brother, heard from him?"

"Not for the last couple of days." she sighed. "So, the usual?"

"If you please."

Ellone reached for the bottom shelf bourbon as her guest shrugged off a dripping leather coat and hung a wide brimmed hat from its strap around her neck.

"So what are doing out in weather like this, Elisa?" she found a shot glass and filled it.

"Ah, you know," she took the shot and knocked it back in one go, cringing at the burn. "Shop's closed, the bar's got the only TV,"

"You could easily afford your own." Ellone giggled.

"True, true. What are you saying; you don't want me to come around anymore?"

"Not at all! Just a thought."

"In any case, I just prefer the company." she rubbed her fingers through her long, fiery red hair. "But, back to what I said earlier; your brother keeping it together?"

"I'd like to think so. But, like I said, I haven't heard anything new."

"What about the news? They ever catch the guy?"

"Yeah. They've been cycling the report all day. It should be due to run again in a few minutes."

"Great. Pour me another?"

"My pleasure."

Elisa watched...and watched, drank a shot...and watched some more, waiting.

"Gotta say I'm sorry to hear what happened." Elisa shook her head. "And in the middle of a wedding no less."

"People are strange."

"Don't I know it." She grinned and knocked back another shot. "Ah, here we go." Elisa watched, slightly interested. She expected the attacker to be the usual, run-of-the-mill psycho. You know, the kind that look like they just crawled out of a dumpster with a chip on the shoulder and a mission to ruin someone's life. But it was safe to say, by the way her face went white, that she was surprised at the look of the man on the television.

Elisa felt her jaw slackening as she looked at the mugshot of the man who crashed Commander Leonhart's wedding. She had the expression of someone who had just seen ghost, wide eyed and refusing to blink.

"Elisa...you okay? What is it?"

No, no, no, Elisa chanted to herself. It just couldn't be...it's impossible. "I...I got to go." She hurriedly gathered her things, throwing some Gil on the counter before rushing out the door. All the while Ellone stood there, making a strange, confuse filled face. Ten minutes or more later she heard a car roar by outside, recognizing the sound of Elisa's truck. She stood there, stupefied for several minutes. She then looked back to the TV, the report over. What was the problem? Was it possible she knew that man? If so...then what? Then she was undoubtedly on her way to Deling, but if she had stayed to hear the rest of the report, she would know that man wouldn't be there by the time she arrived. Ellone looked down at the pile of Gil. Damn, she forgot her change.

_**(III)**_

Zell stood in the doorway of Quistis' hotel room, his arms crossed and his chin dipped towards his chest. He came in perhaps ten minutes ago...it was 9:30 right now...yeah, ten minutes ago. And for the last ten minutes he listened to his friend hacking and gagging in the bathroom. It hurt to hear it, but he felt he had to. If he really cared, he would listen and try to better understand what was happening.

Finally, when it stopped, he chanced to walk in, around the bed, and into the bathroom doorway. He felt his face tighten when he saw her, hunched over the sink with a hand over her mouth. She acted like he wasn't there as she cleaned up the blood, wiped the sweat from her face. Still, she knew he was there. Maybe it wasn't that she didn't want to acknowledge him, just the sympathetic look on his face. The expression he had that pleaded for her to let him help.

After several minutes more, Quistis looked up at Zell, fully composed. "Ready to go?"

Zell was quiet as she walked passed him, reaching for Save the Queen that sat coiled on the foot of the bed.

"So...you're just going to act like there's nothing wrong?" his throat sounded tight as he spoke. "Why can't you just..."

"Just what?"

He shook his head. "Why can't you let us in?"

"Let me deal with my problems my way, Zell. Now, let's go or we'll be late."

"You really don't want to do this, do you?" he started towards the door.

"What _ever_ gave you that idea?" she rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Quistis, please, would you stop snapping your jaws whenever someone tries to be kind to you? Jesus, woman."

_Kindness, hah._ "Then stop trying."

"What do you expect me to do? We grew up together, you're one of my best friends; you want me to just shut my mouth and look away while you're choking your guts out?"

"Everyone else is content enough," she was starting lose her patience, her fists tightening as they went down the stairs. "Now isn't a good time to talk about this."

"When, then? Do you even have enough time for 'then'?"

Quistis refused to pause as they reached the ground floor. She didn't even answer but kept on walking. She just wanted to get this done and over with, forget it ever happened if she was lucky.

The benches at the train station were still wet from the storm. If Sarge had his choice, he would stand instead, but the officers told him to sit. He didn't like the handcuffs clasping too-tight to his ankles and wrists, but he realized it was probably better. Sure, he was pretty sure the manacles wouldn't be able to hold him if he lost control again, but that was beside the point. Strangely enough, the restraints made _him_ feel more safe than he had without them.

He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he knew with a surprising amount of certainty that he was going to be moved out of the city. No duh, I know. The one thing that puzzled him more was why. He asked but no one told him. What was with all the secrecy? It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.

Ten o'clock rolled around and the train arrived a few seconds after the large clock on the square chimed the hour. Moments later the officers told him to stand up. He felt his eyebrows lift and a little flutter of warmth in his chest when he saw Quistis and Zell walking towards them.

"Sorry we're late." Zell apologized.

"Just the two of you?" the one on the left looked confused. "That's it?"

"It's enough." Quistis said through a tight jaw.

"If you say so." he scratched the back of his head. "Arrangements have been made for the change over at Timber and then straight on to Esthar from there. Someone is supposed to meet you at the terminal in Esthar."

Quistis and Zell both nodded. The officers handed over the prisoner then went back to the precinct, their job now completed.

Sarge hated how quiet the train ride had become. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. He couldn't talk to the man guarding the only door in or out of the private compartment, and he probably shouldn't talk to Quistis who was sitting in front of him. Still, he wanted to. He needed the feeling that despite the situation, everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry," he forced out.

"We're not supposed to speak to you." she said curtly.

"...Oh...okay." he lowered his head. He chanced a look at her through the hair hanging around his face.

"So...what happened, man?"

"Zell," Quistis shot him a fierce gaze with deadly accuracy.

"Look, you can be prim-and-proper Madame Crabby Grouchenstien all you want, but I want to know!"

Sarge made a face that seemed to be looking for confirmation that it was safe to proceed. Sure, he didn't like how Zell snapped at her, but it was an opportunity for conversation...

"It's...it's kind of hard to explain."

"You make it sound like we don't have the time to kill."

"I guess so." Sarge nodded. Then he did his best to describe the events he could remember. A bad feeling settled in his stomach when the two SeeDs looked at him like a giant boil had just appeared on his forward. They didn't seem to understand or believe a word of it. "I know it sounds nuts but...it's all I got."

"Free-kee," Zell shook his head. "You're serious?"

"He's serious." Quistis sighed. "He's always serious."

For reasons he wasn't aware of, Sarge felt a little hurt by what she said. He made the sad puppy face towards the floor, knowing she probably wouldn't appreciate it. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I'm really starting to believe you," Zell sounded surprised. "If you ask me I get the feeling you're more a lover than a fighter. In fact you seem like a down right wuss."

"I'd like to think so. Still..." Sarge shook his head, his tone changing abruptly. "So where is it we're going?"

"Esthar."

"Where's that?"

"It's a long ways away."

"Why am I being sent there?"

"Their R&D department said you're their property...although I could have sworn that sort of thing was illegal." Quistis bit her lip, frustrated.

"Not on that continent...not as long as Odine's alive and bitchin'." Zell sniffed. "Man creeps me out."

"Who's Odine?"

"I hate to say that you'll more than likely find out." Quistis pushed her glasses up. "He's certainly not the most pleasant man."

"He's a sick puppy! I mean, he _chose_ to work for Sorceress Adel for pity's sake! The man's a damn butcher!"

Sarge felt himself shudder. Dear God...were they going to hand him over to this man? Why? How is it he could belong to Odine? A question tickled the back of his mind, it was something he just had to ask.

"Odine...does he have an accent?"

"Yeah," Zell rolled his eyes. "Big time. Sometimes I can't tell the difference between him talking and a horse with explosive diarrhea."

Sarge missed the joke, he was too busy fighting the urge to crawl in a hole. Maybe there was one hiding under the seat. The bad feeling in his stomach had suddenly gotten worse.

_**(IV)**_

"C'mon, Selphie," Irvine complained. "The nurse said I could get up, so I'm getting' up!"

"Irvine, lay down for a little longer, please?" she was using her whining kitten voice on him, thinking it would convince him as it usually did. "I don't think you're well enough yet!"

"I love ya, darling, but you're not the one with pretty a white dress and the name tag that says 'nurse'." Irvine managed to get his feet swung over the side of the bed, his feet on the cold floor. "Can I have my clothes, please?"

"Oh, I get it; you're fit to walk around but you still need little ol' me to dress you," she stomped a foot and put her fists on her hips.

"I thought you liked dressing me." he grinned. "Please, baby?"

She glared at him a moment longer before giving a shrug. "Fine. Turn around."

"But that's my bad side,"

"Just do it or it'll be your sore side."

"Yes, ma'am," he stood up and turned, facing the other way. "Be gentle." he laughed.

Without a word she helped him out of the hospital gown which had left his backside showing. She let his blue jeans pile on the floor behind him, telling him to step back so she could pull them up.

"Belt 'em for me?"

"Belt 'em yourself,"

"Aw, come on, girl, why won't you be nice to me?"

"You're still injured. No nice until you're better."

"That could take weeks!"

"I know, and until then you can button up your own damn drawers."

Irvine growled in frustration. "I swear," he breathed out, pulling up the zipper and fastening the belt buckle together. "Shirt, please."

"You're too tall," she spun him around and gave him a gentle shove. "Sit. Now arms up."

Irvine hated being treated like this, like he couldn't take care of himself. But he figured this is just how it was when you couldn't move you're head. As much as he couldn't stand it, he did as she said.

"Whoo, someone needs a bath," Selphie waved a hand in front of her nose.

"Maybe when we get back to the _Hellmouth_ you can gimme one." and he grinned like a jackass with peanut butter in his mouth. He watched Selphie make a disapproving face and gawked. "Come on, baby, I'm doing it all in fun! Gimme a smile, huh?"

She yanked the shirt down over his head and forced it into place.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he noticed a tightness in the corners of her mouth that was only there when she was upset and trying to hide it. He reached up and tilted her face towards him when she looked away. "Talk to me, sugar."

"I've been really worried about you." she said almost too quietly. "I was...I was scared. I saw you...laying there in the jeep, your neck all twisted funny and...I thought..."

"Hush now, I'm okay." he smiled. "See?"

"I know, but..." you could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hey, no buts." he kissed her still bandaged hands. "I'm going to be fine. Now give us a kiss." Thank God he didn't need much mobility to do that.

It had been five days since Rinoa was admitted to the hospital. By day four she was able to stay awake, eat, and have visitors. The staff even allowed Angelo in for a little while, so long as he was on a leash of course. General Caraway was on the verge of tears almost the entire time he was there, so happy to see that his daughter's condition was improving. Edea and Cid had called from the ferry, having began their long journey south the day before. They were happy to hear the good news, although Edea seemed a little distant. But sometimes tone is easy to mistake over a phone.

Squall seemed in better spirits as well. Sure, he had yet to tell Rinoa what had happened to her attacker, but he knew that could wait. All that was on his mind right now was that she was smiling, the color was back in her face, and she could tightly clasp his hand again. His world was back on its axis, the lion was no longer afraid. He had even shaved his face and taken the terrible few minutes away from her to bathe. I know, dumbfounding.

It was around the middle of the fifth day that the doctor decided to run a few tests to see how her heart and lungs were healing. By her disposition alone he could tell she was coming along well, but he needed to positive. After all was said and done, despite the good report, he recommended that she stayed one more night. "Just to be safe," he said. Sure, this made both Squall and Rinoa pout for a while, but they eventually surrendered to the fact that he was just being cautious. That was nothing to get upset over. To kill the time they decided to glue themselves to the TV in the room. The hospital only had basic cable. All but one or two channels came in fuzzy; so it was either watch a documentary discussing Moomba mating habits, or soap operas. They settled on the soap operas. Sure, the actors were all speaking in a language that no one could make heads or tails of, but for some reason the men cried like women and it was ridiculously funny when anyone said "_por que_?". Your guess is as good as mine as to why.

Squall squeezed into the bed with her. He didn't have to worry about the IV anymore so he had no qualms with laying on his side and letting his chin rest on her shoulder. It got to where he couldn't even hear the television, all of his senses were focused on her. Her heartbeat lulled him close to sleep, her scent calmed his nerves, and the warmth of her skin seemed to surround him. Everything else could take a backseat for his undivided attention.

"Hey, sleepyhead, don't start drooling." she slanted her eyes down at him

"Hmm," he purred. "I don't drool."

"Fib." she laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "Just glad you're okay."

She nodded with half a grin. "Can't say this would have been my first choice on how to spend our wedding night,"

"I know." _Better than spending it in a morgue._ He felt bitterness boiling up in him but quickly forced it down. They had managed to dodge one hell of a bullet; he needed to count his blessings and be satisfied.

"I can't wait to take you home."

"Neither can I." she switched the TV off and set the remote aside. "I miss sleeping in my own bed."

Squall grinned and kissed her neck. "I miss your bed too."

"I bet," she rolled her eyes. Then she sighed. "It's late. Gimme a kiss goodnight."

"Like you have to tell me."

Author's Note: Moving a little slow, I know, sorry. The hardest part for me is to come up with the filler to balance out the movement of the plot. I'm giving it my best, so hopefully that will be enough. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll get started on it as soon as the muse hits me. Also, it isn't much yet, but you can check out some illustrations and artwork for this fiction at .com

I haven't grouped them in a folder yet, so you might have a little trouble finding them. No worries. See you next chapter. Also, on a final note, For Leah; Thanks for the review, it's deeply appreciated (you too, Kat). Also, I'd probably fire my doctor if she told me I had cancer and thought cough drops would be the best idea. Still, just to clear things up (trying not to sound like a snot) but Quistis used the cough drops thinking they'd be just as good as the medication Dr. Kadowaki was offering. Needless to say they're not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eight**

Sarge woke with a start in time with the train hissing to a stop. He sat up, the numbness in his shoulder starting to turn to that pins-and-needles feeling. He looked around, curious.

"Where are we?"

"We're pulling into Esthar station right now." Quistis answered. "We'll be disembarking shortly."

Sarge felt his insides tense.

"Hey, you okay?"

He looked up at Zell who showed a hint of concern in his expression. "I don't know." He felt the train give one last lurch and a hiss, the combination of the two making him jump. He started to wring his hands together.

"The cops said someone would meet us here...I'm gonna take a look around." And Zell left the compartment.

Quistis felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle. Was she suddenly finding herself uncomfortable alone with him? Was part of her mind still too focused on the fact that he could snap her in half if needed? Maybe she was afraid of taking even the slightest misstep that might...

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Your friends too."

"Lucky enough we all survived."

"Yeah, lucky." he nodded. He then lifted his head to look at her, never mind she wasn't looking at him. "I'm scared."

Quistis felt confusion twist her features as she turned to look towards him. The child-like terror in his face was strange. "What do you mean?"

"I really don't know," he shook his head. "All I know is that...I don't want to be here. This 'Odine' guy you two have talked about...I think I've seen him...or at least heard him in my dreams. They're more like nightmares."

She opened her mouth the reply but paused. "Well...I'm sorry, but the law's the law."

"What are they going to do to me?" his eyes got wider, a bead of sweat rolling cold down the back of his neck.

"I...I really can't say." she glanced back towards the window on the compartment door, catching sight of Zell. He gave a thumbs-up as signal that whoever they were supposed to be meeting were waiting. "Come on, let's go."

Sarge stood up, his feet feeling a hundred pounds heavier. His ankle restraints dragged along the carpeted floor towards her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so." she took him firmly by the upper arm and started towards the door.

"Did I make you happy...that night you went out with me?"

She knew she didn't have to think about it. She was positive he had, but...ah, to hell with it.

"Yes. You did."

"Good. That makes me feel a little better." and he gave her a small and wavering smile.

The two SeeDs helped him onto the platform, guiding him down a flight of stairs where it appeared that two scientists were waiting for them. The white coats were a dead give away.

"So glad the two of you could make it so quickly." The scientist on the left bowed her head. "If you would follow us, there is a car waiting to take us to the Research Facility."

Without a word they complied, piling into a dark blue van. It was perhaps another half hour, forty-five minutes before the van crept to a stop and the side door slid open, a host of security officers and more scientists waiting outside. Sarge felt his insides tightening again at the sight of them. He was becoming steadily more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. More uncomfortable, and more confused.

"We really appreciate you bringing him all this way."

Quistis was really hating the sound of that woman's voice.

"We can take it from here."

"I think my partner and I would much prefer to see this through." Quistis nodded, sounding insistent without sounding vicious.

"It's really not necessary. I think we can handle it."

Quistis caught a glance from Sarge, a look full of worry. "No, we insist."

The scientist looked to her co-worker until her hesitantly nodded.

"V-very well. This way."

Quistis saw how Sarge quietly mouthed "thank you" towards her. She quickly turned away and tried to forget it. She was beginning to hate this whole thing. Something just didn't...it was leaving a bad taste in her mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip.

They followed behind the security detail as they went inside the research facility and headed to the elevator. The lift took them to the very last floor, just shy of the basement. The corridor outside of the elevator wasn't very well lit, with only some recessed lighting along the edges of the ceiling.

Quistis could hear Sarge's quiet, almost feverish breaths. She glanced back and noticed the pallor in his face, how his eyes darted back and forth. Was he shaking? She tried her best to ignore it, tried her best not to care so much. Why was it so damn hard?

Finally they stopped and one of the white coats punched a series of numbers on a key pad by a door that slid open after she stopped.

"Is there a chance we could take those off of him?" she asked in that diabetes-inducing sweet tone.

Zell nodded, saying he had the keys. He unlocked each one then the padlock that fastened the chain about his waist. He gathered them all up in his hands.

"You take care of yourself, man." he said quietly.

Sarge could only nod. He couldn't find his voice; if he could he'd be screaming for someone to get him the hell out of here. The female scientist then showed him into the cell and shut the door after telling him someone would be by later to check on him.

"Again I'd like to thank you for bringing him here so promptly."

"Just doing our job." Quistis replied flatly.

"Dr. Odine would have been here to greet you personally, but,"

"Too busy?"

"You understand."

"Of course. So how soon can we expect to get him back?"

"Beg your pardon?" the scientist smiled as they stepped back on the elevator.

"He's wanted for assault and attempted murder."

"Oh my, well, I suppose that would be up to the government to decide. Wouldn't you think?"

"Quite. In that case, I'm sure you won't mind if my partner and I stay for a while longer, you know, make sure he doesn't happen to disappear. As a SeeD we're obligated to keep our employer's best interests a priority." It was rare occasion for Quistis to pull rank. "I would hate to have to speak with President Loire over anything that might delay the completion of our job here."

"I...I would have to speak with Dr. Odine about this. Until then I suppose you could...certainly."

"Thank you."

The scientist was quiet after that, seeming more than glad to see them go. The SeeDs took the van back to the city, checking into a cheap hotel on the west side shortly after.

"Am I the only one who thinks something isn't right here?" Zell thought aloud as he sat on the bed.

Quistis didn't reply. She lay across the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how she was feeling about this. The SeeD in her said "job well done" while the human in her said "you stupid cluster fuck, what the hell are you doing?!". Sweet Jesus was this becoming complicated. I mean, she was doing the right thing.

...Right?

Sarge wrung his hands and paced about the small cell. He did this for the better part of the next two hours, not that he had a clock to judge the time. His nerves were screaming, threatening suicide. Needless to say he didn't like this place or the thought that he had to stay for an extended period of time. It was almost a concern that the computer in his head was so quiet. In the end he decided to lay down on the cot against the wall and try to rest. He could only toss and turn and worry until he heard the door slide open. He quickly sat up.

_...Dr. Odine..._

_ ...Age: estimated between 50 and 60 years..._

_ ...Occupation: Head of Esthar Research and Development..._

The computer gave no additional information. Sarge didn't much care at the moment. His attention was too firmly fixed on the dark haired man standing in the doorway.

"So it _iz_ you," he sighed. "I must say its been a vhile."

"How long?"

"You don't know? Hmm, how odd. I suppose ve have our vork cut out for us zhen."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out, ve'll be starting bright and early tomorrow." and he turned to walk out.

"Wait," he almost begged. "Can you tell me who I am?"

Odine looked back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "That's not important."

The cell door slid shut before he had the chance to react and display the sudden rage that had bubbled up inside him. In his fit he slammed his fists against the door and kicked it until he wore himself out. He collapsed onto the cot, gasping for breath, tears streaming from his eyes and the studs in his neck throbbing like fresh bee stings.

_**(II)**_

"Now don't be surprised if she fatigues easily," the doctor said. "That will be fairly normal for a while. I don't want her to do any bending or heavy lifting, or any high reaching for that matter. I want you to make sure to check her blood pressure twice a day and call me right away if it gets too low."

Squall nodded, taking in his every word as he waited for Rinoa to change out of the hospital gown.

"And I'd like for her to try and go for a walk every other day. Just until she gets tired. Aside from that I want her to rest for the most part, and come back in about ten days to get the stitches out."

"Okay." he nodded again. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes; don't be worried if she gets nauseous or dizzy. It's from coming off the morphine."

"So we can go now?" Rinoa appeared, now fully dressed in some casual clothing her father had brought earlier.

"The paper work has been filled out...I suppose you could."

"Thank you, doctor, for everything." Squall shook his hand.

"My pleasure." he smiled. "Be sure to call me if anything seems wrong. No matter the time."

"I will." and after that the two were on their way. They stepped in for a quick visit with Selphie and Irvine. Turns out he would be discharged tomorrow, but he would still have to wear a neck brace for another six weeks. Selphie was able to leave any time, but she chose to stay for Irvine's sake. Her bandages would be able to come off in about a month, although the doctors said she might lose a little sensitivity in her fingers. It didn't seem to bother her. Squall and Rinoa left them in good faith that they would meet up again soon.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some lunch." Rinoa held onto his arm as they stepped outside. The sun was out and the air warm.

"You feel up to eating? Think you could keep it down?"

"Won't know until I try." she smiled. "What do you say?"

He looked at her and grinned. "What do you want?"

"Nothing too heavy...there's a great sandwich place down the block."

"Only if you let me get onions on mine."

"But then your kisses will smell like them," she repulsed playfully.

"You make it sound like I just foiled some great plan of yours." he sighed.

"And what if you did? I mean...we're married now, right?"

Squall bit his lip and shrugged. "The doctor told me to make sure you rested. Whatever you're planning _can't_ fall under the same thing."

"Party pooper."

"Whatever." he grinned.

"You're not allowed to say that anymore, pickle puss." she sniffed. "Fine, you can have your smelly onions. Let's just eat before I turn cannibalistic."

Squall restrained a laugh that wanted to roar out his belly as he entertained the image of Rinoa madly gnawing on an old man's femur in his head. That lingered with him all the way around the block and back to the General's Mansion after they had decided to get their food to-go. They took it upstairs to eat in Rinoa's bedroom, where Angelo was more than happy to see his master home at last.

Squall set the boxes of food down on the nightstand and watched as Rinoa suddenly grabbed the bed post, holding on to it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a little tired. I'm fine."

"Here, lay down." he piled all of the pillows onto her side of the bed.

"I don't wanna,"

"Woman," he almost growled. "You need to relax."

"Oh no, save me! The lion is after me!" she feigned her distress and laughed.

Squall tightened his brow and shifted around the bed, gathered her up in his arms, and deposited her on the bed.

"Rest." he said firmly. "You can just ask me if you need anything."

"Yessir," she saluted.

"Does everything have to be funny to you?"

"No...well...not everything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he went back to the far side of the bed. "I just...I guess I'm still trying to get over all that's been going on."

"Oh, talking now, are we? There's no need to scowl like that at me. Look," she scooted over to the other edge of the bed and hugged him around the waist. "We made it out, isn't that what really matters? Making light of things is how I cope, you're just going to have to deal with it. I know these kind of things are tough for you, and all you can think to do is snarl and crawl in your little hole. Why don't you try coming to me instead?"

After a long, silent moment, Squall sighed and pressed his fingers through her hair. "Maybe so. One step at a time."

"There you go." she gave him a big smile. "Now gimme my sandwich before I chew right through you."

"Only if you promise to take it easy."

"Right, sit on my ass, got it." and she went to lay back on the mound of pillows.

The next handful days passed much like this. Squall would take care of Angelo while Rinoa slept off the morphine, and then would put the collie on a leash so they could all walk together. They would return to the mansion just in time for Rinoa to crawl back into bed and take a short nap. Squall would always pull her small body against his after she fell asleep. Whenever she stirred he would draw back a little, giving her space until she settled again. Then he curled over her, his arm around her once again. She would awake about an hour later and look up at him, smiling.

Then the day came to get the stitches out. They took a quick listen to her heart and lungs before pulling the threads one by one out of the long incision wound between her breasts. Squall had to bite his lip as he watched her wince from time to time. The thought of anyone causing her pain for any reason always made the hairs on his neck bristle. It made him want to growl. He felt better once they were finished, but not much considering there were little red dots of blood where the fibers had once been.

They got back to her bedroom and Squall turned around, gawking at her as she started to undress right there. Sure, this was indeed her room, but...

"What? I want a shower." she declared and then grinned. "Wanna help me?"

"You're well enough to shower by yourself."

"Aw," she pouted. "What if I slip and fall?"

"I'll save you."

"Come on, Mr. Kitty," she hung on his arm, now only in her bra and panties. "Please?" and she looked at him with big, shimmering puppy eyes.

He shrugged. "Would it kill you to use my name once and a while?"

"Would it kill you _not_ to be stick in the mud?"

In the end he shook his and head and smiled, surrendering to her request. He rolled his eyes as he took off his clothes, and then felt his face redden when he felt her standing behind him, well aware that she was stark naked. He was only a man, so you can imagine his reaction.

"At ease, commander." she giggled, spanning her small hands over the hard planes of his chest.

"What do you expect?" he growled, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. "Now, shower."

"Carry me."

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" He chanced a grin.

"Maybe." she cocked up and eyebrow. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"I never said that." he purred. Again he gave in to her and lifted her into his arms. They disappeared into the bathroom and it wasn't long before wisps of steam were creeping out from the small space beneath the door.

They took their sweet time, enjoying the hot water and the warmth of joined company. They washed one another with a reverence that is so rare it could be considered divine. Squall eased his soapy hands over every part of her, slowly, studiously as she pressed her back against him. He wanted to know her closer than ever. He pressed his cheek against the wet veil of her hair, still able to smell its usual fragrance over the running water. He gave her butt a squeeze, grinning when she laughed. She turned around and looked up at him, the water raining down and rinsing the suds away.

Squall tightened his brow and let his eyes closed when she reached up and touched his scar, sliding the tip of her finger along its length.

"We match now." she said softly.

Squall felt his heart twist and his eyes prick. He looked down at the still red mark between her breast, carefully touching it.

"I wish we didn't." there was a shadow of guilt along his sharp features. "I'm so sorry, Rinoa."

She embraced him, kissing his throat. "Don't dwell on it. We're both here now, so stop worrying so much about what's been and gone."

Squall felt a shiver shoot up his back when her lips touched the lump in his throat. His arms circled around her and held her tight. His heart was pounding and his blood boiled in his veins. He couldn't control himself. He cupped her bottom and lifted her up. Rinoa's legs opened when he took a step forward and pressed against the dark blue bathroom tiles.

Rinoa felt his eyes on her, the piercing blue steel filling her with heat. Her face reddened and her heart started to flutter. She could feel the tip of his erection near that oh so taboo place, the sparking sensation making her gasp and bite her lip. Squall crushed his lips to hers, growling when she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. The muscles in his stomach tightened and pressed his hips forward. The sweet cry that escaped Rinoa was muffled by the kiss, allowing Squall to absorb the vibrations. It shook him to the core.

When he pulled away, both of them tried to catch up, their chests heaving.

"You okay?" Squall suddenly seemed worried. Had he hurt her in his...enthusiasm?

"F-fine." she smiled to give him assurance. Then her expression seemed to beg a question. "Now?"

Squall's mind was spinning. He wanted to wait. He wanted for to heal some more before they...but she was right here, and she was ready for him. At least he thought she was.

Squall pressed his mouth against the curve of her neck, nipping and kissing. "I want to...but I want to wait."

"Why?"

"I...I want to make it special for you...show you how much you mean to me."

"Just being with you, Squall...knowing that you chose me...that makes it special. You don't have to go out of your way to impress me."

"Maybe I want to." then a smiled. "Are you just trying to convince me so I'll go ahead and take you right now?"

"Maybe." she replied simply, kissing his ear with her arms draped over the back of his neck. "We've waited so long."

"We have." _And we almost missed it._ "Is it really what you want?" he looked her in the eyes, knowing he could only find the truth in them. The truth and the warmth his body needed to survive a world as cruel as this one could be.

"Please, Squall," she kissed him. "Can we?"

How could he say no? She was begging him to give her exactly what he wanted to. To deny her would probably kill him.

Squall shut off the water and carefully stepped out of the tub. He reached for one of the plush towels folded over the bar beside the tub and meticulously dried her off, kissing everywhere after the water had been wiped away. Then it was his turn.

"Doctor said no bending," he groaned, feeling her warm, wet lips against his stomach.

"But he didn't say anything about kneeling."

Squall's head fell back. Dear God, he'd had fantasies about Rinoa on her knees, and he felt his eyes widening at the thought of living one. His knees threatened to buckled when her hand circled his member. He stumbled back, finding the rim of the porcelain sink to stop the near fall.

"Steady as she goes, commander." Rinoa laughed.

"Don't tease me." he gasped. A drop of sweat was racing down his face.

"Only a little bit. It won't hurt, I promise."

A rough groan, more like a roar tore its way out of him when her lips closed around the tip. His hips jerked when her other hand circled him and she stroked the shaft with both at once.

"Oh god," he stammered, his face red. "Rinoa, please...I'll," words failed.

As an act of mercy she let him go, slowly standing with a look of pride. She could tame this lion any day of the week. It certainly helped that this savage beast liked her so much. She squeaked when Squall grabbed her up again, sweeping her off her feet and back into the bedroom. Angelo scurried out of the room, leaving the door only slightly ajar. Squall didn't want to risk and interruption; he shut the door and flicked the lock into place before taking Rinoa to the bed.

Rinoa's body molded completely to his, soft and warm against his rough edges. He hovered over her, mindful not to let her carry too much of his weight. He kissed and nipped and sucked where his instincts told him, his memories told him. Both of them knew in detail what made the other feel good, what made them writhe and purr and scream. That was the easy part. A little voice in Squall's head was beginning to fret a little over what was to come next.

Squall's back bowed upward as Rinoa raked his skin with her nails. That always made his blood hot, electricity coursing through each nerve. Her legs circled his waist and pulled him close. Rinoa's hands tangled through his hair, pressing his mouth tighter to her breast.

"I love you," she moaned.

"My angel." sure, he knew better than to talk with his mouth full, but manners were for the dinner table, not the bedroom.

"Please, Squall," she whimpered, pressing her hips against his. "I don't want to...wait anymore."

He sighed, taking one last kiss on her nipple before lifting himself up, looking into her eyes. "How should we do this? I don't want to crush you."

She gave him an innocent yet impish look. "I could...if you don't mind...maybe I could be on top?"

Sweet Lord, he was living another fantasy. He couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you want, love. Whatever you want. Just be careful."

"I will."

Squall took it all in stride as they moved around the bed, Rinoa eventually giving him a playful shove onto his back. He put a few pillows beneath him, lifting him so he could be closer to her. She wouldn't have to bend as far to kiss him. He held her hips when she stretched her legs over him. He kept his eyes on her, on her flushed face and somewhat timid smile.

"Is this even going to fit?" she looked at him sideways. "Seriously?"

Squall grinned. "Won't know until we try."

"It's a good thing I like you." she smirked. She bent down and kissed him against, her hands pressing on his chest. She felt his hands circle her butt and give it another loving squeeze before pushing on her hips. She went with it, her brow tightening and her heart jumping a little when she felt him starting to press into her. She bit on his lip, her nails digging into his skin as little by little, he filled her. Then there it was, that spark of pain that made her think of being ripped in two.

"Shh, it's okay," he wove his arms around her, having heard her pained and muffled cry against his neck. "Just a little more, love."

She found some comfort in his words, enough to ride out the pain until he was fully inside her. The pain subsided and she was able to catch her breath.

Squall watched as she lifted herself up, her palms still on his chest. Her face was red and still had signs of discomfort on it.

"You okay?"

"...Deep," she winced.

"I can feel it," he purred, lifting his hips a little. "Let me hold you." and he opened his arms.

Rinoa almost fell forward, the intense sensations having stolen nearly all of her strength. Squall caught her by the hands, eased her against him, then circled them around her, leaving her arms free to move.

"That's a girl," he whispered. "Want me to go slow?"

"At first," she forced out.

Squall was in heaven when he began to rock his hips upward, feeling the first ebb and flow of warmth between them. He groaned in his throat, a growl of satisfaction of finally having her this way. She was his now, his in every right. He kept the pace steady. It was only their first time, they could try the crazy, kinky stuff another day.

"Squall," she breathed hot into his ear. "You feel good."

"You too."

"...A little faster?"

"As you wish." Squall took her hands in his, their fingers weaving together, and he pressed her back. He propped his elbows against the bed to support her weight, giving him the leverage he needed. He smiled when he saw her eyes close and he mouth open with a whimpering "oh" as his pace hastened. But Only a little. He felt his mouth water at the sight of her breasts bouncing slightly with the new rhythm, her raven just hiding her flushed nipples.

"You like that?" he growled.

"Y-yes," her face grew a new shade of red.

"Do you want more?"

She could only nod, her body full of feverish tremors that robbed her of speech.

"Lean back." he helped her by pushing on her hands. "Put your hands behind you...yes, just like that." and he lifted into her.

Rinoa's head fell back, her mouth open. She felt it, felt him inside her touching a spot that up until now he had only touched with his fingers. A hot spark shot through her, rebounding from her frazzled mind to her belly where she could feel all of this heat and passion compounding.

"God," she cried. "Squall!"

He grabbed hold of her hips, guiding her motions as well as try to keep her in place. The lion told him to buck madly, rut her like it wanted to, but he fought it. He could be a beast later, but not now, not their first time.

Squall wanted this to last so much longer, but he was already starting to feel that weakness, that tightening in his loins. He wanted to love her like this for hours. But everything that was going on, the scents, the sounds, the sensations only lovemaking can rouse in a person, were all working against him. She just felt so good, she was the perfect fit.

Squall curled his body forward, sitting up and pulling her forward to surround him. He kissed the sealed wound again and again, as if each press of his lips was a silent, brief prayer of gratitude that it hadn't been fatal. He felt tears well up in his eyes and run down his face. Squall thrust faster into her, wincing at the biting of her nails in his scalp. He captured a defenseless breast in his mouth, anything to send her higher, to make her...

"_Squall_!"

Scream.

Squall felt around his member what he had felt around his fingers and tongue so many times before. Her inner muscles flexed and squeezed. His eyes tried to roll back in his head, threatening a blackout when his climax hit him. He muffled the roar against her chest, feeling her body shake with the sound as well as her own trembling. When the last of the fluid was free of him, his body loosened.

For a long while they stayed this way, clinging to one another in the afterglow. Squall shook with fatigue, giving in and laying back, pulling Rinoa with him. Her ragged breaths came as tiny whimpers and sighs, sounds that he was already growing to love.

He began to pet her damp hair. "You all right?"

Her hot cheek was against his chest. She listened to his gradually leveling heart beat. "Think so."

"Good." he smiled to himself. "Can I get you anything? Clothes, maybe?"

"Later." she sighed. "Tired."

"Okay. Want a blanket?"

She nodded against him without speaking, then she hummed with content as she felt the comforter being spread over them. "Love you."

"Love you too."

And they drifted off to sleep some minutes later.

_**(III)**_

"Please...please _stop_." Sarge had been begging the same thing for hours and hours. It felt like days. They just wouldn't stop hurting him. Tears and sweat ran down his face, sweat and blood ran over the rest of him. His pleas were drowned out by his screams.

The first few days after he was first brought here were uneventful. They left him alone in his cell, keeping him fed as they watched him through a camera hidden over the door. Then they took him to the lab, what the security guards often referred to as "the dungeon". From the second he heard about it, heard how the guards laughed and shook their heads, he didn't like the sound of it. And for good reason. Now he was strapped to a table, stripped of his clothes and staring into the bright light hanging over him. He had no idea what they were doing to him, only that it had to be the most painful thing he ever experienced. Maybe there was something lost to memory, but that's all it was right now, lost.

Just like him.

The pain radiating from every nerve was driving him mad, but all he could do was scream and hope it would be over soon.

_...Suggestion: Comply as ordered..._ That was all the computer said, and he had to obey it. He complied as the host of white coats removed his clothes, complied as they screwed something onto each stud at the back of his neck. He didn't resist when they told him lie down on the cold steel table and locked him in place with several thick bands of metal. It was after that things started getting bad. That's when they started cutting him, and all he could do was lie still. He'd feel something cold move over his skin, hear a loud beeping sound, then they'd slice him open. Again, and again, and again...dozens of times they did this. They would make two inch long incisions when the little machine beeped, and then stick something into the fresh wound. Sarge would then feel a sharp jolt, a shock of pain that would make his whole body jerk, and then there was a second jolt from the top stud in his neck. That lasted for several seconds. Sometimes that would be the end of it, other times it wouldn't. Other times they would stick something that felt like scissors in there and tear something out. Seconds later they'd stick something back in, shock him twice more, and then seal it with some horrible smelling, burning and pasty substance. That only added to the agony he was forced to endure.

And that was only the first session. There would be more over the course of the next few days. They cut him all over, even the soles of his feet and his ears were sliced open for whatever reason the scientists had. If he had any soft spots, like the ones in his mouth (they had to use a steel bracket to keep his jaws apart), they found each and every one of them and cut them open to have a peek inside, down to the bone. And somehow, Sarge knew Odine was watching too. And that served to fill him with such a rage.

"We're almost finished." he heard one of the white coats say. He would've sighed with relief if he wasn't so quick to realize what it was they had yet to do. A security guard came to the table and put his hands on him. He locked his arms around Sarge's head, under his jaw so he couldn't open his mouth. His breathing started to quicken one of the white coats leaned over him, something unpleasant looking in her hand. She used two fingers to press his eyelids apart. It only took a few seconds, but the pain made it feel like hours, and both times he was forced to scream through a jaw locked shut.

_Comply as ordered._ The suggestion almost echoed with a voice in his brain, as frazzled as it had become.

When they were finished with him, regardless of whether or not he'd passed out by then, they sent him back to his cell. The guards were kind enough to lay him on the cot, but once they were gone he'd roll over onto the floor. The cold tiles gave him the comfort he needed against the hot throbbing raging through his body. His body trembled and stiffened as he curled tightly on himself.

After all of this, he didn't even sleep well. He would toss about when he slept from residual pain and nightmares demanding he accept the fact that he had been in this hell before. But when his body or his mind could no longer handle the strain of simply being awake, everything would go black.

The only sliver of mercy to be found in this terrible place.

Author's Note: I hope this is moving along a little better now. As far as Squall and Rinoa was concerned, I was trying for awkward and somewhat clumsy; it was their first time after all. But I still wanted the intimacy and affection to be there, which I think I nailed rather well. I have this feeling I'm not giving Irvine and Selphie enough screen time...but this story isn't about them. Hmm...curious. See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Nine**

Odine quietly sat at his terminal and studied all of the new paperwork his assistant had handed him an hour or so ago. He had to squint through his granny glasses to see, his age catching up with him. He would have to go over these read-outs thoroughly before making the decision to move forward.

Odine was mad at himself, in the very back of his mind he was ripping himself a new one. How could have forgotten about one of his greatest experiments? Well, it was great at the time of conception, but now it was in need of a major upgrade. Still, he grinned to himself, he could use it. It just needed a little tweaking. Other memories and formulas and phrases flooded his mind the more he thought about it. It had been so long ago...

"How goes it, sir?"

Odine didn't even turn to see his lead technician standing behind him. "Vhat else did you find?"

"The motherboard has been damaged. Lost of compression breaks and shorted circuitry. I just got the results of all the lead checks. The damaged ones were replaced. We'll be able to upgrade them all once I've fixed the motherboard."

"Build a new one." Odine said flatly, still reading.

"S-sir?"

"You heard me. Build a new one, a better one."

"I'd have to write a completely new program for it to be compatible. That could take weeks, sir. We'd probably end up having to start the project over again."

"Zhen you had best get started. I vant zhe motherboard ready by next veek, and zhe new operating system by zhe end of zhe month."

"Y-yes, sir...right away. What are we going to do with him until then?"

"Svitch all operations to manual and put him in zhe chair."

"You're sure that's a good idea? What if he comes to?"

"Zhat's vhy ve convince zhat idiot president of ours to shell out millions of Gil every year, for zhe security. Now get busy."

"Of course, sir."

"Damn fool...too busy for such nonsense. Now vhere vas I?"

_**(II)**_

Rinoa woke in a slight haze. She could feel Squall behind her, the intense heat of his body keeping her more than warm enough. Sleep left her little by little, helped by the feeling of Squall's hand wandering across her body. She licked her lips and took a breath, a spark of desire burning through her.

"Morning," he purred, his mouth close to her ear. "Sleep well?"

She could only manage a nod, still not quite coherent enough to speak. She shuddered when his other arm bent beneath her neck and over her shoulder, the hand closing gently around her breast. A small whimper escaped.

"Does this feel good?"

She nodded again.

"Would you like more?" he asked, kissing her shoulder as he curled his fingers between her legs.

"Yes," she gasped.

Squall took some of her soft skin between his teeth, leaving a little red mark with a gentle bite. He felt her thighs fall open, giving silent permission for him to explore her further. She was already hot and wet for him, but still he wanted to leave no room for her to be dissatisfied. His hands and mouth pranced about her delicate form until she was writhing and fighting to keep her breath.

"Ready?"

"Please,"

Squall smiled and kissed the back of her head, gripping one leg and lifting it up. In one smooth thrust he entered her from behind. He held her tight against him when her body tensed.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she forced out. "Tight fit."

He couldn't restrain a quiet laugh.

Their lovemaking was slow, unhurried but intense. His motions encouraged her to move with him, match his rhythm, doubling the pleasure they shared. Her climax came quickly, her body bowing forward and one hand snapping back to fist in Squall's hair. He bit her neck, locking his teeth in place when he came, thrusting hard one last time. She came a second time, much to his surprise. He held her close, felt her body tremble and jerk in the throws of ecstasy. When she stilled he kissed her again and again, starting at the back of her neck and rounding to reach her lips.

"Was that good?" his voice growled deep in his chest.

She nodded, still trying to compose herself. She slowly rolled onto her other side, facing him. She burrowed against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Love you," she whispered, sounding sleepy again.

"Love you, too."

He held her, petted her hair, took in her scent and her warmth for the next few hours. He drifted in and out of sleep, glad to find her still in his arms whenever he woke.

His cell phone started to ring, buzzing itself across the top of the nightstand. Squall blindly reached for it, hoping to stop it before it woke Rinoa. She stirred and rolled onto her back, but when right back to sleep. This gave him room to sit up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, boss man."

"Zell," Squall nodded. "It's been a while. I thought you would have checked in long before now."

"Would have if I had a reason. How's Rinoa?"

"She's fine. She's home now and the stitches are out."

"That's great, man, real great."

Squall felt his brow tighten at the middle. He noticed a slight echo to Zell's voice coming from his end. "Zell?"

"Yeah?" there it was again.

"Are you on the toilet?"

"......So?"

"You are, aren't you?" Squall thought back to the time he'd done this before. It had become a standing inside joke. "Why?"

"You know, I got time...I do all my thinking in here anyway."

_That explains so much._ He rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it was the only place I could go that I didn't feel like someone was listening in. This place is weird, man...this whole thing is starting to smell funny."

"You're at the urinal," he said flatly. "Everything smells funny."

"No, I'm not joking." Zell insisted. "I'm telling you, something isn't right."

"How so?"

"They keep trying to bullshit us. Quistis and I have been taking turns guarding the facility, right? Well, every time was ask when we can take Sarge back to Deling, they try and change the subject, twist things around and all that. Finally we just demanded something on paper to keep us from yanking him right then and there."

"And?"

"They gave us some."

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's just it, I dunno. I've looked it over again and again, but something just isn't fitting here. I think you should take a look at it."

"Can you fax it to me here at the mansion?"

"Sure, I could try when I get back to the hotel."

"What about Laguna?"

"He was the first person I tried to ask, but they won't let me in. I'll probably need you with me if I'm going to get to see him."

"I suppose so."

"Think you could come out here in the next few days? I mean, I hate to take you away from the missus, but,"

"No, no, don't worry about it. This is important to me too. I think if I explain it to her she'll understand." he glanced at her over his shoulder. She was still sleeping. "Selphie and Irvine are doing better so I may have them give me a ride over. But I'll give Laguna a call, see if he knows what's going on."

"Good idea."

Squall shook his head. "You gotta stop calling me from the john."

"Drop it," he grumbled. "I'm doing my best here, okay?"

Squall laughed but then went quiet. "How is Quistis doing? She holding up okay?" He didn't like when it took Zell too long to answer. A heavy sigh came through the other end.

"Whatever she's got...I think it's getting worse. She blacked out again...and I think she did a few days before too, but I can't be sure. You want me to send her back?"

"She'd never agree to it."

"But you kind of, you know, out rank her and all that."

"I think she's passed the point where rank matters very much to her. Can't say I can explain it...this assignment is messing with her pretty bad."

"You think so? Well, you know she and this guy went out the night before he attacked Rinoa."

_What?_ "Like...a date?"

"That's what I heard. Odd, huh?"

"You're telling me. But we're getting off the subject...let me call Laguna and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will. Talk to you later." and he closed the phone, ending the call. He rubbed his head, thinking. Could this get any more complicated? Wasn't this mess bad enough? Sure, it could be a lot worse but...

"Everything okay?" Rinoa asked, like she was talking in her sleep.

"Fine. Go back to sleep."

"Kay,"

Just as Squall stood up, searching for his clothes, Angelo padded in and jumped onto the bed, curling up and nesting behind his master.

"Good dog, keep her warm." he said, pulling up his pants. He put on a shirt and quietly left the bedroom grabbing his phone as an afterthought. His stomach was growling and he intended to make it stop. He made a sandwich out of what he could find in the refrigerator and steadily wolfed it down. Once it was gone he dialed up Laguna. It rang several times before a click.

"Laguna speaking,"

"Hey,"

"That you, Squall?"

"Yeah."

"You sound a lot better." he sounded happy. "How are things going?"

"Great. Rinoa's home now."

"That's fantastic. So I take it everything is okay?"

"Actually," Squall started. "I want to ask you something,"

"Shoot."

"Well, you know that your R&D department got our guy expedited to Esthar,"

"......Excuse me?"

_**(III)**_

__"You sure you're okay to go on duty?" Zell asked from the bed. It was fairly early so he was still in his pajamas...which consisted of nothing. He kept the sheet over the essentials.

"I'm fine." Quistis told him again, tying her hair back in its usual way.

"Why don't you take the morning off. I'll take this one."

"No, you were there all night, and you've only slept an hour or two. I can handle it."

"All I need is a hot dog and coffee and I'll be good for another twelve hours," he laughed.

"Got to bed." she said in a motherly voice. A frustrated mother at that. She strapped Save the Queen to her hip and left the room, leaving Zell to shake his head and groan.

"Damn woman." he shoved his head under a pillow.

Quistis went to the nearest terminal and waited. She made mental notes of those who joined her one by one. Some of them she recognized from the security detail at the research facility. It had become a common occurrence for them to catch a ride with other member's of Odine's staff. Their speaking freely between one another was the only way the SeeDs had been able to get any real information since they arrived. As little and as useless as it tended to be. The most they could get a hold of was where Odine would be at particular times of the day. That didn't serve them as well as they hoped. In spite of this, they kept their ears open.

They rode the lift to the outer reaches of the city where a van was waiting to take them across the wastes to the facility.

"You read the duty roster last night?"

Quistis listened to the men chatting in the seat behind her. It was mostly out of habit now.

"Yeah, we're on the seventh floor today. That place creeps me out."

"It's been empty for the most part."

"I know, but not since Odine carted in that new guy. Haven't heard anything but screamin' since."

"You get used to it. You're still new. You remembered your key card, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm itchin' to use the tazer I bought yesterday though."

"You know you gotta get that checked at the door first, don't ya?"

"Sure, I know. I read the handbook and everything. It's for my own protection." he laughed.

Quistis felt her hands tighten into fists. She couldn't stand this anymore. The feelings that swelled in her, anger and God only knew what else, convinced her of only one thing.

It was time to do something about this.

His body pulsed with both dull and fresh pain. His mind buzzed with it, leaving him in a haze that trapped him between asleep and awake. He knew he wasn't lying down, but sitting in a chair, held fast to it with bands of metal. He could feel wires and cords and tubes all around him, coming out of him in one form or another. There was a piercing pain coming from his temples and something hard was putting pressure around his nose and eyes. Not to mention his ass was completely numb. He had to have been sitting here a while.

Sarge forced his eyes open.

All he could see was red. He blinked several times, thinking his eyes were just blurry. He swallowed and gently shook his head back and forth. He felt cords pulling on the studs in his neck, pinching him. His muscles struggled to obey him, feeling languid and weak. He flexed his fingers as if to test them, make sure they still worked. He wiggled his toes...yup, still there. God...his mouth was so dry. He tried to speak, thinking just maybe someone would hear him...nothing came out. His mouth moved but there was no sound.

Sarge lifted his eyes, the computer chiming off in his head, telling him there were two others in the room. He tried talking again, and like the first time it failed. Then he thought if they wouldn't hear him, then at the very least they should see him if he squirmed enough.

Across the room at the only door that was the entrance, two guards stood still as statues. Had been like that for hours, the only motion being at the end of the shift. After a few minutes one of them actually turned their head, looking at the other.

"You think something is wrong with him?" he nodded towards the man in the chair.

"I dunno. Should we call a nurse anyway?"

"I suppose. You wanna go or should I?"

"One of us needs to...looks like he's really starting to wig out." he sounded concerned, a finger drifting towards the trigger of his assault rifle.

"I'd wig out too if I had that much shit attached to me. I'll be right back."

"Be quick about it."

Sarge could feel that rage surging back, the same fury he felt when he was on the table...when they were cutting him...when they kept cutting, and cutting, and cutting.

_...Heart rate escalating...blood pressure increasing..._

He started to pull against the restraints, his muscles tightening and trembling with stored energy on the verge of release. Bolts in the chair started to rattle in time with the feverish trembling in his body. He was about to shake the damn thing apart. He started feeling hot inside, sweat rolling down his neck and shoulders.

The guard at the door watched, not at all sure as to what he should do. Normally in this situation his orders were to subdue and terminate if necessary. But this was a special case. He remembered the fierce ass kicking of a lecture Odine gave the entire security staff about this guy. Killing him was out of the question. And by the looks of it, subduing him was too. His partner returned with help, but that didn't make him feel any better. He watched the woman in heels and white coat make her way towards the chair as he inched closer and closer to the big red panic button near the doorway. The rattling was getting louder.

"Sir, you need to relax. Everything's all right," she reached for a small pouch she wore around her tiny waist. She pulled out a tiny glass bottle and a syringe, filling it with what had to be a potent sedative. "Just take it easy." She made it within one step away, she was reaching for his arm when all of that pent up rage decided to rear its ugly head.

There was a loud _ping_ and the clamoring of metal on the floor as Sarge snapped his restraints, his body expanding passed their stress limit. He flew out of the chair with a roar, ripping out tubes and breaking electrical leads that spat out sparks. His massive hand curled around her neck and lifted her off the ground. In only a few strides he was across the room, slamming the nurse into one of the guards and into the wall. They both slumped to the floor.

The last guard standing shook in terror, scared stiff at the sight of the lumbering monster in front of him. He the fucker had sprouted horns for God's sake! What was Odine messing with?! He just managed to slap the panic button before he felt a fist strike him hard in the throat. Red lights started flashing and a harsh sounding alarm went off. Without second thought Sarge sank his claws into the door and ripped it out of place, tossing it across the hall into the wall. He jumped out into the darkened hallway, his knuckles dragging the floor. He reached up and touched his face, feeling a cold steel frame across his eyes. He pulled at it, feeling the pain in his temples stab at his nerves and make him stop. It could wait. He needed to find a way out, at the very least a place to hide.

Quistis was headed for the elevator when the alarm sounded. She listened as a guard came running up behind her, shouting about about the disturbance on the seventh floor. She felt something spark in her, maybe an idea, or was it ring of Mr. Opportunity? She caught up to the man that ran passed her, thought back to having seen him behind her in the van, and caught the elevator with him. She kept her fingers crossed, hoping no one else boarded as the doors slid closed. It started moving down.

Quistis eased back against the rear wall of the elevator, further back than the guard was standing. She then shifted to the side until she was parallel with him. She spied the tazer strapped to his belt in the back, one strip of black Velcro holding it in place. That was her ticket for that card key. The voice of better judgment in her head kept screaming "no, no, no!" But something was overriding that. With that being said, she knew it was now or never. Yeah, he was taller, but she still had the element of surprise.

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor landing, opening into the shaft tunnel and the short catwalk to the level entrance. Quistis strolled out onto the walkway, leaving an unconscious guard laying in a heap, now liberated of his access key. As an afterthought, just before the doors slid shut again, she grabbed the guard's gun from its holster and unloaded its contents round by round into the elevator panel. It would buy her some much needed time, as little as that may turn out to be. When the elevator took off towards the first floor she rushed to the door, swiping the key card. She stepped into the seventh floor corridor, finding it dark with the alarm screaming louder than ever.

Out of instinct she reached for her whip, not fully aware of what she could possibly meet down here. She made her way to the mangled door still laying in the middle of the hallway, seeing the claw marks and feeling the dread of enlightenment seep through her. Was he still here, or had he escaped to another part of the facility? Part of her prayed he had found a way out by now, but another part of her had a feeling he hadn't.

She peered inside the opened lab, seeing the guards and the nurse still lying there. She checked them, found pulses, feeling slight relief that they were alive. She looked up and saw the chair and all its pieces scattered across the room. A shiver went up her back. What had they been doing down here?

She eased back into the hallway, checking it from end to end before walking further down. He had to be here somewhere...right?

Back in Esthar, Laguna and Zell waited anxiously outside of the capital building, looking up and towards the city skyline. The president had just finished a very brief and hurried conversation over the phone with Squall, demanding they be picked up.

The roar of the _Hellmouth's_ engines were deafening, the blistering heat from the exhausts causing a commotion among all the pedestrians and passersby. The two of them stepped up as a ramp was lowered, and the jumped on just as it climbed skyward once again. They sprinted for the cockpit. Selphie was at the helm, wincing from time to time as she controlled the ship's movements with her still tender hands.

"What's going on, Laguna?" Squall asked immediately.

"There's something is up at the Research Facility. We have to go now."

"Did Zell tell you what he told me?"

"You bet. I told you something smelled." Zell interjected. "And would you imagine that Odine isn't very happy about this?"

"I would imagine not." Laguna had a troubled look on his face.

All the empty labs on this floor had their doors open. Quistis tempted fate and stepped into each one to have a quick look. She would stand still in the doorway, squint through the dark, and listen for anything that might sound alive. She checked several labs this way, finding absolutely nothing.

That is, until something found her.

She did see the massive pair of arms reach out from the shadows of a lab she had yet to check. One circled around her, pinning her arms to her side and making her drop Save the Queen. She cringed at the tight grip, unable to shout like she wanted too as there was a clawed hand pressed over her mouth. She was pulled back into the darkness, her body reacting in the only way it could. She went rigid, her legs pulling themselves upward towards her chest. There was hot breath on her from behind, a growling sound dangerously close to her face. Her breathing was going a mile a minute.

"Don't scream." that voice, though shrouded in a beastly snarl, sounded familiar. The smell surrounding her was too. "Please, listen to me. I have to get out of here...I'm going to take you hostage."

Goodness, he was honest.

"Just cooperate with me, and I promise I won't harm you if you don't give me reason to." he growled. "Now...I'm going to let you go...will you run if I do?"

Calmly, slowly, she shook her head, her breath steadying a little.

"Will you scream?"

She shook her head again.

"Will you help me?"

There was so much desperation in the question, a whimper hiding on the rough edge of the request. She could only nod.

"Thank you." and he carefully set her down, loosening his hold.

She turned to face him, just able to make out his shape in the dark. "What's happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. Grab your weapon."

She found Save the Queen in the hallway and took the loops tightly in one hand.

"Hold on to me."

She gave him a quizzical look just before he took her up in one hand and laid her across his back, her arms curling around his thick neck out of sheer instinct. Then they went charging down the hall. The door at the end slid open, a motion sensor being tripped to make it do so. He leaped clear off the catwalk, across the elevator shaft tunnel to its far side. His claws pierced the cold steel, allowing him to hang there. He climbed several feet, pausing as he heard the elevator moving towards them. Sarge twisted his body as he heaved himself across the gap once again, grabbing hold of the elevator track and its braces. He remained perfectly still until the elevator stopped. He watched through the red as a host of guards filed out and onto the seventh floor. When the door shut he started climbing again.

"Don't let go," he snarled.

"No worries there." she didn't dare open her eyes. If she did she would be tempted to look down. Lord knows that was the _last _thing she needed. She suddenly realized something that took her mind off that nasty thought of falling to her death. Sweet Jesus...he was naked.

_Stop that, bad time, bad time!_

Sarge pulled them up the next six levels, easily a sixty foot stretch or more. Now only a few inches of steel and a mad dash through the main entrance stood between him and the freedom he almost killed for.

The elevator was coming back up. It would be empty. Perfect.

The _Hellmouth_ circled the facility before preparing to land. Everyone was gathered near the large bay window in the cockpit, searching for a sign of some kind that would shed light on the nature of the current situation.

"There!"

Everybody turned to look, to see exactly what Zell was pointing at. Something had just busted through the front doors of the facility, scrambling across the wastes on all fours.

"That's him," Irvine gripped Exeter.

"Lay her down, Selphie." Squall was making his way towards the ramp at the back of the ship. "Come on, Zell, you're with me."

Zell followed quickly. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"I've certainly thought about it."

Zell felt his heart sink. He had a feeling that there would be no changing Squall's mind. That is, once he made it up of course. Still, Zell knew he had cause for worry.

"Squall, wait!"

Squall turned. "Rinoa, you have to stay on the ship."

"I know, but," she paused for a split second. "We think he might have Quistis with him."

Squall let the idea sit between his ears only a moment before stomping a boot to the floor. "Damn it!"

Quistis held on for dear life, despite the tossing and shaking she suffered as she now hung beneath him. Where the hell were they supposed to go now? There was absolutely no where to hide in these barrens, and they were more likely to be killed by a Marlboro than be able to hide from the authorities for very long. She was hoping he had a plan.

"You're friends are here."

"Damn," They were right screwed now.

"I won't let them take you,"

The words hit her very core, floored her. Why did she have this feeling he said that with more meaning than just needing her as leverage?

Sarge slid to a stop, cradling her in one arm to set her down. "Be still," he whispered. She interpreted this as a simple way of telling her to feign unconsciousness. She did as he asked, only doing so because she had no idea what would happen if she said no. She laid down on the ground and shut her eyes, keeping track of what unfolded by listening.

His mind became simple when he changed into this...thing, but unlike before, he had control this time. He chose through his fury to change instead of being forced into it by the threat of danger. But he was still limited in ways, as mentioned before. His process of thought was down to the bare essentials, bordering on the primitive. The only thing going about his brain was the desire to escape with Quistis unharmed. Every ounce of his drive, his fractured will, worked together to ensure his success without consideration for the price.

_...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 2...disabled..._

_ ...Conditions have been met...now on manual trigger..._

_ ...Standing by..._

He could see them coming for him, dust coming up from the horizon. The computer pointed out the one he didn't recognize.

_...Name: Squall Leonhart..._

_ ...Age: 21 years..._

_ ...Occupation: SeeD Commander at Balamb Garden..._

_ ...Perceived threat: Fatal..._

_ ...Suggestion: terminate if necessary..._

_ ...Hostage must be maintained at all costs..._

Brute force just barely saved him from the SeeDs last time he faced them. Now with their commander leading the attack, Sarge wasn't so sure the same strategy would work. Perhaps it would serve him better to fight smarter instead of harder. But that was going to happen, not with his current mental state. After a moment, his simple mind dwelled on the what Level 2 could possibly be.

Then he found out, his body beginning to twist itself into a new shape.

Odine came storming out of the facility, joining the staff and guards that had gathered out side.

"_Mein Gott, was soll das heiben_?!" he was screaming and swearing, his eyes wide. "_Was ist los mit dir, du dummkopf_?! _Du bist all gefeuert_!"

"Shut up, Odine." Laguna stepped up, Irvine and Selphie armed and on either side of him. "You've got a shit load of explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, most certainly not you!"

"Oh I believe you do. You can start with this release acquisition that I supposedly signed about five months before I became president."

Odine's face turned beet red. His wrinkled face tightened and his sharp gaze flicked between the SeeDs and the president. "He is mine, I _made_ him for Christ's sake!"

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Laguna shook his head. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in, Odine." And right on the spot President Loire had him detained and sent back to the city to be questioned later.

"Now what, Mr. President?" Irvine almost sounded disappointed that he didn't get to shoot anything.

"Whoever this guy is," Laguna thought a moment. "We've got to convince him we're here to help."

"Good luck with that one. Hell, we'll be in good shape if Squall doesn't end up killing him."

Laguna didn't like at all how true that sounded.

Author's Note: I know, a terrible place to end it. I wanted to try my hand at a cliff hanger, I don't think I got it right though. Still, I'll let all two of you stew on it until I can get chapter ten up. I know that the last few bits of this seemed to coast by without any real flash and bang...sorry. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Ten**

Squall held Lionheart tightly in both hands. He and Zell ran abreast of each other, drawing closer and closer to their destination. He was puzzled that Sarge had suddenly stopped. He was just able to make him out in the distance some hundred yards or so more away. Squall tightened his jaw. No he wouldn't kill him, but you'd be surprised what you can someone can live through.

Zell's mind was running like a chicken with its head cut off. He wasn't sure what to make of all this...hell, he wasn't even too sure what was go on in the first place to be honest. Maybe it was his lack of sleep? Was it the adrenaline? Maybe he didn't want to know what was going on because he was overwhelmed with this feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well.

Sarge stood upright, his bones no longer weighted down with excess muscle mass. His physique was more compact, streamlined, but it lost none of the incredible strength. The horns receded and the talons remained. His skin was tough like leather and felt as such. He could feel a new system of muscles around his shoulder blades. He stretched them, feeling more leathery skin covering dozens of small, hollow bones. His instincts told him he could fly if he chose.

The roughly hewn psyche of his previous form was forced aside by a more calculating, restrained, almost reptilian mind. It buzzed and sparked with thoughts and considerations. It was full of hand gestures that could summon powerful spells and a multitude of ways to dispatch the human body. He was filled to the brim with it, and a part of him itched to put it to use. He decided to scratch the itch.

Squall and Zell were easily within twenty feet of him when they were suddenly beset by a savage red light. It was accompanied by a blast that was hot enough to have come from inside the gates of Hell itself. It knocked them on their asses and made them feel sick inside. Zell nearly threw up. Squall stumbled to his feet, his skin feeling on the verge of melting. Still he pressed forward. Zell jumped to his feet, still reeling from the blow of whatever the hell that was.

The two SeeDs charged forward. Squall struck first, bringing Lionheart's phantasm blade upwards from below. He blinked once and Sarge had already moved inside the reach of Lionheart and struck him hard in the chest with both palms. The blow knocked the wind out of him, throwing him back to the dirt, scraping his shoulder into the ground. Holy shit, that hurt worse than it should have. Was it because of that light?

Zell stood a slightly better chance going toe-to-toe. Close quarters was his specialty, but he still couldn't quite keep up. It was like Sarge could see his moves before he made them, avoiding the blows and exchanging them with his own. Leg sweeps, jabs, aerial kicks that would have sent anyone for a loop, and even some techniques he pulled out of nowhere couldn't fool this guy into giving him and opening.

"We're only trying to help!"

There was no answer, only a clawed hand grabbing Zell by the waist of his shorts and a suplex head first into the hard, unforgiving dirt. Sarge got up, his back to Squall. The commander took the opportunity and moved in, the Lionheart high over his head. He brought down with all of his own weight behind the blade, his eyes screwed shut as he released a strangled roar. He felt it hit home and opened his eyes.

The blade just barely cleaved through the first few layers of skin and muscle. It didn't even reach the bone. If fact, he had the feeling that the wound didn't even hurt, it just pissed him off. Sarge slowly twisted his head to look over his shoulder. Squall couldn't see his eyes through that visor. Squall felt Lionheart jerked from his grip as Sarge's body twisted around.

Sarge struck him firmly across the jaw with the back of one fist and then came back with the other. Squall felt his teeth knocking together, pinching his tongue and drawing blood. He felt his knees hit dirt when Sarge popped his ears with his palms. He the grabbed the collar of Squall's coat and shook him, his arms slipping out of the sleeves. Sarge knotted the sleeves together around his waist in a way so the coat would cover his indecencies.

Sarge suddenly flinched at the feeling of someone unloading a volley of punches into his back and shoulders. He jerked his body around and brought his fist down hard on the top of Zell's head, only adding to the injury from earlier. He then gripped Zell tightly by the upper arms and lifted him up so they could see eye to eye.

"Just...wanted to help." he stammered, his head swimming.

"Then help me...stay away." and then Sarge head butted him, the steel rim of the visor breaking his nose.

Sarge dropped him and then turned about on his heels, breaking into a run. He spotted Quistis, right where he'd left her. He spread his wings as he scooped her up in mid stride. Once she curled her arms around his neck for security he leaped into the air, taking flight on the winds of the wastes. Once he gained enough height he shimmered out of sight, a flash and a bang in his wake. This was much to the dismay of the _Hellmouth's_ crew as they gave chase.

_**(II)**_

"I demand to see my lawyer!"

"Odine, the only man who'd bother to try and represent you is Mr. Pinkerton, and he's out of town. So you're stuck here. And you'll be stuck here a lot longer if you don't start talking."

"You zhink you can scare me, Mr. President? Hah, you are sadly mistaken."

"The more you try my patience the closer you come to never touching your precious lab ever again."

Odine actually shuddered.

"That's right. I'll make you watch as I rip that damn research facility out of the ground and sell every...single..._fucking_ scrap. Keep pushing it,"

Odine stared back at Laguna with the look of a very cranky child who didn't get his way. They played the quiet game for only a few minutes more, stopping when he realized Laguna was dead serious and more than willing to make good on his threat. The good doctor knew so many people hated him, civilian and government alike. Laguna would be more than capable of rallying to masses to the cause of ruining his career.

"Fine," he shook his head. "Vhat do you vant to know?"

"Start at the beginning. I've got all day." Laguna got comfortable in the chair, staring Odine down from across the table.

Odine knew this would be recorded. He had designed these interrogation rooms after all. Hell, he knew there was no other choice. Perhaps if he jumped through the president's hoops it would help him in the long run.

"Well?"

"Let me zhink...yes it vas about...give or take tventy years or more ago. I don't know if you remember him, not zhat I care, but zhat vas vhen Commander Riley approached me vith a proposition."

"What proposition?"

"By zhen even zhe military vas sick and tired of Adel. Commander Riley vanted my help in finding a vay to...alleviate her."

"How noble of you," Laguna sniffed. "Then what?"

"Ve shared ideas for several veeks, touch and go, you know how it goes. Until ve came about zhe idea for Project Brutus."

"What's Project Brutus?"

"If you'd shut your trap, I'd tell you." he almost laughed the president's facial expression. "Project Brutus, to put it in dummy terms for you, vas a program designed to, in time, produce an Anti-Sorceress veapon. Vith it, Riley intended to overthrow Adel. Needless to say ve didn't get zhat far."

"So what happened to the project."

"Ve kept vorking on it. Even after zhe old commander died I kept up vith it. I figured it vould be an excellent military advantage some day. However ve had to take zhe program underground so nobody vould find it."

"Looks like you failed."

"Do you vant to hear zhe story or not?" he cocked up a thin, sharp eyebrow. "Anyvay, zhe project continued as planned until vord of Edea got out. I vas vorried about her potential political status. Ve had to hide Project Brutus, move it off site."

"Where did you move it to?"

"Zhat is zhe funny thing...I don't remember. So much time vent by I simply forgot about it."

Laguna nodded. "So...what did this weapon consist of?"

"Ah, finally ready for zhe exciting part, eh?"

"Just tell me, Odine."

"You're no fun." he sniffed. "But Riley and I vere vell aware zhat ve vould need someone qvite special, zhat is to say, someone who could survive zhe experiments. Ve had more zhen several potential subjects, but turns out they veren't so potential after all."

"How many is 'more than several'?"

"At least a dozen. Give or take."

Laguna shook his head. "So how did you find the right one?"

"Zhe skirmish on zhe north border. Riley brought him to me. I, personally didn't zhink he vas acceptable, but Riley insisted. I figured he vas already pronounced dead and all...nobody vould miss him."

Laguna tightened his jaw. He hated how careless this man was. Always had.

"And, as has happened in very rare occasions, I was proven wrong. He survived."

"So who is he?"

"I don't remember." Odine's tone suggested that the president should have figured that out already. "I didn't care enough to know zhat in zhe first place. Ve had to destroy his records vhen ve carried zhe project off site."

"But knowing you, I'll bet there's a backup file of it all."

"Of course."

"Where is it?"

"Don't remember. I know, I hate myself for it, too." deep down inside he really did. Odine never forgot things.

Laguna popped his knuckles. "Now, I have to ask...what did you do to this guy?"

"Perhaps you should ask vhat I _didn't_ do to him. Do you vant zhe long version or short?" he grinned smugly.

"Brag about it."

Odine laughed. "He's really qvite zhe marvel. It took hundreds if not zhousands of man hours just to find a _vay_ to reconstruct his genetic makeup, zhen ve actually had to apply zhe procedure. It turned out to be monumentally successful. You see, ve started at zhe bottom, vith his bones. Tell me," he paused a moment, rerouting the conversation for just a moment. "Do you know vhat forms Draw Points?"

"Can't say I do."

"I figured. Vell, turns out zhey more often form near heavy deposits of a rare mineral called Synthite. It has strange magnetic properties zhat create vortexes zhat attract zhe magical energies into it. Vith zhat being said,"

"Let me guess, you reinforced his skeleton with it?"

"Don't interrupt...but yes."

"So the man's a walking spell library?"

"Exactly. May I continue?"

"Go ahead." _You sick son of a bitch._

"Zhank you. After zhat ve focused on his actual DNA, studying it for months before being able to do anyzhing vith it. Eventually ve vere able to create a strand of recombinant genetic code zhat ve could graft to his existing code, allowing us to write it into anyzhing ve chose."

"I'd be thrilled with your achievements if you didn't disgust me so much."

"Of course you vould. How long have ve been in here?"

"About three hours."

"Is it at all possible zhat I could have somezhing to eat before ve continue?"

Laguna shrugged. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate you, Odine."

"You make it sound like I should feel privileged."

Back on the _Hellmouth _Zell babbled as Rinoa looked him over. His head trauma was bad, not fatal, but bad. Blood and dirt was smeared all over his face, and there was a large purple mark around the bridge of his nose. She cleaned him up, set his nose (which oddly enough made him start laughing) and gave him a bag of ice to hold on the top of his head.

"Selphie, make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

"Sure."

"Hold this, Zell, it'll keep you from bleeding all over the place." and she pressed a wad of tissues under his nose.

"Kay, mom, love you too." he slurred. "Can I have hot dog?"

"Oh yeah, he needs a doctor."

"Well, he can't be all that messed up if he's still thinking about hot dogs." Selphie suggested. "Although I'm still willing to agree with you. I'll go."

"But I asked you to watch Zell."

"I got it, sugar. Go check on your man over there; he's in a foul mood." Irvine offered, rubbing his chin as if it hurt.

"Thanks." she stepped around him and to the next bed down in the sick bay. "Squall, you okay?" Her heart twinged at the sight of him. His face was tight with pain as he lay on his side, his hands over his ears. His face was bruised in several places. She knelt down beside the bed, carefully prying his hands away so she could hold them. She spoke softly.

"Tell me where it hurts," she kissed his forehead, hoping that wasn't one of those places.

"Bastard took my jacket."

"It's okay, I'll buy you a new one. What can I get you?"

"My ears...won't stop ringing. My mouth hurts."

"I'll get you to see a dentist, how about that?"

"I hate dentists." he grumbled.

"I know, but we gotta take care of that pretty smile, right?"

"Do you really have to talk to me like I'm five?"

"It certainly makes _me_ feel better. Anyway there's some aspirin in the cabinet, want some?"

"Can I have the whole bottle?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but that's a couple pills too many. I'll get you two now, and I'll give you more in a couple of hours if you need them. How about that?"

"Fine."

"And after you take your medicine I'll pet you for a while."

He hummed in reply, seeming to have suddenly recovered from his grumpiness at the thought of having Rinoa's body in close proximity to his. To his surprise her affection improved his condition a considerable amount. The pounding in his head lessened, his jaw wasn't so tender to movement, and the ringing in his ears went away as she gently pet his hair.

"You did your best, Squall."

"Best wasn't good enough." he was starting to feel sleepy. It was strange how she was able to do this to him. As rare an occurrence as it was.

"We'll find them, don't worry. Besides, Quistis can take care of herself." she said encouragingly. "She one of the best SeeDs there is."

Squall nodded. Well, he told himself it was a nod and not an attempt to cuddle closer to her soft breasts. God, he wished he had pillows that felt like this.

"What gets me is that she was taken in the first place. She always seemed like the 'kick them in balls and run' type."

He found it odd how true that sounded.

"Still, from what I've heard this guy is no pushover."

He nodded again. No, just a nod.

"What if she...you know...fell for him? Maybe she went with him to look after him."

That didn't make any sense. Quistis didn't get attached, she didn't let people in like that. But she wasn't one to be taken hostage either. He'd heard the stories about some of her missions before she got her instructor's license, and that just didn't happen. So how could they explain it?

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." he took her free hand in his. "Thank you."

"Any time."

After a quiet moment Squall gave a heavy sigh.

Where on this wide world could they be?

_**(III)**_

She felt wind against her face and then everything went cold. She became aware of the sensation of falling and then hitting something hard. She tumbled head over heels, scraping against sharp things. Was that snow she could feel sticking to her clothes and hair? Where was Sarge, did he drop her by mistake? Did her usefulness suddenly run out?

Rocks stabbed her in the back, ribs, thighs, and the cold was already biting into her fingertips. Her glasses flew from her face, unable to be found again. Finally she came to a rough, abrupt stop that left her dizzy and ready to hurl. Her body shook and teetered from side to side as she got to her knees. She was almost afraid to open her eyes for rear of seeing the earth spinning as fast as she felt it was. She coughed and quickly forced it back, swallowing a wave of blood that tried to escape. This sobered her rather quickly.

"Now where the hell," she looked around for Save the Queen. She plucked her weapon from a drift of snow and wove it around one arm. Quistis looked around, having a feeling of but not understanding how she could be where she was. And as she peered through the multitude of pine and fir trees that seemed to surround the place, Sarge was nowhere to be seen. This was starting to look...well, to be frank, bad. Worse with that rhythmic thumping that seemed to only get closer.

Thumping?

The thumping escalated into the crashing of trees and a deep, monstrous bellow from the bowels of some massive thing barreling through the forest. Her instincts told her to make a serious about-face followed by a hasty retreat. Hell, she already had one foot in the grave, why not tempt fate a little and stand there like a deer in the headlights, trying to make out what was coming.

It shattered through the timbers like a runaway boulder. A mass of white hair and tusks violently emerged from the tree line, foaming at the mouth and snarling. It had to have been the largest example of a Snow Lion she had ever seen in her life. And considering she was alone and battered up as it is, it had to have been more frightening than many other events. This time she obeyed her instincts and ran.

She was surprised when it followed; they weren't supposed to be chase predators! They were too fucking fat to be chase predators for pity's sake! She kept chanting the debunked factoid in her head as she bolted, her eyes darting too and fro for some form of shelter. The icy air was starting to hurt her throat, her lungs weren't too far behind. It felt like breathing razor blades. Hell, even her joints were sore. Must've been from the fall.

Quistis could feel the monster's breath on her, hot and wet and smelly. The next nest of trees was too far, she wouldn't make it before the Snow Lion snapped her in half with its fangs or ran her through with one of those terrible tusks. She would have to stand and fight, convince it to retreat instead of kill her. She unraveled Save the Queen and took the thinner end in her hands, letting the heavy steel handle dangle. She started to spin it, faster and faster until she twisted around, her feet lifting from the ground.

The lion stumbled, it's taloned flippers grabbing at its lacerated face. Quistis hit the ground and rolled back, onto her feet again. She exchanged hands and now held her whip conventionally. She stood straight, already starting to feel tired. Maybe Blue Magic would be more practical? She threw up her best barrier and scanned her mind for a good offensive spell. She was too busy thinking to catch the Snow Lion's recovery. It opened its massive jaws and unleashed a gale of arctic wind filled with ice and fresh powder. She crossed her arms in front of her face, no longer having the luxury of her glasses' protection. Sweet Jesus, it was so damn cold!

Something crashed into her hard and fast from the side, sending her flying, bouncing when she hit dirt. Quistis rolled onto her back just in time to put up her arms and catch the descending flipper, the tips of the lion's claws inches from giving her three new holes in her face. Her strength diminished little by little, the flipper eventually touching her chest and pressing her deeper into the snow.

_Oh God...can't...breathe..._

She gave one last desperate push before her wet, sweaty hands slipped and the flipper crashed full force on top of her. A spray of crimson was a prelude to a strangled scream. Quistis continued to fight, as pitiful as her attempts really were. Her vision was starting to tunnel, a clear warning to an impending black out.

_I don't...want to...die like this!_

Although a part of her had already surrendered. Part of her knew damn good and well she would rather die out here, in the field, instead of in a bed.

_**(IV)**_

"You finished?"

"Yes, Mr. President, I'm done. Zhank you for zhe meal." Odine's gratitude was without merit, having only said it due to habit.

"Tell me more about Project Brutus. Tell me more about the genetic aspects of it."

"I had a feeling zhat vould interest you." he grinned. "As soon as ve figured out zhe nuances of zhe code ve vere able to do vith it as ve pleased. Vith zhat being said, zhe next step vas to find out how ve could make him a viable veapon."

"And?"

"Zhat didn't take very long. Naturally zhe best action vould be to write his DNA to incorporate zhat of beings zhat ver resilient to magic. Ve eventually narrowed it down to two."

"Two what?" He knew with Odine it could very well be anything.

"Zhe Ruby Dragon and zhe Behemoth. Zhey seemed to be zhe best choices."

"So was it one of those two dispositions that we saw fleeing the facility?"

"Yes. You see, he needed to be strictly controlled; my technician at zhe time wrote a program zhat utilized vireless sensory commands and internal drivers so ve vould be able to dictate vhat he did and did not do in so far as his genetics."

"Put it in dummy terms for me. You seem fond of that."

Odine shrugged. "Zhere is a small multitude of computer chips in his body, all of vhich are controlled by a single, miniature motherboard. Through a vireless connection ve vere able to relay orders and monitor him as if ve vere right zhere."

"I take it this was meant to control his transformations too?"

"Of course. If it vere ever to become necessary, ve could control his actions by vay of automatic, programmed suggestions sent through zhe motherboard. Othervise he vould behave naturally per any previously given orders."

"I have a question; how is it he knew so much about people he claimed to have never seen?"

Odine lounged back in his chair and stroked his chin. "If I remember correctly, he vas kept on standby vith a streaming vireless connection to Esthar's main computer. Vhatever it knew, he knew by proxy."

Laguna nodded. "How is it he doesn't remember anything else?"

"You've got me. Perhaps it vas a glitch in zhe program? Or maybe some sort of atmospheric disturbance...such as zhe Lunar Cry. Everyzhing vas on zhe fritz vhen zhat happened. Perhaps it rebooted his hibernation cycle. Zhe system restore during resuscitation could have easily vhiped his memory...zhat is, if zhe conditioning experiments didn't do it already."

Laguna raised an eyebrow and, without saying a word, asked Odine for more details.

"Ve brainvashed him, to be honest. Ve trained him to vithstand intense pain, fatigue, and to carry out orders vithout qvestion; in particular to anyzhing zhat vas a part of his primary directive."

"Which was to kill Sorceresses, regardless of their threat to the public?"

"Yes."

"Adel never knew about this?"

"Vell," he grinned. "Zhere vas a time vhere she came close, but I convinced her it vas just another of my pet projects. She had been asking for more zhings zhat vent boom, and I told her he vas my guinea pig."

"She bought it?"

Odine nodded.

"So what led up to his escape from the lab?"

"Ve had begun assessing any damage zhat he might have sustained during his hibernation; ve found zhe motherboard vas in need of replacement. I told my technician to build a new one, write a new program."

"What did you do with him until then?"

"All of his commands vere svitched to manual and he vas to be sedated until ve could administer all of zhe upgrades."

"How would putting it on manual change anything?"

"Zhe manual setting made it possible for him to be given suggestions vithout being forced to follow zhem. Zhe original program has a very high priority setting for self preservation, so you can see vhy zhat ould be troublesome. Zhat, and all of his genetic limitations vere set to triggers vhere particular conditions had to be met for zhem to be activated."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Increased blood pressure, erratic heart rate, zhings of zhat sort."

Laguna nodded again. He was starting to feel tired, and that Odine was getting to the end of his story.

"You wouldn't, by some outlandish chance, have a way of tracking him?"

"Now zhat you mention it...no. Zhat vas one of zhe damaged components."

"Is there anything else you could share that would help us find him?"

Odine shook his head. "If zhat is all, I vould like to go now."

"Yeah, we're done; and you're going back to the penitentiary."

"Vhat?!"

"That's right. With this single incident Odine I've got enough evidence to try you in violation of every single civil rights law I've implemented since I was elected, and I have every intention of doing so. Even if we never find this guy, you're going away for a very, _very_ long time."

Odine had that look on his face of someone who had just seen something he didn't believe in.

"D-don't I get my one phone call?"

Laguna reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, sliding it across the table. "You've got three minutes."

Odine hurriedly dialed the number he was thinking of and put it to his ear. He waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Simmons, zhis is Dr. Odine."

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

"Zhere are some zhings I need you to take care of for me...I'm afraid I von't be back to zhe office for a vhile."

"Of course, sir."

"Now it's very important you follow my directions to zhe letter, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Laguna listened, couldn't help but to try an analyze every word. It sounded like a whole bunch of nonsense about getting the mail and sending a care package to his mother. Was his mother even still living?

"Time's up,"

"You got all zhat? Good. Goodbye." and he hung it up. "Take it, you svine."

"The guards are waiting for you out in the hall, and I'd be careful, neither of them like you very much."

_**(V)**_

Elisa was forced to come back to Winhill, brokenhearted and hopeless. After parking her truck in front of her shop she went to the bar, knowing tying one on would probably help ease her nerves. When she walked in it was vacant behind the bar. The only other thing living was the fat Persian now perched on one of the bar stools. She helped herself to a seat anyway, knowing that Ellone was probably in the upstairs apartment for one reason or another.

Elisa fished around behind the bar for the TV remote, not in the slightest of moods to watch the news. She changed it through the channels until she found a station that only played cartoons. She needed a laugh so bad it hurt. It was a dull yet stabbing pain that settled tightly in the middle of her chest, right where her heart was. She would wait for Ellone to get a drink.

"You're back?"

Elisa turned her head to the staircase. "Yeah."

"No luck?"

"Nope. But I suppose I already knew that. I just...I couldn't help myself."

"I know. Want the usual?"

"Please." Elisa held her head in one hand, the other sitting on the bar. "It's been twenty years...I still can't let it go."

"No one's expecting you to." Ellone said as she poured, leaving the bottle of scotch on top of the counter.

"I know, but..." she reached into her coat and pulled out an old, folded piece of paper. Actually, it was a photograph. "I just miss him so much. Maybe I just...he looked so much like him."

"How far did you get?"

"I saw the rest of the report in Deling, just as I was thinking about getting on the train for Timber. I heard Esthar and it ruined me." she knocked back the liquor, quick and painless.

"I'm sorry, Elisa. Really I am. I wish you hadn't given up though."

"I didn't have much choice. One foot inside that city and it's back to the clink for me...for good."

"Still?"

"Yup. It's a permanent condition of my parole, I've told you that before." she poured herself another shot, took it, and then unfolded the photo. She looked at it quietly for several minutes.

Ellone glanced at the photo, knowing what was on it. She thought back to the first time she saw it, just after Elisa moved to Winhill. She would sit at the table farthest from the bar, staring at the picture while she drank all night. She wouldn't speak to anyone other than her, and it was only to order another round. This went on for two solid years before Elisa opened up and explained.

Elisa sat in there for the rest of the day, not going home until around ten at night. Of course she was drunk off her ass, but Ellone knew it wasn't a good idea to bother her. She simply asked one of the older patrons to walk her home. The man was in his eighties and more or less enfeebled.

Elisa went straight to bed. She shoved off her shoes, tossed her hat and coat onto the floor, and flopped face first onto the mattress. She didn't cover herself up, didn't turn so she could lay her head on the pillows, she stayed where she landed.

"What I would give to have you back." she mumbled, just before passing out.

Author's Note: Hope this doesn't suck for you guys, or if my plot is too predictable. If it is, for heaven's sake, tell me. I also hope none of this is confusing you. If it is, you can e-mail me at

**wolfs_lover_** and I'll do my best to clear it up for you without divulging any spoilers. Oh, and one more thing...I never want to write Odine's dialog ever again. I should shoot myself in the foot for even including him in the story. But, then again, without him, this story couldn't even be written. See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eleven**

Simmons worked late the day Odine had called him. He waited for everyone but night security and maintenance to go home. Then, when he had the best opportunity, he went to secondary staff elevator and pressed the little red button at the bottom. It would take him to the lowest level of the facility that could be reached by the lift. The doors opened up into the spacious facility archives, neatly arranged in dozens and dozens of filing cabinets and safes.

Per Odine's instructions Simmons went to the far back corner of the room where there was a door with a keypad. He had a small notepad tucked beneath his arm, which he referred to for the pass code. This door opened into a spiraling stairwell lit by a single single, powerful bulb in the ceiling. He took the stairs all the way to the bottom, which was easily two stories down, to another coded door. Again he looked to his notes and used them to gain access. Behind it was a short, steely corridor with a few lights coming from the floor.

The door at the far end could make one think it belonged on the vault of a bank. It was massive and circular, having a large, wheel like mechanism that Simmons had to but his back into to twist open.

Simmons still had no better understanding now about what Odine had said than several hours ago when the doctor called. He had spoken in code the entire time. Sure, being his closest assistant he knew what Odine was really trying to say, but that didn't make anything clear. Still, as they spoke, the word that raised the flag was "care package". Odine had been very specific as to it's definition. It was covert permission for him to go through Odine's personal computer to find a text file with rather mysterious instructions for something called "Project Cassius". Of course Simmons had no idea what Project Cassius was, but that was typical when working for Odine. The man was as secretive as he was brilliant.

On the other side of the vault door was a small room, a cell really. It wasn't much different than those on the higher floors. There was someone lying on the cot. At first glance Simmons thought they were asleep, but then he noticed on startling eye peering through straight tresses of raven hair. Simmons referred to his notes again.

_Experiment #3727-D. Gender: Female. Age: 18._

He glanced over the print-out, only taking his eyes away from it when he noticed she was standing up, only inches away from him. Her icy gaze pierced him, her expression showing both curiosity and anticipation.

"Orders?" she said.

"What? Oh, oh yes, um," he looked at the papers again, finding a line of text he had highlighted. He knew what this phrase was supposed to do, but he had a feeling whoever wrote the program could have done better. "Papa Bear has deserted the woods."

Her green eyes flashed and she blinked. "Understood."

_**(II)**_

She had survived after all. The notion of still being alive pranced about in Quistis' jumbled head. She was feeling so light, dizzy as she drifted in and out of consciousness. But she was warm, which was confusing. She kept seeing flashes of the Snow Lion in her dreams...or were they hallucinations? They often forced her to wake suddenly, talking gibberish before falling back to sleep. For some reason she could smell Squall, opening a dream can of worms she most certainly didn't want.

Quistis finally woke to find herself in a much different place than where she could recall last being. It wasn't snow and ice, but a burrow underground that bordered on cramped. But it was so warm, so dry. She slowly reached up and rubbed her eyes, blinking her vision clear. She could hear the crackling and popping of a fire. This forced her to sit up, slowly of course. Why in God's name was she wearing Squall's jacket? And where did this ridiculously comfortable fur blanket come from?

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

Quistis hung her head, nodding after a moment. "Where are we?"

"Bear den," Sarge replied. "Thought it would be a good shelter."

"What if the bear comes back?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"You're wearing him."

She nodded again, not seeming in the least bit surprised at his answer. "But, what I meant was, do you know this area?"

"No. Just a lot of mountains and snow."

"Sounds like Trabia. How did we get here?"

"Dunno really. I just...thought about it and then...poof."

"How long have we been here?"

"About a day and a half, not very long. I wanted to wait until you got a little better before moving."

She laughed a little. "Where would we go?"

"Dunno...just a thought. Can I ask you a question?"

She finally lifted her head and looked at him. He had a hint of a smile on his face, but otherwise he looked like a pack of wild wolves had gotten a hold of him. He had taken that weird visor off of his face, blood streaming from what looked like screw-holes in his temples. She could see a few wires and tubes still hanging from his body. He was covered in dirt and blood, much of it his own. Then she realized that if _she_ was wearing Squall's coat, what was _he_ wearing?

"What is it?"

"How long have you been sick?"

Quistis felt her chest tighten. If he had rescued her from the lion, he must have been able to figure it out. The blood around her mouth must've given it away.

"Too long."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." her stomach growled and she winced.

"I know it isn't much, but I saved some of the meat...if you want it."

Quistis found it strange how timid and uncertain he seemed. That was so...not him. And he looked so weary, like he suffered from insomnia due to constant nightmares. She couldn't help but wonder if he had slept at all since they escaped the facility.

While waiting for the meat to cook, Sarge got back to pulling all the cords and tubes out. Most of them were gone, but there were still a few left. There had been one with a long needle attached to it stuck in his neck. It would have been fairly dangerous to pull it out quickly, so he had to bite his lip and do it slowly. He had gotten down to the last four, those at the back of his neck. Like the visor, they were screwed into place, but it wasn't nearly as hard to undo them as the visor. The bolts buried into bone, making them exceptionally painful to remove.

"Are you okay?"

Sarge lifted his eyes to her for only a moment before looking back to the floor. "Yeah. Fine."

"Can I help?"

"No...no, you need to rest." he sounded like he was still thinking about his answer.

She relented and instead watched as he unscrewed the last wire. When he tossed it away she gawked at him. "What did they do to you?"

He refused to look at her when he replied, "Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"What do you care?!" he shouted angrily, and then suddenly recoiled looking as surprised as she did. "Sorry. I just...I don't want to talk about it."

Quistis couldn't say anything, his outburst throwing her for one hell of a loop. Where did that temper come from? Why was she its target? Sure, she was the only one around but...he was normally so calm. She thought about it a little more, trying to make some sense of it for her own sake. He was so fragile, she realized...and Odine was so cruel. She was certain Sarge knew that there were both good and bad people in this world, but a little on the naïve side as to just how bad they could be. Knowing Odine and how he operated, she figured Sarge was just barely teetering on the edge of an emotional breakdown or some sort of mental freak out. That made perfect sense, so that's the reason she would accept unless he elaborated otherwise.

They ate in silence. Sarge looked into the fire the entire time, glued to it as if it would impart to him some great secret if he stared long enough. Quistis watched him, marked how slow and stiff his movements were. Even chewing looked uncomfortable for him. He moved his jaw tentatively, wincing every now and again making it look like he was biting himself.

When the meat was gone she watched him reach for a large scrap of the bear pelt she didn't know was lying there. He draped it over his lap and crossed his legs, scooting a little closer to the fire and tossing a couple more small branches into its flickering maw. He didn't move for long periods of time, shifting only when he had too.

"Why not heal yourself?" Quistis asked quietly. "Or do you not know any spells?"

"Well," he took a short breath. "The computer knows. I've done it before but...I can't...I don't know how."

"Would you let me help?"

His features darkened with uncertainty, maybe even a hint of fear. "Okay...yeah." he nodded at last.

Quistis shifted out from under the blanket, feeling a breeze against her leg, forcing her to look down and notice the rips and tears in her jeans. Must have been from the fall before. Or maybe the Snow Lion. Either way. She went to him, crouching so she wouldn't hit her head on the roof of the confining den. She knelt behind him, resting on her knees. This close she was able to really see what had happened to him. Some of the wounds looked savage, red and swollen, while others looked purposeful, straight and calculated. Still, she was sure they all hurt the same.

She felt her heart twist when he winced at her hands on his body. It seemed like he was trying not to shy away from her, but was half failing.

"Hold still, please. I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't answer. He just waited.

Quistis put one hand over his right shoulder blade, near a large gash. Her other hand circled around to his front and fanned over his stomach. This would allow the magic to spread faster. She summoned her strongest healing spell, focusing as best as she could. She could feel the warmth crest inside her and then into her hands, seeping into him. Sarge gave a heavy sigh, like he had just been liberated from a great burden, and he relaxed into her arms as the wounds sealed and the pain went away. She took his weight, leaning back a little. Perhaps it was a small way to show him she wanted to help, to give him some comfort.

"Thank you," he let his head fall to the side and his eyes close. "That's much better."

"You're welcome." she replied, smiling a little. Somehow this felt right, and it made her feel warm and content, something she hadn't been feeling much of lately. "Maybe you're the one that needs rest."

"No, I'm okay now. You should lie back down, though." he sat up, finding that he disliked it when her arms fell away from him. He turned to look at her. He had meant to say something, but words left him. They weren't important anyway. He just wanted to look at her; the way her loosened hair was framing her face demanded his undivided attention. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but...God, she looked good enough to eat.

"Is there something stuck on my face?"

_I'd like to be stuck on your face._ "N-no, sorry...I'm...I'm gonna go find some more fire wood." and he got up, tying the scrap of fur around him and nearly scrambling out of the den, shoving aside the pine branches he had put in front of the entrance to hide it. He left Quistis still siting there, rather confused.

The look on his face just before his hasty retreat was puzzling. She'd only seen it in few places before. She poked the fire with a stick as she tried to place it. When it hit her she just shook her head and laughed. Part of her thought it was a rather cruel irony, but the other part thought it a hilarious impossibility. Maybe she just _thought_ she saw that look, remembering that she was now without her glasses and could easily mistake things that were close up.

No, she thought. Only Squall and Rinoa looked at each other that way. Cid and Edea looked at each other, even Zell looked at hot dogs like that.

But no, no one ever looked at her that way.

Sarge would come back perhaps an hour later, an arm full of twigs and small branches to keep to fire going through the night. He tossed them down and then resumed his previous seat, wiping snow out of his hair.

"Aren't you cold? You could have the blanket."

He shook his head. "No, thanks. You keep it." He rubbed his arms and then put them close to the flames.

After a moment Quistis shrugged and rolled her eyes. "For Pete's sake. You'd cut off your nose to spite your face," She stood up and threw the blanket around his shoulders. "Better?"

He looked up at her with an almost child-like terror. "Did I upset you?"

"No, it's just," she paused a moment, sitting only a foot or so away. "You're the worst kidnapper ever."

He pulled the blanket closer around him as he arched his eyebrows in surprise. Then they tightened in the middle. "You make it sound like you want me to be good at it."

She laughed.

"What's so funny? What, do you _want_ me to be unkind to you?!" he was starting to get a little mad. "I have an idea, why don't I use that whip of yours and pay you back for sending me to that God-awful place?! Is that what you want?!" Like before, seconds after he finished the sentence he showed his guilt over it. He bit his bottom lip and pulled the blanket from around him, handing it to her with his eyes towards the ground. "You take it. Please."

The damn blanket was the last thing on her mind. His anger was still so unusual, and she was still reeling from what he said. Apparently there was much more to his bitterness than she thought. By the sounds of it he was blaming her...and he had every right to. She felt like a conniving bitch of the highest order.

"Sarge, I...I was just doing my job." It wasn't what she meant to say, but it's what came out.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I can't blame you. I can understand why...what you do is more important. I guess...I just need to learn to control myself better. I apologize." and he smiled at her.

"It was wrong of me to tease you. Hell, you saved my life and here I am making fun of you over it. The least you could do is yell at me."

"I didn't mean to." he shook his head. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

He smiled again. "Of course. Now get some rest, it's late."

Since she refused to take the blanket, he waited until she fell asleep to gently drape it over her. Sarge lingered over her for just a moment. He just wanted a closer look, that's all. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He carefully touched her hair, taking a bit of it into his hand. He shivered at how soft it felt. Then he frowned and moved away, sitting near the fire again.

He didn't like it, but he accepted the fact that part of him looked at her in hatred. It thought of Zell in the same manner. He didn't like that at all. Sarge didn't want to hate anyone but...how could he not? He mulled over it for hours, unable to sleep in the first place. All that would do is make him deal with the nightmares again. They would probably be worse since he'd discovered his temper. Hell, there had been a little spark in him that wanted to hurt her, hurt her bad. Sarge disliked that more than the prospect of hating her.

Dawn was coming when he finally surrendered to sleeping on it. Sure, it would only be an hour or two, but it would be enough. Thankfully the nightmares didn't come. In fact it was something else entirely.

_She could feel the pinch of leather around her wrists. Claws raked slow over her body, drawing gasps instead of blood. His body surrounded hers, enveloped it with warmth and a hunter's prowess. His powerful arms pulled Save the Queen around her, trapping her arms to her sides. He growled into her ears, nipping at them._

_ "Let me pay you back,"_

_ She could feel his voice rumble through his chest and into her, shaking her frail frame to near collapse. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, her mind was overwhelmed with his presence. Her entire body was alight, burning from his touch. Claws pricked the soft skin of a naked breast as one hand closed around it, squeezing. The other drifted lower, lower, claws gently curling when he found where her thighs met. She tried to scream but no noise came when her mouth opened. Fangs grazed her neck, making her body bow forward. His hot erection tucked between her thighs, pressing at her entrance._

_ "You want this...tell me you do."_

_ He sounded so sure, as if he knew she wouldn't..._couldn't_ say no. She didn't answer._

_ He spun her around, holding her tightly by the upper arms. He crushed her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She felt herself being lowered to the floor and then rolled over. His body curled over hers, his hands and knees on either side of her were holding him up. _

_ "I won't let them take you...not before I do. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

_ He slid inside of her._

"Yes!" and she bolted into a sitting position, her eyes wide and her chest moving fast to capture breath. Her aroused stupor was brief, her mind back in order in a matter of seconds. Her breathing quieted, and slowly but surely the burning ache between her legs went away. What in God's name was that about? Thank heavens Sarge was still sleeping or else...what? But it was only moments later that he woke. Oddly enough, he looked rather frazzled himself, appeared short of breath and a little agitated. But it wasn't in a bad way.

Sarge rubbed his claws through his hair, shaking the sleep from his head. He cleared his throat and rolled over, seeing Quistis already awake and sitting there.

"Morning." he stifled a yawn. He then tilted his head. "Why's your face so red?"

_Oh Lord_. "Thought I heard something," she fibbed. "Startled me."

"Oh. Want me to go take a look outside?"

"No, no, just my imagination I guess. Thanks anyway."

He nodded. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. What about you? Did you sleep all right?"

"Y-yeah, just fine," he almost laughed. "Best I have in a while, actually."

There was an awkward silence, then they looked up at each other before quickly looking away. Had they had the same dream?

Why yes, yes they did. Of course they were slightly different, but all in all it was the same. Sarge dreamed that Quistis came to him, seduced him with whispers of need, and then the dream commenced with him tying her up and...well, you know the rest. He wouldn't be able to look at her, or the whip, the same way again.

"So...where will we go?"

Sarge looked up as if drawn out of daydream. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to move. Where?"

"Well," he scratched his head again. "I had an idea. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I may be able to get us there."

"Why not?" she smiled. "You single handedly blinked us several _hundred_ miles away. What were you thinking?"

"South, where it should be warmer."

"Why? You got a plan?"

"I've got to find out what happened to me." he looked so serious. "There's got to be something out there...a piece of the puzzle. I need to find it. The best place to start would be the beginning. At least...I think so."

"Good idea. So what does that mean?"

"That's why we're heading south. If you're feeling up to it, we could go."

"Okay...how do we do this again?"

"Just hold on tight to me."

An hour later, long after they had gone, the young girl with jet black hair crept inside, expecting to find them. Now she would have to start her search anew. And she did not minutes later. She felt a flux of energy hundreds of miles away. She made her way to it.

_**(III)**_

Cid and Edea sat at the table, going through the usual mid morning routine of tea, coffee, and the newspaper. Cid was almost to the Garfield comic strip when his cell phone rang, buzzing madly in his pocket. Edea looked up, curious.

"It's Squall." Cid sounded a little surprised. "Hello? Yes, how are you? That's wonderful; I take it everyone else is doing all right? Oh? What's happened?"

Edea cocked up and eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the conversation.

"Is that so? My goodness...what's going to happen now? Really? Are you sure? Well that's not too good, is it? Can we do anything to help? ...Uh-huh, of course...of course we will. You can count on us. Keep us updated, won't you? Thank you. ...What's that? Oh, yes, I will. Thanks again. Good bye."

"What was that all about?" Edea finally asked.

"Turns out after we left Deling, Sarge was turned over to Esthar."

"What?" Edea's eyes widened and filled with worry.

"Yeah. Turns out Odine came forward claiming he belonged to their government. They had no choice but to send him there."

"That is...utter bullshit!"

"Edea," Cid cringed. "It gets better."

"How could it?"

"You'll love this...Odine's in prison."

"Is he?!" she fought the smile. "What for?"

"President Loire locked him up for crimes against humanity. At least that's what Squall said."

"It's about time they put away that nasty little man. What else did he tell you?"

"More good news actually. Sarge escaped and he's gone into hiding."

Edea gave a sigh of relief.

"But he kidnapped Quistis. They're both reported missing now."

Edea's heart sank. "Dear Lord. What can we do?"

"Squall asked us to keep an eye out for them, let him know if they show up."

"And you agreed?!"

"Now, dear, calm down. Of course I agreed to tell him, but I never specified _when_." and he smiled as he picked up his newspaper. "Also, Squall told me that you shouldn't worry if police come to call in the future."

"Not get worried, huh?" she got up from the table. "Me, worried? Never."

"Honey, where are you going?"

"To the hall closet." she called back as she rounded a corner.

Cid thought for a moment. What on earth would she need in the closet? They only kept two things in there; cleaning supplies and...oh no.

"Darling, put the gun away, that's not necessary," the chair whined against the floor as he got up. "Please, honey, you're being irrational."

"Oh no," she appeared in the dinning room again, the shotgun in one hand and a box of ammo in the other. "The only way this would be irrational is if I went after them first."

"Aren't you being a little too...I dunno," he rubbed his neck, almost hesitant to finish. "Mother bear?"

She gave him a glare that made him shrink and quietly sit back down. "But, Edea,"

"Read your paper." she ordered.

"Yes, dear."

She sat down and cleaned the weapon like an expert, quickly, methodically, before loading it with its limit of five rounds. She loaded the chamber and flipped on the safety, setting it to lean against the edge of the table. She gave a sigh of satisfaction and then began to behave normally, nursing her tea again. Cid could only shake his head and finish reading the funnies. He was quietly cursing the day he agreed to teach how to use that thing. Hell, even if he hadn't, she would have figured it out. Edea was no fool.

Cid flinched hard, taking cover under the paper when there was a knock at the door.

"D-dearest, let's be reasonable."

"Don't worry," she grinned, grabbing the weapon from its resting place. "I'm always reasonable."

He was more worried now than ever. Why, oh why, did they have to have a visitor today?

Edea strolled to the door very much unlike a woman who was packing a monster of a twelve-gage.

"Anybody home?"

"Are you police?" Edea wasn't about to hide.

There was a short moment of quiet from the other side of the door. "....Yes?"

"Then come on in, make yourself at home," she smiled again, raising the barrel from the floor just a few inches. Okay, more like a few feet. The door opened.

"Jesus, Edea!"

"Oh, Quistis, it's you!" she dropped the gun almost immediately.

"What on earth is going on here, woman?!"

"I'm sorry," she watched them both walk inside, closing the door behind them. "Sarge!" He was just able to catch her when she flew at him, her arms open. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Don't cry, Mrs. Kramer. I'll be all right." He couldn't help but smile, even though she was bawling her eyes out.

"You just missed Squall." Cid appeared from the dinning room. "Called no more than a half hour ago. He just explained everything, told us to let him know if we see you."

Quistis, Edea, and Sarge all looked at him, fretting.

"Don't worry, you're both welcome here as long as you need. And by the looks of it, you need at least a day or two."

"Dear, what are you wearing?" Edea had wiped her eyes and looked Sarge over. "And your filthy."

"I know, sorry."

"What was with the artillery?" the SeeD glanced at the gun on the floor.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond of the authorities." she grinned again. "Are you hungry?"

"Shower, and clean clothes...that's all I want." Quistis declared. "Food can wait."

"You know where everything is, right? Help yourself. What about you, Sarge?"

"Food sounds great." and he smiled again, wider this time, showing all his pretty fangs.

Flight was the quickest mode of transportation; the scientists that were her caregivers and teachers had yet to show her how to quickly shimmer from place to place like Papa Bear. So she had to fly on wings whose feathers were the same hue as her hair.

Papa Bear has deserted the forest.

She remembered her training and knew what that meant. It meant security had been compromised and Project Brutus had liberated itself from the compound. That left room for only one course of action. Project Brutus must be taken off-line. Papa Bear, and anyone involved with him, would have to die.

She headed south.

Author's notes: This was just a shit load of filler, wasn't it? Well, it happens with every story, right? Just ask Tite Kubo, the Lord of All Filler. Anyway, next chapter will be along when it comes. If anyone has a problem, or a question, or advice in the form of constructive criticism, feel free to leave a note. I'll get back to you if I can. Also, chances are a big chunk of what's left of this fic is going to exclusively involve Sarge and Quistis. If you have a problem with that, tell me. See you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sarge didn't realize he had nodded off to sleep until Edea gently pushed on his shoulder, telling him his food was ready. Sure it was just a sandwich with cold cuts of meat, but as far as he cared it was a feast fit for a king. He dove in mouth first, taking a bite almost too big.

"Would you like the rest of the cow, Sarge?" Cid laughed.

He laughed and then swallowed. "Sorry,"

"Is that bear?" Edea sat down as she took hold of a corner of the pelt.

Sarge nodded. "It was cold. And Quistis..." he suddenly paused, then looked at Edea with his puppy eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

Edea's face darkened and she shrugged. "She's very sick. I don't know for sure what it is, but I would imagine it's serious."

"Is she going to die?" the child in him was showing.

"I really don't know." she shook her head. She didn't know what else to tell him. "So where have you been?"

"Dunno," he took another bite and swallowed. "Quistis called it Trabia."

"All the way out there from Esthar?!" Cid's glasses drifted down his nose when his eyebrows arched. "Then it must be true what Squall said,"

"What?"

"He said you just disappeared, that's why they haven't been able to find you."

Sarge nodded, his mouth full.

"How did you do that, son?"

"Some kind of magic. That's how I got here." he finished the sandwich, rubbing his stomach with a satisfied growl. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Edea giggled. "Would you like another?"

"Can I?" the look on his face was priceless. Like he'd just won the lottery.

"Of course." with a smile she left the table for the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do now?" Cid asked.

He thought about it a moment, creases forming in his face. "I'm going to go back to where I woke up. I remember that pretty well. Maybe I'll find something there..."

"Well, Odine's in the clink now, why not talk to him? By the sounds of it this is all his doing to begin with."

Sarge shook his head bordering on violently. "I'm not going back there, not again."

"I'd probably feel the same." he nodded. "But I would imagine the best way to solve a problem is to start at the source." Cid saw the severe expression Sarge was holding onto and knew he wasn't about to change his mind. However, his mood immediately improved when Edea came back.

"I'm glad Quistis is helping you." Edea said. "It certainly makes me feel better about you being, you know, out and about."

"Well," he swallowed hard. "That's not the case...exactly."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I kinda...sorta...you know..." he ducked low in his chair. "I took her hostage. What? The computer made me do it,"

"Can't say that was all too smart a move, son. You'll be in even more trouble now."

"But now they can prove that Sarge isn't responsible, can't they?" Edea looked to her husband.

"Only if Odine talks. Until then Sarge is still a wanted man."

Sarge wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there. He felt Edea's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see her giving him a look of encouragement.

"It'll be all right. With any luck President Loire will be on our side...he's a reasonable man, although a little flighty."

Cid laughed.

"I don't want to run for the rest of my life." Sarge said sadly. "I don't want to run and hide."

"For now that's your only choice." Cid finally adjusted his glasses. "But don't worry. You can always depend on us."

He felt a little better hearing that. "Thank you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Quistis gave a heavy, long overdue sigh as she eased her weary, bruised body into the tub full of hot water. She laid still for the better part of ten minutes before taking her sweet time washing the dirt, sweat, and God only knew what else off. Once she was clean she lounged back, just able to fight the urge to take a nap right here.

She shrugged quietly. What mess had she gotten herself into? Why hadn't she fought Sarge off? Well, that was an easy answer. He probably would have snapped her neck if she had given him too much trouble. But, she thought, would that have been so bad? Sure as hell would beat lingering weeks in a bed only to expire in an indignant moment of being unable to breathe at all. Yeah, that would have been better. But was being alive really so bad? Was she blowing this whole matter out of proportion?

Maybe.

One thing she was sure of was that she was indeed much sicker. The scrap with the Snow Lion made her aware of that. Another incident of that nature and she wasn't sure if she'd wake up. A big part of her just wanted all of this to be done and over with, never mind the outcome or the details. The other part was that panicking, frightened little girl that didn't want to die. It was the part that yearned live a life on her own terms, and not by orders and missions and assignments. Christ, had her whole life gone to waste?

_No, no, you've had an illustrious career._

Yes, so much so it got her suspended and her instructor license revoked. Fabulous.

_You had a hand in the defeat of one of the most powerful Sorceresses in history._

Which had garnered her nothing. Maybe it was best that her life be cut short. It wasn't like she had much of anything to hold on to. It appeared the only thing she was suited for was being a hostage. Oh, how proud she must be. Damn it all, she couldn't even have her glasses.

She shrugged again and laid her head against the edge of the tub. Regret, rage, all sorts of emotions welled up and made her body hurt.

But no crying.

Quistis didn't hear the bathroom door creak open, or when something soft was tossed into the corner. She didn't have a clue that she was no longer alone until she heard water running in the sink just on the far side of the toilet. That was only a few feet from the tub. She lifted her head slowly until she could see, and my goodness, did she see.

Did he not realize that she was still in here?! Wait...he must've have figured since the water wasn't running...oh Lord. For one reason or another she didn't scream, alerting him of her presence. Instead she covered her breasts with her arms and ducked into the water. By the looks of it he was going to shave before bathing. With that being the case...why couldn't she make herself look away? She didn't stare before so...

"_This is so wrong."_

_ 'That's right, look away, kindly ask him to leave.' _Said the little angel.

_Aw, come on, a little peak never hurt._ Said the tiny devil.

_ 'Lust is a root to evil, Quistis, look away.'_

_ Give me a break! Look at him! You can't tell me you don't like that!_

_ "Well..."_

Flashes of the dream suddenly popped into her head. Now that she could see him, having a magnificent profile of his body upright, her imagination started to torment her. Now she was able to make a full picture from the dream. She could almost see how the muscles in his back would've bunched, how the ones in his thighs and arms and stomach would've tightened and twitched. If I said she didn't find it erotic, I'd be a red faced liar.

A blush spread across her face, the heat filling her entire body to the point of scalding.

_Admit it, you'd totally jump that._

_ 'Don't listen to her, it will only bring you trouble. He knows your ill, it wouldn't be fair to him._

_ "She's right...what's your argument?"_

_ You see that? Look at that ass, look at it! _That_ is my argument._

_ "But that doesn't-,"_

_ 'No, no...she's got a point.'_

_ "I thought the two of you were-,"_

_ Shush...naked._ They said in unison.

_"You're not being very helpful."_

_'Then stop making so many decisions based on what's proper, especially when politics and the like have no place.'_

Quistis thought about that for only moment. It could be considered later. Right now...it looked like he was about to turn his body in one direction or another. If he turned towards the tub... She couldn't keep the remnants of the dream away. Her core started to ache like it had this morning. Christ, even looking at Squall never made her feel this way.

Sarge pulled the razor up from his neck to his chin, getting rid of the last bit of unwanted hair. He was starting to feel a little more human after rinsing the residual shaving cream away. He looked over himself in the mirror, satisfied. He reached for a towel, ready to step into the shower. Then he realized that it was occupied. He wondered why he hadn't seen the clean change of clothes sitting on the toilet when he walked in.

Sure, the shower curtain was drawn across most of the way, but his eyes fell on her, able to see her shoulders, neck, and those gorgeous blue eyes. He had to yank himself out of the stupor the sight of her put him in. He put a hand over his eyes and almost casually headed for the door.

"Sorry...I'll...yeah...I'll get you a fresh towel." and he disappeared, returning a few minutes later to keep his word. He apologized again as he hung it on the doorknob.

Her heart was pounding. She noticed that look on his face when he realized she was there. It was different than the one before, but almost the same. There was an intensity in his eyes that she really didn't know. All she knew was that it made her blood race hot through her veins and added to that now almost painful throbbing in her womb.

She quickly finished, drying and dressing in record time. Her clothes were being washed downstairs, so she had to borrow some of Edea's night clothes. Very simple, cotton pajamas colored dark blue. The top buttoned down in the front with glossy amber buttons. She kept the towel around her neck, periodically running it through her hair to help it dry. She came out into the room, one of the bedrooms, and sat down on one of the beds. It was so soft, she just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week. She noticed Sarge in another bed, his back to her, sound asleep. Quistis found that she didn't have the heart to wake him. Not right now. She waited an hour or two, for the hot water to build back up.

Sarge was somewhere between asleep and awake when he felt a soft push against his back. He rolled sluggishly onto his other side and then he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, smiling after blinking.

"Hey."

"Hey," she still had a little redness in her face. Imagine that. "Bath's open."

"Oh, thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about before."

"It's all right. I suppose I should have said something." _Why do I keep looking for reasons to __forgive him? Don't I want to be mad?_

"I could have knocked. I guess it didn't cross my mind. Didn't hear the water running."

"I figured." she nodded. "But, yeah, it's all yours."

"Thanks."

Quistis sat on the bed and stewed over him while he bathed. Her mind was all a twitter about what she was feeling, what she thought she was feeling. His smile was lifting her spirits, his innocence touched her heart, and his body...I think we've established what that was doing to her. But why? That's what was really boiling her noodle. Why was she finding it so hard to ignore him? Why did she keep thinking back to the dream, fantasizing about what he must look like surrounded by steam and soap suds with hot water coursing over him?

She shook her head, hating to have to admit that no matter how well versed she was in life and all its kicks in the ass, this particular problem was never part of the lesson plan. What was she going to do? When Sarge appeared, groomed, cleaned up, and dressed, it only got worse. She could almost feel her pulse quicken when he glanced at her as he walked out.

"That is so much better," he sighed, happy to be clean.

For some reason she found herself cranky over how his clothes covered so much of him. His forearms were naked, and his feet, everything else was hidden by clothing. He had tied back his hair, looking more like the man that took her out on her first date that night in Deling. The night before the shit hit the fan.

They exchanged glances, as if both of them wanted to talk, but no. Both of them decided that right now, sleep was the top priority. Just a couple of hours.

_**(II)**_

Odine sat in his cell, hating the navy jumpsuit he was forced to wear almost as much as he hated being in this tiny room. He wanted his lab, he wanted to work. No such luck. All head to pass the time was a book he had read a thousand times before. It was the only luxury the warden allowed him.

Every time the main door to his cell block opened he jumped a little, dividing his attention to listen to the steps of whoever was coming. More often than not it was the officer in charge of the block, but this time, when he lifted his eyes from the book he was trying pretend reading, he was almost surprised.

"Ah, Mr. President, so nice to see you." he set the book down. "Tell me, has zhe warden decided if I'm to get a movie player in my cell?"

"At this rate, Odine, you're lucky you've got a toilet." Laguna crossed his arms.

"Ah, you are such a joker." his laughter was nauseating. "Vhat is she doing here?" he gestured towards Selphie who was standing beside the president.

"Turns out Captain Tilmett here is a real computer whiz. With that being said, that's why I'm visiting, as much as I hate to."

"So vhat is it you vant exactly?"

"Project Cassius."

"Vhere did you hear about zhat?" his face paled slightly.

Laguna laughed. "Tell me, did you ever give Simmons a vacation in all the years he's worked for you?"

"Good heavens, no." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I did, and he seemed more than willing to give us what we wanted, but there were some things even he couldn't tell us. That's when I asked my good friend here to take a look."

"You should really consider better passwords," Selphie grinned a little. "Seriously, 'Loire Can Suck It' was way too easy."

"Wait, what?" Laguna's head whipped to the side.

Odine wanted to pound his head into something hard. All of his hard work was coming down around his ears. He loved his work...he had to do what he could to protect it. But what could he do now when it seemed that The Man had him by his ridiculously pointy nose?

"So what is it Odine? How's it connected to Brutus? Is it some sort of sister program?"

Odine shrugged. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen? I vill give you zhe pass code."

Laguna was immediately suspicious. Why was he being so cooperative all of a sudden? As odd as his behavior was, Laguna felt like he was grasping at straws. He had to take what he could get. When he read "President Pig" on the slip of paper his suspicions lessened. That seemed like his style, but it was strange that Selphie didn't catch it before.

"I'll try to put in a good word for you, Odine." Laguna nodded, trying to sound grateful.

"Vhat about my movie player?"

"Prison is supposed to be a punishment, Odine. Deal with it."

Back at the research facility, Laguna paced behind Selphie as she tapped away at Odine's personal computer. She pressed her way once again through all of the firewalls, protected files, and all that other nonsense she considered solid proof that Odine was a paranoid idiot. But, imagine her surprise when her opinion changed from idiot, to genius. I'll explain why.

"Okay, let's try this," Selphie stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and tightened her eyebrows. She typed out the pass word one letter at a time and then pressed the "enter" key. Then they waited. A window appeared with a time bar at the bottom that slowly filled up. Then there was a "bing" sound. A message appeared.

Files Deleted...

"WHAT?! No-no-no-no-no, don't do this! No! What the hell?!"

Laguna didn't say anything. He saw the whole thing and couldn't even begin to find words to express his confusion or his anger. But he was still going to try.

"That little Bavarian, ass-backwards, strudel sucking, bratwurst boinking, schnitzel licking, Kraut bastard!" Each declaration became progressively louder, Selphie starting to flinch. It only got worse when an audio track of Odine's laughter started playing, as a way to add insult to injury to any would be hacker.

"Now what?" Selphie asked after a while.

Laguna had his arms crossed and he tapped his foot. His forehead creased slowly, a little bit at a time before he lost his temper and grabbed the computer monitor and hurled it across the room.

"I am going to put that son of a bitch away until the next millennium!" and he stormed out, having every intention of going back and verbally ripping Odine a new one as large as the law would allow.

_**(III)**_

Sarge didn't want to wake up. He didn't care that parts of him were numb from being twisted up in the sheets, he just wanted to stay in bed. It felt too good, too safe. But it wasn't long before he couldn't stand to lie still anymore, he had to get up. It was around mid day, but he didn't care. He had needed the sleep. He almost felt brand new after he'd combed his hair.

He moved about the room quietly as Quistis was still fast asleep. He didn't feel hungry or anxious, so he was content to sit on the bed and pick his teeth. With claws like his it was fairly easy. All the while he would take a moment and look at her, dwell on just how pretty he thought she was. Even in sleep she stole his breath. He suddenly laughed to himself. Maybe he was just desperate for someone, a companion? What if all he thought of her was how good she looked? What if...oh Christ, what if he was already married, with a wife...even kids?! What had happened to his family, did he even have one? Sarge scratched at the studs as he thought, trying to make sense of all this. He laughed again.

She'd never feel the same way for him anyway. He couldn't blame her either. What was there to like, much less love? Hell, what did _he_ know about love and all its intricacies? He couldn't even remember his own damn name. How pathetic.

"What's with the long face?"

Sarge lifted his head and saw Quistis stirring in bed, eventually sitting up. Her hair was messy, her eyes looked tired; watching her in this way almost removed her goddess-like status in his esteem. She seemed so human.

"What's the matter?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he grinned. "Just thinking."

"Oh." She stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around noon, I think."

"Damn," without another word she disappeared into the bathroom, coming out several minutes later perfectly groomed with her hair up. "So what's on our agenda for the day?"

"I'm going to wait until the sun starts going down, be easier to sneak around that way," he started, folding his hands together and looking at the floor. "I'm going to go to the Centra Ruins. It'll be easier for me to get where I'm going once I get there." he took a breath, almost sounding nervous. "Once I'm gone you could call your friends, they could come and get you."

"I beg your pardon?" she paused just at the foot of her bed. "Are you saying you're going to leave me here?"

"...Yeah." he sounded like a man who had just confessed to murder in the first.

Quistis let that stew in her mind for a moment. She paced the room slowly for several long moments. Sarge couldn't look at her, couldn't bare to see the disapproval in her eyes. Somehow he knew she wasn't very happy.

Finally she stood just a foot or two in front of him, her hands fisted at her sides. She took a breath, careful not to breathe too deep.

"You asshole!"

He snapped his head up. "What?"

"If you were just going to ditch me, why bother going through the trouble to kidnap me in the first place?! You could have easily gotten out of there without me."

It was taking him too long to answer. None of the ones he had would've been good enough, not even for him. Hell, most of them were lies.

"Is it because I'm sick? Go ahead, you can tell me," by the tone of her voice he wasn't so sure he should.

"Not just that," he forced out, his throat having tightened. "There's...all these people are out looking for me...I just didn't think it would be safe."

"I'm a SeeD for pity's sake!"

"I don't know what that means!" he snapped back, having found a pocket of frustration in his mood.

Quistis reined it in. She was being too harsh on him. She took another breath and sat down. "So why then? Did the computer make you?"

Sarge bit his lip. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"No."

She was surprised.

"I...I thought I could still trust you. I still..._wanted_ to trust you. I hoped...if anyone could help me you could." he didn't look at her when he spoke. He knew there was more to that confession, but he thought the look in his eyes would betray that. "But...the computer hasn't been doing much since I got out of there. That's why I couldn't heal before,"

She had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything, but she wasn't going to press him.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to stay with me. You'd be better off with your friends...maybe then they'd stop chasing me."

"Squall's going to keep looking for you, you can count on that."

"Maybe you could change his mind,"

Quistis shook her head. He was way too optimistic about her commander.

"Look, I don't know much," he managed to lift his head and look at her. "But I do know that I only have three big concerns right now...and one of them is your safety. I guess I never really realized how serious all of this was until after the fact."

Quistis nodded, having heard all she needed to hear. Now she just needed to think, to sort it all out. Sure, she was mad that he tried to leave her here (for what reason she couldn't decide), but he was making it sound like a kind gesture. It was managing to earn him some brownie points, which was a rarity for anyone. That and she knew she just needed to accept that she would indeed be worse off without him. She would most likely worry herself to death over him.

"Well," she shook her head. "You went through the trouble, so the least I could do is make worth your while." She stood up, walked over to him, and yanked him to his feet by his shirt collar. His eyes widened, showing she had his complete attention. "But you will _not_ try to leave me behind again."

Sarge felt a cold shiver up his back. He was suddenly not nearly as afraid of Odine as he was of her. "R-right...never again...swear it."

"Nice to know we understand each other." and then she smiled. "So when do we leave?"

"Uh, well...maybe when you're not in pajamas...just an idea."

"I agree." and then she left the room, meaning to get her now clean clothes. Sarge just stood there, thankful that while she was practically in his clothes with him a second ago, that she didn't notice his erection.

Maybe he didn't know where he was from, when he was born, or even his own name. But he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what to do with...that.

"Here, we packed a few things we thought you could use." Edea said, trying not to cry as she handed them an old, canvas backpack. "Just, you know, some odds and ends."

"Thank you, we'll try to keep in touch." Quistis took the back and let it hang on her shoulder.

"You two be careful, okay?" Cid pushed his glasses up his nose.

Sarge put his arms around both of them. "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you both."

Edea couldn't hold it in, she started to cry. "Come back some time, okay?"

"Of course. If I can."

"You best get going, you're losing moonlight." Cid cleared his throat.

Sarge thought it was probably easier to pull out your own teeth than to walk away from them, disappearing into the darkness of night. They had about ten miles to walk, give or take. That was just to make it to the coast. They still had to cross the bay and make it to the ruins. Sarge had intent to do this before dawn. Needless to say they moved at a brisk pace all through the night. It was around one in the morning when they made it to the beach, which was about four hours after they had started. Quistis was convinced she was about to die. Damn creeping crud.

"Here, sit." he took the bag from her, suddenly feeling guilty that he hadn't earlier.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Hold this for me, I don't want to rip it." and he handed his shirt to her.

It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what he was doing. "Why didn't you think about this earlier? It would have saved us hours,"

"I didn't want them to see me like this. That and I just really wanted to take a walk." he snickered. And seconds later, the growling started.

She tried not to listen, flinching when she felt his clawed, tough skinned hand on her. She couldn't see more than a moonlit silhouette of him, but part of her didn't want to see more than that. Then again, she was too tired to care.

"Sorry, I pushed you too hard, didn't I?"

"Nonsense." she pulled the pack onto her shoulders again. "Push me."

He laughed, a strange animal sound grinding in his throat. "Better hold on."

She nodded, familiar with the drill. Quistis locked her hands behind his head, feeling the studs against her wrists. Then his wings circled around her, fleshy and unusual. Her head was on his chest, ringlets of soft hair brushing her cheek.

"Ready?"

She nodded, an excuse to rub against him. "Ready."

He took a breath and there was a rush of air, the sensation of falling, and then the jerk of being caught by a current of air. They were flying. It was nothing like being in an airship, there was a feeling of freedom in this, like the world had just disappeared. And it wouldn't come back until they touched ground again.

There was still an hour or two left until dawn when the Centra Ruins were in sight. Sarge remembered how unsafe the place was, but it was shelter and a place to hide for the night. He landed on one of the higher levels of the tower, feeling that perhaps those little green menaces preferred lower ground. He gently set Quistis down, shifting back and putting his shirt on.

Sarge then fished through the bag, finding a blanket. He didn't want her to be cold, so he spread the fleece blanket over her after pulling her close against him, a leg and an arm on either side. He did this carefully and quietly as she seemed to be sleeping.

"Thank you for staying." he whispered, knowing she wasn't listening. Then, unable to help himself, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, knowing she wouldn't notice.

She felt the flux again, felt it change location but only slightly. She adjusted her coarse, now drawing ever closer to Papa Bear.

_**(IV)**_

"You sneaky son of a bitch!"

"Vhy, Mr. President, vhat ever is zhe matter?" Odine looked up from his book.

"You screwed me, you little shit! That password you gave us was bogus!"

"Vhat password?"

"The one for the Cassius files," he snarled from the other side of the bars.

"Vhat? Who's zhis Cassius? I'm afraid I don't know vhat you're talking about."

Laguna's jaw hung open, his face red.

"It's my vord against yours, you gullible sap." Odine grinned like a cat in the cream, speaking softly. "And even if almost everyone on zhis _earth_ hates my guts, zhey still know zhat I'm always right. I'm afraid you've lost zhis one."

"Oh my _God_!" he threw his hands in the air. "One of these days, Odine," he jabbed a finger at the wrinkled old doctor. "One of these days,"

"But not today. Now leave me be, I vant to finish my book."

Laguna left the prison, almost throwing up when he heard Odine's coarse laughter on his way out.

Author's Note: The drama and nonsense never ends...but I guess that's why I categorized it under "Drama". Again, if this fiction is too campy or cheesy or just plain shitty, let me remind you that I'm just doing this for me. It was on my mind and I had to write it, call it a curse. Also, now that I've thought about it, Odine's probably French, but I hate that language, so I've made him German. Nothing against the culture, I just can't stand listening to French. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to put Quistis and Sarge together, it's just coming out funny. New art for the fic is up! See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Quistis woke slowly, reveling in the warmth surrounding her. She had to think for a moment before she remembered where she was, recalling reaching the ruins earlier this morning. Her butt was numb from sitting on hard stone all night. She shifted, feeling a solid body that wasn't her own. Then she noticed the snoring. She tilted her head back, seeing him, his head resting back against the wall. Quistis didn't want to wake him, hell, she didn't want to move. But...

She jabbed him gently with an elbow until his eyes fluttered open.

"Shouldn't we get moving?" She asked, not sounding all that happy.

"I guess so. We've got a bit of ground yet to cover." he stretched his arms and back.

"How far? She pushed the blanket away and wadded it up, pushing it back into the bag.

"A little more than a mile south, towards the mesas, but I would imagine it'll be tough in this heat. Maybe you should-,"

"Wait for you here? Not a chance,"

"Can't blame me for caring," he sighed. "You ready to go then?"

"Now is as good as ever, I guess."

"You sure? I could let you rest a while longer,"

"No, it's fine."

"I could carry-,"

"You don't need to baby me," she glared at him over her shoulder before standing up.

"I'm just looking out for you, stubborn woman." he tried to hide the smile. Sure, she was being stubborn, but she looked so cute. Then again, his opinion was awfully biased.

"At least let me carry the bag." he requested earnestly.

"If you must," she rolled her eyes, not realizing that she was smiling too.

Just then her back pocket started to buzz. She made her customary "what the hell?" face and reached for it, finding her cell phone. She was utterly surprised it hadn't gotten lost somewhere by now.

"Who is it?" Sarge almost looked afraid, as if answering it would make something bad happen.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Quistis, you're okay!"

"Zell? What are you doing?"

"Never mind that, where are you?!" he was talking too loud, forcing Quistis to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I'm with Sarge."

"If he's hurt you, I swear I'm gonna-,"

"Would you shut up? I'm fine." she snapped. "I'm perfectly safe right now, so there's no need for you to worry."

"So what's your location, we'll come and pick you up."

"Now why on earth would I go and do something so silly as tell you where we are?"

"...Huh? But...he took you hostage for Pete's sake!"

He began to rant and rave and go on about something or other that she missed because she decided to hang up. Just as she was about to shove it into her pocket, it started buzzing again.

"What the hell do you want, Zell? I told you I'm fine!"

"Quistis, it's Squall."

_Christ._ "Yes?" her tone changed immediately.

"I want you to disclose your location. That's an order."

"And if I refuse?" she was calling his bluff.

"You know what I could do if you refuse a direct order, I don't need to tell you." he was referring to his privilege to revoke her rank. Basically he could fire her.

"I see." she put a fist on her hip and shrugged. "Very well, commander, have it your way."

"Thanks for cooperating."

"Of course," and she let a terribly wicked smile cut across her mouth. "All I know is that there's a lot of dirt...and I can see the ocean from here." then she hung up, turned the phone off completely and shoved it into the very bottom of the backpack. She then wiped her hands and gave a contented sigh.

"Hopefully they didn't trace the signal. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

_Maybe she really_ does_ want to stay._ He could only shake his head as he walked behind her. Women are strange.

The walk was long, the sun was hot, and the air was dry. You just didn't get much closer to hell than this. Well, yeah you could, but let's not bring Cactuars into this. That's a little too much hell; I know, I've had to remove cactus needles before.

A half hour in the mesas appeared in the distance, but it easily took another hour before they reached the foot of the towering formations. Things were beginning to look familiar to Sarge, even though he recalled having last seen this place in the black of night. His mind wandered back to that night those few months ago, searching for tiny details that would help him find his way back.

"Are we close?"

"Yeah, I think so." he glanced down at her, saw how much she was sweating. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "It's just hot. So what are we looking for, exactly?"

"A pile of stones...there's a cave behind it." he scanned the area near the base of the mesas...there. He felt his heart jump with excitement. His pace quickened, but then leveled when he realized Quistis wasn't able to keep up. He slowed to a stop and waited. When she was close enough he scooped her up in his arm, walking again before she could argue.

"Worst kidnapper ever," she grumbled. She was feeling terribly dizzy.

"So you've said." he only grinned. "Now save your energy. You can gripe at me after we've found some shade."

She wasn't about to fight him over it, knowing it would be a waste of time. So she surrendered, and laid against him with her eyes closed to keep the sun out. She hated this feeling of weakness, but she was starting to like this whole "Let-me-carry-you" thing. She could get used to it.

Sarge set her down when they reached the pile of stones. One by one he hefted them away, tossing them aside to expose the entire mouth of the tunnel. He felt himself getting excited again.

"Here," he held his hand out to her, which she took without fuss. "When I was here last it was almost filled with water so...be careful."

"Hold on a second," she reached for the bag, beginning to dig inside it. "Ah-ha!" she found a flashlight near the very bottom, a next door neighbor to her phone. She pushed the button to turn it on and then handed it to him. "There we are."

"Thanks," He had warm feeling inside. Seems like Edea had thought of everything. "You want to rest here a while?"

"No, I think I'm okay now." She had stopped sweating, and it looked like she had indeed caught her breath.

"You sure?"

She nodded and gave him an almost playful shove. "Lead the way."

He shined the light ahead of them as they made their way down. There were still tiny puddles of water on the floor, the rest of the ground like half-dried mud. His mind started wandering backwards again, giving him flashes of his last time here. Then there was a glimmer in the dark as they neared the back of the tunnel. Light reflected off of steel.

Quistis had to squint to see what lay ahead of them, missing her glasses. When there was enough light to see, she found it no surprise that she almost recognized the look of the capsule. It reminded her of when they went to space, the look of those pods being hauntingly similar. Still, it looked older, somewhat obsolete, covered in dust and grime.

"This is it?" she asked.

Sarge only nodded. Too much of his focus was on this object for him to form words.

"What is it we're looking for?"

"Anything that looks out of place, I guess." he handed her the flashlight and climbed inside of it. "I'd imagine you know things like this better than me."

Quistis nodded quietly, agreeing with him. With the light in her hands she knelt down beside the capsule and began to scrutinize it.

The two of them spent the next hour or more looking it over, finding nothing. They stood there scratching their heads. Sarge was looking very disappointed, almost angry.

"Can you think of anything?" he said, sounding like his jaw was stiff.

"Well," she thought a moment. "We could always try flipping it over."

Sarge lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I don't see why not."

Sarge figured there was nothing to lose, and agreed to the idea. On his own he was able to slip his hands into the moist dirt and under the capsule, giving it his all to turn it on its side with a loud, metallic crunch. Unusually enough, the belly of this thing was quite clean, allowing them to see the seams of the panel hiding there once they shined a light on it.

"Is there a screwdriver in that bag?" Quistis asked, taking a look at the hatch, seeing no way to open it.

"Here,"

She expected him to hand her a tool of some kind, but instead was moved aside. With a loud bang Sarge slapped the panel, his claws piercing the metal and allowing him enough of a grip to rip the plate of metal away.

"Ah, well, that ends that. Let's have a look then."

The first thing that caught her eye as she crouched down was a piece of metal among dozens of wires and circuit boards. She poked it, prodded it, and eventually realized she could remove it. It came out as a container of some kind that was no bigger than a video cassette. There was a small keypad on one side of it.

"What is that?" Sarge knelt down beside her, wanting a closer look.

"I'm not too sure. If I were to guess, I would say it was some storage unit. For what I haven't the slightest idea."

"Maybe Cid and Edea will know?" he looked at her, his expression hopeful.

"Perhaps." she turned around and stuffed the thing in the bag, wrapped in the blanket. "Is there anything else you wanted to check?"

Sarge scratched his head. "Not that I know of...we've done everything but tear this thing apart. I guess we could head back to the ruins. Until dark that is."

"Sounds like a plan." she was about to slide the bag onto her shoulder when Sarge put his hand on her forearm, garnering her attention.

"Thanks a lot for your help. I know I've been nothing but trouble for you."

Quistis felt herself smiling. "Nothing I couldn't handle. But you _have_ saved me on occasion, so I can't really complain."

Was he blushing?

"You can't expect me to just stand by and watch," he rubbed his head. "I wasn't lying when I said I cared about you."

Quistis felt her heart jump and she wasn't sure why. Oh, now she did. He had that look in his eyes again, the one she had seen in the bear's den. His hand on her arm was so warm. Part of her wanted to just go with it, whatever "it" was going to be, but her rational mind kicked in.

"Well, the only good hostage is a live one," she laughed. Why did that statement make her feel stupid?

"What's in going to take to convince you that I don't look at you that way?" he looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sarge, I don't mean to pick on you. For some reason I find this whole thing just a little funny."

"Yeah, I know, I know, 'worst kidnapper ever', I get it." he shook his head. "Come on, let's go. I'll carry that." and took the backpack and slung it around his shoulders.

Quistis felt her chest tighten. She'd gone and hurt his feelings, that was quite clear, but why did that bother her so much so suddenly? Of course she never wanted to hurt anyone, but this was making her feel bad. Really bad. She quickly caught up to him as he headed for the tunnel's mouth.

"Sarge, I'm sorry,"

"No, no, it's okay." he put up a dismissive hand as they exited the tunnel. "I know I'm pretty lousy at just about everything I do. Just can't say it feels good to have it pointed out to me."

Now she was starting to feel like a genuine asshole. Her mind scrambled for an acceptable form of apology, but couldn't find one. So absorbed was she in her own thoughts that she almost didn't realize it when Sarge stopped walking. She almost went on without him. She made a half turn around, watching him as he was looking up.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer. Sarge had spotted something up there, blinking in and out of sight among the sparse clouds. It was a black speck. He would've bet money it was a bird but, as it appeared to descend and draw closer, he knew that birds didn't look like that. When was almost sure it was sort of human, the computer started talking.

_...Name: Unknown..._

_ ...Age: Estimated 18 years...Gender: Female..._

_ ...WARNING: Target is active Sorceress..._

_ ...Perceived Threat: Fatal...Suggestion: Override manual settings and follow primary directive...TERMINATE TARGET..._

The red haze came over him again, ripping away any sense of control of will.

"Sarge...what's the matter?" Quistis felt her heart stiffening.

Sarge felt his knees give out, his palms pushing into dry, coarse dirt. The backpack slipped away from him.

_...Initiating Genetic Aggression Jump Trigger...Level 1...bypassed...Level 2...accessed..._

_ ...Conditions have been met...Trigger is set..._

Quistis could only watch as he was forced to change, this being the first time she'd seen him do it in broad daylight. The wings sprouted from his back, his skin toughened, and his muscles thickened and swelled. She shivered at the swollen, blood shot look of his eyes. Without even a glance at her he took off, flying straight up towards that black shape above them. Quistis drew Save the Queen from its harness, having the distinct feeling that this was going to get ugly.

Sarge collided hard and fast with his target, feeling a body folding around him. Then he felt resistance and the sudden, hot flash of flames against his back. He recoiled with a shriek of pain, shoving the other body away as he began to fall. He caught another current of wind to stay aloft and then pushed to gain the height he had lost. He chased the Sorceress through the clouds, growing more and more frustrated by the second. When he had had enough he summoned the strongest wind spell he could and banished the clouds, leaving the Sorceress with nowhere to hide. The red text kept flashing in his head. Terminate, terminate, terminate.

She hovered in the air, waiting, watching. Papa Bear was strong, very strong. But not so strong she couldn't complete her mission. He had to die, as did the woman waiting on the ground. She couldn't return to the lab until it was finished. Her greens eyes flashed as she summoned more spells, gathering the energy from her very bones into her palms. She watched him closely, saw his agitation, and waited as he gave a loud roar before charging towards her.

"You are just as I have read, an ignorant beast."

The flow of magic met its apex and she clapped her palms together, combining the energies of fire and wind to create a monstrous vortex, hurling it forward. The sky was filled with billows of black smoke. Papa Bear flew straight into its gaping mouth, never mind the tremendous heat that only seemed to grow. She splayed her fingers, allowing electricity to arc and shimmer between them. With a deep breath and fierce exhale she forced barbs of lightning up through the firestorm. She heard the sharp cry just before Papa Bear ripped through the spell and collided with her again. He wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip, pinning her arms and wings in a way that left them useless to her. They began to fall towards the ground.

Sarge held tight as the Sorceress squirmed and shifted about in his grip. They drew closer and closer to the ground. He would crush her tiny, frail body on impact. Destroy it along with those empty, yet piercing green eyes. His mind was screaming at him in time with the computer. Terminate.

She could feel the ground coming ever closer, and still she waited. Yes, his grip wasn't about to break, but it didn't leave her completely helpless. As long as she was still coherent, she could react. Mere inches before the ground she let the magic flex, bringing them to a complete stop just inches above the unforgiving surface of the earth. Papa Bear looked at her with a mixture of rage and confusion. He lessened his grip the slightest bit. She slipped a hand free and socket him in the face hard enough to make him release her, stumbling back and holding his face. She stood upright, her feet just barely touching the ground. There was a loud snap-and-CRACK, and she felt a tiny sting spread across her face. She touched her cheek and found her own blood. Fascinating, she had never seen it before.

"Who are you?" Quistis shouted.

"I am here to kill you. All else matters little."

Quistis flinched. Their eyes had met, and she felt as if this young woman had no soul. Her insides were empty.

Sarge recovered, feeling his body shifting again. He grew heavier, his wings disappearing and his horns sprouting forward. He pounded the ground with his massive fists, snarling and roaring.

"I will be glad to put you down." she looked down her nose at Sarge, seeming to disapprove of his new posture. "Poor animal." there was no emotion in her voice. She lifted herself up with a single beat of her wings and then hovered there by the use of magic, her wings fully stretched upward. She extended her arms, palms down and fingers spread, and her body began to emanate an amethyst light. Quistis didn't like this gesture at all, having never seen anything like it before.

The ground began to shake. Immediately Quistis threw up her best barrier around the two of them, her whip still at the ready. The thought to attack now had crossed her mind, but she had an even stronger thought not to. Sarge decided to instead. He charged forward head first, his clawed hands poised to reach for the Sorceress and break her in two.

The ground shattered and split, spreading apart to grant a giant stone golem access to the surface. It clambered out of the hole, easily twenty feet tall and built like a fortress. Quistis felt her heart sink, but the moment was short lived. She was a SeeD, damn it! She was as good a summoner as any Sorceress. She called on the Brothers for help.

Sacred and Minotaur appeared from a shimmering light, ready for battle with maces in hand. The elder brother grabbed the other, hoisting the larger of the two onto his shoulders before hurling him at the earthen giant. The younger brother lifted his weapon high over his head, bringing it down on the golem. Sarge launched himself at the stone beast, ripping away at its chest and belly. The elder minotaur joined the fray and they brought the creature to its knees. Then they went after the Sorceress.

She dismissed the Guardian Forces with a hand gesture, banishing them as wisps of black smoke. Papa Bear was still coming so she reached deep inside for the more potent spells, her bones beginning to ache as she drew the energy out. She crossed her arms in front of her and then broke the seal, making lightning fast gestures with her hands. The magic flowed and found its mark, blowing its top as an Ultima spell. Sarge was trapped in an opaque hemisphere that writhed and stirred and sparked a wicked black and green. There was a loud bang as it resolved. Sarge was still alive, smoking and trembling in a heap now covered in fresh, angry wounds. The barrier had saved him, but only so much.

Quistis found herself summoning again. She called on the first Guardian she could think of, Cerberus appearing from the void with all three heads gnashing and foaming. Even though what happened to the Brothers was still fresh in her mind, she sent the hell hound after the Sorceress.

She was curious as to why the woman was using a tactic that had already been proven useless. Still, she considered to go along with it. It had been so long since she had been outside of the lab. She was beginning to enjoy it. She summoned as well, again, just out of curiosity. It was no Guardian Force, but a simple beast she had under the thrall of her power. A behemoth ripped through the void and charged towards the hell hound.

While the beasts clashed, Quistis took the moment of chaos to circle around and go after the Sorceress herself. It looked like Sarge was about to get back to his feet; perhaps if she timed it right they could take her on together. That offered better chances that they make it out this alive...at least she hoped so.

Sarge bounced back much faster than Quistis thought he would. With a hard shake of his head and a snort he was back on his feet and twice as mad. He blinked blood out of his eyes and started moving again, obeying the computer that was still barking the same order over and over in his head. It was driving him crazy. He made a mad dash for the Sorceress, swiping at her with his claws and fists. She was so fast, so nimble. Her body bent in ways you wouldn't believe; normal bodies would have long since broken. Her fame belied her strength. She grabbed him by the ears and slung him about like a hammer, throwing him away as if he weighed nothing. The Sorceress turned back towards her second target, just in time to side step a volley of missiles from nowhere.

Quistis knew her Blue Magic was potent, but only if it hits its target. She advanced regardless, still having a bit of fight in her. She and the Sorceress exchanged blows, moving almost like a blur. The quarters were too close for Quistis to take full advantage of Save the Queen, so she had to resort to body blows, which wasn't exactly her strongest suit. Still, she knew her life depended on it, so she gave it everything she had.

This woman is slow, she thought. And weak. She took several hits to the ribs and felt little more than the slight burn of impending bruises. It was obvious she had some training, but not much experience to back it up. Monsters and pompous prestidigitators just didn't come close to a face to face skirmish. She thought to make this woman aware of that. She had claws too, was born with them, and she used them in a flash of movement to rake them across that pretty face. Almost took an eye out.

Quistis recoiled at the burning in her face. She caught her stumble, spinning on her heels to sweep Save the Queen across the ground. The Sorceress backed away, giving her a little bit of breathing room, just enough for her to cast Haste on herself. The blood in her body sped through her veins, her heart leaping into action. Now she was able to keep up, but just barely. She was going to have to fight smarter, not harder, if she was going to make it out of this. Where was Sarge?

Save the Queen coiled and sprang in a deadly dance of leather and steel, striking the ground that would erupt in a veil of sparks. It struck the Sorceress, ripping the skin tight, black body suit that covered her lithe frame. Blood trickled down, but only little rivulets. Quistis moved in closer, taking the loose end of her whip in the other hand. She took and elbow to the chin and a firm palm to the middle of her chest, but she pressed on anyway passed the taste of copper in her mouth.

She slanted her head to one side, following her instincts to avoid a blow to the back of her head. She saw the Sorceress's hand out of the corner of her eyes, say it palm down with the fingers pointed. With the aid of the Haste spell she was able to form a loop with the whip and snap it closed around the hand, snapping several of the tiny bones.

The Sorceress immediately recoiled, collapsing onto her knees and wailing, cradling her injured hand. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming, she fell on her side, still screaming hysterically.

Quistis was puzzled; she'd broken bones before, but she couldn't imagine it hurting _that_ much. With Save the Queen still tightly clutched in her hands she dared a step forward, a closer look. This only served to amplify her confusion. There was some sort of bright blue substance oozing through the skin of her broken hand, hissing and eating away at her flesh. She couldn't help but cringe. What was happening to her? The Sorceress shot her a wild, angry glare before disappearing in a veil of black smoke.

Quistis gave a heavy sigh, feeling as though the danger had finally passed. She eased down onto her knees, her muscles deciding they weren't going to function for the time being. The spell wore off and her body began struggling to recover. Her heart started to pound and she was forced to gasp for breath. She knew a fit was coming, braced herself, but it didn't make it any easier. Everything was starting to hurt.

Sarge limped over, still lumbering about on all fours. His hip had been twisted funny when he hit the ground, pinching hard and refusing to move properly. Still he moved along, favoring his other leg. The computer had stopped yelling, no more red flashing text in his head. He could smell blood and smoke, his only thoughts now on where his companion was.

Quistis felt him ease up beside her, saw his hulk of a shadow overlap her own. She turned her head towards him, saw him frown at how she looked, all pale and bloodied as she was. In a base, animalistic gesture he licked her cheek. She winced and shied away.

"Please, that stings." she gently pushed him away. "We need to get out of here, she might come back."

He nodded, holding still as she held his shoulder to help her stand.

She wanted so badly to lie down, just for a little while. No, they had to get going, no time to lose. It was only a short walk back to where she had left the back pack, but it felt like a mile, the damn thing felt heavier too. The muscles in her neck and shoulders were starting to sting under the weight. Just as she turned she felt his arms around her. He was making a strange purring sound.

"Where to now?"

"Don't know. I'll think of something." he growled, taking a breath. "Hang on."

She had made herself dim, unable to be seen until the two of them were long gone. She ignored the fluxes of energy. The burning in her body was too intense. She looked at her hand, saw the acidic blue bubbles surging out of her skin. The scientists had called it Mana Burn. Whenever her bones broke, the condensed magic energy spilled from the marrow. The concentration was corrosive and ate through the flesh. It had only happened once before, when they had purposefully broken one of her ribs; they said she needed to "know" how it felt. And she knew it well. It was the kind of pain you never grew accustomed to, the kind that haunted you. A healing spell was the proper remedy, but it left scars.

Now she would have to begin her search anew, having no clues as to where they might have gone.

_**(II)**_

Elisa had started early that morning, hours before the sun came up. She had called her parole officer the day before, letting him know she'd be away from home for most of the day, giving him details of when she'd be back and all that. She had no choice, it was one of those things. Once that was taken care of, she set her alarm and went to bed, having already set out everything she would need. Elisa enjoyed bow hunting, and had plans to spend a good majority of the next day out in the wilds doing just that.

She wasn't allowed to purchase weapons of any kind due to the stipulations of her probation, so she was forced to make her own. With some carpentry classes and a lot of practice, she was able to make a fine, recurved bow to hunt with. Sure, she had to call it in to the parole officer like everything else of the like, but it was worth it to have a pass time. Sometimes she felt as though she was expected to be knitting her whole life.

The alarm went off around three o'clock the next morning. The first thing she did was make a pot of coffee, gathering all her things together in canvas bag while it brewed. She had only one mug full, enough to get her going, planning to finish it when she came back be that this afternoon or tomorrow. She locked the house up behind her, walking out into the darkness to the north. She knew the plains grasses should have been tall by now, so if there was game to be had they would be there grazing; or hunting as some cases may be. A Coeurl skin blanket would look nice on the sofa, or maybe in front of the fire place? She couldn't decide right away.

Elisa's pace was steady, almost jogging her way into the open grasslands. She wanted to find a good spot before the sun came up. The darkness of night was just fading into the warm orange of dawn when she reached the area she was looking for. The grass was tall enough to hide in and the air was still. Everything was perfect. It wouldn't be long before something came along looking for a meal of one kind or another. Elisa found a place to sit and got comfortable, setting her bag down and pulling a single arrow from the leather quiver. She put it to the string and let it lay across her lap. Now all she had to do was wait. Her wide brimmed hat kept the sun off her face as it climbed high and higher into morning. She listened, the wind still calm so it wouldn't hide the steps of anything walking about the grass.

So far there was nothing to be found. Some birds scattered a few minutes ago, and field mice were out and about as usual, but nothing worth shooting at. Wait...what was that? Something was stirring the grasses a few dozen yards off to the left. She lifted her head only a little, looking, waiting to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was nothing she had ever hunted before. She eventually forced herself to stand up, so she could have a better look.

"What the hell," she squinted. "Is someone there?" she called out, receiving no answer. Elisa set the bow down, leaving the bag behind as well as she pushed through the grasses, needing to see what it was.

Needless to say she was rather surprised to find a half naked man cradling a woman in his arms. Both of them were covered in blood, and the woman looked on the verge of either a black out or death. Surprise jumped into slight disbelief when she spied the tattoo on the man's arm and then realized how red his hair was, just like hers. It was unmistakable.

"My God," she gasped quietly. "Matthew?"

Author's Note: I'm getting along with it, I guess. I would imagine I only have a few chapters left in me for this one, so I'll do my best to make them worth your while. I'm still trying to decide whether or not I'm going to kill Quistis off. If you have an opinion of how you would like this to end, drop me a note and I'll think about it. Sorry this took so long; I guess fight scenes aren't much my strong point anymore. Oh well. See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elisa grabbed her things as she made a mad dash back to Winhill, meaning to bring the truck to carry them back. It took a little more than ten minutes to reach the back door, forcing it open and scrambling to get the keys from the table as she tossed her things into a corner. Never mind the seat belt, she stabbed the key into the ignition and shoved the engine over. The tires kicked up a cloud of dust and gravel as she threw it into reverse and then blazed out into the wilds. It shook and jerked on its shocks as she barreled over bumps and small ditches. She jerked the steering wheel in such a way that the vehicle fish tailed around, making it face the direction it came. Now back among the tall grasses she put it in park, jumping out. She slid across the hood to the other side, opening the passenger door.

She went to the man standing there, still holding the now unconscious woman in his arms.

"I'll take you back to my place."

"Th-thank you," Sarge sounded confused. Why was this stranger so eager to help? Still, he followed her, allowed her to help him into the truck, holding Quistis tightly against him. The cab was so small he rolled down the window, letting her legs hang out of it so the woman could drive. When she yanked it into gear and hit the gas Sarge scrambled to put his seat belt on for his own safety.

"What's wrong with her?"

Sarge looked at her and then back at the dashboard, not too sure if he should say anything. "She's real sick." was all he managed to force out.

The driver nodded. "What about you? You okay?"

He nodded. "Think so."

"You don't look okay." she gave him a sideways glance. "Both of you look like you got tossed into a meat grinder. Should I even ask?"

He shook his head, pulling Quistis even closer, her head limp against his shoulder.

"You know," she paused. "I've seen both of you on the news."

Sarge shuddered, feeling his heart skip. His arms tightened around Quistis as they hit a bump.

"No, it's okay, I'm not going to rat you out." she grinned.

"Why?"

Elisa turned her head for only a second, her face a little twisted. "You don't...do you know who I am?"

Sarge was taken aback. "Should I?"

She reached into the front pocket of the green fatigues she wore and pulled out the folded, worn piece of paper. It was the photograph. "Take a look."

His eyebrows were tightened in the middle when he took the picture and carefully pulled the corners open. His eyes widened immediately. There he was in the picture, next to the woman who was driving. They stood side by side, and it looked as if they'd both gotten new tattoos. Hers was the fierce grimace of a snarling tiger, while it appeared he had just gotten his sergeant's chevrons, both markings still looking red and swollen. He studied it closely, curious if it was really him. He had no claws, no scars on his body. Even his hair was short.

"You...called me Matthew." he continued to study the picture. "Is that my name...do you know me somehow?"

"I believe so." she looked sadly over the steering wheel. "You don't know?"

"I don't remember."

"That so? ...Let me get you two settled in and we'll talk about this a little more."

"At least tell me who you are...why we're together in the picture." he just realized that computer had yet to say anything about her, though they'd been exchanging glances this whole time.

She pulled into the rear driveway, a patch of gravel at the back of the house. The car stopped just shy of the sliding glass door. Before getting out she took a breath. "My brother. That's my older brother in the picture, just before he shipped out on a new assignment. It was the last time I saw him." She got out and unlocked the sliding glass door and then came back to help him out of the truck.

"How old is this?"

"That was taken about," she thought for a moment. "Yeah, about twenty years ago."

Sarge paled. _Twenty years?!_ He suddenly realized how old this woman looked. She looked to border on her forties. In any case, she still resembled the young woman in the picture.

"Come on inside," her voice broke him from his stupor. "Let's put her to bed."

After all was said and done Sarge sat at the table, in the downstairs apartment, his head in one hand. He didn't care that his body was still throbbing with wounds, his clothes in shreds. His mind was still swimming. Twenty years. He shrugged heavily. How could that be? It just didn't make sense. Wouldn't he have aged? He should be starting to gray, right? He was so stunned, nailed by the information that he couldn't even blink for long periods. The only thing that wasn't bothering him was Quistis. She was resting well in the bedroom just a ways down the hall.

That woman had disappeared upstairs a short while ago, saying she would be right back. She descended the stairs and reappeared, but he didn't notice her until she sat down at the table. She had a box in her hands.

"My name's Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Tannis, but most everybody calls me Elisa."

"Elisa," he tested the word and then nodded. "What's that?" he gestured towards the box.

"I'll get to that. But did you need anything? I don't have much here to eat...I could go to town and get something."

She was being an awfully generous hostess, but that did nothing to ease his confusion or his unease. He shook his head, not wanting anything.

"Those wounds look bad,"

"I'm okay right now." he insisted. He was itching to know what's in the box.

She must've seen how he kept looking at it, so she decided to go ahead and show what it held. The box looked old and somewhat dusty. It was certainly worn around the edges, showing it had been moved and opened many, many times over the years. She pulled the lid off of it and pulled out a slip of paper. It was unfolded, near perfect but yellowed with age.

"This was all they sent me." she handed it to him. "I hear nothing for several weeks and then I get _that_ in the mail."

It was a death certificate for one Sergeant Matthew James Tannis. All he did was stare at the name. Sarge cringed at it and gave it back, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"No body, no belongings, no nothing." she shook her head. "I was almost eighteen. That picture I showed you...I wanted to celebrate...the tattoos were my idea." she took of her green jacket and presented the faded tiger still snarling on her arm.

"Can I...could I see the picture again?" he asked.

"Sure," she fished in her numerous pockets, handing it to him.

He studied it, looked at it closely like he had in the truck. Somehow, just maybe, there was something familiar. "Why did he leave?"

"After our parents died he signed up with the Esthar Militia, you know, to pay the bills. Then our Aunt Libby came for me, brought me here to live with her."

Sarge felt a jolt in his brain. "Esthar? Did you, by chance, know who he worked for while," he didn't finish.

She thought about, her hand on her chin. "He'd write me letters every week, talking about the people he'd met and all that. I remember one in particular...it was just after he shipped out, before he disappeared. Mentioned some guy named Riley,"

"Commander Riley?" his eyes got big.

"Sounds familiar, yeah. I have all of them here if you'd like to look over them."

"Could I?" he sounded anxious. "The one you were just talking about."

"Yeah, let me see," she started shuffling papers and things about in the box, a couple more pictures falling out. He spied one of them, seeing a younger Matthew Tannis, maybe thirteen or so, with Elisa, who was maybe three. He was carrying her about on his shoulders.

"Here it is." she handed him a yellowed envelope with the letter still inside.

Sarge took it and carefully opened it.

_Dear Sis,_

_ Things are a little crazy out here, I almost didn't get a chance to write. I haven't gotten briefed yet, but I imagine I'll know what I'm doing out here soon enough. Scuttlebutt says there's some big surge of monster activity to the north All I know right know for sure is some Commander Riley is in charge of this operation. I haven't met him, but I've heard he's a pretty stand up guy. _

_ I miss you so much and I can't wait to get back home. I'll try to bring you something nice for your birthday when I come back. Can't get over how my baby sister is going to be eighteen. You'll have to start beating the guys off with a stick when I'm not around._

_ Don't worry, sis, I'll be home soon. And don't forget that I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Matt_

Sarge felt his lips trembling. Sweet God, could this be true? The handwriting seemed so...like he had seen it somewhere before and knew it from top to bottom.

"Could I have a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Yeah, one sec," she got up from the table and went to one of the junk drawers in the kitchen, finding what he needed. "Here."

It was one hell of a stretch, but something in him made him try. He took the pen in his hand, mindful of the claws. He put the tip to the paper and let his hand move, his eyes on the signature at the end of the letter. The arches of the M, the swirl of the A, and the slanting T's. When he pulled back he felt his insides flip. By the look on her face, Elisa's did the same thing.

They were a near perfect match. The only difference was from Sarge's unsure hand; it had been shaking since he started reading the letter. Apparently his body still knew what his mind had forgotten.

"I...I don't know what to say." he stammered. He looked at her, shuddered when he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. The eyes that looked just like his.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a pleading tone. "I looked...for years I searched for you. I couldn't," she sniffed. "I couldn't accept that you were dead. Where have you been?"

Sarge hung his head. It seemed evident, now more than ever, that all he was good for was causing others pain. "I don't even know where to start." he shrugged. "Maybe...tell me what happened in between."

Elisa wiped her eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Sarge shook his head.

"Well," she took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "It's a long story, and it isn't a pretty one, but I suppose we have the time. You sure you don't want something to drink? Anything?"

"I'm fine."

She nodded. "When you disappeared," she began, her voice wavering. "I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. I had no reason to think you were still out there somewhere, but that's what I kept telling myself. So I searched. I thought the best place to start was where you had been last, so I went to Esthar. I spent weeks just gathering information. I did my homework, made some connections, and eventually I found myself trying to break into the Research and Development building."

He felt his heart pinch. If his nightmares were any indication, she was right there, just a short ways away from him all those years ago. She almost saved him.

"I got caught. The lawyer wanted to fight, but I decided to just go with it. I plead guilty, and got twenty years."

He looked shocked.

"I did ten and got out on probation for the remainder of my sentence. I'm still serving it now. After that I moved back in with Aunt Libby. When she passed I got the house and all her other stuff. I used the money she left to renovate the house, open up a handy shop upstairs. Plumbing, carpentry, vehicle repair; you name it, I can do it. I earned several degrees during my stint in prison. Can't ever go back to Esthar again, either.

"After that my parole officer helped me find a job as a roadie for the Deling Symphony Orchestra. I thought it would be a good opportunity to travel, get around, maybe a better way to find you. I did that for about seven years, sacking my money away, and then I quit, wanting to go into work for myself." she was quiet for a moment. "It wasn't that I had given up...I guess I was just tired. I was tired of the disappointment and the heartache. I guess I just lost hope."

Twenty years. The number was baffling. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. The more she told him, the more he was beginning to believe...

"How old was I...when I disappeared?"

"Twenty-eight," she scratched the back of her neck. "That would make you almost fifty now. I'd say the years have been...slightly kinder to you. What happened?" she asked again, finally making note of the markings on his face, his hands, and his ears.

Sarge sighed. "From what I've managed to learn so far...you weren't too far off when you tried getting into that compound." he began, and then went through the story he knew, what he remembered from nightmares. He told her about the computer, what Odine had done, and how he had made it here from beginning to end.

"Damn, that's...rough." she massaged the side of her neck, pain showing through a tightness in her face. "God I'm...I'm sorry." the hand at her neck moved to her face and she began to cry. "I'm...so...sorry,"

His heart twisted again. His eyes started to burn with tears too. It was as if he was feeling her pain, right in the middle of his chest, between each breath and each beat of his heart. If there had been any doubt regarding his humanity before, it was extinguished now. He'd never felt so mortal before. Not that he could recall.

Sarge felt the need to comfort her. He didn't ignore it. He knelt down in front of her and eased his arms around her waist and hugged her. Her body folded over his and she sobbed into his shoulder, proclaiming over and over her regret. Her scent sparked his senses, setting them on fire. He knew this smell, it was so familiar.

"I should've tried harder," she sobbed. "I could've made it."

He wasn't sure what to say.

"Can you ever forgive me, Matt?"

His heart warmed, the name fit so well. It was_ his_ name. "Of course I forgive you. You're my family."

She laughed, and at the same time she sobbed again. "I missed you so much."

And he realized just how much he had missed her, even though he barely knew her. For the first time since he woke in the darkness, he felt safe, loved, like he belonged. He was home.

Quistis drifted out of a deep sleep, feeling groggy and with a dry throat. Her jaw was sore, the soft tissue around her ribs was tender, and she felt down right shitty. She forced herself to get up, her legs almost failing her when she stood up. She was still weak.

She made her way out of the bedroom, down the short hallway, and into the dining room. She stood in the threshold between the rooms, using the wall to prop herself up. She saw Sarge sitting at the small, round dining table. There were stacks of papers and other things scattered across its surface. She made her way over, finally getting his attention when she slumped into the chair.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Awful, thanks." she groaned, laying her forehead on top of her arms. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of a town called Winhill. You know it?"

"I do." She lifted her head after a moment. There were several pictures on the table in front of her. Out of sheer curiosity she picked one up. There was a group of boys maybe fifteen, sixteen years old, playing football in the summer sun in only their shorts. One in particular had bright red hair and vivid green eyes. "Is this...you?" She looked to Sarge and then back to the photo.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

She lifted her eyebrows; he was a handsome young man. There were also baby pictures. He was adorable of course. Then she saw one of him standing straight, looking about the same age he did now, in a soldier's dress uniform. His hair was short and tightly kept. He had no hair around his face.

"Looking sharp."

"Thanks." he sounded surprisingly indifferent. Maybe he was too focused on the pictures he was looking at.

"Where did you find all of this?"

"This is my sister's house. She's working in the shop upstairs."

"Sister?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"Good Lord, what else have I missed?"

"Not much other than that."

She felt her face tighten. "Would you look at me, for God's sake?"

He lifted his head. "Okay, what?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm actually feeling pretty good." his face was flat, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Why, what's wrong? Oh, wait, I know," he stood up, found Elisa's jacket, and put it on, surprised it fit. "I'd put on a fresh pair of pants but,"

"What the hell was that for?" she sounded almost insulted.

"Just thought you'd feel better if I were dressed. That's all," he tossed up his shoulders.

Quistis felt her body tense, feeling a bit pissed. Why? Not too sure, all she knew was that she wasn't liking his behavior. He seemed so distant, like a different person. What happened to the childlike innocence, the optimism? It appeared to have been abdicated by something else. Still, she bit it back, now wasn't the time for this.

"So...any idea who it was that attacked us?"

He shook his head. "I've thought about it. I was thinking she came from the facility like me. Just a feeling, you know. I mean, why else would she be out for us?"

She nodded. "That would make sense. I'd just hate to think that little fink has found a way to engineer Sorceresses. Speaking of which, how's your leg?"

"Fine. I've figured out how to use my magic; Elisa helped me."

"Is that your sister?"

He nodded, grinning a little. "So...you hungry? I could ask her to get something for us."

"Yeah, I think so. In a while. I guess I'm still feeling a little sideways after that fight."

"You did well." he commented casually, picking up another stack of pictures. He sat back in the chair, holding the first one in his hand. "Mom and Dad."

"May I see?"

They both leaned against the table so they could look together. His mother was tall and slender, dark haired; his father was big and burly, covered in fiery red hair. His mother looked pregnant, and there was a ten-year-old Sarge hugging her swollen belly.

"Nice picture," she said.

"They're gone." he sighed. "Car accident."

"I'm sorry."

He made a semi-sad, accepting smile. "At least I have this, right?"

"I suppose so. I don't have any pictures of my birth parents." she didn't sound hurt, but she didn't sound unfeeling either.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and closed, and steps pounded down into the basement.

"I got lunch," Elisa called as she entered the room. "Good to see you up and about,"

"Thank you. I appreciate you putting us up like this."

"My pleasure." she set a plastic bag full of to-go boxes down on the table. "I got soda in the fridge. I didn't know what you two liked so I just got burgers. All the stuff is in there."

"Thanks, Elisa,"

"Sure thing, Matt."

"Matt?" Quistis lifted an eyebrow.

"My name," he grinned. "Matthew."

"Oh. That's a good name for you. It fits."

"I thought so too." it was like he was high on life, and couldn't get any higher. He dove hungrily into one of the boxes, taking a huge bite out of the burger without bothering to check if he liked half of the toppings on it. He flinched, must've been the pickles. But he ate without a complaint.

"Still the same appetite," Elisa laughed. "Help yourself, ma'am."

_Ma'am?_ "Just Quistis, please."

Elisa nodded as she came to the table. "You looked taller on TV." When the SeeD gave her a funny look she laughed, "Sorry, I always wanted to say that."

Matthew giggled. Quistis couldn't stop herself from glaring at him a little. "What? I thought it was funny."

She only shook her head, reaching for the last box and a cold can of soda.

"Is there a chance I might get some clothes, sis?" he asked between bites.

"I might have a box of your clothes somewhere...maybe in your old room. I'll have to look."

"Need some help?"

"Nah, you two stay down here. Too many people step into the shop unexpectedly. I can't say everyone here wouldn't turn you in given the chance. All the Gardens are on the lookout for you, even the commander at Balamb."

_That nuisance of a man_. Quistis shrugged to herself. "Now that I think about it Sa...Matthew, Edea may have stashed a change of clothes for you in the bag she lent us."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." he took another bite and almost swallowed it at the same time. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could have a look at something for us, sis."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'll go get it." he got up and went to the bedroom where they'd stashed the bag, coming back with what they had found in the tunnel. He set it on the table in front of Elisa.

She set her burger aside and took a look at it, curious. "Can't say I've seen anything like it before. I suppose you need a code to open it? Figures," she set it down and went back to eating. "If I wasn't afraid of damaging whatever is inside, I'd just take a plasma torch to it."

Quistis almost choked. "A plasma torch?! Ah, um...what is it you do, exactly?"

"Yes." she grinned.

"A little bit of everything, basically." Matthew finished.

"Still, I'll play with it a bit and see what I can get. Til' then, you can sit tight down here."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Elisa."

"Anything for big brother."

"Big brother?" there went that eyebrow again. "You don't look,"

"He's forty-eight."

Her mouth hung slack for a moment. "My," She did the math in her head. He looked about his mid to late twenties so...wow.

There was idle chit-chat over the remainder of the meal, the newly united siblings dominating most of the conversation. When the food was gone Elisa hurried back upstairs to tend to the shop. Matthew tossed away the trash and cleared the table aside from what Quistis had yet to eat.

"I'm gonna take a bath." he said and slipped away to the back bedroom.

Quistis stayed at table and tried to finish her food. When she knew she couldn't she closed the box and left the table, meaning to go lie back down. She still felt so tired. Instead of going to the bedroom she eased herself down onto the leather sofa in the living room. She didn't fall asleep right away, her mind was too busy.

Did Sarge...I mean Matthew...did he suddenly hate her? Why did it seem like he was doing everything he could to not have to talk to her? It wasn't making much sense. Perhaps he'd finally gotten tired of her and her little jabs at his capabilities. Or, Quistis cringed at the thought, maybe he thought he didn't need her anymore. He'd found his family, his life, what good was she now? She felt threatening tears, somewhat surprised that they were there. She choked them back all the same, turning on her side and closing her eyes. Quistis thought they were starting to having something good. But she knew damn good and well that all good things end. However, the ending of this good thing appeared to hurt the most.

She didn't know how long she slept this time, much like before. Her shoulders were stiff and sore from having laid in the same position the entire time. She sat up and looked around, finding that the sun had gone down by the absence of light coming through the sliding glass door. She stretched and got up.

There was a loud pounding sound coming from the next room, she went after it, going in the opposite direction from the bedroom. She opened to door, and inside was a small gym. It was about the same size of the dinning area, the kitchen, and the living room combined which wasn't as large as you think. The floor was padded, one of the walls had a row of mirrors, a heavy bag hung from the ceiling, and there was a set of weights in one corner next to a plastic bin holding loose pieces of sparring equipment and other things like that. In the middle of the room were the siblings, seemingly beating the crap out of each other just for the sheer fun of it.

Both of them were covered in sweat and laughing, red marks dotting their skin. The loud pounding Quistis heard was from them tossing each other to the floor. Quistis watched for a while, coming to the conclusion that Elisa was indeed an accomplished fighter. But it was evident she was being rather gentle with him, even if he was able to mimic her motion for motion. She felt her body become warm. Matthew wasn't wearing a shirt, giving droplets of sweat free reign over the hard planes of his chest, belly, and back. She wanted to touch him so bad...but why?

Matthew gave Elisa a solid blow to the face with the back of his hand, which was thankfully padded. She recoiled with a laugh and held up her hands.

"I give up," she surrendered, panting. "You got me."

"You okay? I still got a little left in me,"

"Nah, I'm done. Besides, I gotta get to bed. I have a few work orders I need to finish tomorrow so I'll be getting up bright and early." she took the gloves off and tossed them into the plastic bin. "Give an old lady a break,"

Matthew chuckled. "You're not that old."

"Well I feel that old. Feel free to stay and knock the heavy bag around if you want. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, sis." Moments after she was gone he took up her offer, turning and beginning to pound on the stuffed leather bag with his fists.

Quistis was still in the doorway, watching silently. For the next fifteen minutes she just stood there, watching him show no mercy to that poor thing. She hadn't realized until now just how strong he was.

He suddenly stopped, ceasing the bag's swinging back and forth with one hand. His head turned to one side.

"Done staring?" the question came in the form of a growl.

Quistis felt her face tighten, thinking a moment. "What's your problem?"

He frowned and hung his head, pulling the gloves off and tossing them aside. He turned and looked at her, sniffing. "What? Not funny anymore?"

Quistis flinched. Why was he being so damn cruel all of a sudden? "I don't,"

"Yes you do, you said so yourself." he took a breath, feeling his anger starting to get the better of him. "What did you want? Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to talk, I guess." _I wanted you to give me some attention._

"What about?"

_Ummm..._ "Anything I guess." she paused, gathering a handful of courage. "Why have you been ignoring me today?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Have I? Then I'm sorry. I guess I've been distracted."

"I can understand that but," she stepped into the room, closer to him. "It seems like you've been going out of your way."

"Like I said, I'm sorry." he sounded agitated. "Excuse me if my world doesn't always revolve around you." he flinched hard when his face erupted with burning, her hand connecting with his cheek.

"You asshole!"

"What the hell was that for? Jesus, woman!"

"You're being a bastard," she snapped.

"Well isn't that what you think of me anyway?" he asked loudly, rubbing his face.

She was shocked. "What?"

"Just a nobody, a mongrel off the street? Am I getting warmer?" there were razors in his voice, his teeth bared. "I do the best I can and all you can do is laugh about it."

Guilt was bitter in her mouth.

"Admit it." he demanded. "You only went with me because you thought I would kill you if you didn't. You went out with me that night because you felt sorry for me. Why you still stay I haven't clue yet! I know I'm pretty pitiful as far as most men go, but the least you could do if give me a little credit for trying. You want to know why I've been ignoring you? Because Elisa wants me around, she accepts me. She makes me feel...hell, I don't know, but it's a lot better than how _you_ make me feel sometimes."

Her heart was hurting, and she finally knew why. She cared about him, more so than she had in the beginning. Could she be...no...maybe? Maybe that wasn't the right question. Maybe she should be asking if she would allow herself to...to fall for...

"I'm sorry." she pushed out of her tight throat. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Sure," he sniffed, tossing his head. "But I have to ask...why _did_ you stay?" his voice softened a little. "You've had plenty of opportunities to leave, to turn me in and send me back to that hell hole. Why?"

She knew what she wanted to say, what she should say, but it wouldn't come out. _It wouldn't be fair,_ the little angel had said. And the angel was right, it wouldn't. But...

"So what, you stay just for the laughs?"

"No, damn it, I don't!" she spat. "I...I wanted...I wanted to look after you...make sure you were...safe."

"Look after _me_? Now _you're_ the funny one." he crossed his arms, the muscles in his chest bunching. "I know I may not have this world figured out, not by a long shot, but I think I'm capable of making my way in it. Oh wait, you probably don't believe that either."

"Jesus Christ, stop feeling sorry for yourself," she said at last, fed up with the guilt trip. "You want to believe you're a lousy human being, that's fine by me, but don't go blaming it all on me! Hell, half the time I don't know _what_ to make of you!"

His expression darkened, his frown deepened. It was clear he didn't like what she had to say.

"I went out with you that night because I sure as hell would rather have spent it with a complete stranger than those _dipsticks_ I'm forced to call acquaintances and co-workers! Sarge, I,"

"Don't call me that." he bit back. He didn't want to be "Sarge" anymore. Sarge had no home, no family, and little humanity in him. He wanted to be Matthew now, not that damaged monster trapped in a man's body.

"Fine, Matthew," she took a breath. "But...hell, I don't know." and she shook her head. Quistis was convinced this was a lost cause, and turned to leave. She was almost to the doorway when she felt his big hands circle her arms, twist her around, and push her up against one of the mirrors.

"What do you want from me?" he growled, his face only inches from hers. "This? Will this stop you from laughing at me? Is this the way you think I should act?"

She felt her face go pale, her body cold and hot at the same time. She couldn't form words in her mouth or her brain. She felt like a tiny animal in the jaws of a viper, or maybe a wolf. Would a wolf be more appropriate? Maybe even a dragon. His body dwarfed hers, his hands on either side, trapping her there. He towered over her, his emerald eyes alight with a mixture of emotions ranging from rage, to hurt, to...lust? The odd thing was that she didn't feel in any danger. Deep down she knew he meant her no real harm; dragons were known to posture when slighted.

A claw whined against the glass and she winced. His scent filled her, sweat and his own musk. It was bordering on intoxicating, and we all know what Quistis is like when she's tipsy. She could feel the tightness in his muscles, watched them twitch and bunch around her. He was like a shadow, a storm cloud full of rain and thunder. She could only stare at him, acknowledge the raw power stored in him in silence.

"Well?" his voice was softer now, not full of malcontent. But there was something laced through it that could prove equally dangerous. Whatever it was, the sound of it made her body flash white hot on the inside.

Part of her screamed yes, but she forced herself to shake her head.

"Then what do you want?"

It was like the dream again. She was starting to feel dizzy. _I want...I want you. I want you gently, slowly, warm._ _I want...I want you to show me...show me there's love in this world for me._

Quistis felt her heart swell with something unfamiliar, but something still good. For a moment she forgot where she was, surrounded by warmth and his scent. She forgot a lot of things, like her self control. Strange things tend to happen when the normally solid Quistis Trepe loses self control.

She tilted her head up and craned her neck forward in one swift, but graceful motion. The sound of claws against glass came back as their lips pressed together. Both of them took a large breath, Matthew's muscles loosening a little, and they sighed into the kiss. One would think it was a thing long overdue.

Quistis felt one of his hands wind around and spread over the small of her back, pressing her body closer to his and away from the mirror. Her arms moved without her permission and wove around his neck, pulling herself up onto the tips of her toes. Her body now flashed with white hot flames from head to toe. Her heart labored to keep blood pumping to her brain, not that it would help her clarity. Even if it did, still, all she would want was this taste, this thrill. No air, no water, just him.

Matthew opened his eyes, pulling back, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as he looked down at her. Her face was beautifully flushed, her blue eyes glazed. His features had softened, the anger in him snuffed. That is, until he spied them in the mirror. The anger was replaced with a mild disgust and he stepped back.

"I'm going to bed." he grumbled. "See you in the morning."

_What?!_ Quistis could only stand there as he grabbed his shirt and left. Her mouth gaped and she wanted to scream and run after him, tackle him and demand an explanation. But, after a moment of thinking with a clearer head, she knew that wouldn't have been right. Instead she gathered her thoughts and left the room as well, shutting the light off and shutting the door behind her.

The living room was dark except for the TV which looked to be blabbering the news, but only for a second. She saw Matthew's feet hanging over one arm, he was laying on his back, and appeared to mean to sleep on the sofa. She walked by, pausing on her way to bed.

"I...I never turned you in because," she stammered out loud, seemingly devoid of the courage she once had. "I didn't...I couldn't stand to let them take you away. Not again." and then she moved on, hiding more than sleeping, into the bedroom.

Author's note: Yay, lip action, finally! Yes, it's been a long time coming but it's finally happened.

Sorry if this chapter was boring, but ever piece of literature has that chapter where it explains a shit load of stuff about the plot and all that. Just doing my duty.

I may take a short break between this chapter and the next as my computer needs a new charger, and I intend to wait a while until the new one gets in. Until then, feel free to enjoy the art for this fic at

.com

I know it's not much, and the art kinda sucks, but its my baby and I love it. See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Elisa sat in her bedroom-slash-workshop in the garage. It was very late at night and she was having trouble sleeping because of the curious metal box her brother had asked her to look at. She would spend hours and hours every day trying to crack the code, trying every combination of numbers starting with 0-0-0-0-1. Days later she had gotten to 5-1-2-3-4 when she gave a heavy shrug and threatened to throw the damn thing out the window. After a quick hour or two nap, she realized she was going to need more help than beer and nachos to get her through this one. She knew a thing or two about code breaking, but this was over her head.

Elisa had a personal terminal in the workshop portion of the garage, normally she used it to order parts and other things, but she also used it to chat and keep in touch with the few friends she had. Most of them she had never met, but she saw them as close enough to buy them a drink. And for her, that's pretty damn close.

The terminal blinked to life and in no time she was on her favorite chat board, hoping against hope someone she knew would be on. She waited, waited, and then...

_Loco_4_Loco: Has joined the conversation!_

_ Loco_4_Loco: Hey Tigger!_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: How's it going, Loco?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: Doing great. Why are you up so late?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: Got a puzzle I can't solve. Looking for help. But..._

_ Loco_4_Loco: But what?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: Worried the stuff might be hot. But I gotta do it. Favor for a friend._

Elisa began to worry when her friend took a little while to reply. Then...

_Wiener_Winner#1: Has joined the conversation!_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Hey, who's on?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: Yo._

_ Loco_4_Loco: Hey, Wiener!_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: What's shakin' ladies?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: Tigger's got a problem, but she's scared it'll get her in trouble again._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Aw, c'mon, Tig, tell us all about it._

_ Steel_Tigger_38: You guys are awesome. Okay, well, my friend brought me this thing that I need a five digit code to get into. I've been at it for days with no luck._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: You already tried the 1-2-3 rule?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: First thing I tried._

_ Loco_4_Loco: Is there a serial number on it or anything? I could look it up for you._

_ Steel_Tigger_38:Let me check. BRB._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Hey, Loco,_

_ Loco_4_Loco: What?_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Did you hear how I caught the boss in the office with the missus?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: ORLY?!_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: No, doggy,_

_ Loco_4_Loco: LOL, ewww, TMI! But quick question,_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: What?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: Are you on the toilet?_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: ... ... ...STFU noob. GTFO._

_ Loco_4_Loco: LOL._

_ Steel_Tigger_38: Nice caps, guys. Crapper Chatter again, Winner?_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Quit. So what did you find, Tigger?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: This tricky sucker is Esthar made, I know that for sure. I found a stamp on it...I'll send it as a separate file._

_ File Transfer in progress... ... ... ... ...Transfer Complete_

_ Loco_4_Loco: This a serial number? I'll look it up. BRB._

_ Steel_Tigger_38: Thanks for your help._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Any time, Tigger. Say, I'm curious... what are you doing this weekend?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: You're kidding right? Give me a break, I'm probably old enough to be your mom._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: ... ... ...So?_

_ Steel_Tigger_38: LOL. You're a trip. Besides, I already got plans this weekend._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: OK. Just thought I'd ask._

_ Loco_4_Loco: I'm back!_

_ Steel_Tigger_83: What did you find, Loco?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: Lucky for us there was a small number of these things made. Each of them was assigned a pass code, but it could be changed by the user if they were savvy enough._

_ Steel_Tigger_83: So what is it?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: I'm sending it right now._

_ File Transfer in progress... ... ... ...Transfer Complete_

_ Steel_Tigger_83: Thanks a heap, guys. I owe you big time._

_ Loco_4_Loco: Sure thing. Oh yeah, and if the code doesn't work, there should be a bypass latch just beneath the casing. I'm sure you could find it._

_ Steel_Tigger_83: I gotta meet you guys some time. I can't tell you how much you've helped._

_ Loco_4_Loco: You got it._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Any time._

_ Steel_Tigger_83: I need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you two again later. Night._

_ Steel_Tigger_83: Has left the conversation._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: ... ...she's hot._

_ Loco_4_Loco: You've never met her, R tard!_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: She _sounds_ hot!_

_ Loco_4_Loco: ... ... ...we're in a chat room!_

_ Wiener_Winner#1: ... ... ...STFU... ... ...See you tomorrow?_

_ Loco_4_Loco: You bet. See ya._

_ Loco_4_Loco: Has left the conversation._

_ Wiener_Winner#1: Has left the conversation._

Elisa shut down the terminal, meaning to get started again first thing in the morning. She finished the remnants of a lukewarm beer before shutting off the lights and getting to bed. She only slept for a couple more hours before her alarm clock went off. She got up, showered, dressed, and headed into the shop portion of her room to start working on a drive shaft she needed to finish by this afternoon. Spark started to fly when she got the welding torch running.

They had been here for almost two weeks, give or take a few days, and every day that passed left Quistis more and more confused. Matthew's behavior was twisting her up inside, which was both painful and baffling. He had been avoiding her like the plague. They would see one another maybe two, three times a day, all of such encounters were tense and brief. She would say good morning, he would return the gesture with a small smile, and then that frown of what appeared to be pain and mild disgust would shadow his face and he would leave her company as soon as possible. He would then disappear, sneak upstairs to be with his sister. He'd stay up there until dark and come back down, wish her goodnight, and then fall asleep on the sofa in front of a historical documentary or a movie.

She couldn't help but wonder...had he hated it? Did the kiss repulse him? Quistis was forced to accept that it was anything but repulsive to her. She liked it very much, bordering on craving it. He had tasted so...oh my. She would lie awake at night thinking about it, fingertips pressing against her lips as they still seemed to burn over him. She thought about how his face had changed that night, just before he walked out. She vividly remembered the sadness on his face as he stepped away. But why? Maybe he had just then realized that she wasn't his type.

Quistis sighed and shook her head. That was believable. That was typical. Hell, she was probably a bad kisser and he just didn't want to hurt her by saying so to her face. She just wished she knew for sure.

One thing she knew with any real certainty was that she was getting sicker. She would be fatigued nearly all day long, and short of breath from walking even a short distance. She hadn't fainted again, but she always felt it nipping at her heels. She'd been spending more time resting now as well. But, unlike before when she was first diagnosed, she was scared. She wanted someone to hang on to, someone to act as a shelter to lessen her fear. Her insecurity was slowly but surely becoming her worst enemy. Is this what happened when you fell in...no, she refused to think of it. No point in dwelling on things that weren't going to happen, she thought.

"Hey, you okay?"

Quistis blinked her eyes open and looked up from the sofa, seeing Elisa leaning over the back of it. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You look a little pale."

"Been like that for a while." she sat up, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, Matt said you were pretty sick." Elisa mentioned as if in passing. "You know, not to be nosy or anything...you and Matt got a thing?"

"I beg your pardon?" _Yes, yes we do. Although as far as the nature of said thing is concerned, I have no idea._

"He talks about you quite a bit when he's up in the shop with me. Makes you sound like a saint."

"Seriously?" she felt a strange little bubble of hope. "Odd."

"What, is he wrong?" Elisa cocked up an eyebrow with a little laugh. "No, no, you don't have to answer. He's told me about what you've been through. I gotta say...thanks for looking out for him." she rubbed her fingers through her hair, as if the words were hard coming. "I know I'll never be able to pay you back properly."

"Please, don't thank me." Quistis insisted. She didn't feel in the light to deserve thanks. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He's up in his old room. I was just about to go get him. I finally cracked that box you gave me."

"Did you?"

"Yeah; found a bunch of CDs in it. I didn't want to look at them without you two. I got them in the garage."

"Alright, I'll be along in a moment."

Elisa nodded and started out of the basement when she paused halfway up the stairs. She poked her head out of the stairwell. "Hey, let me give you a little advice. Even when he was young, my brother didn't like to talk about what bugged him. Right now, I think he's got a lot of bugs crawling around. Sometimes you gotta be patient."

"I'm sure of that," Quistis was trying to hide the slight blush.

"But other times you need to force it out of him." Elisa laughed. "Once a girl broke up with him, wouldn't talk for days until finally I pinned him to the floor and gave him wet willies. So, you know...just a thought."

"Right,"

The three of them converged on the garage. Matthew walked in last, and reddened when he saw Quistis was there as well. He didn't say anything to her. He looked to his sister. "What's up?"

Elisa stood by the printer next to the terminal, a beer in one hand. "Each disc had a shit load of video, but each video had text to go with it. I'm guessing their summaries of some kind. Anyway, like I said, there's a shit load of it. One of you takes the video, the other takes the literature. Or do it together, either way. I'd help out but I've got a few jobs I'm behind on." she staked each set of papers and put them together with a paper clip. It ended up being about seven stacks, each but one with a corresponding allotment of video that had been burned to a disc.

"I've got the box in the safe and made copies. Help yourselves. Meanwhile, I've got a date with a steel press."

Matthew and Quistis exchanged glances.

"I...I can't read so well without my glasses."

"I don't want to watch those." Matthew shook his head, his face dark and grave. It was decided they would trade off. Matthew would read at the dinning table in the basement while Quistis would watch the discs.

Matthew sat with his back to the TV, not wanting to see whatever the discs held. He buried his attention in the papers, skimming through most of it as he already knew parts of it from his nightmares. Quistis sat quietly on the sofa, seemingly refusing to blink as the discs played. She cringed, but didn't blink. She would swear quietly under her breath, but didn't blink. She didn't wish to miss one brutal, disgusting, inhumane second. These images burned themselves into her head. She'd be lucky if they didn't start giving _her_ nightmares.

There he was on the screen, tied to that cruel looking chair or strapped to a table, tubes and cords and wires coming out of his stitched up body. All of the experimental surgeries had been filmed, all of the tests, each one worse than the previous. They bombarded his naked, restrained body with spells of every kind until he bled, kept doing it until he stopped screaming She forced herself to watch as, step by step, those bastards try to turn him into something inhuman. She knew they had succeeded, in small ways, but nonetheless...

The stark, terrible reality was bitter in her mouth. It filled with an anger she hadn't known before. It made her heart race and her hands tighten into fists, tighten like the muscles in her jaw. If she ever again saw any of those heartless...

"Hey," Matthew spoke up.

Quistis snapped out of her red trance and paused the disc. "What is it?"

"This...there's no disc to this one...come take a look. I don't know what half of these words really mean"

She stood up and went to the table, pulling a chair up beside him and sitting down.

"Oh, sorry, no glasses,"

"I'll be okay. I just have to hold it away," she blinked and held the papers out in front of her. "Let me see,"

She skimmed it over, noting how it mentioned DNA extraction from "subject 2736-D". An eyebrow cocked upward when she picked up on Adele's name in the text.

_Genetic material from 2736-D was harvested and stored. Odine then acquired a sample from Lady Adele in hopes of combining the two. However, when Odine finally got to the stage of doing so, he needed supplemental DNA as Adele's had decayed. Theory was that Sorceress DNA was unstable due to their inherent abilities. This was never verified._

_ Supplemental DNA was supplied by a Sorceress in hiding that donated the genetic material in exchange for a visa out of the city. (See item E-1234) _

_ Once acquired, a team was assembled solely for the purpose of procuring a viable, living specimen from the gathered DNA. This team was deemed Project Cassius, a companion to the current Project Brutus. It's purpose: to create a counter the Anti-Sorceress weapon 2736-D._

"Brutus...Cassius...clearly connected," she mumbled to herself. "So he did make her." She continued to read, finding little more that they didn't already know. Instead she went to the afore mentioned item, the copy of the exit visa for the currently unnamed donor.

_This Visa of Exit from the City of Esthar is hereby issued to _Nadia Le Fay. _This is Valid for the next thirty days upon signature from the Commissioner of the Census._

Nadia Le Fay...why did that ring a bell?

"What's all this?" Matthew had four sheets of paper in his hand, each of them with very little text at the top and a bunch of rows with black dots going across it. Quistis squinted at it.

"That's genetic coding. May I?" she was asking to have a closer look. He passed them to her. "Ah, I see," she held one of them up. "This is yours."

"My what?"

"Your DNA."

"Oh...okay...what else?"

"This is Adele's...Nadia Le Fay," she looked at the last one and noticed it looked painstakingly familiar to both Matthew's and Nadia Le Fay's. "This is...oh good Lord." It hit her like a brick, as if the text hadn't been clear enough.

"Project Cassius...the Sorceress they produced... according to this you're her biological father."

Matthew's breath caught and his eyes got big, his face paling. "Wha...what? How...I didn't...how is that p-possible?"

"By what these say, they took some..." she paused, trying to find a gentle term, "genetic material from you, added it to someone else's, and made a human being."

Matthew raked his scalp with his claws, almost drawing blood. "My God." he hung his head, feeling a lethal concoction of emotions roiling in his core. "She's my...sweet Jesus, she's my daughter?" His breathing quickened, his body shook, and then he detonated, turning the table over and tossing papers everywhere. "God damn it!" he roared. "Those bastards, they," he struggled to breathe, teetering on his feet like dizziness was threatening him. "They...they programmed me to kill my own child? No...no, no, no, no," he kept chanting in denial, hot tears rippling down his face. "This can't be, no, it can't be right,"

Quistis had jumped away, avoiding flying furniture and the very real danger of numerous paper cuts. She was afraid to move, feeling the volatility of his emotional state. The room was hot with it. Then the rage eased, leveled off, and shifted to a deep, soul piercing sadness. He covered his reddened face with both hands and fell to his knees, eventually tipping onto his back. She chanced to approach him, kneeling at his side.

After several moments his sobs quieted and his hands fell away, laying at his sides.

"I'm a monster." he croaked.

"No you're not." Quistis replied. "You're a good man."

He tilted his head, looking at her with a sad smile. "You're too kind." Then he shrugged, covering his face again. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I just want to be normal...a man again."

Quistis wanted to say something, tried to, but nothing seemed to be acceptable. Nothing she could have said would have done him much good. Instead she extended a comforting hand, placing it on his belly that now slowly moved up and down with each breath.

Matthew uncovered his face and looked at her again, his eyes red. "Gosh...you're awful pretty."

Quistis made a face. "Where did that come from?"

"Just wanted something nice to think about for a change." he smirked a little. "Sorry about my little tantrum."

"You have every right to be upset." she shook her head, looking away. "I believe I would have acted a similar way had I been in your shoes." _You wouldn't have cried. You'd have cussed til' the cows came home, bit you wouldn't have cried. Not one tear._

"Thanks for understanding." he laid one of his larger hands over hers, smiling. "How is you're able to tolerate me?"

What an odd question, she thought. "I don't know. How does one tolerate anyone?"

"Good point."

"I mean, it's not like you bother me constantly, like some people I know. Besides," she was suddenly feeling honest to a fault. "I suppose I'm a little lonely. You were kind to me,"

He laughed softly.

"What?"

"Finally opening up, huh? I should pitch a fit more often."

"Oh no, I don't much care for your tantrums, to say the least."

"Okay then, scratch that idea. I tried." he was quiet for a moment and then, "What happened that night?"

"What night?"

"The night we...you know,"

She fought back a giggle. He was making their kiss sound like an egregious taboo. "What do you mean?"

"I know you don't feel like that about me so...why?"

_Oh, but I do feel that way._ "I did it because I wanted to." she replied honestly. "Sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, not at all. I was just curious...it was nice."

Her heart lurched. So she wasn't a bad kisser? Wait a minute...

"Then why did you walk out? Why did you keep walking away from me?"

Matthew was quiet for a while, searching for the words before heaving out a long sigh. "It's not you, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then why?"

"I..." he paused, searching again. "When...when I look at you, it makes me feel good. It makes me happy to see you. But, then I remember and..." he wouldn't finish.

"Remember what?"

"What I am. Like when you stare at me,"

"I don't mean to,"

"No," he interrupted. "I know. I'm sure it's an easy thing to do as freakish as I look. But...I think about it," he lifted his hands towards his face again, looking at the claws and scars. "And then I realize that you couldn't possibly want someone like me."

Quistis felt her breath hitch a little. So this is what it's all been about? He was convinced she thought he was ugly, damaged, unworthy. He thought she found the markings on his body and his nature in general to be repulsive. That was so far from the truth she was almost insulted. But still, she couldn't be angry with him. If anything she felt sorry, sorry that she made him feel so terrible.

"But, for what it's worth, thanks for sticking with me all this way. I enjoyed the company."

"You make it sound like I'm going somewhere."

"Well...I figured you would be planning to go back soon. I mean...Elisa can help me now...I don't have to burden you anymore."

Burden? "You're being silly." she said flatly.

"I'm being honest."

She shrugged, pulling her hand away. "You want to know something?"

He nodded after a moment, seemingly surprised with how straight forward she had suddenly become.

"The day you escaped from the facility," she bit her tongue, unsure what the next few words would do. What consequences it would give birth to. "I was...I was down there because...I was coming to save you, or at least try. Yes, that's right, that means I actually _wanted_ to have you around."

Matthew's eyes got big again.

"I wanted to have you around because," she felt her breath hitch again. "I...I couldn't stand...to be without you." Jesus, pulling teeth would've been ten times easier than this. "I hated having to leave you with them, but I did it because...because I was ordered to...and I..." she couldn't get the rest out. She tried but failed.

Their gazes locked for what felt like hours, but it was less than a minute. His was full of shock, hers, anxious anticipation. She needed to know what he thought, how that made him feel. When his answer failed to come soon enough, she growled in frustration and stood up.

"To hell with it!"and she stalked away to the bedroom, leaving him there still stunned on the floor.

He sat up, still looking rather baffled. "As I've said," he sighed. "Women are strange."

But, he thought again...women had their reasons. Quistis sounded like a woman who had far too many reasons, many of which he could guess at but never ask about. Had she been hurt before? Is that why she finds it so difficult to talk about her feelings? Had she been telling the truth before...did she really...want him?

With the shake of his head he stood up and fixed the table, setting all the papers right again. He even turned off the television, stacking the discs neatly on the table next to the papers. If he ever had to look at any of them again it would be far too soon.

He didn't feel sleepy yet, far from it in fact. He knew what was keeping him from it. He wanted to go talk to her.

He needed to talk to her.

With that resolutely fixed in his mind he made his way back to the bedroom which was already dark.

Author's note: I know this is probably getting about as sappy as a pine forest, but as I've said before, I'm just writing what comes to me. As far as Brutus and Cassius are concerned, there's still more to be learned. As far as everything else, you'll know as soon as I know. And if you didn't catch it, the screen name "Loco_4_Loco" is a sort of double play on words. Loco, meaning crazy, and Loco being short for locomotive, or train. For those of you who got it, good for you. For those of you who didn't, that's okay.

See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Warning: The following Chapter is Lemony Fresh._

Matthew crept into the bedroom, dark and quiet. He had expected the lamp on the bedside table to be on, Quistis sitting on the bed, but that wasn't the case. The bathroom light was on, the door closed. There was the loud hiss of water running. She was in the shower. Well, it wouldn't be very intuitive to talk to her that way. She'd be mad for sure. So he sat on the bed and waited.

The water was hot, the pressure was heavy, and it pounded against her reddening skin. It turned her hair a dirty blonde with moister, making it stick to her back and shoulders as she forced it away from her face.

Her insides were as hot as the water. Her hands pressed against the middle of her chest, her eyes screwed shut so the spinning in her head wouldn't translate to her eyes and make her fall. Her breaths were long and slow, taking time for each one. Why was this happening? Why were her emotional barriers, years and years in the making, suddenly cracking to pieces? Why is it she didn't feel a severe threat from being open with him, telling the tales of her heart of hearts? It wasn't making sense. Then again, why should it? She had never had anyone like that before, no one who cared enough to listen. Maybe...maybe he was just what the doctor ordered. Excuse the bad pun.

She waited until the water was cold, forcing herself to ignore the selfish gesture. She dried, dressed, and stood there in front of the mirror for several minutes. Why she kept demanding she take long, hard, disenchanted looks at herself was still beyond her. But she still did it. She made herself look at the pale skin and the dark circles, the thinness. She looked like shit. She felt like shit. There was no other way to describe it.

Her body pounded with heat all over. It started when she had put her hand on him, started in her belly, and then the shower stoked the flames to the rest of her. Her heart struggled, her breath shortened, and then she hit the floor as a black out took over. It was just too hot, too stuffy alone in that bathroom. Maybe she should've opened the door?

She came to a couple hours later, just as dawn was coming. She was in bed, and she felt the weight of another body close by. It was solid, warm. She reached up and touched the arm draped across her stomach, feeling the bristly hair and the ribbons of scars. She opened her eyes and saw bright red hair against her shoulder. Quistis watched him for a time, curious. He could be so affectionate one minute, and then frigid the next. Perhaps she had Odine to thank for that; surely he wasn't naturally this way. She almost laughed at the mental image of him just being a fluffy teddy bear inside. It was in there somewhere, living next door to that ferocious dragon that liked to rear its ugly head at a moment's notice.

Matthew stirred beside her, stretching. He then lifted his head, smiling. "You okay?"

Normally that question would irritate the all-living crap out of her. But she only nodded.

"Good. Scared me half to death." he began to sit up, propping himself up on an elbow. "Can I get you anything?"

"N-no, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's pretty early. You should go back to sleep, rest a while longer." he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face with the tip of one claw.

"Are you...angry with me?"

"What? Why would I be?"

"I've been terrible...a real bitch." she turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't say I've been much of a gentleman myself. I guess we're both pretty guilty of that. So let's just call it even...start over."

She really liked the sound of that, so much that she smiled at him. "Okay."

"You've got a nice smile." he grinned. "I'd like to see more of it."

She laughed. "I make no promises."

"I guess I've got my work cut out for me, then." he chuckled softly, holding her gaze for a moment. He touched her face with back of his hand, letting it glide across her cheek. "Damn, you're beautiful."

She felt heat rush into her face.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you...at the hotel. From that point...I knew I just _had_ to get to know you."

"Really?" she almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." he smiled big, but then it faded into a dark, almost sad scowl. "That place...the lab scared me so much because I...I was afraid. (Like that wasn't a given) I was afraid they would make me forget again. Make me forget you."

Her heart gave a peculiar lurch. Quistis knew she was about as plain as they come, and yet this man thought she was God's gift to men. Well, what could she expect from an amnesiac? No, that wasn't the right way to think about this, about him. Maybe she should just stop trying to convince herself that it wasn't impossible for someone to...well...you know.

"Kiss me again?" he curled his fingers along the curve of her neck, his thumb at the edge of her jaw. "Please?"

He didn't give her a moment to answer, lowering his head and giving pressure behind his lips as they slanted over hers. His breath was hot, his mouth so warm, and his lips were soft aside from the tickle of his whiskers. Quistis felt her arms moving, her hands threading through his hair, finding purchase in it. Her thumbs rubbed the curves of his ears, making him shiver.

"Ooh, I like that," he growled. "Do that again,"

She did as he asked, using the edge of her thumbnail. He growled again, louder and grinning with his teeth showing. He nibbled on her bottom lip, his tongue licking behind his teeth. Quistis felt a spark go down her back and disperse inside her core. Her hips bucked when his fang caught the edge of her lip. She made a small noise, something she didn't expect, almost fought to keep back.

"What was that?" he pulled away, smirking and curious. He seemed to marvel at how she panted, how her face reddened. "Did that feel good?"

She looked back at him, eyes wide and feeling dumbstruck.

"Can I?" he asked her permission, wanting to give it another try. When she didn't answer, he took permission for himself, nipping at her lip again. She didn't make the sound, so he tried something else. He opened his mouth a little wider and licked, encouraging her lips apart. Timidly, little by little, she complied.

Quistis felt her body seize with pleasure when his tongue twisted against her own. The noise came again, this time louder, more intense. She inhaled fast, deep breaths, her arms locking around his neck and pulling him closer, pulling him until he was on his hands and knees above her. Her hands eased down the collar of his shirt, her fingers finding the bumps and ridges of the big scar going between his shoulders and down his spine.

He flinched, cringed, and sat up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I..." he stammered, shaking his head. "I shouldn't...I didn't..." he stood up, raking his scalp.

Quistis snapped upright, a look on her face that screamed "you son of bitch". Instead she gathered her courage and followed her instincts, as unusual as that may seem.

"Now wait just one damn minute!" she jumped out of bed, not caring about the tightness in her chest. She got up in his face, figuratively speaking. She stepped forward more and more, forcing him to step back until he was pressed against the wall. He looked back at her like a deer in the headlights. He was expecting the lecture of his life.

She was mad, needless to say. Quistis had had it! She was tired of the mixed signals and the mood swings and the half passes and...and...

"Take your shirt off."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I-but-I," he was going to protest but she forced the garment up his arms and over his head. The wall was cold against his back, making him flinch. "Quistis, please," he moved to cover himself with his hands.

"Stop," she demanded. She took his wrists and forced his hands away. "Let me," She reached for him when he grabbed her firmly by the arms.

"Please don't."

"And why not? Do they hurt?"

"N-no, but," he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you let me go."

"Oh," his fingers loosened.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she assured him in an almost seductive whisper. "Now just trust me."

Like a child relenting to take the nasty tasting medicine, he reluctantly nodded, sighing when her hands cupped both his cheeks. He felt his heart starting to pound as her fingers touched the scar across his forehead, slowly drawing the pad of her finger over its length. She touched the studs on his neck, the marks on the edges of his mouth, his ears. He started making a strange purring sound; strange but pleasant.

Quistis let her hands drift from his shoulders to his hands, tracing the long scar that divided onto his fingers. She felt him shaking, trembling as she rubbed up his arms, over the hard muscles and then onto his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her palms. With her own heart racing she leaned forward, kissing the top of the y-shaped scar going down his front.

"Oh God," he gasped, his knees threatening to buckle. "Quistis, please,"

"Please what?" she paused a moment, unable to keep back the wicked grin.

All he managed to get out was strangled groan.

With a giggle unlike any other Quistis kissed just above his belly button and then stood up. "Turn around."

He looked like a man beaten near to death, sweat running down his reddened face. He looked weak, his claws digging into the wall and tearing at the paint. With her help he turned, pressing his body against the wall.

"You're killing me," he panted.

"No, I'm not." she argued gently. "You'd know if I was."

Matthew felt his body tense when she touched the markings on his back. Nerves that had been cut all those years ago, now only half-dead, sparked and spasmed at her fingertips' demand, at her light kisses. He bit his bottom lip, trying to fight back the growls and groans. She stopped just above the waist of his pants. He swore he was about to die. Matthew twisted around and grabbed her upper arms, pulled her tight against his body and crushed her lips with his. He picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Matthew set her down on the edge, kneeling on the floor in front of her with one of her legs on either side of him. He was rather long in the trunk so they were almost face to face even in this position. He could see her in the growing morning light coming in the window behind him. It was a gray light that flushed her of color, but failed to take away from her beauty. He hung his head suddenly and laughed.

"What?"

"I can't remember if I'm any good at this. For all I know, I could suck."

_I bet you could. _She made a face at him. "You were doing fine a moment ago."

"Kissing is the easy part. I didn't expect to get this far. I figured you would have shoved me away by now."

Quistis circled her arms around him and pressed his head to her chest. His eyes widened when he realized he was just between her breasts. They were awfully nice from this angle, plump and perky. She began to pet his hair and he started to purr again.

"Do you want me to push you away?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," he shook his head, rubbing against her. "I don't."

"Neither do I."

Matthew pulled himself back and looked at her. "But...how could you...someone like me,"

"Why not?" she looked at him curiously.

"Hell, Quistis, look at me." he frowned. "That should be enough for you."

_You would be surprise. Scars are actually quite the turn on._ "But it isn't. What else you got?"

"I'm a wanted man. I don't have much of anything to offer you. No reason to make you stay."

"I'm not much better really. At least with you," she touched his face. "I won't be alone."

He looked somewhat confused by her response, like it was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Besides," she sighed, pressing her cheek against the top of his head. "All I need...or want...is your time, your company." _Your affection, your...love._ "Please, Matthew, can I have that? Even just a little?"

His heart lurched when she said his name. What a pretty sound, the grace of her soft voice exalting him by name. He hugged her about the waist, his eyes starting to burn with tears. He then straightened and bombarded her neck and shoulders with hot kisses. Her hands fisted in his hair, his scalp pricked by her enthusiasm. He nibbled and licked at her collar bone, rested his fangs over the pulse in her throat. Matthew found a nipple raised from behind the thin cotton of her shirt and bit it, gently of course.

"Matthew!" she gasped.

He growled against her breast, his hands flexing, the tips of his claws dimpling the soft flesh on her back. She surrounded him, her scent, her warmth, it swallowed him whole. It filled him with a sense of belonging, security, like no one could ever hurt him again. My God, she was already so dear to him, if this continued...

Quistis didn't resist as he pushed her shirt up, even helped him by tossing it onto the floor once it was over her head. She shivered as his claws picked at the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pulling it down her arms.

_There is a God. _He took them both in his hands.

Pleasure ripped through her, her mind went blank. All of this was so new, so incredible, she didn't want it any other way, with anyone other than him. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good before now, but that was all an irrelevant blur. For a brief moment she didn't care if she ever got back to the Garden, if she ever got her old job back. If he wasn't with her, it wouldn't be worth anything.

Matthew found the tiny seam between the muscles of her abdomen and traced it to her belly button with his tongue, his hands still kneading her breasts. He pulled on the edge of the sweatpants she was wearing with his teeth, the waist snapping back into place when he let go.

"Can I?" he half begged. "Please, can I?"

Quistis knew what he was asking. She shuddered; did he really want to see her...?

"Stand up,"

She did as he requested, her emotions now in the driver's seat with her mind riding shotgun with a gag in its mouth. She anchored herself by keeping her hands on him. The blood pounding in her ears was making her a little dizzy. She bit her lip against a groan when his fingers hooked onto the waist of her pants and started pulling. She nearly fell when the tips of his claws brushed the backs of her thighs.

"Mmm, these are cute," he hummed, his head against her belly. He was referring to powder blue panties she was wearing. "I'll try not to rip them."

"Please don't," she panted, covering her mouth with her hand when he started to pull the last article of clothing from her body.

More sunlight was starting to come through the slatted blinds on the window, bathing her naked body with a gentle corona of light. He could see her in better detail now, and he really, _really_ liked what he was seeing. His mouth watered, forcing him to take another taste of her. His hands settled on the soft swell of her buttocks as her kissed her belly again, then the tops of her thighs.

"Damn," she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Watch the claws, I'm ticklish," she admitted, still red faced.

He laughed softly, his hot breath brushing against her. He would remember that for later. He was about to continue when he felt her pulling on him. He stood up, his shadow falling on her.

"What is it?"

"Clothes," was all she said, her hands fumbling with the button that kept his pants up. Quistis forced them down his legs.

Her soft hands running over his thighs hurled Matthew over the edge. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to have her now. He grabbed her butt again and lifted her against him, a snarl escaping him when her legs circled his waist and tightened. He laid her gently onto the bed, trying to breathe as they both attempted to devour each other face first.

They looked at one another.

"What are we doing?" Matthew asked, his voice a low growl.

_What does it look like?!_ "I don't know," she panted. "D-do you want to stop?"

He shook his head. "Not on your life." he kissed her slowly. "I'd rather die. Quistis?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I...I think I love you."

Quistis knew that was supposed to be touching, to make her want to cry but, "You _think_?"

"I only say that because...well, I really don't understand this kind of love very well. But...I guess that's kinda why I want to be with you...I was hoping you could..."

"I know as much about it as you do."

"You mean I'm...really?" his eyes widened. "Wow."

"Just kiss me already." she demanded, pulling his head down.

Matthew's entire body tingled, hummed and reveled under her touch, her tender mercies. He felt her heels pressing into the small of his back, encouraging him wordlessly to do what she wanted. Did she really want this? Surely she would have forced him away by now if she didn't. But...did she know what this meant? What this _could_ mean? Of course she did, she was brilliant. Still...

Quistis writhed beneath him, her body aching at the terrible, empty feeling at her core.

"Matthew," she gasped. "Please," _If_ y_ou don't stop teasing me I will kill you!_

How could he possibly say no? To deny her now would break his heart. So he didn't. He pressed his forehead to hers, and with a forward push of his hips, they were joined.

Quistis felt pain rip through her, her body bowing upward as a cry was muffled by his kiss. It was intense, but brief. She clung to him for support until it subsided.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she winced, eyes screwed shut.

"You sure? I could stop,"

"Please, don't," she almost sounded afraid. "Please don't leave me."

His heart pricked, and after a moment he smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." He couldn't help but wonder why someone like her would fear rejection. Still, that was something for later.

Matthew found a slow, gentle rhythm. Their fingers laced together while they both grew accustomed to all of the new sensations, the once hidden pleasures that now beset them from all sides. Matthew began to feel that she had accepted him, taken him as he was. Quistis felt free, like this was what life had intended for her in the beginning. She felt as if she deserved this.

"You feel good," he growled, nipping at the curve of her neck. "So soft," he reveled in how flawless her skin was, how different it was from his own. He couldn't get enough of how she held him, how her thighs tightened and forced him deeper into her.

Once, twice, he rocked against her, snarling as her nails cut into his shoulder blades. Every little mew and sigh, every time her body tensed he would feel it, and his desire for her would surge. God, if he knew just how badly he needed her sooner...

Quistis felt as if she were about to fall to pieces. Each time he filled her (and boy did her fill her) she felt a volley of sparks and flames in her body, a harsh spasm in her womb. This man was bound and determined to destroy her, but she didn't give a damn. If she knew destruction felt this good, this deliciously erotic, she would have set herself on fire years ago. To hell with Garden, to hell with SeeD, to hell with it all. This was all she wanted. _He_ was all she needed.

Matthew felt a bead of sweat race down his face. There was a tightening in his belly he faintly knew. As much as he hated to admit, he wouldn't last much longer. If he could, he would never stop. He wanted to stay with her like this. He leaned back onto his knees and grabbed her legs, gently pushing them forward.

Quistis felt her back arch again, her toes curling. Her hands fisted in the sheets and her head tossed back and forth.

_Don't black out, don't black out,_ she kept chanting as she tried to hold in her ecstatic screams. _Oh God, I'm going to..._

"Say my name," Matthew snarled, his breathing much faster than it was seconds ago. His rhythm increased. "Say it,"

Quistis felt her body seize and spasm, her womb clenching. "_M-Matthew_!" she screamed, her hips bucking wildly.

Matthew's eyes widened, his mouth open and showed his fangs. He felt her muscles rippling around him, heard his name, and his world shattered. With a hoarse roar he came, leaning into her with the final thrust.

When they recovered, they found their way beneath the blankets, Matthew pulling Quistis against him. He held her in his arms as she tried to catch her breath. He could feel that her body was still throbbing.

Quistis let her head lay against his chest, listening to his leveling heart beat. She was exhausted, sleep already threatening her. She had no real reason to avoid it; she was comfortable, she felt safe, and she was filled with a kind of satisfaction she'd never known. She liked it. She smiled when Matthew began to pet her, smoothing her hair with his hand. Quistis stretched, laying an arm across his chest.

"You feeling okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'll try to do better next time. That is," he cleared his throat. "If there is a next time."

Her muscles refused to respond when she tried to lift her head and look at him. "What do you mean? You did great,"

"You're too kind." he kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep, you need it."

"Mmm, okay," she didn't argue, she didn't have the strength. She snuggled closer and practically passed out.

Elisa came downstairs for her lunch break, hurrying about the kitchen to heat up a pot of soup. She ate at the table, looking curiously about the room. It was around noon, and yet it looked like nobody was awake yet. That was somewhat odd, but Elisa didn't dwell on it. When she had finished eating she chanced to press her ear up against the bedroom door, grinning when she heard her brother's distinct snoring. She shook her head and went back upstairs, finding a customer when she reached the top landing. At least she thought it was a customer.

"Ellone, hey," she smiled with a small wave. "How did you manage to get away from the bar?"

"It doesn't get busy until later, you know that."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering," she started, sounding a little hesitant. "Has anyone been by asking about your brother?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Some girl came to the bar yesterday and asked if I'd seen him."

Elisa suddenly felt nervous. "That so? That's weird."

"That's what I thought."

"What did she look like?"

"Creepy," was the one word she used.

"Well that helps."

"No, no, I mean, the way she looked at me was so...it was chilling. Can't say her visit made me feel very good."

"She still in town?"

"I don't know."

Elisa nodded. "In any case, I haven't seen her, and nobody's been here asking questions. It's actually been kind of slow the last few days. Still, should I be worried?"

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling." she really did look concerned if not scared out of her mind. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You bet, thanks for the heads-up."

It was early evening when she woke up, still in Matthew's arms, still warm and surrounded by his scent. She sighed against his chest, allowing herself to take little steps back to waking. She shivered when she felt his claws ease through her hair.

"Hey," his voice was a low rumble.

She blinked her vision clear and shifted so she could look at him. She had to smile. "Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"Actually, yeah. You?"

"Best I've had in a while. You know, that's another thing," he grinned. "Whenever I'm with you...or when I think about you, the nightmares don't come."

"Oh...well, that's good, right?" _Duh_. Maybe she just needed to be quiet. Her brain wasn't fully in tune with the rest of her yet.

He laughed, amused by the rare form she was in. "I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I know that sounds crazy but...that's what I feel."

Her body flushed with warmth. She didn't know how to respond to that, as much as she wanted to. She simply smiled and traced the muscles on his stomach with the tip of one finger. He started purring.

"You like that?"

"Yeah," he sighed, his eyes closed. "Better be careful...might make me want to do things to you."

Quistis was suddenly feeling very bold. "What kind of things?"

"Ooh, baby, I can't even begin to tell you."

"How about I guess?" and she cracked a sultry grin. She moved around until she straddled him, still smiling. "Am I close?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he smiled in a silly way, his hands resting on her hips. "Very close."

"So what would you do next?

He growled, taking his sweet time before answering. He wanted to get a good look at her like this. He felt himself harden almost instantly.

"Well?"

He blushed, laughing a little. "I would definitely start by giving you a kiss." he pulled on her, bringing her forward. Her body covered his, his arms circling her as their lips meshed. He groaned deep in his throat as her tongue pushed passed his lips.

"Mmm, enthusiastic, are we?"

"What can I say, I'm enjoying myself."

He smiled, starting to sit up. "I want to wash you. Will you let me?"

Heat and lust surged through her. "Sounds like fun." and they hurried into the adjoining bathroom. Matthew had her up on the sink while they waited for the water to become warm, nestled between her legs and nipping and kissing her all over. Quistis almost tore away at his scalp when he knelt down and kissed where her thighs met. She was shaking, trembling with need when he lifted her up and carried her into the shower.

Matthew washed her slowly, carefully, paying close attention to details and what made her feel good. He formed a thick froth of bubbles in his hands with the soap and eased them over her body, all over. She kept her back pressed against him, gasping as his erection prodded her tail bone.

When he was finished he gently pushed her beneath the hot spray, washing away the suds until she was clean. She twisted around and came just shy of throwing herself against him, crushing her lips against his in desperation.

"I need you," she panted. "Now...please."

"In a moment," he said, "be patient." He reached up and angled the shower head to one side, turned them in the tub and pressed her against the tiles. She gasped at how cold they were, but the sensation was overshadowed by the hot water now splashing against them. Using his knee he pried her legs apart, slipping a hand down between them. Mindful of his claws he teased her center, rubbing the hardened nub before easing two fingers inside of her. She bit his ear, fighting back a pleasured cry. Her fingers clutched in his dampened hair.

Matthew growled at how hot she was, how wet. He thought he was going to burn up in her heat. But he still craved it, hungered after it. He wanted to bathe in the flames, not hide from them. He pulled his hand away, putting his fingers in his mouth, mildly sating the hunger that ripped at his insides. Matthew then grabbed her legs and lifted her up, her knees bending around his hips and holding their place by locking her ankles.

"Matthew, please," she begged breathlessly.

Catching the full swell of her butt in his hands he tilted her hips forward and filled her in one smooth thrust. Quistis laid her head back, exposing her throat, swearing loudly when his fangs closed around it. She could feel her eyes threating to roll back as his hips began to move, back and forth, little by little rattling her frail body to pieces.

Matthew rested his head against her shoulder, tasting the mingling flavors of soap, water, and her skin. He felt jolts spark across his body when she kissed his neck, his shoulder. He felt close to combustion. He fought it, knowing that he wanted to make this encounter better. He wanted to make a vast improvement from the short-lived and awkward coupling they shared this morning.

Without warning he lowered her to her feet, forcing her to give a groaning complaint when he eased out of her. But she hadn't the strength to argue or fight him when he carefully turned her around. She pressed her hands to the slick tiles, trying not to slip when he pushed her legs apart and pulled her hips back. He slipped inside her, this position offering a much tighter fit. She couldn't hold back an ecstatic scream. Matthew eased both his hands around, one taking hold a breast and the other curling between her legs.

"_Matthew_!"

His pace quickened, pressed deeper into her. He refused to stop, even as her voiced vaulted with a strangled cry, her body tightening around him in spasms and waves. He was going to continued, but she reached back and grabbed him.

"Stop,"

"What's wrong?" he growled.

"I...I can't see you." she confessed, breathless. "I want to see you."

He smiled, his tension easing. He thought she was upset, or that he had hurt her somehow. Matthew let her turn around and gathered her up for a deep, searing kiss.

"Could we go back to the bed?" she asked.

"Sure,"

Quistis twisted the water off before Matthew carried her out, not wanting her to risk slipping. He set her on the bed following quickly after, ravishing her neck and chest with kisses. Just as he settled over her, she twisted and forced him on his back, straddling him like she had some few minutes earlier. And just like before, his eyes widened.

"I want a turn." she grinned, face flushed.

"Damn, woman, gotta have it your way," he purred, his hands splayed out over her. God she was so beautiful, her skin reddened and covered in shimmering droplets of water. He blinked out of consciousness for a split second when she took his member in both hands just before she eased him inside of her.

"God," he groaned. "Oh...God." He gripped her hips and helped her move, helped her find a pace they both liked.

He took in deep gasps of air, the sight of her almost too much to handle. The slight bounce of her breasts, the tightening of the muscles around him, and how her wet hair curled about her torso just right about blew his mind. Quistis leaned forward, giving him the reach he needed to let his palms roam over her.

"Damn baby, you do everything right," he snarled, cupping the curve of her neck to pull her down for a kiss. "Go a little faster."

Quistis somehow knew it was more of a dare than request. He wanted to push her, see what she could do when she didn't think about it. She couldn't help but grin when she took the challenge. It filled her with a sense of power, and she liked it. With both hands splayed over his belly she found the leverage she needed to meet his request.

"Oh, that's it,"

They were consumed by a fever, an inferno of desire. She could hear the sheets tearing under his claws, his hands fisting tightly. A part of her was grateful it was the bed and not her body. Not that it would have bothered her too much. She'd cut off her right hand for this man, he need only say...

"Quistis," he snarled. He found her hands and laced their fingers together, his grip tight. "Ah, yes..._Quistis_!"

His hips bucked madly upward, his face twisted into a wild grimace, his fangs fully exposed. It only catapulted her higher, right into the clouds. She collapsed over him, held in place by his powerful arms. The pounding of his heart in his chest was deafening.

Quistis laid atop of him for a long while, long after their breathing had steadied and their bodies ceased humming with the afterglow. Comfort surrounded her when he began to pet her hair, which was slowly becoming a habit of his.

"Hey," he said softly. "Can I tell you something?"

She sighed, taking a moment. "Of course."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

Quistis felt her brow tighten cockeyed. "...okay..."

Matthew kissed the top of her head and whispered against her hair. "I love you."

She lifted her head and put her chin against his chest. "What?"

He smiled with eyes half open, his hands squeezing her. "I love you."

She felt a pinch in her heart and she couldn't stop a smile. She almost cried. Then she sighed. "I...love you too."

"That sounded a bit difficult. Are you fibbing?"

"No, no, no," she shook her head. "I don't fib."

He laughed out loud. "It's getting awful deep in here. But you mean it?"

"So long as you do."

"You bet. I couldn't lie to you to save my life."

Both of them flinched and were ready to dive out of sight when there was a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Hey, guy, I dunno what you're up to and I don't _want _to know. But I'm gonna fire up the grill here shortly and cook dinner. If you want to eat you may want to get out here." came Elisa's voice and then it was gone.

"That could have been a disaster." Quistis laughed a little.

"I guess we should get out of bed, though."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Do you want to go hungry?"

"Well...no, but,"

"Come on, let's get dressed."

And as reluctantly as possibly they dressed, combed their hair to look like they hadn't just had sex, and walked out of the bedroom full of giggles.

Author's Note: Yup, Lemony Fresh, just like it said. I hope it wasn't too...cliche or anything like that. Also I hope it was tasteful and with a bit of grace. Still...yay, love! Anyway, it may be a while before the next chapter comes out. I have a lot of thinking to do before I move forward; such as whether or not I intend to kill Quistis off or not. All I know for sure is that if she is to die, she will die from the cancer. I gotta boil my noodle a while about it. See you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Zell rolled over in his bed, staring at the cell phone on his bedside table. He'd tried again and again to reach Quistis, but she just wasn't answering. He was worried. Sure, she had sounded fine when he spoke to her last, some two weeks ago, but...

He tried one last time, thinking that perhaps twentieth time's the charm. It rang...and it rang...and it rang; he groaned in aggravation when he got her "leave a message" voice. Unlike the last nineteen times, he left a message.

"Quistis, it's Zell; please, for the love of God, call me. We're all worried about you. Come on, we're just trying to help you. Call me."

He shook his head when he hung up. He set the phone back on the table and crawled under the covers. He tried to go back to sleep, but there was no having it, he was too worried. When at last he settled and almost dozed off-wouldn't you know it?-the phone rang. He jumped, scrambling for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zell, it's Squall,"

"What the hell," he threw a little fit, thrashing his arms about.

"Nice to talk to you too. Listen, I just got an anonymous tip about where Quistis could be hiding out."  
"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Caller said Winhill; I'm getting ready to call Selphie so we can move out first thing in the morning."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm still thinking. It's safe to say that we'll have to handle this carefully."

"No shit. What do you need me to do?"

"Just be ready to leave."

"Gotcha, thanks boss." after the conversation ended, he couldn't help but sit there for a moment, staring at the phone. After a while he rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy sigh.

"Squall's gonna kill me." and he dialed Quistis one last time, praying she would get the message he left.

_**(II)**_

The last three days had not gone very well, much to Matthew's dismay. Quistis woke early one morning, doubled over with coughing. When it finally stopped she barely had it in her to stand on her own. He helped her back to bed and watched her carefully, finding after several hours that her condition didn't improve. She began complaining of chills. The only thing he could think to do was throw a couple more blankets over the bed. That wasn't enough, so he fished around in the backpack for the leather jacket. Her shivering lessened when it was zipped up. She lost her appetite and her strength little by little as the days passed.

Matthew couldn't stand it. He knew what was wrong, but knew that there was nothing to be done. All he could do was sit there, hoping that if she needed something that he could provide for her. One of the strange things, though, was how collected she seemed to be over it all, almost happy.

For the most part they lay in bed together, her weakened body pulled against his. Matthew held her against his chest, finding a small sense of comfort in how well she rested with him close by. In quiet moments like this he couldn't help but wonder if it would be better to turn himself in. Surely then someone would be able to help her, so much more than he could. He couldn't bare the thought of her dying over his freedom, it wasn't worth it. He fretted and fretted, in the end thinking maybe Elisa would know, at the very least have some advice.

Carefully, very carefully, he managed his way out of bed, but not before he felt her hand circled around his wrist. He turned to see her eyes half open.

"Where are you going?"

"Just upstairs, do you need something?"

"No," his answer seemed to satisfy her curiosity as she eased back into the pillows and closed her eyes again. When he was sure she was asleep he left the room, quietly ascending the stairs. Before attempting to open the door he pressed his ear to it, listening just in case Elisa had a customer. There were voices.

"No, I can't say I've seen him." he heard Elisa say.

"You are lying."

"Now listen here,"

Matthew felt his chest tighten. That other voice...the Sorceress! He dashed back down the stairs, but not before he heard a loud crash from the other side of the door. It sounded like a struggle, but he knew the worst thing he could do was go in. Instead he rushed back into the basement, into the back bedroom.

Quistis felt herself jarred awake. "What's going on?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"We have to go, now," Matthew had her in his arms and made his way to the back door, sliding it open.

"What's wrong?"

"She's found us."

She knew what that meant, no more questions were necessary.

Elisa scrambled out of the debris of a toppled shelf of spare parts, her ears ringing. Blood ran down her face from her nose, and a shiner was starting to turn purple just below her hairline. The young woman with black hair belted her across the face, sending her flying into the shelves. She quickly grabbed a chunk of metal and hurled it as the black haired woman headed for the door leading to the basement stairwell. It bounced off the girl's head, making her flinch. Elisa took two large steps and then pounced, locking her arms around the girl when they collided.

"Fool." the Sorceress snapped her body forward, throwing Elisa through the stairwell door. The house shook as she tumbled into the basement, followed by the Sorceress at a quite casual pace.

Elisa could feel the back of her head throbbing, her vision swimming as she tried to stand again. She stood just as the Sorceress came into the main living area of the basement. She stood still, looking around and cocking her head slightly from one side to the other. Her piercing green eyes settled on Elisa.

"They're gone."

Elisa wiped her face with the back of her hand, raising both fists to the ready. "Whatever bone you have to pick, you can pick it out of me."

She tilted her head. "Interesting."

By the sound of the exchanged blows, you knew they broke bones and rattled joints. Elisa could almost feel her brain bouncing about inside her skull with each fist that landed. Her jaw to have been fractured somewhere. Nothing seemed to phase this...this thing! Elisa thought she had the advantage when the girl's head snapped back, or when she doubled over, but no. She sprang back to return the courtesy. After snapping the bones in her forearm and raking those god awful claws down the side of her face, the Sorceress plowed her through the sliding glass door and onto the hood of the truck. She laid there, spread-eagled and still.

The Sorceress strolled through the pebbles and slivers of glass, giving Elisa not a second glance as she spread her wings and took to the air.

Squall sent Selphie back for the air ship, it would take time which he hoped wouldn't be very long. Zell, Irvine, and he were just about to knock on the door of Elisa Tannis' home when he heard a loud crash, something like glass breaking. The three SeeDs broke down the door, finding the place in shambles with metal parts and pieces everywhere. They found the door half ripped from its hinges, following the stairwell down with weapons at the ready. They found droplets of blood smeared on the walls, staining the carpet at the foot of the stairs. They found the shattered doorway, a woman lying on the hood of the truck just outside. They rushed through the opening in the glass.

"She's alive," Squall said after checking for a pulse. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Elisa's eyes fluttered and then opened. She squinted, trying to focus so she could see who was speaking to her more clearly. "Are you the cops?" she slurred slightly.

"No, we're SeeD."

"Oh...crap...am I under arrest?"

"No."

"Oh...okay."

"What happened here?"

"Some woman, black hair," she obviously struggled to remember. She raised an unsteady hand, pointing. "I think she went that way."

"Why did she attack you?"

"Dunno,"

Squall shook his head. "Come on, Irvine, let's follow. Zell, secure the perimeter."

"You got it, boss."

Squall and Irvine started out into the open grasslands before casting a Haste spell, allowing them to cover more ground in less time.

Elisa started to peel herself off of the hood, holding her head.

"Here, let me help."

"The keys are on the table in there." she winced at the pain in her arm. "We've got to catch them."

"You should stay put," Zell cautioned.

She shook her head. "No way, I gotta stop them."

Zell helped her down from the hood and then held her by the shoulders. "What do you mean? We're here to help."

"No," she shook her head again. "I know why you're here; you're going to take Matt. I'm not going to let you."

"Matt who?"

Elisa knew she shouldn't have said so much. She should've made a break for it herself. Still, part of her knew she couldn't do this alone.

"The guy on the news, the one Garden's been looking for...he's my brother."

"Sarge? He's here?"

"You know him?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah; like I said, we're here to help him. You can trust me."

She thought about for the duration of half a heartbeat. There wasn't time to dwell on it. "Fine, go get the keys."

"Is this thing still gonna run?"

"Damn right." As fast as she could she circled around and hopped into the bed of the truck, ripping back a tarp and fishing around in a pile of tool boxes and scrap. "Hurry it up!" she demanded.

"Got it. I'm driving?"

"Yeah, and I hope you like to drive stupid,"

He almost laughed, giddy. Finally he could get behind the wheel! Wait, "I don't have my permit,"

"Just drive damn it!" she lapped the top of the cab three times with her good hand. "Get the lead out!"

"It would be best if we split up." Matthew crouched in the tall grass, hidden as he set Quistis down. "She can't go after both of us at once."

"I'm not going to let you fight her alone!" she protested.

"Your whip is back at the house; you'd be safer here."

"She'll kill you!"

"She'd kill you too! Don't argue with me, please! Stay here," he beg, his eyes pleading. "Please."

Her brow tightened harder than ever. She almost allowed the threatening tears of anger and frustration to appear. "You bastard."

"I'll come back." and he gave her a quick, almost routine feeling kiss on the forehead before he left her there, pressing on with the aim to lead the Sorceress away.

Quistis stewed, fighting with herself. She wanted to go after him, she didn't want...damn it all to hell. Damn that man! Damn him for treating her like a precious object, making her feel so fucking fragile. No, she wouldn't have it. Her resolve got the better of her, forcing her to stand up.

"Quistis!"

She twisted on her heel at the sound of her name, feeling her heart sink when she realized where it was coming from.

Squall and Irvine slid to a stop. "Are you all right?" Squall breathed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a fine 'howdy-do'," Irvine rested his gun on his shoulder.

"Where is he, Quistis?" Part of him wanted to ask why she had his jacket on, but that was off the subject.

Quistis couldn't find a single reason good enough to keep up the formalities. "Sit and twirl on it, commander."

"Excuse me?" he seemed genuinely stunned. "Quistis we,"

"Don't even start! I know what this is all about!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, her face reddening. "Well you know what, I'm not telling you shit; you can kiss my ass!"

Irvine cleared his throat quietly and tugged on the front brim of his hat. He always had the feeling Quistis had a lot of baggage, he just never thought her one to let it all hang out like this. Especially not against her commanding officer. That just didn't seem her style.

"You already took my job," her chest heaved to keep her supplied with air. "I'll be damned if I let you take this too! Go fuck yourself! That's right; you can take Garden, SeeD, my rank, hell," she ripped the leather coat from around her shoulders, throwing it towards him. "You can take your jacket, shove it up your ass, _and dive in after it_!"

Squall took a small step back. Damn, she was mad. Unnaturally so. Squall never thought her capable of this sort of fit. Cautiously, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him no, Squall stepped towards her. "Quistis, please listen."

"No!" and without realizing it, swung a fist in a wide arc, feeling it connect with something. She felt her heart stutter and her eyes widen when she saw Squall lying there in the grass. "Oh my..." She looked up at Irvine.

"Don't hit me!" he flinched. "Damn, Quistis...was that really necessary?"

_No, but that felt so good._ Without a word she bent down and picked up the Lionheart. Sure, it was heavy and awkward, completely different from what she was accustomed to, but it would have to do. "Are you with me or not?"

"We just going to leave him here?"

"That's the general idea."

Irvine knew he was going to catch shit for this but... "Fine, I'll go with you."

Matthew felt the small bones in his hands threating to fail under the Sorceress's vice-like grip that only seemed to get tighter. Her claws tore into the backs of his hands. He was surprised, almost worried that the computer in his head wasn't sounding the alarm, flashing red text and giving him suggestions. The two had been fighting tooth and nail for several moments now, and he had yet to feel the pain of a transformation, much less a suggestion or order to do so. It was strange, almost troubling. Not to say he wasn't holding his own. She hadn't killed him yet, so that was as well as he could expect.

All things considered, though, he could be fighting harder. But he couldn't find it in him to do so. This...by all rights she was his child. How could anyone expect him to...

The Sorceress twisted her body just so, getting beneath his center of gravity in order to toss him onto his back. Just as she came over him, Matthew curled his body, pulling his legs against his chest to give her a hard shove with his feet. He then scrambled to his feet, whipping his arms in an upward arc, summoning Aero against her.

The Sorceress accepted the brunt of the spell, barely flinching. Yes, he was able, but he was inexperienced. His spells were raw and unfocused, just like him. Her head gave a gentle tilt to one side before she moved again, seeming to blink out of sight for a split second before appearing again just inches from him. She turned her hands palm-up, curling the fingers just so. She forced them into his chest, hooked the claws beneath his ribs, and lifted him. Matthew bit back the scream, snarling with an open mouth. He gripped her wrists, pulling and praying she would let him loose. He could feel warm rivulets of blood running down his front, down his legs.

"I would kill you quickly," she said casually, "if this weren't so enjoyable."

"G-God...stop, please," he pleaded. "It doesn't...have to be like...this."

"Yes. It does." and she squeezed.

Out of reflex he kicked out his legs, striking her hard in the chest. He kept struggling.

"If you wish so much to live, you will kill me."

She was right, he didn't wish to admit it, but she was right. But what could he do? Which was the right choice? For most it would have been obvious, but he wasn't like most. Hell, even if he could choose, could he follow through? Could he survive? Would it even be worth it?

Yes, he thought. It would be. He had to live.

Matthew took his resolve by the horns and resisted harder than ever. The ball of his foot connected with her chin, her head snapping back and he grip loosening. He stumbled to the ground, quickly recovering and lurching forward, now on the offensive. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice.

Again they exchanged blows, skin splitting from claws and bruises rising from fists. The Sorceress landed the tip of her elbow against the hinge of his jaw, dislocating it with a sickening crack. Through the red hot pain Matthew managed to weave his arms around her neck, tightening them. He flinched as her claws ripped into the thick meat of his forearms, pulling to free herself so she could breathe again.

Matthew felt hot tears in his eyes. "It'll be over soon." He couldn't stand to feel her struggle, to her hear fighting to breathe. He could almost hear his own heart breaking. How could it have ever come to this?

"_Matthew_!"

He lifted his head, his train of thought hurled off the tracks. His grip loosened only the slightest bit. Just enough.

The Sorceress found she had enough slack to breathe. She let go of his arms and reached back, slapping her palms over his ears. Matthew jerked back, holding his head. The Sorceress thrust her leg back, knocking him soundly in the belly and forcing him to the ground. She then twisted her head sharply on her neck, narrowing her eyes at the SeeDs coming closer.

"That woman." she thought bitterly back to her broken hand, a spark of anger igniting in her. She felt the need to be cruel, she desired it.

The Sorceress watched one SeeD kneel in the tall grass, loud banging sounds erupting from his rifle. She felt the breeze of a discharged round against her face. He would have to be dealt with presently if she was to have her way. She ran, weaving from side to side towards the SeeDs. Once she was close enough, she flicked her wrist in Irvine's direction. It was only a split second before she was certain the spell had worked. It froze him in place just as another shell was being discarded from the chamber, the little blossom of flash and bang coming out the barrel was stilled. Without his added harassment she was free to dispose of the other SeeD at her leisure.

Quistis was beginning to regret taking Lionheart. She should have realized from the start she had no chance in using it effectively. Still, it was better than nothing, right? No, that was stupid way to look at it. An unwieldy weapon was worse than nothing. It was a hindrance, not a lackluster help. She felt her nerves tighten when she realized Irvine had stopped firing. Damn it all. She gripped Lionheart tightly in both hands, the handle almost too short. Her confidence could only continue to shrivel up as she drew closer and closer to the Sorceress.

Before she could fully realize it was happening, the Sorceress was on her. She felt a hard fist come heavily down where her neck and shoulder met. Something popped and a white hot spark went down her left arm. Now even breathing forced the area to sting. She swung the Lionheart in a blind arc, hitting nothing. After a couple more unproductive movements she simply dropped the gunblade where she stood. She suddenly reeled, feeling a sharp blow to the small of her back.

"You will pay for my hand." her voice came as a viper's hiss in Quistis' ear. The Sorceress had her eyes narrowed tightly, her wild eyes shimmering. "I will kill you now. And I will make sure you suffer."

Quistis got to her feet, twisting on her heel to see the Sorceress had taken several large steps away from her, her hands out in an all too familiar gesture. Quistis threw up a barrier and hoped for the best. In moments she knew she was surrounded in a thick, pulsing darkness, though she had her eyes screwed tightly shut. She could feel the spell pressing hard against the wards she had raised. She took a breath to reinforce it, knowing it wouldn't work; Quistis could feel the tendrils of oppressive gravity seeping through to her. It pressed her body inward, towards her center. It crushed her little by little, bones popping and her lungs restricted to the smallest of breaths. She felt blood well up in the back of her throat.

Matthew struggled to stand up. His ears rang and his head pulsed with pain. He was dizzy when he opened his eyes, wobbling on his feet. Where was the Sorceress? Why had she suddenly left him alone? Then he shuddered, feeling a large flux of power just behind him. He twisted around, never mind the pinching feeling in his ears and face. His eyes widened at the sight of the so-dark green-it's-black hemisphere over the ground, watched it swell and stir and pulse. He felt himself grow heavy for a split second, just before the hemisphere began shrinking. The terror that filled him when the Gravity spell had resolved was unheard of. He watched, seeing in a strange slow motion as Quistis' body fell. Something in his brain snapped.

_...Genetic Aggression Limiter Level 3...disabled..._

The Sorceress stood over the woman, fascinated how she was still able to move, though only a little. Her body was crushed, blood spilled out her mouth and nose. She clutched at her surely caved chest. Just as the Sorceress had wanted, she still lived.

"Tell me how much it hurts." she almost smiled.

The Sorceress suddenly froze, her insides going cold for a moment. She felt the flux of magic, intense and sharp through her. She lifted her head, an eyebrow flinching. What was happening to Papa Bear? She felt another flux, this time it was hot and heavy. Then another...and another...and another. She could see Papa Bear doubled over in the tall grass, could see how his body pulsed with each large breath he seemingly forced himself to take. Another flux, and this one was massive. She took a step back as if in caution.

Matthew could feel his body twisting and pulling about itself, his skin hot and only getting hotter. It was like being consumed by fever and locked in an oven at the same time. Any hotter and he would begin to fear combustion. His skin swelled and toughened, becoming like leather as it often did when he changed, his wounds sealed. His talons thickened and a pair of deadly tusks erupted upward from his bottom set of teeth. Horns sprouted from their usual place but swept defiantly upward, giving him the look of a demon. Flames that seemed every color at once suddenly sparked out of his skin, turning his clothing to ashes but leaving the rest of him intact. His overall size increased but didn't rob him of looking frighteningly human. His eyes were the color of half congealed blood. The flames pulsed and flexed with his heartbeat, his breath. His body levitated mere inches from the charred ground.

The great scientific minds of Esthar, in all their wisdom and arrogance, had created the once seemingly divine beings that could either make or break an entire nation, perhaps even a world. Though imperfect, though unrefined, though artificial, it was unquestionable. Some called them Aeons, others used the archaic word Eidolon; here they were Guardian Forces. The sight of him forced the Sorceress to feel something she hadn't before: concern. Almost fear.

Even with the pedal to the floor, Elisa thought it took them far too long to drive out here. And where the hell was that airship Zell had mentioned on the way? This couldn't be a good sign, although it had to be better than the smoke and flames she made out as they closed on the horizon. She was filled with fear for her brother's safety. She had found a machete in the tool box in the bed of the truck, gripping it firmly in one hand.

Zell hit the breaks, the truck sliding to a stop. Elisa jumped out of the back and started running towards the smoke and flames. He noticed Irvine still kneeling in the grass as he followed. He began to search his pockets, finding a golden hourglass that he broke and scattered the sands over his comrade's head. Time flowed again, the bullet flying off in its desired trajectory.

"Whoa...when did you get here?" he stood up, looking fairly confused.

"Never mind that, come on." Zell grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him along.

The Sorceress threw up a wall of ice, the Guardian Force ripping through it like it was nothing. The flames lapped up the frozen water, turning it to harmless steam. Lightning, wind, water, none of it stopped the beast from advancing. She struck him in the face with her claws, his skin refusing to give under the sharp edges. The back of his hand connected with her cheek with enough force to painfully twist her neck. She went to her knees, only for him to lock his arms around her, locking her own limbs at her sides. She looked up into his empty seeming eyes as he squeezed her. She felt the strange sensation of blood seeping out of her face, her heart tightening. Was this fear?

He started to glow. His scowl deepened, his lips curling back in a fiercer snarl. The Sorceress could feel the burn of mana coming out of her bones, like it did with a spell too large, but it didn't go away. He was sucking it out her, taking it in to himself. He drew more and more...surely he couldn't take it all! Whether or not that was true, it appeared he was determined to try all the same. The Sorceress could feel his body swelling, his grip tightening as he sucked in more energy.

"You cannot take it all," she fretted, her face pale. "You can't!"

"I will." he growled.

Just as she swore the last force in her was her very life, the burning in her bones ceased. Everything went still for a moment, and then all she could feel was the sensation of being burned alive. Both of them were surrounded by a column of fire and light, spiraling onward and upward, higher than the clouds. The column expanded then contracted, the flames roaring so loud that they produced an echo.

Short moments passed just before the flames blinked out of sight, leaving only small slivers and wisps of smoke behind. At its base the ground was dead, incinerated to a lifeless, black circle of ashes. Matthew had changed back to his human form, his body no longer able to produce the needed energy to sustain his previous shape. He fell onto his back, his body shaking from fatigue and slick with sweat, smeared with char marks. He struggled to breathe through the smoke.

The Sorceress, somehow, was still able to stand. Her once flawless flesh was no pocked with blisters and blackened flesh. Some bone was exposed and the skin popped and sizzled around the open wounds. She screamed and wailed at the incredible pain. She took little, jerking steps, as if even the littlest motion was painful. She moved, her shadow eventually falling over him.

Matthew forced his eyes open, cringing at the sound of screaming in his ears and the light of the sun hurting his eyes. He could see here there, his heart twisting at the sight of her. He knew he needed to move, had to get up, but he just didn't have it in him.

"You don't have to do this." he forced out, hoping she would hear.

"Yes..._I do_!" she fought back another agonized scream. She raised one hand, the fingers pointed sharply. What should have been a terrible, lethal spell sputtered as only sparks from her palm. She tried twice more, getting less each time. "I _must_ kill you!" she shrieked.

"Why?"

"I was ordered to!"

"You could choose not to. You could,"

"_No_! There is no choice! _You must die_!" and she began moving again, gesturing towards his throat.

The Sorceress stopped short, taking barely a single step. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She felt something in her stomach, something sharp and cutting against the bottom of her lowest rib. She looked down, seeing the tip of crude, ill-sharpened blade going right through her.

"Elisa, don't!" but his cry came far too late.

She saw the pain in her brother's eyes, the sudden terror and disbelief. She felt her own heart breaking over that look, screwing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see. She could feel warm blood dripping slowly over her hand so tightly curled. She then pulled back, removing the blade. The Sorceress fell to her knees, her hands folded over the fresh wound. Weakness quickly came over her.

Matthew pulled himself onto his knees, barely to his feet as he reached for her. Elisa stood by and watched as he pulled the young woman against his shoulder. Why, she wondered. Why so tender, so empathetic?

"I'm sorry," he tried not to let the sadness in him appear in his voice. "I didn't want this."

"There was no other way."

"There had to be. I could have saved you."

"We are what we are," she whispered. "Not all of us wish to be saved. I did not."

He didn't want to believe it. His heart wrenched again in his chest, forcing hot tears into his eyes.

"Following my orders validated my existence, my purpose," she breathed a slow, long breath. "That was all I wanted."

"No, no," Matthew shook his head, grinding it into her shoulder.

"It's too late for you...to start acting like my father. Far too late...I have no father."

He shuddered, leaning back and looking her in the face. As always, since the first day they met, it was void of emotion or expression. It remained so even in death.

"She knew," he gasped quietly. "She knew and still she..." he wanted to die.

"Matt...God, Matt, I'm sorry." Elisa shook her head, not sure what else there was she could say.

He couldn't fight the tears anymore. "Damn it all," he sobbed, holding the lifeless form against him. It was a long moment before he forced himself to calm down, to stop his chest from heaving for air. He made himself look up.

"Are you okay, Elisa?"

"I'll be fine. SeeD is here."

"That's probably for the best," he shrugged. "I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"No trouble. I'd go through it all again if I had to. I wasn't about to let her take you from me."

He looked back to the ground, his brow tightened at the middle, having a veil of weariness about it. "We can't just leave her here. I can't."

"I know, Matt, don't worry. We'll get this all worked out."

He nodded, searching his mind quietly for something else to think about. "Where's Quistis?"

"I don't know."

The concern sprang to life in him. His mind blinked back to when he last saw her, when she fell to the ground. He looked around, searching desperately for some sort of sign that she was nearby. He spotted Irvine walking towards them, and Zell wasn't too far behind, but he was kneeling. Where was Quistis?

The dull roar of the _Hellmouth_'s engines were drawing closer.

"You folks okay?" Irvine slid his dust coat from his shoulders and put it over Matthew. He looked down. "Is she...?"

"No," Elisa answered.

Irvine sighed, rubbing his neck. "Sorry, man. Selphie and Squall should be here any minute."

"Then what?"

"We'll just have to take it from there, I suppose. One things for sure, we need to get Quis to a hospital and fast."

Matthew shuddered again. "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so." he replied slowly. "She certainly won't be if we don't get her help."

"God, this is all my fault." Matthew shook his head, tearing up again as anger and guilt swelled inside him.

"Are you going to arrest him?" Elisa gave Irvine a stern look. "Send him back to that hell hole?"

"No, ma'am, we're aren't."

"What about Commander Leonhart?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I would imagine the worst of it he'd want to kick his ass. But we'll just have to see."

The thought of never having to even look at Esthar ever again almost made Matthew feel slightly better. Almost.

The _Hellmouth_ landed in the open field and the rear ramp was deployed so all of them could board. It was quickly airborne again once the opening closed. Immediately the infirmary was busy.

Matthew sat on one of the beds, his mind numb. It seemed like everything was suddenly coming down around, and just as it would appear that his life was coming back together. In one of the other beds was his daughter's corpse, one clawed, mangled hand dangling out from under the white sheet they had lain over her. The very thought ripped at his heart like a wild animal, bringing a tight pain to his entire body. And in another bed, Quistis lay unconscious, barely clinging to life as the respirator forced her to breathe. He stood to lose her too, and that was the absolute last thing he could have ever wanted. He loved her so much. Elisa was fine, and he found a very tiny comfort in knowing she was being cared for, her arm set and put in a temporary splint. She was sure to get a cast once they had reached wherever it was they were going.

Matthew blinked out of his miserable thoughts when he realized Squall had stepped in and was now standing next to the bed. Matthew forced himself to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." fell out of his mouth.

"You should be." the commander said bitterly. "I almost lost her."

"I know," her cringed. "I know. I never would have...I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know the whole story. Well, most of it anyway. There are some missing pieces, but I imagine we'll get those in time."

"My sister's house...the files are there. They'll explain everything. So...what's going to happen to me now?"

"We're headed to Galbadia Garden. We can get you the help you need there."

"What do you mean?" he was starting to worry. The last "help" he received was in the form of doctor's with sharp objects and no anesthesia.

"I've heard you've got a chip in your head; we'll get it out."

He found himself genuinely surprised. "Seriously?"

"Unless you'd rather keep it."

"No, no, of course not. I just...why help me after all I've done?"

Squall shrugged. "I knew someone with a problem like yours...they had trouble controlling it. I couldn't hold it against her and I suppose I won't hold it against you either."

"Thank you."

He just nodded with a small grunt and left. With a shrug he lounged back, his mind starting to wander again. And then he quietly began to cry.

Author's Note: I know this took a long time, and I'll be the first to admit that this isn't my best work. You'd think the time I put into it that it would be better. I almost had to force this. I didn't want to, but that's just how it happened. Besides, I'd really like to get this done so I can get started on a new fan fiction. The working title is "Sinners and Saints", and it's going to be a Bleach fiction co-authored by my husband. Anyway, next chapter will probably be the end. See you then.


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Matthew was nervous. He was surrounded once again by people in white coats, although they seemed a lot more caring than his last encounter with their kind. They were very considerate to talk him through everything, going into detail what they were intending to do with him. With some "volunteers" from Esthar, they would be able to remove the motherboard and all its fragments in about an hour. Without that, all the other receptors in his body would be without power, and therefore harmless.

In the back of his mind he wished Quistis was here. He longed for her support, her encouragement. Hell, just the sound of her voice would be helpful. But no, he wasn't going to get that. He knew very well that she was in a separate room, hopefully still alive.

Matthew started to shake when they put him on the operating table, his mind throwing up red flags and screaming "danger-danger!".

"Everything's okay, Matt, promise." Elisa squeezed his hand. "I've got to go, but I'll be right outside. I'll make sure they take care of you, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"I'll see you in a little bit." she gave him a confident smile and left the room. His fear immediately began creeping back.

"Don't start until I'm asleep." he swallowed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Tannis." one of the nurses said softly. "Just relax."

He didn't remember falling asleep. All he could remember was dreaming for what felt like days. He dreamed about the daughter he didn't know, the woman he loved and stood to lose. He dreamed of the labs, the cave where he woke, and the bedroom in his sister's basement. Quistis was the foremost thing in his mind as he slept. His subconscious clung to each and every memory of her. He could almost smell her, feel the warmth of her. No one would tell him that he cried in his sleep, most likely from the thought of possibly having all of that taken away from him. He would sooner lose his life all over again.

If Quistis didn't survive, he _would_ lose it all again.

(--)

Squall stood just outside the room Quistis was resting in. He almost couldn't stomach all of the tubes and machines that surrounded her bed. It was too much like Rinoa when she had been bedridden. Instead he watched the doctor shuffling about the room, checking things and marking things off on a clipboard. There was something he needed to tell the older lady, but he felt it could wait until she was finished.

"Ah, Commander Leonhart," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was asked to come and tell you that Dr. Kadowaki should be here in about a half hour."

"Oh, good. What about our boy in surgery?"

"I've heard they've taken him out of recovery. Doctor...how is she doing?"

"Not good." she shook her head. "I'm sure Dr. Kadowaki would be able to tell you with more certainty, seeing as this is her case, but I would imagine that she doesn't have much time left. It's almost like she's stopped fighting."

Squall's brow furrowed. "Thank you, doctor."

(--)

Matthew slowly woke to the coaxing of his sister's voice. He blinked his vision clear, not liking at all the florescent lighting the bared down on him from over the bed. He rubbed his eyes. He could feel the rough, light pressure of bandages around his head.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Some folks here to see you." Elisa sat on the far side of the bed, her arm now in a proper cast and resting in a sling.

On arms made uncertain by painkillers and sleep aids he forced himself into a sitting position. He made out a thin, tall woman with long black hair and a man, most likely her husband.

"We came as soon as we heard," Edea wrapped her arms about his neck as gently as she could. She fought to not start crying her eyes out right there. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." he grinned. "It's good to see you both."

"You too. We were starting to worry about you; it had been so long since we heard from you last." Cid adjusted his glasses.

Matthew shook his head. "So much has happened."

"We know, dear," Edea wiped her eyes. "Elisa was kind enough to fill us in. The doctors said the surgery went really well."

"Did it?" he reached back and touched where some of the bandages were. They had cut his hair, but the didn't really bother him. It was strange to not feel the metal studs where they should have been He made out the gently prick and sting of stitches holding the new incision together. "So...it's really gone?"

"You bet." Elisa reached over to the side table, picking up a sealed plastic bag full of plastic and metal fragments. "There it is."

Matthew took it and held it in his hands. He looked at it closely. To think something so small could cause all this trouble. The studs were in there too. Seeing them was rather strange, almost surreal.

"I guess...I suppose that's it then. I'm okay now." there was relief in his voice. There was a calm in him he'd never had before, a serenity in knowing that he was now the master of his own life, his own will.

"There's someone else, Matt. She seemed real eager to see you."

He looked to his sister and looked back, to the wall beside the door were there was a row of three chairs. The third one was still occupied by a dark haired woman dressed in blue. He felt his breath catch and his heart stumble slightly. She stood up and walked to stand beside the bed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Matthew. Considering when we saw one another last, I'd say we haven't been properly introduced."

"Rinoa," he said her name from what he could remember. Who else _could_ it be?

"Yes," she giggled a little. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry I-,"

"No need to apologize. I know the story. In fact, I'm going to do my best to convince my father to drop the charges against you. I can't guarantee you'll be able to come back to Deling, but,"

"That's just fine. I'm not in a hurry to go back as it is. So...you forgive me?"

"Yes." she smiled warmly. "I can't say Squall will, not any time soon anyhow. But I do."

"Thank you."

"Whoa, wait a second; _you're_ Mrs. Leonhart?" Elisa had an eyebrow cocked up. "Huh...who'da thought. I certainly didn't expect someone so...chipper."

The resulting laughter was broken up by the door opening. It was Dr. Kadowaki. After everyone said their hellos and all, she asked that everyone let her have a moment alone with Matthew. Everyone but Elisa left, arguing that she was family. The others waited outside, watching from the other side of the observation window. Edea was particular at how closely she paid attention, to the point that she tried to read the papers the doctor was holding from over her shoulder. She didn't like how Matthew's expression suddenly changed, making him look terribly distressed. He rubbed his mouth, his forehead as if to remove some form of discomfort and failing. After several minutes Kadowaki had handed him the papers and a pen. He scribbled what he thought would have been an acceptable signature and handed it back to the doctor. Seconds later she left, heading down the next hallway without a word.

Edea really didn't like it when Matthew suddenly started to cry, his chest heaving with heavy sobs.

(--)

_I'm going to die. That's what they're saying. I'm going to die. This is it._

She was overwhelmed with the feeling of weightlessness. There was no sensation in her fingers, he toes, her whole body was numb. Everything was dark...it was like being only half-there. Still...why wasn't she hearing the wheezing, feeling the tightness in her chest? And why did she suddenly hurt all over? The last thing she could remember was being crushed in a well of rampant gravity. She felt joints come apart, bones crack, and her lungs being strangled.

_Damn it all, I'm dying. Just my luck too...things were finally...to hell with it. It wouldn't have lasted anyway. It's better this way._

There was a strange relief in this. She found in the thought of no more shame of having lost her instructor's license, or being suspended. No more of the quiet bitterness over Squall and the floozy he was married to instead of her. But, then again, perhaps she wouldn't have been happy with him. She had never considered it but...no, it wouldn't have worked. Maybe if she had never been with Matthew.

The guilt surged. That had to be her only regret. _He_ was her only regret. Matthew had made her happier than...anything in her life. He seemed to be everything she would ever need or want. Now she would never see him, touch him, or kiss him ever again. She would have to let all of that go.

_I'm going to die._

_ "I don't want to die."_

_ I give up._

_ "I want to keep fighting."_

_ I want to die._

_ "I want to live. God damn it, I want to live!"_

Quistis took as deep a breath as she could. The air that entered her lungs was cold and metallic tasting. She tried to swallow but found something hard in her throat, something plastic and tubular. Her partially numb hands reached for it, finding it and trying to yank it out. Her heart began to beat erratically, a form of panic. She felt hands on her and fought against them despite how her limbs couldn't find purchase in her muscles. Someone was telling her to calm down, to relax, but she didn't want to. She wanted to fight, she wanted to survive.

She felt the tube pulled out of her throat, gagging all the way.

"Ms. Trepe, it's Dr. Kadowaki, can you hear me?"

"God, yes, you don't have to yell," she rasped, her throat feeling sore and scratchy. She opened her eyes, feeling as though her vision, along with her other senses, were overloading. She settled against the pillow behind her, now calm and able to focus. She looked confused, her eyes moving to see the entirety of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Quistis took a breath and rubbed her forehead. "I thought...wasn't I dead?"

"Too close for comfort, that's for sure. You should consider yourself incredibly lucky."

"That so? How?"

"Your friend Matthew should be back any minute now. I think it best that he explain it to you."

Quistis shifting, sitting up and feeling a pinching sensation in the middle of her chest. Out of sheer curiosity she peeked down the collar of the hospital gown she was in and then snapped her head back up. "What in God's name did you do?"

Dr. Kadowaki couldn't help but grin. "Don't get so excited, you might pop a stitch. Ah, Matthew, you're just in time."

Quistis had to blink again to see him properly. Despite how he was smiling at her, like someone who had just seen a miracle, she was still confused.

"I suppose I'll be back after a while." and the doctor slipped out of the room, still grinning.

Matthew rounded the bed to sit in the chair on the far side. For a long moment she just looked at him, her brow furrowed and her head tilted to one side. "Your hair."

"Yeah? They had to cut it," he rubbed his hands through it. "They took the computer out."

"Fantastic," as happy as she was, she couldn't show it properly. "What happened? How is it...how am I still living?"

_Actually, you died on the table twice. _Matthew's smile faded slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Does Nadia Le Fay ring a bell?"

She searched her thoughts. "Yes, yes...she was...in the files. Other than that....it sounds familiar but I can't place it. Why?"

"Well...turns out Nadia and the Sorceress shared your blood type. We...the Sorceress is dead and...they gave you her lungs."

Quistis was floored. "What?"

Matthew nodded. "You were so sick and...and I couldn't...they said it could save you. I couldn't let you go."

It was going to take some time for all of this to really sink in.

"There's more."

_Jesus, big surprise._ "Do tell."

"I've heard that the use of Guardian Forces can make people forget. Is that true?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I guess that would explain why Nadia only sounds familiar. After the surgery Dr. Kadowaki did some research on the DNA patterns we found with the files."

"What did she find?" she had a feeling that maybe she didn't want to know this much.

"Nadia Le Fay had only one child, which she was pregnant with at the time she fled Esthar. She eventually gave her up for adoption with the Kramers."

"And?"

"Do I really have to tell the rest?" he gave her a knowing look.

"Humor me, I'm heavily medicated."

"Nadia Le Fay was your birth mother, Quistis." he said gently but flatly. "That's why the transplant was so successful."

Quistis let her head drop into her hands. After a few moments of quiet she groaned. "I don't even want to start considering how weird all of this is."

"I know, it's overwhelming."

"So...if I'm hearing you right...not only was the Sorceress your daughter...but she was my half sister, too?" her face twisted with disbelief and confusion. "This is starting to sound like a very bad soap opera."

"Yeah."

There was another strain of silence. This moment gave Quistis the opportunity to notice just how effortless breath was now. No wheezing, no tightness, no taste of copper. Then she just realized the price this had come by.

"I'm sorry, Matthew."

"Me too. But, I've been thinking about it a lot and...it was the best we could do. She knew, you know? She knew I was her father and still she wanted to kill me."

"My God,"

"That leads me to think that...hell, she said so herself; she didn't want to be saved. I thought maybe I could help her...like you and the Kramers helped me but...she didn't want that. All I would have done was harm, and I didn't want that for her."

Quistis felt heartache over the pained expression on his face. No parent should have to outlive their children, much less be there to witness their death. Yes, the only connection they had was genetic, but that couldn't take away his paternal instincts or feelings.

"It was probably for the best...and, who knows, maybe I'll get a second chance someday. Although I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you really punch out your boss?"

Oh yeah, she almost forgot about that. She had to laugh, and fully enjoyed knowing she wouldn't choke up a lung. "I suppose I did. I didn't have anything to lose, I mean I was already suspended."

"Still can't say it was a very...appropriate thing to do." he snickered.

She cleared her throat. "Appropriate was the last thing on my mind."

"I had figured. In any case...I'm glad you're all right." he slowly reached and took on of her hands in his. "I was really scared."

Maybe it was the meds talking when she said "I'm sure you would have moved on eventually...found someone else."

He frowned. "I wouldn't have wanted to. Life wouldn't have been the same without you."

Quistis still found it hard to except the high esteem he held her in. She felt the need to change the subject; maybe she didn't want to face that right now, having suddenly thought that perhaps she only had sex with him because she was convinced time was short. Did she really love him? Quistis shook her head. Maybe that was the meds too.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. What about Elisa, is she okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She got a little battered up, but she's fine. I think she's with Zell right now."

"Zell?"

"He asked her to lunch."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little old for him?"

"Elisa didn't seem to mind, so I neither did I. Sure, I'm her big brother, but I think she's old enough to figure that sort of stuff out for herself."

"I suppose so."

"Besides, he seems nice."

"Yes, so long as hot dogs aren't too far away."

"Is that some sort of running joke?"

"Oh yes." she laughed. "I'll have to tell you about it some time."

"Can't you tell me now? I mean, we've got time."

"I would...I'm just tired." she rubbed her forehead.

"You want me to leave so you can rest?"

"You don't have to." she pulled the blankets higher, settling on her side and trying to ignore the pinching in her chest. "I'd like...I want you to stay."

"Okay."

Her eyes started to drift closed when she felt the bed shift to one side. She turned her head. "What are you doing?"

"I just need to be close to you...know you're okay." he curled his body against hers, an arm draped over the dip in her waist. He kissed her shoulder after going still. "I'm so happy you're still with me."

Quistis felt a warmth blossom in her heart. It made he consider that perhaps she needed to stop over analyzing all this. Maybe she just needed to accept that this was her life, and despite the trouble she had believing it, it was going to last for a good long while. It was time to enjoy it. Yes, this was her life, her second chance, and she intended to make far more of it than before.

She squeezed his hand. "So am I."

Quistis would have to remain in the infirmary at Galbadia Garden for another week, the staff keeping a close eye on her for possible organ rejection or infection. Fortunately neither of them occurred. Over the course of that week, visitors came nearly every day. Among them, surprisingly, was Squall, who graced them with his presence long enough to offer Quistis her job back. Matthew's expression was one of scandal when she turned him down. She had in all decided to leave Garden and retire as a SeeD. She didn't need it anymore, she said. The commander left equally shocked, but not appearing to show it.

President Loire also came to see them. He was more than happy to tell everyone that it was all but set in stone that Odine was going to stay in prison for, more or less, the rest of his natural life. Elisa had surrendered all of the files over to him several days earlier. Much to everyone's relief, this gave Laguna enough evidence to make sure he stayed right where he was. Upon his return to the city, he also had every intent to dismantle the R&D department and rebuild it from the ground up, thinking it was a long time coming.

On another pleasant note, President Loire excused the remainder of Elisa's probation and lifted her exile from Esthar. Not that she wanted to go back, but she deeply appreciated having a clean record. Also, Laguna took it upon himself to give Matthew a heartfelt apology for everything that had happened to him. Sure, he wasn't responsible, but he felt he had to do something. Matthew tried to convince him it wasn't necessary, but accepted the gesture all the same.

In the end, after all was said and done, Matthew and Quistis went back to Winhill with Elisa.

_Some Time Later..._

It was always cold in Winhill this time of the year. Cold fronts from the sea would always bring heavy snows and ice. The winds whistled and the snow fell in a white fog of tiny, pale crystals. But inside the basement apartment of the house just outside of town, it was cozy warm, and quiet. Even the garage was warm, allowing its sole occupant to sleep soundly in the familiar surroundings of motor oil and power tools.

Down in the basement apartment a heavy curtain was drawn across the since repaired sliding glass door to keep the cold air from coming through. The fabric swayed gently at the bottom hem. It was warmest in the bedroom down the hall.

Matthew was somewhere between asleep and awake. Even though it was rather late, he wasn't able to doze off completely. Quistis was sound asleep, her soft body curled against his back, a limp fist in his hair. She stirred from time to time, sighing once she had settled again.

Maybe it was out of the new habit that he was awake right now. It was almost two in the morning. It wouldn't be long before...yes, right on time. He could hear tiny noises just passed the nightstand, little waking up noises.

Quistis started to wake, groaning.

"I've got it, dear." Matthew whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm-kay," and she rolled over. "Thanks."

Matthew eased out of bed, going to the crib pushed up against the wall. He bent down, lifting the tiny bundle of blankets and infant into his arms. "Hungry again, huh?" he smiled, extending a finger to occupy the little boy. It kept him quiet while he was carried into the kitchen. Matthew found a full bottle of formula and started a pot of water to warm it. He sat at the table and waited.

The baby chewed on Matthew's knuckles, which was fine. He preferred it over the little one mouthing around his claws. The infant looked up at him curiously with piercing blue eyes, just like his mother. The small tuft of hair on the top of his head was the same as his father's, bright red and straight. What a beautiful boy.

Matthew could remember how scared he had been shortly after they had found out that Quistis was pregnant. At first it wasn't so bad, he was actually quite excited, but then he had a terrible thought. What if the baby was born...unnatural? What if somehow it was born with leathery skin, horns, and claws?! He fretted it night after night, all they way up to delivery. Imagine his sigh of relief when he found his son to be a healthy, normal baby. Of course, even if his fears came true he'd still love him all the same.

Little Dylan (the name they agreed on) turned out to be a very agreeable, cooperative baby. He rarely cried, and only seemed to fuss when he needed something, stopping as soon as someone began to tend to him. He didn't squirm and fight when they changed or bathed him. Quistis would often say how much of blessing those little details were. Matthew would laugh, but would agree in any case.

It wasn't long before the bottle was ready. Matthew migrated to the more comfortable sofa to feed him. The new father watched, finding himself humbled. He had come so far, been through so much, and now he was finally here with a new life all his own. Matthew was well aware of just how lucky he was, how close he had come to losing everything. But, as he thought about it more, he realized that it was all worth the risk. Yes, people had gotten hurt, lives interrupted, even some lives were lost, but in the end it was all part of the journey. Not to cheapen the sacrifices everyone had made, the danger they'd put themselves in, but in the end they were all small parts to a bigger picture. If he had an opportunity to go back and change what anything about what had happened, he would refuse it. All was as it was meant to be.

Sure, there was no way to undo what Odine had done, no way to make him fully human again, but that wasn't so important anymore. He had his family now; a sister who was always there, a son who depended on him, and a wife that loved him despite what he was. He had come such a long way, starting with less than nothing and making it at last to where he was now. That's all he could have ever asked for or felt that he deserved.

Dylan finished half a bottle's worth of formula when he was satisfied. Matthew put what was left back in the refrigerator, patting the baby on the back to make him burp before putting him back to bed. He gently laid the tiny blanket over him and left him after a kiss on the forehead. It was nearly three now, and at last he felt tired enough to sleep. He carefully slipped beneath the covers and snuggled against Quistis, trying not to wake her.

"I love you, darling." he whispered.

"You too."

He didn't have to hear it clearly to feel the intent behind the reply.

Author's Note: Finally, it's done. I know the execution of the last few chapters was absolutely terrible and below par for me, but it's how they came out and I couldn't have written them any different. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, I apologize. Now I'm off to write something else. Maybe I'll see you then.


End file.
